Ar-Pharazon Złoty i dziedzice Amandila
by Ysmira
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania Roba Rastorpa, stanowiącego kronikę o upadku Numenoru i założenia królestw Arnoru i Gondoru. Tytuł oryginalny "ArPharazon the Golden and the Heirs of Amandil". Nie jestem właścicielką oryginału, ale dostałam pozwolenie na jego przetłumaczenie.
1. Wyzwanie Saurona

Wyzwanie Saurona.

Na swym czarnym tronie w sercu Barad-dur, Sauron, Mroczny Pan Mordoru, zaśmiał się. Był to wysoki, czysty śmiech jak głos dzwonków i wydawał się nie na miejscu w ponurym otoczeniu sali tronowej. Jak sam Mroczny Władca; wysoki, szczupły, odziany w szaty barwy szkarłatu i czerni. Jego szaty, długie czarne włosy i rubinowe wargi kontrastowały z bladością jego skóry, która była jak biały marmur, bez skazy. Jego oczy były czysto niebieskie, jasne i bystre. Tak piękny z twarzy jak każdy elfi lord, nosił uderzające podobieństwo do jednego z Noldorów, tych Wysokich Elfów, które erę wcześniej przybyły do Śródziemia jako wygnańcy z Valinoru. Na trzecim palcu swej długiej, smukłej dłoni nosił złoty pierścień. Pierścień ten, grawerowany literami elfickiego alfabetu, które jarzyły się osobliwie, był jego jedyną ozdobą.

W głębi swego umysłu, Sauron był Panem i Władcą Śródziemia i Królem Ludzi. Lecz wyglądało na to, że król Numenoru, tej odległej wyspy Ludzi Zachodu, był innego zdania. Ar-Pharazon Złoty tytułował siebie panem wszystkich ziem na wschód od Valinoru i spoglądał na rosnącą siłę Saurona w Śródziemiu z konsternacją i pogardą. Kim była ta odrażająca kreatura Sauron, niewolnik, którego pan został dawno pokonany, by rzucać wyzwanie potędze Numenoru? Kim on był, by rzucać wyzwanie Ar-Pharazonowi Złotemu, Królowi Ludzi, potomkowi Earendila Żeglarza i dziedzicowi jego legendarnego syna, Elrosa Półelfa? Kim był Sauron by wyzywać dziedzica przodków Elrosa, dumnego śmiertelnika Berena i pięknej elfiej panny Luthien z legend, którzy odcięli Silmaril z Żelaznej Korony Morgotha, gdy leżał on w zaklętym śnie? Kim był Sauron, władca jedynie śmierdzącej hordy nikczemnych orków i brutalnych dzikich Ludzi, żużlowych dołów i stert gnoju, by wyzywać Numenor, z jego pałacami z marmuru, złota, srebra i kości słoniowej, rozległymi równinami i wysokimi górami, tysiącami wojennych statków, milionami dzielnych wojowników, jego potężną rodziną królewską i szlachtą, błogosławionych długim życiem i potężną mocą umysłu i ciała, najpotężniejszymi i najpiękniejszymi ludźmi tej Ziemi?

Numenor była Królową Mórz, a Ar-Pharazon nieugięty w przekonaniu, że niedługo będzie władcą wszystkich krain Śródziemia. Wysłał swojego kuzyna, lorda Armeneltira z Nindemos jako ambasadora do Czarnej Wieży Barad-dur z wiadomością i ostrzeżeniem dla Saurona. Wyprostowując się do swej pełnej wysokości, która wynosiła ponad sześć stóp, z brodatą twarzą wykrzywioną w wyrazie wyniosłego szyderstwa, Armeneltir przedstawił Sauronowi ultimatum. Tak zwany Mroczny Władca musi wycofać swoje siły na wschód od Wielkiej Rzeki Anduiny, w odległości co najmniej dwóch setek mil od Morza we wszystkich kierunkach. Musi każdego roku wysyłać Numenorowi daninę w wysokości miliona funtów w złocie, srebrze, klejnotach i kości słoniowej. Musi to zrobić, albo rozpocznie się wojna. Albo samozwańczy Mroczny Władca przejdzie pod jarzmo Numenoru, albo Ar-Pharazon Złoty poradzi sobie z nim, tak jak Valarowie poradzili sobie z jego pokonanym panem w dawnych dniach.

Ambasador Armeneltir, zauważył Sauron, nie wygląda na takiego hardego teraz, gdy jego gładka skóra posmakowała biczów orkowych oprawców. To wrzaski złamanego człowieka wywołały śmiech Saurona, który zawsze wykazywał szczególne zamiłowanie do tego rodzaju sportów.

"Coś nie tak, mój panie?" zapytał Ugnash, Główny Oprawca Lochów Barad-dur, wezwany do sali tronowej, by zademonstrować swoją sztukę temu niegdyś dumnemu ambasadorowi. Ugnash, będąc orkiem, był raczej niezdolny do śmiechu i wydał mu się on dziwnie niepokojący, gdy wybrzmiał z ust Okrutnego Pana. "Może coś trochę silniejszego od bata, mój panie? Rozżarzone żelazo?"

"Nie, Ugnash" powiedział Sauron swym czystym, wibrującym głosem, "Myślę, że dałeś naszemu szacownemu gościowi wystarczającą próbkę swoich talentów". Spojrzał w dół na Armeneltira, który płaszczył się u jego stóp, błagając o koniec męki. "Mój drogi Ambasadorze, cóż takiego się stało?" zapytał Sauron. "Jeszcze tego ranka zapewniałeś mnie, że ludzie dumnego Numenoru są potężni niczym bogowie. Twierdziłeś, że mogą się równać samym Valarom, Władcom Zachodu. Chciałem tylko przetestować prawdziwość tego twierdzenia. Choć muszę przyznać, jestem trochę rozczarowany. Nie wierzę, by bóg pozwolił sobie na czołganie się na mojej podłodze, bo posmakował kilku ciosów orkowego bata. Ani też nie potrzebował by ochroniarzy, ośmielam się dodać, chociaż przynajmniej moi orkowie znaleźli z nich pożytek." Ugnash czknął i oblizał swe wargi.

"Wybacz mi, mój panie!" wyjęczał Armeneltir przez swoje posiniaczone usta.

"Dlaczego, nie mam czego ci wybaczać, mój drogi Ambasadorze" odparł Sauron "W istocie, to ja powinienem prosić cię o wybaczenie. Jako lord Numenoru i Ambasador, musisz być w potrzebie, by udzielić szybkiej odpowiedzi twemu potężnemu królowi. A jednak zabrałem ci cały dzień twojego cennego czasu, by zaspokoić moją błahą ciekawość" Oczy Saurona zwęziły się lekko" Czy jesteś chętny posłużyć mi, bym przez ciebie mógł wysłać moją odpowiedź do Jego Wysokości?"

"Tak, mój panie!" błagał Armeneltir. Wydał z siebie charczący kaszel; krew spływała z kącika jego warg. "Jaką wiadomość mam zanieść Królowi?" wycharczał.

Sauron pozwolił, by blady uśmiech wykwitł na jego wargach.

Na swej pozycji przy bramie Pelargiru, młody strażnik Ulbar zadrżał pod ciężkim wełnianym płaszczem, który okrywał jego cienką tunikę z niebiesko-zielonego materiału. Bezgwiezdne niebo było tak ciemnie, że ledwo mógł widzieć przez wilgotne, mroźne powietrze poza snopami światła, prześwitującymi przez żelazne pręty kraty zagradzającej bramę. Taka ciemność wydawała się nienaturalna tak blisko świtu i była tym bardziej niemile widziana w mieście tak blisko granic Mordoru. Gdyż Pelargir, starożytne miasto-kolonia Numenoru, leżało na zachodnim brzegu ujścia Wielkiej Rzeki Anduiny. Zaledwie sto mil na wschód leżały Góry Cienia, zachodnia marchia Czarnego Kraju.

To, że Pelargir był ważną placówką potężnego Numenoru, powinno dawać poczucie bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom. Jednak wszyscy oni, Ulbara nie wyłączając, żyli w rosnącym strachu przed Cieniem na Wschodzie. Sauron, Mroczny Władca był potężny przez tak wiele lat, jak tylko sięga pamięć pokoleń ludzi z Pelargiru, jednak w ostatnim czasie jego moc wydawała się umacniać szczególnie. Wydawało się, że każdego roku jego armie orków i dzikich ludzi ze Wschodu i z Południa obozowały bliżej brzegów Anduiny. Chodziły nawet plotki, że ostatnio jego oddziały przeszły na zachodni brzeg Anduiny wiele mil na północ i splądrowały wioski biednych dzikich ludzi tamtych krain.

Ulbar zaklął i zadrżał ponownie. Pocieszał się myślami, że nawet sam Sauron nie odważy się zadzierać z miastem pod patronatem Numenoru. Przynajmniej, jak długo stał w świetle rzucanym przez bramę miasta, był całkowicie bezpieczny. Jeszcze tylko jedna godzina do świtu i jego czas wartowania się skończy i będzie mógł zażyć trochę jakże potrzebnego _ale_ i odpoczynku.

Trzask, jakby gałązka złamana pod stopą, wybrzmiał z ciemności za bramą. Ulbar poczuł zimną pustkę formującą się w jego brzuchu i skoczył na równe nogi. "Stać! Kto tam jest?" krzyknął tak po to, by się uspokoić, jak i by wypełnić swój obowiązek.

Przysadzista postać wypełzła z mroku ukradkiem. Był to jeden z ludzi Południa, jak zauważył zaalarmowany Ulbar, odziany w czarne szaty, uzbrojony jedynie w krótki zakrzywiony miecz, zawieszony w ebonowej pochwie na jego skórzanym pasie. Pod lewym ramieniem dźwigał jakąś paczkę, owiniętą w ciemną tkaninę.

"Stoisz przed bramą Pelargiru, miasta Numenoru!" wykrzyknął Ulbar. "Przedstaw swą sprawę szybko, barbarzyńco!"

Blizna na twarzy, która ciągnęła się przez oliwkową skórę Południowca, rozciągnęła się, gdy otworzył usta. "Pokój!" powiedział miękkim, chytrym głosem, władając mową Numenoru z zagranicznym akcentem. "Jestem tylko samotnym heroldem. Niosę wiadomość od Saurona, Króla Ludzi, do Ar-Pharazona Złotego z Numenoru. Czy przyjmiesz moją wiadomość i zaniesiesz ją do Kapitana Straży Pelargiru, by jego pan, Władca Miasta, mógł zaaranżować dostarczenie tego przez Morze do swego suzerena?"

"Daj mi swą wiadomość i odejdź, zagraniczny psie!" warknął Ulbar. "Mam lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia ze swoim czasem, choćby stanie tu na warcie, niż wymienianie się słowami z jedną z glizd Saurona"

Południowiec uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Szybko jak uderzający wąż, rzucił w Ulbara zawiniętą w tkaninę paczką, którą trzymał pod ramieniem.

Ulbar wydał z siebie ostry krzyk, jednak stał nieruchomo przez kilka chwil, zbyt sparaliżowany, by się poruszyć. Potem, gdy doszedł już do siebie, zagrał na alarm. W ciągu pół minuty krata została podniesiona i grupa żołnierzy, odzianych w zielono-niebieskie tuniki Pelargiru, wypadła przez bramę. Z włóczniami w pogotowiu zażądali, by Ulbar wyjaśnił jakie zagrożenie zmusiło go do wezwania ich. Południowiec wymknął się z powrotem w mrok poza bramą, tuż przed ich przybyciem i zobaczyli tylko Ulbara, stojącego samotnie, gapiącego się głupio w ziemię. Spojrzeli wtedy w dół i nagle zapadła grobowa cisza. W pyle leżała posiniaczona, odcięta głowa Lorda Armeneltira, kuzyna Ar-Pharazona Złotego, króla Numenoru.


	2. Odpowiedź Króla

Odpowiedź króla.

W swych komnatach z marmuru inkrustowanego kością słoniową, w najwyższej wieży Pałacu Armenelos, w sercu pięknej wyspy Numenor, król Ar-Pharazon Złoty roztrzaskał kolejną bezcenną kryształową wazę o podłogę i wykrzyczał jeszcze więcej klątw na bogów, demony, elfy i ludzi.

"Demon!" zawył Ar-Pharazon, jego niebiesko-złote szaty były potargane, a jego srebrna broda kołysała się w przód i w tył, gdy artykułował słowa. "Obleśny diabeł! Czyż jestem psem Saurona, że wysyłam swego kuzyna do niego w roli ambasadora, a on odsyła mi jego odciętą głowę! Niezliczone rzesze ludzi i orków umrą w męczarniach za ten haniebny czyn! Zapamiętaj moje słowa, będę miał Saurona we własnej osobie czołgającego się u mych stóp, zanim z nim skończę!"

Amandil, Lord Andunie, zerknął ostrożnie na swego suzerena, lecz pozostał milczący. Byli przyjaciółmi z Ar-Pharazonem we wczesnej młodości, nim zaczął objawiać się jego prawdziwy charakter. Amandil znał dobrze temperament odległego kuzyna i wiedział, jak niebezpieczne było przerywać mu, gdy targał nim jeden z jego władczych wybuchów gniewu.

Gdy gniew Króla wzrastał, Amandil musiał przypomnieć sobie jak taki człowiek został królem Numenoru, najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Nie dzięki zasadom władzy królewskiej, gdyż według prawa bliska kuzynka Ar-Pharazona, królowa Miriel, powinna zajmować złoty tron. Lecz Ar-Pharazon miał nienaruszalne przekonanie o własnym przeznaczeniu i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by archaiczne prawa dziedzictwa - lub małżeństwa - stanęły mu na drodze. Dzięki łapówkom i obietnicom pozyskał lojalność grupy przekupnych, ambitnych szlachciców - "Ludzi Króla"- jak ich nazywano, i za ich poparciem wziął z nią ślub wbrew jej woli. Następnie, nadużywając swej pozycji jako Królewski Małżonek, Ar-Pharazon ogłosił się królem, gwałcąc te starożytne prawa Numenoru, które stanowiły o małżeństwie i królewskiej sukcesji.

Było to wiele dekad temu. Gdyż ludzie Królewskiego Rodu i ci ze Szlachty spokrewnieni z nimi, byli potomkami Elrosa Półelfa, znanego pośród Ludzi jako Tar-Minyatur. Jak wszyscy Numenorejczycy, dzięki łasce Valarów, zostali pobłogosławieni długim życiem, które można było mierzyć w stuleciach, a od swych półelfich przodków odziedziczyli siłę ciała i umysłu zwykle zarezerwowaną tylko dla ich nieśmiertelnych krewnych. Ar-Pharazon miał więcej niż 150 lat, będąc nawet starszy niż Amandil, chociaż wyglądem przypominał zwykłego człowieka w wieku lat 60. Jednak upływ czasu wydawał się bardziej zaostrzać niż gasić jego ambicje, nie mówiąc już o dumie. Duma i moc - to były kamienie milowe Ar-Pharazona Złotego, bliźniacze kompasy, którymi nawigował kurs swego życia.

Jako król Numenoru, Ar-Pharazon miał moc wykraczającą poza marzenia innych ludzi. Tylko na zachodzie, w świętej krainie Valinoru nie mógł wystawiać żadnych roszczeń o dominację. Poza tą świętą ziemią na Zachodzie Zachodu był władcą wszystkich Mórz całego świata, wszystkich wybrzeży krain Śródziemia.

Jednak to wciąż było dla niego za mało, stanowczo za mało. Amandil tyle tylko wiedział, że Ar-Pharazon był zdecydowany rozszerzyć swą władzę daleko na tereny Śródziemia, które były pod władzą Saurona, Mrocznego Władcy z dawnych dni. Tam Ar-Pharazon wysłał swego kuzyna od strony matki - Armeneltira, w postaci ambasadora do Czarnej Wieży. Armeneltir był próżnym, napuszonym człowiekiem, dumnym jak paw. Ar-Pharazon wybrał Armeneltira na ambasadora w Mordorze właśnie ze względu na jego napuszoną postawę, ufając, że przekaże Sauronowi jasną wiadomość o pogardzie jaką Ar-Pharazon do niego żywi. Jednakże, jak pokazały ostatnie wydarzenia, pogarda ta była jak najbardziej wzajemna.

Ar-Pharazon zakończył swą tyradę, przynajmniej na pewien czas, a teraz jego rozsierdzone niebieskie oczy wwiercały się w Amandila. "Zatem, kuzynie" powiedział król. "byłeś świadkiem tej bezczelnej obrazy, którą ten lord wszelkiego ścierwa mi zgotował. Jakbyś zareagował, gdybyś był królem Numenoru na moim miejscu?"

"Nie moja to rola, by szacować wyroki Waszej Wysokości." odparł Amandil.

"Sprytna odpowiedź" powiedział Ar-Pharazon, uśmiechając się ponuro. "Powiedz więc jaka jest twoja rada, jako mojego doradcy."

Amandil zastanowił się ostrożnie. W ciągu swoich 140 latach życia nauczył się wielu rzeczy, a w ostatnich dekadach szacowanie nastroju Króla okazało się jedną z najważniejszych z nich. Jednak wciąż, Amandil stawiał dobro Numenoru nawet przed swoim własnym życiem i w żadnej mierze nie dałby Ar-Pharazonowi rady, która mogłaby wyrządzić krzywdę jego ukochanej krainie.

Po kilku momentach ciszy, Amandil odpowiedział. "Jasnym jest, że wyzwania, które Sauron nam rzucił, nie można pozostawiać bez odpowiedzi. Przez złamanie świętych praw bogów i ludzi, które czynią osobę ambasadora nietykalną, Sauron okazał nierozwagę i ukazał siebie jako zbrodniarza."

„Dokładnie, do wszystkich diabłów!", wykrzyknął Ar-Pharazon, bardzo zadowolony i bez żadnej widocznej ironii.

"Pytaniem jest" powiedział Amandil. "jak powinniśmy najlepiej odpowiedzieć na tą zbrodnię. Sprawiedliwość wymaga, by Sauron poniósł odpowiedzialność za swe podłe czyny. Lecz musimy ostrożnie rozważyć środki, za pomocą których pociągniemy go do tej odpowiedzialności. Numenor jest panem wszystkich mórz, lecz na lądzie Sauron ciągle jest siłą, z którą należy się liczyć..."

"Sauron jest chodzącą kupą gnoju!" wrzasnął Król, gdy jego zły humor powrócił.

"Jego armie są bardzo potężne, mój suzerenie..."

"Armie!" uciął Król. "Nazywasz motłoch bezmyślnych orków i brudnych barbarzyńców armią? Ścierwo, które służy Sauronowi nie byłoby godne miana 'armii' nawet gdyby było ich dziesięć razy więcej! Rozczarowujesz mnie, kuzynie. Wyjrzyj przez okno, a zobaczysz, jak wygląda prawdziwa armia!"

Amandil wychylił się przez okno, przez które wpadała chłodna bryza Zachodniego Morza. Pod nim leżały iglice pałacu z białego marmuru, a dalej rozciągał się wielki Armenelos, jego posiadłości, domy i szerokie ulice, rojące się od miliona lub więcej mieszkańców. Amandil mógł dostrzec piękne ogrody, uważane przez mieszkańców za szafirowe klejnoty Armenelos i blask słońca na powierzchni krętych kanałów, połączonych przez pełne gracji mosty. Poza marmurowymi murami miasta leżały otwarte pola i błyszcząca rzeka, wijąca się jak wąż przez Armenelos ku Morzu. Przynajmniej widział już te otwarte pola w trakcie swej podróży do Pałacu dziesięć dni wcześniej, odpowiadając na wezwania Króla. Bo to, co zobaczył poza murami sprawiło, że sapnął z zachwytu.

Amandil był zbyt zajęty uczęszczaniem na przyjęcia i poświęcaniem się męczącym pogawędkom z urzędnikami i matronami, które wypełniały dni elity stolicy, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dzieje się poza murami miasta. Słyszał plotki, że ćwiczenia wojsk odbywają się na polach, lecz nie poświęcał im zbytniej uwagi. Lecz teraz spostrzegł, że Ar-Pharazon już zdecydował, jaką odpowiedź da Sauronowi. Tam, gdzie dziesięć dni wcześniej nie było nic, teraz stacjonowały szeregi i kolumny żołnierzy, ich liczba nie do policzenia, ich namioty niebieskie, złote i białe ustawione w rzędach, rozciągające się na polach poza horyzont. Król musiał rozkazać wszystkim siłom wzdłuż i wszerz Numenoru, by stawiły się tu w podwojonej liczbie.

"Czy widzisz teraz jakiej udzielę odpowiedzi, kuzynie?" zapytał Ar-Pharazon.

"Widzę, mój suzerenie" odparł Amandil, starając się ukryć drżenie swego głosu.

"W ciągu siedmiu dni" przechwalał się Ar-Pharazon. „na tym polu zgromadzi się milion ludzi. Pomaszerują do portu, gdzie wezwałem tysiąc statków wojennych, by ich oczekiwały. Następnie wejdą na pokład, po tysiąc ludzi w każdym. Dwa tygodnie od tego dnia, ja osobiście wsiądę na mój okręt flagowy i poprowadzę swych ludzi na otwartą wojnę przeciwko Sauronowi, Władcy Żmij! Rozgniotę jego motłoch, roztrzaskam wrota Czarnej Wieży i każę mu klękać u mych stóp. Wtedy cały świat zobaczy, że Ar-Pharazon, Król Ludzi, jest ich jedynym panem i wodzem!"

Amandil nie mógł wydobyć słowa. Ar-Pharazon zmierzył go zimnym wzrokiem.

"Twoja reakcja mnie nie zaskakuje, kuzynie, nawet jeśli rozczarowuje" powiedział Król. "Obrałem twą miarę dawno temu i wiem dobrze, że pomimo wszystkich swoich umiejętności jako Morski Kapitan, nie masz wojny w trzewiach. Jestem wielce rozczarowany myślą, że jakikolwiek człowiek ze mną spokrewniony, w którego żyłach płynie krew Earendila i Elrosa, nie przyjmie z radością emocji i zagrożeń wojny, nie łaknie słyszeć dźwięku miecza uderzającego o tarczę, rozkoszy dźwięków wojennych trąbek i grzmotu nacierającej kawalerii!"

Ar-Pharazon zmarszczył brwi. "Jednak" ciągnął. "jeśli nie mogę mieć z ciebie pożytku na polu bitwy, będzie z ciebie pożytek tutaj. Pomimo przyjaźni twojej i twojego rodu z po trzykroć przeklętymi elfami, jest wielu głupców w tej krainie, którzy postrzegają cię jako szlachetnego i mądrego męża, wartego szacunku. Biorąc to pod uwagę, ustanawiam cię teraz mym regentem, byś nadzorował rząd Numenoru pod moją nieobecność. Ufam, że przypilnujesz, by straż pozostała przy bramach pałacu i by mleko i jajka były dostarczone do kucharzów na czas?" szydził. "Dobrze. By być pewnym, że nie nadużyjesz zaufania, którym cię obdarzyłem, rozkazałem twemu synowi, Elendilowi, towarzyszyć mi podczas tej ekspedycji. Będzie odpowiednio traktowany, zgodnie z twoim tu zachowaniem."

"Mój suzerenie!" sapnął Amandil. "Elendil to mój jedyny syn i dziedzic! Jeśli cokolwiek mu się stanie..."

"Będziesz musiał zrobić nowego. To jest, jeśli wciąż potrafisz", zaśmiał się Ar-Pharazon, rozbawiony własnym dowcipem.

Oszołomiony przez obrazę króla, Amandil wpatrywał się w niego swymi ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami. "Mój syn znaczy dla mnie więcej niż własne życie, suzerenie. Może, gdybyś miał własne dzieci..."

"Nie mów mi tutaj o braku dziedzica, wasalu!" warknął Ar-Pharazon. "W każdym razie, to już najwyższy czas, by twój zepsuty szczeniak po raz pierwszy zasmakował wojny. Pozwól mu się splamić krwią, a uczyni to z niego prawdziwego męża. Pierwszy okrwawiony mężczyzna pomiędzy lordami Andunie od wielu lat. Teraz zejdź mi z oczu! Miał wiele spraw do ustalenia z moimi admirałami i generałami. Idź do Namiestnika Armenelos, on ci już wyznaczy twoje administracyjne zadania."

Amandil skłonił się i wyszedł pośpiesznie z komnaty. "Ar-Pharazon Złoty... Ar-Pharazon Szaleniec pasuje bardziej! Czy on naprawdę chce rzucić wyzwanie temu, który stąpał po ziemi przed elfami i ludźmi, kto zmiótł armie elfów jak pył, kto był wystarczająco sprytny, by wymknąć się z zasięgu samych Valarów w trakcie Wojny Gniewu? Biada synom Numenoru, jeśli to szaleństwo kiedykolwiek się ziści!"


	3. Cena bez miary

Cena bez miary.

Elendil stał na dziobie flagowego okrętu Ar-Pharazona, osłaniając swe niebieskie oczy przed gorącym Południowym Słońcem. Tam, na horyzoncie, leżała gruba ciemna linia - wybrzeże Śródziemia, a dokładniej Bliskiego Haradu.

Twarz Elendila rozpromieniła się z podekscytowania. Chociaż miał już 31 lat, wciąż był młody wedle miary Numenorejczyków i była to jego pierwsza podróż poza brzegi swej rodzinnej wyspy. Dotychczas wiódł on przytulne życie w pałacu swego ojca, Amandila, w Andunie. Jednak pomimo żywionych przez niego złych przeczuć, Elendil był bardzo zadowolony, że król wezwał go na wojnę. Amandil, mimo że w młodości był wielkim kapitanem, nie miał skłonności do ulegania popędom. Elendil wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze był rządny przygód i cieszył się ze sposobności przetestowania swej odwagi w wojnie, nie dbając o zagrożenia, którym stawi tam czoło.

"Wygląda na to, że nasz cel jest w zasięgu wzroku, Admirale." powiedział Elendil, odwracając się do człowieka stojącego przy nim. "Zbliża się dzień zapłaty. Sauron Przeklęty z pewnością wyśle swe hordy na nasze spotkanie, nim zbliżymy się do jego kraju."

"Tak, a my będziemy dobrze przygotowani, by ich powitać!" odparł Minastir, kapitan statku flagowego króla i admirał Jego floty. Był potężnym mężczyzną o grubo ciosanej twarzy, wysokim prawie na siedem stóp, z czarną brodą i poważnymi oczami. "Nasi chłopcy tłoczyli się pod pokładem od tygodni i wyczekują tylko okazji, by móc podciąć rząd orkowych karków!"

"Zawsze patrzysz na jasną stronę medalu, co admirale?" zaśmiał się Elendil. Potem spojrzał w kierunku brzegu i zmarszczył brwi.

"Co to za czarna chmura, zbliżająca się do floty?" zapytał, odgarniając z oczu lok brązowych włosów. Olbrzymia, czarna chmura rzeczywiście zbliżała się szybko do floty i to pod wiatr.

"Dziwne" zmarszczył brwi Minastir. "To wygląda prawie jak... stado ptaków, może? Lub..."

"Kruków" powiedział Elendil. Spojrzał na nie swymi daleko-widzącymi oczami, dorównującym elfickim - dar od swoich półelfich przodków. Dostrzegł setki kruków, zataczających kręgi nad awangardą floty. Lecz co kruki robiły tak daleko od brzegu?

Stojąc w swym obserwatorium na szczycie Barad-dur, Sauron mógł widzieć przez oczy swych kruczych sług, gdy te unosiły się nad odległą numenoryjską flotą. Mroczny Władca był daleki od zadowolenia. Oczekiwał w pełni, że jego prowokacja prędko poprowadzi Numenor do otwartej wojny przeciwko niemu. Taka była jego najskrytsza nadzieja, gdyż, kiedy nie mógł stanowić wyzwania dla potęgi Numenoru na morzu, planował szybko zmiażdżyć ich armie na lądzie. Wciągnąłby ich w zasadzkę i przytłoczył ogromną hordą orków i dzikich ludzi, których miał do swej dyspozycji. Wtedy nic nie stałoby mu na jego drodze do panowania nad śmiertelnymi krainami Ziemi.

Sauron, który mógł zwrócić swój wzrok na dowolny skrawek Śródziemia, nie był wstanie nic dostrzec poza jego zachodnimi brzegami. Jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed użyciem bardziej przyziemnych metod, by dowiedzieć się co tylko się da o Numenorze: o jego mocnych stronach, słabościach, ambicjach. Dzicy ludzie z Południa od dawna odwiedzali kolonie Numenoru jako handlarze, przynosząc drewno i kość słoniową na wymianę za żelazo i wełnę. Poprzez swych agentów pośród Południowców zdołał przekupić lub zastraszyć niektórych spośród wysokich rangą oficerów i szlachty, stacjonujących w Umbarze, i przez tych oficerów i szlachtę pozyskał informacje od kilku szczególnie przekupnych dworzan z Armenelos, gdzie skorumpowani urzędnicy byli tak łatwi do znalezienia jak owocożerne robaki w sadzie. Agenci Saurona w Armenelos przywiedli go do przekonania, że Numenor wyśle potężną flotę przeciw niemu. W tej sprawie mieli rację.

Lecz w czasie gdy Sauron siedział bezpieczny w Barad-dur, upajając się własną ogromną siłą na lądzie, ci skorumpowani dworzanie nie ostrzegli go jak prawdziwie niesamowitą militarną potęgę Numenor jest w stanie zwołać, tak samo na lądzie, jak i na morzu, kiedy już wywołało się jego gniew. "Tam jest ponad tysiąc statków" pomyślał Sauron do siebie, patrząc na błyszczące zbroje ludzi, stojących na pokładzie. "i każdy statek ma po tysiąc mężczyzn, profesjonalnych żołnierzy, na pokładzie... ci głupcy w Armenelos nie powiedzieli, że będzie ich choćby trzecia część tej liczby... jak mam ich wciągnąć w zasadzkę, gdy przewyższają liczebnie moje własne siły?"

Mroczny Władca zaczął czuć cień wątpliwości, jakich nie czuł od czasu wygnania po Wojnie Gniewu wiele wieków wcześniej. Czyżby był zbyt pewny siebie? Czyżby jego plany w końcu poszły na opak, po tylu stuleciach sukcesów?

Jego agenci zapłacą za tą porażkę w raportach, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.

Lecz w międzyczasie, co on ma zrobić?

Sauron przypomniał sobie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, jak długo ma Jedyny Pierścień w posiadaniu, może przyzwać takie rezerwy mocy, o jakich ludzie nawet nie śmieli myśleć. Tak dużo czasu minęło od kiedy Numenorejczycy mieli porachunki z elfami, że wątpliwym było, że zrozumieją czym jest Jedyny Pierścień, lub do czego jest zdolny.

I po drugie, nie ma znaczenia jak silna była armia Numenoru, sami ludzie są słabi. Nie tylko słabi i wiotcy ciałem, lecz słabi umysłem i charakterem. To znał bardzo dobrze. Jeśli siła nie pomoże mu przeciwko Ludziom Zachodu, to...

Początki nowego planu uformowały się w umyśle Saurona. Kolejny raz pozwolił sobie na ślad uśmiechu.

Gdy słońce zaczynało tonąć na Zachodzie, flota Ar-Pharazona wpłynęła w potężne porty Umbaru o murach z czerwonego piaskowca i płaskich trawiastych wybrzeżach, pokrytych tu i ówdzie palmami daktylowymi i figowcami. Światło słoneczne błyszczało na czerwonych i złotych żaglach floty i na śnieżno-białym odeskowaniu statków.

Ar-Pharazon stał na tylnym pokładzie swego statku flagowego i kontemplował scenerię. Tutejsza forteca, przypomniał sobie, została założona dawno temu przez Numenorejczyków i był to teraz główny bastion i posterunek wzdłuż południowo- zachodnich wybrzeży Śródziemia. On sam był tutaj przy kilku okazjach w swej młodości, jako generał wiodący karne ekspedycje przeciwko tym dzikim ludziom z Południa, którzy, pod władzą Saurona, starali się nękać zyskowny handel Numenoru z dzikimi ludami z wybrzeży.

Z Umbaru, dwa tygodnie marszu na północ zawiodą jego armię do południowych granic Mordoru. Tam góry były niskie i z wieloma przejściami, znacznie łatwiejsze do przekroczenia niż strome mury Gór Cienia, które leżały wzdłuż zachodnich marchii Czarnego Kraju. Kolejne dwa tygodnie marszu przywiodą ich, milionową armię, do Czarnej Wieży, samej Barad-dur. Wtedy niech Sauron drży przed potęgą Numenoru i przed gniewem Ar-Pharazona Złotego.

"Hej, Minastirze!" zawołał Ar-Pharazon.

Admirał pośpieszył do niego. "Mój suzerenie?"

"Wyślij wiadomość do Zarządcy naszego garnizonu w Umbarze" powiedział Król. "Niech moje kwatery i te dla moich admirałów i generałów będą przygotowane. Będzie on również asystował przy rozładunku moich żołnierzy ze statków, co jak przewiduję, zajmie większą część tygodnia, zostawiając bardzo ograniczoną liczbę wolnych doków. Kiedy nasza armia rozłoży już obóz i będzie gotowa na lądzie, zwołam naradę wojenną."

"Natychmiast, suzerenie" odparł Minastir, zasalutował, odwrócił się elegancko i ruszył przez główny pokład, szukając posłańca do poniesienia wiadomości.

Ar-Pharazon odwrócił swój wzrok z powrotem na flotę i uśmiechnął się. Wkrótce, bardzo niebawem, Sauron zostanie pokonany. A wtedy całe Śródziemie padnie mu do stóp!

Tydzień później, armia Numenoru obozowała przed fortecą w Umbarze, wspaniała ze swymi niebieskimi, złotymi i białymi namiotami. We wnętrzu wielkiej sali fortecy, zbudowanej z błyszczącego białego marmuru, zdobionego złotem, hebanem i kością słoniową, król Ar-Pharazon wezwał swą naradę wojenną. Wśród obecnych przy wojennym stole, wyrzeźbionego z jakiegoś ciemnego drewna z dżungli i ukształtowanego w formie półksiężyca, był Minastir i inni oficerowie floty, generałowie armii, śmietanka szlachecka z Numenoru i Kimhilkad, Kapitan Garnizonu w Umbarze. Także obecny, jednak zobowiązany przez króla do zachowania ciszy podczas narady, był młody Elendil. Elendil był rozdarty pomiędzy niecierpliwością w trakcie nużących deliberacji rady i zapałem, by poznać strategię, którą wkrótce zastosują przeciw Czarnemu Krajowi.

"I jakie wieści o ruchach wroga, kapitanie Kimhilkadzie?" zapytał król, usadzony na środku przestrzeni między rogami półksiężycowego stołu, na małym złotym tronie, trzymanym w fortecy dla jego rzadkiego użytku. "Czy ten pies z Mordoru wysłał swych służalców bliżej naszych sił, kiedy już zeszliśmy z pokładów tu, w Umbarze? Do tego czasu z pewnością musi być świadomy naszej obecności."

"Jest tego świadomy, bez żadnej wątpliwości, Wasza Wysokość" odparł Kimhilkad, starzejący się człowiek o posturze niedźwiedzia z długą, szarą brodą i poważnymi, brązowymi oczami. "Lecz jest to dziwne. Ostatni kontakt, jaki nasi zwiadowcy mieli z siłami Nieprzyjaciela był w dniu naszego przybycia. W tym czasie jego najbliższe armie obozowały tydzień drogi na północ stąd, poza Przesmykami Harnen, strzegąc drogi do zachodnich granic Czarnego Kraju. Od czasu naszego przybycia, nasi zwiadowcy nie byli w stanie zlokalizować żadnych sił Saurona. Jednak nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, by Nieprzyjaciel mógł całkowicie porzucić swe południowe marchie, które są najmniej górzyste i najbardziej podatne na inwazję. Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest, że mogli wycofać swe siły dalej na północ, w zachodnie marchie Mordoru, pomiędzy rzeką Anduiną, a Górami Cienia. To pozwoliłoby im oflankować nas, gdy nasza armia wmaszeruje do Mordoru w kierunku północnym. W każdym razie, siły Nieprzyjaciela zdecydowanie nie zbliżają się ani trochę do naszych oddziałów tu, w Umbarze."

"Bez wątpienia psy wroga nie są chętne, by wyjść na spotkanie swej zgubie" zawyrokował Ar-Pharazon. "Admirale Minastirze!"

"Tak, suzerenie?"

"Zostawisz małą flotyllę swoich statków tu, w Umbarze, do obrony portu. Weź większą część floty i płyń w sile wzdłuż północnego brzegu, aż dotrzesz do ujścia Anduiny. Potem popłyń rzeką na północ, omiń Pelargir i zacznij rozmieszczać swą flotę wzdłuż wschodnich brzegów Anduiny, aż do Cair Andros. Jeśli zobaczysz jakikolwiek ślad sił wroga, rozmieść swe katapulty przeciw nim. Zmieć ich falą ognia! Zamienimy ziemię pomiędzy rzeką, a Górami Cienia w morze płomieni, z którego siły Saurona będą musiały uciekać. W międzyczasie nasza armia wyruszy na północ pod moim dowództwem, do Przesmyków Harnen. Rozłożymy tam obóz i będziemy obserwować reakcje wroga. Te z jego oddziałów, które wciąż będą stać w poprzek Harnen, stawiając czoła szalejącym płomieniom, z armiami w odwrocie za swymi plecami i z nieuniknioną zagładą czekającą z przodu, ogarnie panika. Uciekną, poddadzą się, lub jeśli niektóre będą na tyle nieokrzesane by walczyć, zostaną wycięte w pień przez naszych ludzi. Otworzy się wtedy droga do marszu na północ, aż dotrzemy do Pustkowi Gorgoroth i staniemy przed Czarną Wieżą."

"Jak rozkażesz, mój suzerenie, tak się stanie" zasalutował Minastir.

Ar-Pharazon, który dotąd ostentacyjnie ignorował Elendila, zwrócił swą uwagę na niego. "Szczeniaku! Patrz na swego króla, gdy mówi do ciebie!" warknął. Twarz Elendila zalśniła z upokorzenia, gdy został zaadresowany na oczach wszystkich szlachciców i generałów Numenoru, jakby wciąż był chłopcem.

"Skoro, pomimo że masz powyżej trzydzieści lat" powiedział Ar-Pharazon. "nigdy nie udowodniłeś swej męskości w wojnie, jesteś bez wątpienia chętny, by dostać swą szansę. Dostaniesz ją ode mnie. Przejmiesz dowództwo na awangardą naszej kawalerii i powiedziesz ich na zwiad do Przesmyków Harnen. Podążysz na północ wzdłuż rzeki i będziesz wypatrywał sił wroga. Jedź tak daleko na północ jak Góry Cienia, jeśli będziesz musiał, dopóki nie dostrzeżesz ich z daleka. Gdy zaobserwujesz jaką decyzję wydają się podejmować; czy przygotowują się do ucieczki, poddania lub do walki, przyjedziesz wtedy z tym raportem z powrotem do mnie."

Elendila wciąż spalał płomień wstydu na obrazę Króla, jednak teraz jego serce podskoczyło z radości na tę perspektywę. Dowództwo nad całą dywizją kawalerii, z misją wielkiej wagi! Podniósł się z krzesła i zasalutował Królowi, prawą pięścią zaciśnięta przed jego lewą piersią, zgodnie ze zwyczajem. "To dla mnie honor, mój suzerenie." powiedział najgłośniejszym, najgłębszym głosem, jaki tylko mógł przywołać. "Nie przyniosę ci zawodu."

"Ufam, że nie" odparł Król, patrząc na niego chłodno. "gdyż nie będę tolerować porażek u żadnego z mych sług. Teraz idź do obozu i przejmij dowództwo nad dywizją kawalerii! Co do reszty z was, wracajcie na swe posterunki. Narada jest zakończona. Do zwycięstwa! Za Earendila i Numenor!" wykrzyknął, wstając, wyciągając swój miecz i wymachując nim, z ramieniem sztywnym i wyprostowanym, w kierunku sklepienia.

"Do zwycięstwa!" wykrzyknęli ludzie przed nim, tak samo wstając z krzeseł i wyciągając swe miecze w odpowiedzi. Potem schowali je do pochew i odeszli, by wydać rozkazy do swych żołnierzy.

Gdy Elendil wypadł z pokoju, Minastir dogonił go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. "Gratulacje, mój chłopcze!" powiedział. "Niech Valarowie mają cię w swojej opiece!"

"Wielkie dzięki, admirale" odparł Elendil dumnie.

"To normalna rzecz do powiedzenia, do oficera, któremu właśnie przyznano dowództwo. Jednak" ostrzegł Minastir z ponurym uśmiechem, "przyjmij radę od starego żołnierza: w twoim najlepszym interesie jest polegać przede wszystkim na swoim własnym mieczu jako ochronie."

Elendil zaśmiał się. Jednak, po raz pierwszy, nie mógł zdusić śladu zdenerwowania na myśl o swej wielkiej przygodzie.

Osiem dni później awangarda numenoryjskiej kawalerii obozowała jakieś dwadzieścia mil na północ od Przesmyków Harnen. Jadąc co sił, dotarli do Harnen w zaledwie cztery dni. Na miejsce na południe od rzeki, jak Elendil dobrze wiedział, niedawno przybyła królewska armia i rozstawiała teraz rozległe, ufortyfikowane obozy.

Elendil spacerował na skraju obozu swej dywizji i patrzył na płaszczyznę brązowej, skąpanej w słońcu krainy, rozciągającą się przed nim, tak różnej od bujnych, zielonych gór i równin pięknego Numenoru. Suche trawy poruszały się w sporadycznym powiewie gorącej bryzy ze Wschodu, a upalne powietrze błyszczało od pyłu. Samotny sokół, zasłyszany z oddali, krzyknął przenikliwie. O dziwo, mimo że Elendil palił się do przygód przez całe swe życie, nagle odkrył w sobie tęsknotę za swą piękną, ojczystą wyspą, chociaż opuścił ją zaledwie półtora miesiąca wcześniej.

Daleko-widzące oczy Elendila przestudiowały północny horyzont. Gdzieś tam, kilku z jego poruczników prowadziło małe oddziały kawalerii na zwiad, sprawdzając, czy zdołają znaleźć jakikolwiek ślad sił Nieprzyjaciela. Sam Elendil prowadził te zwiadowcze misje w ciągu poprzednich trzech dni i cieszył się nimi, lecz czuł, że mądrzej będzie pozwolić na jakieś działania podległym sobie oficerom niż miotać się, by zrobić wszystko sam, z zapałem żółtodzioba.

Jego własne misje zwiadowcze nie wykryły żadnych śladów sił Nieprzyjaciela. Prawdę mówiąc, nikt nie znalazł żadnych śladów armii Saurona, od czasu kiedy numenoryjska flota rozładowała się w Umbarze ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby armie Nieprzyjaciela podwinęły ogony i uciekły na pierwszą plotkę o przybyciu armady z Numenoru.

"Czyżby Mroczny Władca stracił nerwy?" zastanawiał się głośno Elendil i zaśmiał się na tą myśl.

"Nie stracił nerwów, ale odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek" powiedział wysoki, czysty głos za jego plecami.

Zaskoczony Elendil, odwrócił się, chwytając za rękojeść miecza. Jak ktokolwiek zdołał podkraść się do niego od tyłu, tak, że go nie zobaczył ani nie usłyszał?

Przed nim stał bardzo wysoki człowiek, mierzący prawie siedem stóp od czubka głowy do palców. Wyglądał młodo, prawdopodobnie na dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat. Jego oczy były czysto niebieskie, długie włosy kruczoczarne, skóra jak biały marmur, usta rubinowo czerwone. Był taki piękny z wyglądu, że przypominał Elendilowi Gil-galada, króla Wysokich Elfów z Lindonu na północnym-zachodzie Śródziemia, którego Elendil spotkał, gdy ten odwiedzał pałac ojca w Andunie lata wcześniej. W istocie, nie widząc okrągłych uszu, można by wziąć go za elfa. Ubrany był w szaty z białego materiału, z powiewającym szkarłatnym płaszczem. Nie nosił broni, ni żadnej ozdoby, poza złotym pierścieniem, na którym błyszczały intrygująco litery elfickiego alfabetu. Elendil zerknął krótko na pismo, które formowało słowa, wyglądające bardziej na barbarzyński bełkot, niż jakikolwiek normalny język ludzi, czy elfów.

Elendil wciąż gapił się zdumiony, gdy wysoka postać przed nim przemówiła ponownie. "Widzę, że moja obecność nie była wyczekiwana" zaśmiał się mąż, przyjemnym śmiechem, jak dźwięczenie srebrnych dzwonków. "Lecz prawdopodobnie nie jest zaskakująca, mam rację, mój młody przyjacielu Elendilu?"

"Skąd znasz moje imię?" odparł Elendil, odzyskując rezon. "Jak zbliżyłeś się do mnie tak bezgłośnie i niewidocznie? Kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz?"

„Ach, dociekliwość młodych" westchnął mężczyzna. "Odpowiadając na twe pytania - wiem wiele rzeczy i potrafię chodzić niewidoczny i niesłyszany, jeśli chcę. Mam na imię Sauron z Mordoru i jestem twym więźniem."

Elendilowi opadła szczęka ze zdumienia. Sauron? Ten człowiek, stojący przed nim, który wyglądał pięknie niczym elf i był odziany jak szlachcic przechadzający się po ogrodach Armenelos, był Mrocznym Władcą Mordoru? Lordem wilkołaków i wampirów ze starych dni? Prawą Ręką Morgotha, Mrocznego Nieprzyjaciela Świata? I on po prostu przyszedł i poddał mu się, bez nawet pozorów walki?

"Żartujesz" odparł Elendil, marszcząc brwi, chociaż nie potrafił ukryć rosnącego w nim strachu i zdumienia. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby się uszczypnąć, by sprawdzić, czy nie śni.

"To nie jest żart, Elendilu" powiedział mężczyzna swym czystym, dźwięcznym głosem. "Widziałem waszą flotę i armię z daleka i wiem, że wasz król, Ar-Pharazon Złoty przybył wywrzeć na mnie zemstę. Silne są me armie i daleki mój zasięg, lecz wygląda na to, że po tylu długich latach nie jestem tak mądry, jakbym chciał. Nigdy nie chciałem niczego więcej prócz porządku i harmonii w moim kraju. Nie będę bez potrzeby poświęcał moich lojalnych sług w bezowocnych próbach obrony mej osoby przed niezniszczalną armią Ludzi Zachodu. Dla ich dobra i po to, by uchronić te krainy od wojny, poddaję się twojej mocy, Elendilu, byś mógł przyprowadzić mnie do swego króla. Teraz mój los jest w twoich rękach."

Elendil wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. "Poddajesz mi się, bo obawiasz się o dobro swoich zwolenników?" zapytał. "Jesteś tym samym Sauronem, który odrąbał głowę królewskiego kuzyna i obrócił to w okrutne szyderstwo? Nie miałem wtedy wrażenia, że Mroczny Władca Mordoru jest taki współczujący."

"Ach tak, biedny lord Armeneltir" odparł mężczyzna, wyraz konsternacji przemknął mu przez twarz. "Obawiam się, że było to nieszczęśliwe nieporozumienie. Wasz ambasador przemawiał dumnie, lecz niektórzy z moich orkowych sług nie są tak cierpliwi jak ja. Byli tak obrażeni przez jego harde słowa, że pozbawili go głowy bez ostrzeżenia i wywlekli gdzieś ciało, zanim mogłem ich powstrzymać. Zabili też jego ochroniarzy."

"W istocie" kontynuował, "Orkowie nie są najbardziej niezawodnymi ze sług. Zwróciłem to, co zostało z biednego człowieka do waszego miasta, Pelargiru, jako pokojową ofiarę dla króla, lecz wygląda na to, że moje czyny zostały źle zrozumiane. A więc teraz Jego Wysokość będzie miał swą zemstę."

"Tak twierdzisz?" odparł Elendil. Jego serce ostrzegało go, że słowa tego człowieka to niedorzeczny worek kłamstw. Lecz jego umysł, dziwnie niejasny, jakby osnuty mgłą, zaczynał wierzyć, że wszystko o czym on mówił ten człowiek swym czystym, kojącym głosem brzmiało wybitnie rozsądnie. Ponadto, ani serce ani umysł Elendila nie mogły powstrzymać rosnącego przekonania, że chociaż brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie, ten kto stał przed nim naprawdę był Sauronem i że jego chęć poddania się była całkowicie szczera.

Człowiek - czy był on człowiekiem? - nie, Istota uśmiechnęła się. "Lecz nie stójmy tu, tracąc na błahe pogawędki cały wieczór, mój młody przyjacielu" powiedział tym czystym, wibrującym głosem. Wyciągnął dwa blade, szczupłe nadgarstki w stronę Elendila. "Zwiąż mi ręce i poprowadź mnie jako więźnia do twego króla."

Jak w jakimś śnie, Elendil patrzył jak jego ręce biorą linę, wiszącą u jego pasa, stanowczo lecz delikatnie związują kreaturze ręce, a potem on prowadzi ją do obozu...

Na złotym tronie, który nosił ze sobą w trakcie kampanii, siedział król Ar-Pharazon we wnętrzu swego namiotu ze złotego i niebieskiego materiału, w swym obozie na południe od Przesmyków Harnen. Król nosił srebrno-złotą zbroję i był odziany we wspaniały czarny płaszcz z aksamitu, z wyszywanym z jedwabiu Białym Drzewem Numenoru na jego powierzchni. Mając za nic swą królewską godność, otwarcie napawał się znajdującą się przed nim sceną.

Rozpłaszczony na ziemi, z butem odzianego w czarną tunikę żołnierza, umieszczonym niezbyt delikatnie na jego szczupłym karku, leżał Sauron z Mordoru! Ten tak zwany Mroczny Władca Świata, poniżony i upokorzony u stóp Ar-Pharazon Złotego, Władcy Mórz i Króla Ludzi! I to wszystko bez tchórzliwego gnojowego robaka Saurona, podejmującego choćby próbę walki. Po prostu poddał się temu szczeniakowi, Elendilowi, a potem Elendil zaciągnął go do królewskiego obozu!

Początkowo, król był bardzo sceptyczny. Osobnik, twierdzący, że jest Sauronem zaoferował mu worek kłamstw jako wymówkę w sprawie morderstwa lorda Armeneltira i jego ochroniarzy. Ci słabi umysłowo głupcy, którzy rzekomo byli królewskimi generałami, zdawali się nawet wierzyć jego wymówkom, jednak sam Ar-Pharazon nie był tak łatwowierny. Wiedział, że Sauron jest kłamcą i mordercą i był bardzo podejrzliwy w stosunku do tej kapitulacji. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy osobnik przed nim nie był tylko wabikiem, a prawdziwy Sauron nie prowadzi swych armii w kierunku jego obozu w tym właśnie momencie?

Jednak, gdy król słuchał więźnia, który przepraszał za swe niedbalstwo i wyznawał chęć poddania się królewskiej Łasce, Ar-Pharazon był coraz bardziej przekonany, że to naprawdę jest Sauron, rozciągnięty w pyle przed nim. Po pierwsze, więzień w trakcie przesłuchania wymienił wiele starożytnych wydarzeń i wykonał wiele ciekawych nawiązań do tajemnych i ezoterycznych tematów, z którymi tylko wielki mistrz wiedzy mógłby być zaznajomiony. Szybko stało się jasne, że mistrzostwo wiedzy tej istoty wielce przewyższa jego własne, a Ar-Pharazon miał ponad 150 lat nauki na swym koncie. Skoro wszyscy żywi ludzie, służący Czarnej Wieży byli barbarzyńcami - a niewidzialni Czarni Jeźdźcy, którzy służyli Mrocznemu nie byli zdolni przyjąć ludzkiej formy – król wiedział, że nawet oszust w służbie Mordoru nie mógł zdobyć takiej wiedzy, która przewyższałaby jego własną, nieważne jak długo szkolonoby go na taką misję.

Ponadto, ten, który zwał siebie Sauronem, był tak urodziwy jak żaden inny człowiek, którego król kiedykolwiek widział, a wiedział on, że Sauron przywdziewa piękną formę od tak dawna, jak sięgała ludzka pamięć. Było też faktem, że istota posiadała niesamowite zdolności regeneracji. Żołnierze króla biczowali jego marmurową skórę cały dzień i kilka razy ciężko go pobili, wystarczająco by zabić zwykłego człowieka. Za każdym razem rany istoty leczyły się w ciągu minut i znowu wyglądał tak pięknie jak wtedy, gdy wmaszerował do królewskiego obozu. Jasnym było, że żaden zwykły, śmiertelny Człowiek nie mógłby dokonać takiego wyczynu.

Jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie przywiodła Króla do konkluzji, bez żadnych wątpliwości, że ten wyglądający pięknie osobnik przed nim był samym Sauronem. Ostatecznie, były to wewnętrzne podszepty jego serca, tak jak racjonalne argumenty jego umysłu, które mówiły mu, że Mroczny Władca rzeczywiście poddał mu się bez walki i jest jego więźniem.

Gdyż ta kapitulacja udowodniła Ar-Pharazonowi to, co jego serce wiedziało przez cały czas. Był w istocie bardziej potężny niż ośmielał się myśleć! Czy ta kapitulacja nie jest dowodem jego wszechmocy, jego świetności, jego przeznaczenia? Czyż nie od zawsze w swym sercu wierzył, że jest tak potężny, tak niepowstrzymany?

Nawet Sauron z Mordoru wiedział, że to prawda, że Ar-Pharazon Złoty jest niepowstrzymany! Dlatego ten tchórzliwy łajdak wolał poddać mu się i oddać się na jego łaskę, niż brać udział w desperackiej ostatecznej walce. Sauron zmiótł armie przeklętych elfów przed nim, obrażał króla z wnętrza bezpiecznej Czarnej Wieży, lecz kiedy król ruszył na niego w słusznej sile, nie ważył się zaryzykować otwartej wojny z Dziedzicem Earendila Żeglarza! Podła kreatura musiała zrozumieć, że poddanie się Łasce króla przed rozpoczęciem wojny było jego jedyną szansą na przetrwanie.

Ar-Pharazon oczywiście planował jego egzekucję, kiedy już zada mu odpowiednią dawkę bólu i upokorzenia. Ostry topór i rzeźnicki pieniek powinien załatwić sprawę, jeśli nic innego nie mogło. Jednak, mimo całego tchórzostwa Saurona, było coś w tym łajdaku, kiedy już widział go przed sobą, co wydawało mu się dziwnie intrygujące. Czy był to ten czysty, złoty głos, który tak szczerze tytułował Ar-Pharazona Władcą Mórz i Ziemi? Czy był to fakt, że istota tak starożytna i mądra rozpoznała jego wrodzoną wyższość, jego przeznaczenie, kiedy wzniosłe elfy i jego własni możni nie potrafili?

To ostatnie Ar-Pharazon miał od dawna za złe w szczególności. Wiedział, że pomrukują za jego plecami, jak to przejął tron siłą i szydzą o tym, jak ożenił się ze swą bliską kuzynką, królową, wbrew prawom Numenoru. Zaciskanie pętli i kilka opuchniętych możnych głów zredukowało pomruki, ale ich nie wyeliminowało. Ar-Pharazon wiedział, że za jego plecami, jego własna szlachta szydziła z niego. Jak palił go gniew na samą myśl! Gdyby tylko mógł udowodnić im swą wartość...

Zwrócił swą uwagę z powrotem na więźnia u swych stóp. "Strażniku, podnieś swą stopę z szyi więźnia!" warknął król. Strażnik zrobił to natychmiast, lecz Sauron nie wstał. Pozostał rozciągnięty twarzą w dół w brudzie, obraz porażki i poniżenia.

"Psie Mordoru!" powiedział Król. "Usłysz mnie dobrze. Złamałeś święte prawo nietykalności osoby Ambasadora. Ponadto zamordowałeś mojego kuzyna, Armeneltira i jego ochroniarzy, z zimną krwią. Za same te czyny, zasługujesz na karę śmierci i twoja egzekucja byłaby sprawiedliwą rzeczą, w istocie."

Sauron pozostał w cichym pokłonie. Ar-Pharazon uśmiechnął się. "Lecz król musi wiedzieć kiedy udzielać przywileju łaski, tak jak i administracyjnej sprawiedliwości. Zastanawiam się nad udzieleniem ci łaski, bez względu na twoje zbrodnie. Zbliż się do mego tronu, ucałuj mój sygnet, przysięgnij lojalność i posłuszeństwo mnie i mym przyszłym dziedzicom. Zrób to, a ja zmienię twój wyrok śmierci na dożywocie, w Pałacu Armenelos w Numenorze, co jak ośmielę się stwierdzić, w twoim przypadku jest na zawsze.

Nie wstając do końca, Sauron przyczołgał się do królewskiego tronu. Bez patrzenia w górę, podniósł wyciągniętą rękę króla i ucałował sygnet. Potem powiedział "Król Ar-Pharazon Złoty, Władca Morza i Ziemi jest zarówno mądry, jak i sprawiedliwy. Ja, Sauron z Mordoru, jestem dumny, mogąc przysiąc wierność jemu i jego potomkom.

"Dokonało się!" powiedział Król, który wstał, uradowany. "Powstań, mój wasalu!"

Sauron powstał. Zadrapania i blizny z jego ostatniego bicia znowu całkowicie się zagoiły.

Ar-Pharazon, z rozpromienioną srebrno-brodatą twarzą, z niebieskimi oczami błyszczącymi bystro, spojrzał na więźnia. To była nagroda, o której nawet najpotężniejsi dawni królowie nie ważyli się marzyć! Starożytna, nieśmiertelna istota z legend i ten, kto rozpoznał Ar-Pharazona Złotego jako swego pana i władcę! Nie, jako pana i władcę wszystkich mórz i lądów na Ziemi! Jaki możny z Numenoru waży się teraz zaśmiać za jego plecami, zobaczywszy niesławnego Saurona z Mordoru, poniżającego się przed królem? Zaprawdę, pomyślał Ar-Pharazon, jego triumf, jego zemsta, będzie słodka.

Gdy król siedział, pogrążony w swej zadumie, Sauron pozwolił, by ślad uśmiechu przeciął jego wargi.


	4. Objawienie

Objawienie.

Trzy lata upłynęły od czasu, gdy Król Ar-Pharazon Złoty wysłał swą armadę przeciwko Sauronowi, wracając triumfalnie ze swym znamienitym więźniem i bez najmniejszego ubytku wśród swych oddziałów. Wielkie Zwycięstwo, jak je odtąd nazywano. Uroczystości trwały przez cały miesiąc. Triumfalna procesja przeszła przez każde ważne miasto w Numenorze. W każdym z nich Sauron, ubrany w białą szatę z czerwonym płaszczem, kroczył pieszo przed koniem Króla i, związany złotym łańcuchem, paradował przed tłumem entuzjastycznego gminu i oniemiałej szlachty. Ar-Pharazon, władca imperium, które rozciągnęło się na wszystkie śmiertelne krainy, był sławiony jako największy człowiek, który kiedykolwiek chodził po Ziemi. Minstrele na dworze śpiewali, że jego sława przyćmiła nawet chwałę jego znamienitych przodków- Earendila Żeglarza i Elrosa Półelfa.

Sauron został więźniem w Pałacu Armenelos. Pozwolono mu zatrzymać jego złotą błyskotkę - "Przyznaj mi przynajmniej tą jedną drobnostkę, mój suzerenie." powiedział do Króla - i wydano mu stosowną garderobę. Trzymano go w jednym z apartamentów Pałacu, który był przestronny i nawet wystawny, chociaż dobrze strzeżony. I tak Sauron, straszliwy demon z tysiąca mrożących krew w żyłach opowieści, został zredukowany do pozycji wasala króla Ar-Pharazona Złotego. Czasami król usadzał go u stóp swego złotego tronu, żeby możni z jego dworu mogli zadziwiać się królewską zdobyczą i zazdrościć mu władzy. Innym razem król samotnie odwiedzał więzienny kompleks Saurona. Okazjonalnie, by móc triumfować na nim, lecz czasem, by posłuchać tych pięknych słów, które Sauron wypowiadał do swego pana, zawsze tym czystym, wibrującym głosem, który działał na słuchacza jak balsam.

Ar-Pharazon rozpamiętywał te zdarzenia, siedząc na wygodnym krześle w więziennych komnatach Saurona w chłodny, wiosenny dzień. Nie czuł się dobrze tego poranka i chociaż nie można oczekiwać od prawie 160 latka, by czuł się młodo i żwawo, król był zmartwiony swą dolegliwością. Martwiło go to, gdyż mimo tego, że był panem i władcą Mórz i śmiertelnych krain Ziemi, wciąż nie pokonał swego największego wroga - widma starości i śmierci.

"Ani też, obawiam się, nie podbiłeś Valinoru, mój suzerenie" powiedział Sauron z odcieniem żalu w jego pięknym głosie. Sauron, który ku pobłażliwości króla, zawsze podążał za ostatnią modą na dworze, odziany był w niebieskie szaty, obramowane złotem, z błyszczącym czerwonym płaszczem. Jak zawsze, złoty pierścień był jego jedyną ozdobą.

"Oczywiście, że nie podbiłem Valinoru! To kraina bogów, ty głupcze!" wrzasnął król, linie starczego wieku pogłębiły się, gdy się skrzywił. Wydał charczący kaszel i owinął swój złoty płaszcz ciaśniej wokół niebieskich szat. Choroba zawsze wywoływała u niego szczególnie kiepski humor. I skąd Sauron wiedział, o czym on myślał? Ta Istota zawsze zdawała się wykazywać niezwykłe umiejętności czytania myśli.

"Masz zupełną rację, mój suzerenie. Wybacz mą głupotę. Tak, Valinor jest boską siedzibą Valarów... i Wysokich Elfów także. W Nieśmiertelnych Krainach niedotknięci śmiercią mieszkają wśród wiecznych cudów i piękna."

Król zacisnął zęby i zaklął. "Nie wspominaj mi słowem o śmierci!" powiedział. "Nie jestem w nastroju, by o tym słuchać." Jak dla wielu Numenorejczyków, nieśmiertelność elfów była dla niego jak łyżka dziegciu, gorzka do przełknięcia. Mógł zaakceptować wieczność Valarów, gdyż byli starsi niż istota świata i ukształtowali fragmenty jego kreacji. Lecz elfowie? Niewiele różnili się od ludzi z wyglądu i nie byli wiele potężniejsi w sile ciała i umysłu od ludu Numenoru. W istocie, nie byli nawet tak potężni jak Numenorejczycy, którzy zatriumfowali w pokonaniu i ujarzmieniu Saurona, tam gdzie elfowie zawiedli.

Jednak elfowie byli nieśmiertelni, a ludzie, nawet długo żyjący Ludzie z Numenoru, nie. To było nieuczciwe. Gorzej niż nieuczciwe, pomyślał Ar-Pharazon; to było głęboko niesprawiedliwe. Wielu Ludzi z Numenoru, jak wiedział, zgadzało się z nim; ich zawiść o wieczne życie, dane elfom, była głównym źródłem separacji pomiędzy elfami i ludźmi, która rozwinęła się w ostatnich stuleciach.

"Nigdy nie poznam cudów i piękna Nieś... Valinoru" powiedział Ar-Pharazon, głosem naraz cichym i znużonym. "Valarowie pozwolili swoim elfickim pupilom tam mieszkać, lecz ludziom nie wolno postawić tam stopy. Musimy zadowolić się Numenorem i krainami Śródziemia na wschodzie."

"Oczywiście, suzerenie" odparł Sauron. "Zakaz Valarów; słyszałem o nim. Wygląda więc na to, mój suzerenie, że musisz przyjąć los, który oni ci wyznaczyli. Wciąż jesteś panem i władcą wszystkich Mórz i wszystkich krain Ziemi, oprócz jednego Valinoru. Jesteś najpotężniejszym, najbardziej wzniosłym mężem, który kiedykolwiek żył. Czy ta świadomość nie koi twych myśli? Czy nie ułatwi ci ona odejścia w zmierzch, mój suzerenie?" Wiecznie młoda twarz Saurona przepełniona była szczerą troską, a jego głos był miękki i współczujący.

"Tak, tak!" uciął król. Po prawdzie, nie był usatysfakcjonowany, ani trochę. Tak, był władcą całego świata, poza krainą Valarów i Wysokich Elfów, ale co z tego? Zostało mu jeszcze trochę lat, nie wiedział nawet ile, a potem odejdzie. Już nie będzie Ar-Pharazonem Złotym, lecz jego wspomnieniem. Będzie tylko kolejnym posągiem wśród tak wielu posągów martwych monarchów, które zdobiły Domy Królów u stóp Góry Meneltarmy. Czy ktoś tak naprawdę zapamięta jego moc i chwałę, kiedy już go nie będzie? Czy będzie ich to w ogóle obchodzić? Nawet jeśli tak, w co król mocno wątpił, to co z nim? Nie będzie dłużej doświadczać dreszczyku panowania i rozkoszy mocy i prestiżu.

„Przeklęci Valarowie!" pomyślał Ar-Pharazon do siebie. Na pewno to za ich sprawą elfowie cieszyli się wiecznym życiem, gdy ludzie musieli stawać w obliczu nieuchronnej śmierci?

"A jednak" podsunął Sauron. "nie wszyscy ludzie muszą stawiać czoło śmierci i też nie wszystkim zakazano wstępu do krain Valinoru. Chociażby twój przodek, trzykroć wsławiony Earendil Żeglarz. Valarowie udzielili mu przepustki do Nieśmiertelnych Krain, i w nagrodę za jego męstwo, przyznali mu nieśmiertelność. Aż do dziś, opływa on nieba w swym zaczarowanym statku Vingilocie, ukazując się ludziom jako zaranna i wieczorna gwiazda."

"Jak dobrze wiesz, Earendil był w połowie elfem, a jego żona była nim nawet więcej niż w połowie i policzono ją pomiędzy elficki lud" powiedział Ar-Pharazon. "Dlatego, że ich syn, Elros, a mój przodek, odrzucił nieśmiertelność, by zostać pierwszym Królem Ludzi, moja linia jest śmiertelna. Jego brat, Elrond Półelf przyjął dar wiecznego życia i mieszka w Imladris lub Rivendell, jak zwą je niektórzy, w Śródziemiu, aż do dziś"

"To wszystko prawda, mój suzerenie" powiedział Sauron. "Jednak, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Earendil został policzony między ludzi, bez względu na jego półelficką krew, tak jak ty jesteś człowiekiem, pomimo twoich półelfickich przodków. Valarowie zrobili dla niego wyjątek."

Ar-Pharazon nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. "Tak, tak zrobili. Tak jak gdyby potomkowie Earendila nie byli tak godni nieśmiertelności jak ich przodek."

Ar-Pharazon przypomniał sobie starą historię sprzed wielu generacji. Powiedziane było, że Valarowie usłyszeli o zgorzknieniu Ludzi Numenoru na fakt, że nie mogą cieszyć się z daru nieśmiertelnego życia. Wysłali swych emisariuszy do króla Tar-Atanamira Wielkiego i, co niezwykłe, ci emisariusze powiedzieli mu, że śmierć jest darem dla ludzi od Boga Stwórcy! Że ustrzega ona ludzi przed koniecznością trwania na Świecie, era po erze, długo po tym jak radość życia przemija, i od cierpienia ciągle spiętrzającego się brzemienia bezcelowych lat. Gdyż elfowie, jak mówili, były na wieczność związane z tym Światem i nawet gdy ich ciała zostaną uśmiercone, ich dusze muszą pozostać wiecznie przykute do Ziemi, cierpiąc rosnące znużenie bezcelowej egzystencji, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy mieli jeszcze ciała. Podczas gdy, mówili, ludzkie dusze są wolne - po krótkim pobycie w swych śmiertelnych ciałach mogą odejść poza Ziemię, nawet poza same Kręgi Świata. W tym względzie, nawet Valarowie zazdroszczą ludziom, powiedzieli emisariusze, gdyż oni, tak samo jak elfowie, muszą pozostać w tym Świecie aż do Końca Dni. Tak więc, ani nieśmiertelność elfów, ani śmiertelność ludzi, nie były takie, za jakie ludzie je uważali.

Tar-Atanamir nie uwierzył w ani jedno słowo tego nonsensu, ani też jego potomek, Ar-Pharazon. To Tar-Atanamir pierwszy zaczął zrywać kontakty między Numenorem, a elfami Valinoru i Śródziemia. Pośród możnych, tylko ci głupcy, lordowie Andunie, uwierzyli Valarom za czasów Tar-Atanamira. Ten trzęsący się tchórz, Amandil i jego syn, Elendil, jak było powszechnie wiadome, wciąż wierzyli im do dziś. To z tego powodu oni jedyni, pomiędzy możnymi Numenoru, byli wciąż uważani za przyjaciół elfów, chociaż mała grupka zwolenników, którzy mieszkali głównie w Romennie, na wschodzie Numenoru, także podzielała ich przekonania.

"Valarowie twierdzili, że są bezsilni, by zmienić los elfów czy ludzi, chyba że Bóg Stwórca sobie tego zażyczy." powiedział Ar-Pharazon. "Potrafią przedłużyć ludzkie życie, lecz ostatecznie ludzie i tak muszą umrzeć. Mówili, że to On, Bóg Stwórca, a nie oni, był tym, który zrobił wyjątek dla Earendila, przyznając mu nieśmiertelne życie. Nawet jego wyjątek był swego rodzaju karą za postawienie stopy w Valinorze i odkąd musi na wieczność opływać morza na swym zaklętym statku i nie może wrócić już nigdy do krain ludzi."

"Tak, Bóg Stwórca. Illuvatar, jak zwą go elfowie, chociaż ludzie znają go jako Eru." powiedział Sauron. Przerwał, wyglądając na zamyślonego. Jego oczy zwęziły się i spojrzał uważnie na króla. "Powiedz mi, mój suzerenie" zapytał. "mówi się, że kilku z ludzi, choćby twój przodek Earendil i może twój przodek Elros, mieli dość szczęścia, by mieć sposobność na potwierdzenie obecności Valarów, na spojrzenie w ich twarze. Jednak, czy ktokolwiek widział twarz Eru?"

"Nikt" potwierdził król. " On istnieje poza granicami czasu i przestrzeni. Tak mówią nam elfowie."

"Tak mówią?" dociekał Sauron. "Więc pozwól mi zapytać cię, mój suzerenie, że skoro żaden człowiek nigdy nie widział tego Eru, w istocie nie mogąc go zobaczyć, to skąd wiesz, że on istnieje?"

"Cóż to za bluźnierstwo?" zawołał Ar-Pharazon. Nawet on był zszokowany tym bezbożnym pytaniem, chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, mało wagi przykładał do Eru w trakcie swego długiego życia.

"Zaledwie zadałem pytanie, mój suzerenie. Jeśli nie możesz nigdy zobaczyć Eru, to skąd wiesz, że on istnieje?"

"Mamy na to jedynie słowo elfów" przyznał Ar-Pharazon.

"A skąd elfowie zdobyli tą informację?"

"Od Valarów" odparł król.

"A zatem" ciągnął Sauron. "Valarowie twierdzą, że nie potrafią przydzielić nieśmiertelności ludziom, bo Eru ich przed tym wzbrania. A gdy robią wyjątek, tak jak dla twojego przodka Earendila, oświadczają, że w tym przypadku, Eru im na to zezwolił. Jednak żaden człowiek, nawet żaden elf, nie widział choćby najmniejszego dowodu, że ten Eru w ogóle istnieje. Interesujące, czyż nie? I bardzo wygodne dla Valarów, gdy nie chcą odpowiadać na modły ludzi."

Ar-Pharazon milczał przez kilka chwil. Potem zwrócił się do Saurona. "A co ty myślisz, mój sługo?" zapytał. "Ty sam kiedyś należałeś do głównych sług Valarów, nim wygnali cię ze swych szeregów, gdy świat był jeszcze młody, jeśli starożytne elfickie legendy o tobie nie kłamią. Czy wierzysz, że Eru istnieje?"

Sauron popatrzył się wprost na króla swymi czystymi, niebieskimi oczami. "Ja nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że Bóg Stwórca istnieje. On jest Władcą Ciemności, Władcą Wszechrzeczy, który istniał nim powstał Świat, nim nawet narodziło się światło."

"Zatem wiesz, że Eru istnieje?" zapytał Ar-Pharazon.

"Znowu to imię" odparł Sauron, krzywiąc się. "Powiedziałem, że wierzę w istnienie Boga Stwórcy, prawdziwego Boga Stwórcy. Bo ja nigdy nie widziałem tej wyroczni Valarów, Eru. Nie mam podstaw, by wierzyć w cokolwiek innego poza fantomem, stworzonym przez Valarów, by usprawiedliwiać użycie ich własnych mocy. Widziałem i zawsze służyłem tylko jednemu, prawdziwemu Stwórcy, Władcy Ciemności."

"A kto jest tym Władcą Ciemności?" zapytał król.

Głos Saurona zniżył się do szeptu, by upewnić się, że tylko Ar-Pharazon usłyszy. "Był nazywany wieloma imionami, lecz Jego prawdziwe imię to Melkor. Jestem jego lojalnym sługą. Valarowie są niczym więcej jak buntownikami przeciw jego Rządom i on to pewnego dnia wystąpi z Ciemności, z wnętrza wielkiej Pustki, by udzielić im zapłaty. To za moją lojalność wobec niego mnie wygnano, lecz zawsze Jemu służyłem i służę Jemu także dzisiaj."

"Mówisz zagadkami" odparł król pogardliwie. "Nie jestem ignorantem w elfickiej wiedzy. Zwą tam Melkora imieniem Morgotha, którego Valarowie wygnali z Kręgów Świata trzy i pół tysiąca lat temu. Byłeś tylko jego niewolnikiem, a teraz jesteś moim. Ale, jeśli Melkor jest prawdziwym Stwórcą, jak twierdzisz, tedy powiedz mi; czemu stworzył elfów jako nieśmiertelnych, a ludzi śmiertelnymi?"

"On nie ustanawiał losów ras" odparł Sauron spokojnie. "Powierzył je swym sługom, Valarom. Oni zdecydowali się zrobić swoje ulubione elfy nieśmiertelne, żeby móc na wieczność cieszyć się z ich towarzystwa, zostawiając ludzi, rasę, o którą mało dbali, by dopełnili swój los w pyle i cieniu grobowca. I, jak już mówiłem, Valarowie zbuntowali się przeciwko Melkorowi. Na razie, pozostaje on wciąż w Ciemności, pierwiastku, z którego powstał." Sauron zwęził swe oczy i uniósł wymownie ręce. "Lecz zbliża się dzień, kiedy powróci w całej Swej sile! Ukarze zbuntowanych Valarów i ich elfickich pupili i nagrodzi tych ludzi, którzy za nim podążą."

"Jak nagrodzi swych wyznawców?" zapytał król, zdumiony, jednak z wciąż rosnącym przekonaniem, że te objawienia są prawdziwe, że wyjaśniają wszystkie tajemnice, tak dobrze skrywane przez elfów i Valarów.

"Tym, co tylko pożąda ich serce" wyszeptał Sauron, łapiąc Ar-Pharazon za ramiona. "Nawet życiem wiecznym, jeśli udowodnią Mu swą wierność."

"Ty to wiesz?" zapytał król, zszokowany, a jednak podniecony w tym samym czasie.

Sauron wycofał swój uchwyt i popatrzył na Ar-Pharazona. "Głoszę tylko prawdę Melkora. Jestem Jego lojalnym sługą. Będziesz mu służył, czy nie? Lub powinienem powiedzieć, czy będziesz służył Valarom i ich fałszywej wyroczni, Eru, którzy obiecali ci tylko zimny grób, czy Melkorowi, który obiecuje ci życie wieczne?"

Dla króla Ar-Pharazona Złotego nie było żadnych wątpliwości, kiedy właściwa odpowiedź była oczywista. Czekał na to całe swoje życie. Najpierw, został władcą świata, Królem Ludzi. To był dopiero początek, a nie koniec. A teraz... "Wybieram służbę Melkorowi" powiedział Ar-Pharazon, a jego starzejące się ciało drżało ze strachu i oczekiwania.

"Przysięgnij mi to, jako prawdziwemu posłańcowi Melkora" powiedział Sauron. "Weź mą prawą dłoń, ucałuj złoty pierścień, który reprezentuje Jego moc, i przysięgnij, że będziesz lojalnie służył Melkorowi, Władcy Wszechrzeczy, Dawcy Wolności, aż do Końca Dni, i że zaoferujesz mu każdą ofiarę, której zażąda, na dowód swej lojalności. Przysięgnij to, wypełnij swą przysięgę, a życie wieczne będzie twoje, mój królu!"

Król wystąpił naprzód. Swymi zwiędłymi, starczymi dłońmi przytrzymał jego jak zawsze gładką, bladą dłoń. Czy wieczne piękno i młodość Saurona nie były symbolem prawdziwości obietnicy Melkora, złożonej swym najwierniejszym i najbardziej zasłużonym sługom?

Ar-Pharazon ucałował złoty pierścień. Potem patrząc do góry na Saurona, powiedział, "Przysięgam, że ja, Ar-Pharazon Złoty, król Numenoru, będę lojalnie służył Melkorowi, Władcy Wszechrzeczy, Dawcy Wolności, aż do Końca Dni, i że złożę mu każdą ofiarę, której zażąda, na dowód mej lojalności."

Czyste, niebieskie oczy Saurona błyszczały z rozkoszy, gdy jego wargi wykrzywiły sie w triumfalnym uśmiechu. "Dokonało się!"


	5. Zysk i strata

Zysk i strata.

Na polanie pośród lesistych gór niedaleko Andunie, najdalej na północny-zachód wysuniętego miasta Numenoru, dwa wspaniałe, białe rumaki ścigały się nawzajem z wielkim pędzie. Jednego ujeżdżał młody człowiek z długimi brązowymi włosami i brodą, a drugiego inny ciemnowłosy młodzian, którego niebieskie oczy skupione były na buku, stanowiącym linię mety. Przez jakiś czas dwa konie parły łeb w łeb, lecz w pewnym momencie ten, prowadzony przez brązowowłosego, wysunął się na przód tuż przy mecie. Młodzieniec wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i zwolnił konia do kłusa, gdy chłopak za nim wyprzedził go, a potem zaczął okrążać drzewo w galopie.

"I znowu mnie pobiłeś, Isildurze." powiedział ciemnowłosy młodzieniec ponuro. "Może powinieneś znaleźć zawodnika bardziej równego sobie i zostawić mnie wśród mych ksiąg?"

"Nie bądź niemądry, Anarionie" wyszczerzył zęby Isildur, gdy w jego brązowych oczach tańczyły figlarne ogniki. "Zawsze traktujesz te małe zawody zbyt poważnie - to przede wszystkim dobra zabawa."

"Łatwo ci mówić, bracie. Ty zawsze wygrywasz" powiedział Anarion.

"Możliwe" odparł Isildur. "Lecz ja zawsze do nich ćwiczę, a nie śpieszę do biblioteki, kiedy tylko mam okazję. Wiem, że dziadek Amandil zachęca cię do tych studiów, lecz trochę świeżego powietrza i ćwiczeń, od czasu do czasu, dobrze ci zrobi. Nasz ojciec Elendil powierzył mi, jako twojemu starszemu bratu i mężczyźnie w wieku 21 lat - pięć lat starszemu od ciebie, jeśli zapomniałeś, odpowiedzialność za dbanie o twoje odpowiednie wychowanie."

"Naprawdę?" Anarion wyszczerzył zęby złośliwie. "A kto ciebie wychowa odpowiednio? Ciekawe, co lord Elendil, nie wspominając już o lordzie Amandilu, zrobili by, gdyby ich poinformować chociaż o połowie twoich występków. Ta dziewka kuchenna, na przykład..."

"Nie zrobiłbyś tego!" odparł Elendil z pobladłą twarzą. "A już na pewno nie powiedziałbyś Lordowi Amandilowi!"

Anarion zamierzał mu odpowiedzieć, lecz uciszył go wysoki krzyk, dochodzący z lasu. Isildur nakazał mu zachować ciszę i zaczął nasłuchiwać w skupieniu.

"Dziecko!" zawołał Isildur, gdy krzyk rozległ się znowu. "Szybko, za mną!" nakazał i pogalopował w las, a Anarion pomknął zaraz za nim.

Po kilku minutach napotkali źródło dźwięku, który teraz przerodził się w żałosne zawodzenie. Mała, obdarta dziewczynka, nie starsza niż pięć lat, kuliła się pod dębem, sama i wyraźnie zgubiona. Krzyknęła znowu na widok Isildura i Anariona i, próbując uciec, potknęła się i upadła na ziemię.

Isildur i Anarion zsiedli z koni i podeszli ostrożnie do dziewczynki, starając się jej nie wystraszyć. "Już dobrze, malutka" powiedział Anarion. "Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. Jesteśmy tu, by ci pomóc."

Wciąż łkając, dziewczynka spojrzała na niego nieufnie. Anarion zauważył, że jej sukienka była rozdarta i dziecko krwawiło z rozdarcia na lewej łydce.

"Zaufaj mi, malutka" powiedział Anarion. "Chcesz, żebym powstrzymał krwawienie?"

Skinęła niepewnie. Anarion, tak jak uczył go jego dziadek Amandil, delikatnie umieścił opuszki palców na ranie według elfickiego sposobu. Kiedy je podniósł, krwawienie ustało.

"Nie piecze więcej?" zapytał. Kiwnęła głową, patrząc na niego zdziwiona.

"Gdzie są twoi rodzice, dziecko?" zapytał Isildur. "Musiałaś się jakoś od nich oddzielić."

Mała dziewczynka znowu zaczęła zawodzić i zajęło jej kilka minut, by się uspokoić, gdy Anarion szeptał do niej łagodnie. Zaraz potem zdołała wypowiedzieć kilka słów.

"Tylko mama" powiedziała. "I Beleg."

"Kim jest Beleg?" zapytał Isildur.

"Duży brat" odparła. "Ma siedem. Myśli, że jest lepszy, bo ja mam tylko pięć. Jestem Hareth."

"Witaj więc, Hareth" powiedział Anarion. "Jestem Anarion, a to mój brat, Isildur. Pięć, mówisz? No no, jestem pewny, że jesteś lepsza niż Beleg. Młodsze dziecko jest zawsze lepsze od starszego!" zaśmiał się. "Lecz gdzie jest twoja mama i brat, Hareth?"

Dziewczynka znów zaczęła płakać. "Odeszli!"

"Odeszli dokąd?" zapytał Isildur.

Hareth zaczęła się trząść. Spojrzała w górę na Isildura. "Źli ludzie" łkała. "Na koniach, jak wy. Zbieraliśmy owoce w lesie i oni podjechali do nas. Zabrali mamę i Belega też. Chcieli zabrać mnie, lecz uciekłam i ześlizgnęłam się ze zbocza. Uderzyłam głową o drzewo. Obudziłam się, było ciemno, a ich wszystkich nie było. Byłam sama cały dzień. Płakałam i zasnęłam. Obudziłam się, płakałam znowu, a wtedy wy przyszliście."

Isildur zerknął na brata, który wyglądał na zszokowanego. "Porywacze?" zawołał Anarion. "Na progu Andunie? Jakim cudem taki nieporządek panuje na naszych ziemiach?"

"Nigdy go tu nie było" odparł Isildur ponuro. "I upewnimy się, że więcej żadnego nie będzie." Zwrócił się w stronę Hareth. "Powiedz mi, dziecko, w którą stronę poszli ci źli ludzie, kiedy zabrali twoją mamę i brata?"

"W górę zbocza" powiedziała dziewczynka, wskazując na północ. "W stronę gór."

"Chodź z nami, Hareth" rzekł Isildur. "Znajdziemy twoją mamę i twojego brata też."

Mała dziewczynka zapłakała znowu, lecz Anarion namówił ją, by dała się ponieść i posadzić na konia. Potem, siedząc już w siodłach, on i Isildur zaczęli wspinać się powoli na wzgórze, podążając za wskazówkami Hareth, aż przybyli na miejsce porwania. Isildur był zdolnym leśnikiem, i szybko dostrzegł trop, który, według jego rachuby, zostawiło pięć koni.

"Ilu było tych ludzi, Hareth?" spytał Isildur. Podniosła wszystkie palce prawej ręki.

"Pięciu na dwoje" zmarszczył brwi Anarion.

"Tak" rzekł Isildur. "lecz my jesteśmy wnukami suwerennego pana tej krainy i każdy z nas wart jest dziesięciu bandytów z lasu, nawet jeśli są na koniach!"

Anarion miał zamiar zapytać, jak zwykli bandyci zdobyli pięć koni, lecz zdecydował się milczeć i podążać na razie za przewodnictwem Isildura.

Isildur i Anarion podążali za tropem przez bukowe i dębowe drzewostany przez kilka godzin, aż dotarli daleko w górne partie górskich zboczy. Drzewa przerzedziły się i jechali teraz przez porośnięte trawami górskie szczyty. Nagle Isildur, który odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, Elendilu, daleki wzrok, gestem nakazał Anarionowi się zatrzymać. Wskazując na grzbiet góry, rzekł do brata "Widzisz to? Dym!"

Oczy Anariona mierzyły horyzont. "Nic nie widzę, bracie, chociaż zawierzę twemu słowu w tej sprawie. Twoje oczy zawsze były lepsze niż moje."

"Tam jest dym" powiedział Isildur. "wydobywający się z jednej z jaskiń, które znaczą szczyt góry. To równie dobrze może być obóz bandytów. Zbliżmy się ostrożnie, ale z mieczami w pogotowiu. Jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego, ty chronisz dziecko, a ja rozliczę się z tymi szumowinami sam." Anarion poluzował miecz w pochwie, szepcząc do Hareth, by była cicho. Łzy zakręciły jej się znowu w oczach, ale zdołała zachować spokój.

Jechali przez kilka minut, a potem Anarion także mógł już dostrzec dym, ledwie cienką smugę, ciągnącą się w górę zbocza. W tym miejscu Isildur mógł już odróżnić sylwetki ludzi i ich koni. "To dziwne" rzekł. "Wydają się zbyt bogato odziani jak na bandytów. Możliwe, że to możni na polowaniu, a my podążyliśmy złym tropem. Podjedźmy do nich jawnie i zapytajmy, czy widzieli jakichś złoczyńców w pobliżu."

Gdy zbliżyli się do mężczyzn, którzy siodłali i dosiadali koni, Isildur mógł dostrzec jeszcze więcej szczegółów. "Rozpoznaję jednego z nich" rzekł. "Tam jest lord Nuphkor, jeden z Ludzi Króla. To muszą być jego podwładni. Zastanawiam się, co on robi tu, w Andunie, gdy normalnie mieszka w Armenelos? Nie dostaliśmy żadnych wieści o jego przybyciu do naszej krainy."

Do tego czasu Nuphkor i jego podwładni zauważyli Isildura i Anariona. Ludzie Króla byli teraz wszyscy w siodłach, ale nie podjechali do braci, ani nie odpowiedzieli na pozdrowienia Isildura. Wkrótce byli dostatecznie blisko, by Anarion mógł wyraźnie ich widzieć, na tle wąskiego, ciemnego wejścia do jaskini, z której wydobywał się okropnie cuchnący dym. Isildur jechał przed Anarionem i dotarł do nich pierwszy.

"Hej tam, mój lordzie Nuphkorze!" zawołał. "Powiem jeszcze raz, witaj w Andunie. Lecz co sprowadza was do tych ziem?"

Nuphkor, szczupły, czarnobrody mężczyzna w średnim wieku o mocno opalonej skórze, odziany w pełne wdzięku szaty z czarnej i białej wełny, nie odpowiedział. On i jego podwładni patrzyli na braci czujnie.

"Zapytam jeszcze raz, Nuphkor, co sprowadza was do tych ziem?" domagał się Isildur, przyjmując nieuprzejmość mężczyzny z rosnącym gniewem. "I co to za okropny zapach, wydobywający się z tamtego obozu? Szukaliśmy bandytów, którzy porwali rodzinę tego dziecka"- Isildur wskazał na dziewczynkę, która siedziała na koniu z Anarionem. "a teraz znajdujemy was tutaj, cuchnących, jakbyście palili gnój, lub coś gorszego, cały dzień."

"Wstrzymaj swój język, szczeniaku!" uciął Nuphkor. "Królewski Namiestnik w Armenelos mianował mnie na jednego ze swych zastępców. Szacunek jest wskazany - szczególnie od prowincjuszów, takich jak wy, którzy bez wątpienia są dobrze zaznajomieni ze smrodem gnoju." Podwładni Nuphkora parsknęli śmiechem i popatrzyli się bezczelnie na braci.

"Mianowani przez Saurona, pana wszelkiego robactwa, nie zasługują na mój szacunek, Nuphkor" powiedział Isildur chłodno. Więcej niż cztery dekady temu, przed narodzeniem Isildura i Anariona, król bez wyjaśnienia zwolnił Saurona z wyroku więzienia. Co jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe, jednocześnie wyznaczył go na Królewskiego Namiestnika. Sauron, który zręcznie wykorzystał swój urok, by zyskać popularność wśród możnych i dworzan w Armenelos, użył swojej pozycji Namiestnika, by wypełnić cywilne zarządy możnymi, znanymi jako jego wielbiciele. W istocie, ostatnimi czasy nawet mniej istotny urzędnik zawdzięczał swą pozycję Sauronowi. Lordowie Andunie nie popierali tego, a Isildur i Anarion podzielali ich poglądy.

Nuphkor i jego zwolennicy, w międzyczasie, patrzyli groźnie na Isildura. "Wyraź się w ten sposób o Namiestniku jeszcze raz, szczeniaku, a twoja głowa dekorowała będzie mury przy bramie w Armenelos."

"To nie moja głowa będzie dekoracją na mury, jeśli nie wyjaśnicie tego wtargnięcia na nasze ziemie, i to szybko" odparował Isildur.

Do tego czasu Anarion zdążył dojechać do brata. Zamierzał powiedzieć coś, by ostudzić narastający gniew obu mężczyzn, gdy nagle Hareth wybuchła krzykiem. Wskazując na Nuphkora, krzyczała "Mama! Zabrałeś mamę i Belega! Oddawaj ich! Ja chcę do mamy!"

Nuphkor popatrzył na zawodzące dziecko i zbladł. Jego zwolennicy, o podobnych twarzach barwy popiołu, milczeli. "Co mówisz, Hareth?" zapytał Anarion cicho. "To nie są bandyci, oni są z dworu Jego Wysokości, z dalekiego Armenelos."

"Zabrali mamę!" chlipała dziewczynka, ciągle na nich wskazując. "Oddajcie ją!" Potem zaczęła płakać niekontrolowanie, a Anarion starał się ją uspokoić. Ludzie Króla dalej milczeli.

Isildur popatrzył ponuro na Nuphkora i jego zwolenników. "No i co wy na to?" zapytał. "To dziecko mówi, że zabraliście jej mamę i brata. Słysząc to, podążyliśmy za tropem porywaczy do waszego obozu, a że odmawiacie podania powodu wtargnięcia na nasze ziemie, skłaniam się do tego, by jej uwierzyć. Co wyście z nimi zrobili?"

"Spalili na opał" zaszydził jeden z dworzan, a Hareth znowu zaczęła zawodzić.

Nuphkor szybko zdzielił go w głowę. "Cicho, ty głupcze!" uciął. "Ta sprawa stała się zbyt poważna, byś mógł pobłażać sobie swoimi grubiańskimi żartami." Potem odwrócił się do Isildura. "Jak śmiesz!" powiedział lodowato. "Jestem zastępcą Królewskiego Namiestnika, a ty śmiesz oskarżać mnie o porwanie i rozbój!"

Anarion, z twarzą niezwykle bladą, patrzył na Nuphkora. "Bracie" powiedział do Isildura. "czyżbyś spędzał tyle czasu na koniu, że nie słuchałeś wiadomości i plotek z tej krainy? Kobiety i dzieci znikały z wielu miejsc, chociaż nigdy wcześniej z Andunie, i często potem widziano dym, wznoszący się ze szczytu pobliskiej góry. Często widywano też Ludzi Króla w pobliżu. I co to za okropny zapach, wydobywający się z tamtego ogniska? Jaka rozpałka mogła pozostawić taki odór? Może sługus Nuphkora wyjawił prawdę, kiedy powiedział... to, co powiedział... na początku założyłem, że za porwanie odpowiedzialni byli zwykli bandyci, choć nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak zwykłych zbójów mogło być stać na własne konie... ale co, jeśli..."

Ze zduszonym krzykiem, Nuphkor popędził konia, wyciągając miecz na Anariona. Anarion wycofał się, zakrywając Hareth własnym ciałem i dobywając miecza, by się obronić. Lecz Isildur wkroczył, wytrącając broń Nuphkora z ręki, parując szybko własną, a potem uderzając Nuphkora w bok głowy jelcem. Nuphkor został wyrzucony z siodła i zwalił się na ziemię. Obydwu braci skierowało swe klingi w stronę wyciągniętych ostrzy pozostałej czwórki jeźdźców, którzy patrzyli na nich czujnie. Hareth była teraz cicho, zbyt przerażona, by się odezwać.

W końcu Isildur przerwał ciszę. "Gdyby nie to dziecko, zaszlachtowałbym was wszystkich, tu i teraz. Lecz nie pozwolę jej patrzeć na taką rzeź. Weźcie to plugastwo" powiedział, wskazując mieczem na Nuphkora. "i wynocha z naszych ziem. Jeśli ktokolwiek z was tu powróci, zabiję go osobiście."

Bez słowa, jeden z Ludzi Króla zsiadł z konia, podniósł wciąż ogłuszonego Nuphkora, wsadził go na siodło i zabezpieczył liną. Potem wsiadł z powrotem, wziął konia Nuphkora za uzdę i poprowadził go na wschód, w kierunku Armenelos. Jego trzej kompani podążyli za nim, lecz wcześniej jeden z nich odwrócił się do braci i zawołał:

"Zapłacicie za tą obrazę, szczeniaki" rzekł mężczyzna, gdy grymas gniewu przeciął jego ziemistą twarz. "Lord Sauron dowie się o tym, a on nie zapomina, ani nie wybacza swym wrogom."

"To nie Sauron, lecz król jest zwierzchnikiem na tych ziemiach" odparł Isildur. "Mój ojciec Elendil i dziadek Amandil są jego krewniakami, nawet jeśli odległymi, i król wysłucha ich, gdy mu opowiedzą o tym, co tutaj zaszło."

Dworzanie zaśmiali się drwiąco, a potem odwrócili się i popędzili do Armenelos. Isildur i Anarion popatrzyli na siebie ponuro, a potem zwrócili swe wierzchowce i pojechali w kierunku pałacu swego dziadka w Andunie.

Gdy opuszczali trawiaste wyżyny i zagłębiali się w las, słońce zaczynało tonąć na Zachodzie. Bracia przyśpieszyli tempo, gdyż powietrze było zimne, a wydłużające się pod drzewami cienie zdawały im się dziwnie złowieszcze. Z chęcią znaleźliby się znów między grubymi murami, przed kojącym blaskiem paleniska.

Anarion poczuł wielki smutek, gdy spojrzał w dół na małą dziewczynkę, którą uratowali. On i Isildur sami stracili matkę przez chorobę, kiedy byli dziećmi. "Spokojnie, Hareth" rzekł Anarion, bo znowu zaczęła płakać. "Niedługo będziesz bezpieczna. Nikt nie skrzywdzi cię wewnątrz pałacu Andunie. Nawet sam Sauron."

W miesiąc po konfrontacji jego synów z Nuphkorem, Elendil, syn Amandila, stał na balkonie pałacu swego ojca w Andunie i rozpamiętywał jak doszło do ich obecnie trudnego położenia.

48 lat wcześniej, król Ar-Pharazon wrócił triumfalnie z wojny, przywożąc Mrocznego Władcę Saurona jako swą zdobycz. Amandil obawiał się, że nic dobrego nie wyniknie z przywiezienia Saurona do pięknej ziemi Numenoru jako więźnia tam, gdzie nie mógł nigdy przybyć jako zdobywca. Jednak nie odważył się podzielić tymi obawami z królem, który był niezmiernie dumny, demonstrując wszystkim, jak to Sauron jest jego wasalem. Król zdawał się uważać to za znak swej wielkości.

Początkowo król tylko paradował, z Sauronem w formie trofeum, łupu wojennego. Lecz trzy lata po tak zwanym Wielkim Zwycięstwie, nastawienie króla wobec Saurona zmieniło się tak diametralnie, że Elendil zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego ojciec nie miał jednak racji twierdząc, że Ar-Pharazon jest w istocie szalony i staje się coraz bardziej szalony pod wpływem ckliwych pochlebstw Saurona. Gdyż Ar-Pharazon zaanonsował, że od tej pory Sauron nie będzie dłużej jego więźniem. Udowodniwszy swą lojalność, będzie jedynym doradcą króla i nowym Królewskim Namiestnikiem Armenelos, z mocą administracyjną Królewskiego Pałacu i zarządzania królewskim majątkiem.

W kilka dekad od tego czasu, wpływ Saurona gwałtownie się rozrastał, zarówno w murach Armenelos, jak i poza nimi. Wszyscy zgadzali się, że jego głos jest tak piękny, a słowa, które wypowiada, tak szlachetne i sprawiedliwe, że nie mogąc się powstrzymać - zgadzali się wypełniać wszystkie jego prośby - lub jego rozkazy - kiedy byli w jego obecności, nawet jeśli jego urząd nie dawał mu do tego prawa.

Na początku Namiestnictwo Saurona zdawało się robić trochę dobrego dla Numenoru. Udało mu się przywrócić porządek w chaotycznej cywilnej administracji, wykonał także egzekucje kilku wysoko postawionych urzędników, których korupcja była szczególnie zauważalna.

Lecz potem, po kilku latach, sprawy zaczęły przybierać zły obrót, przynajmniej w opinii Amandila i Elendila. Zawsze za zgodą króla, Sauron wprowadził wiele nowych praw i ustanowił swoją zgodę konieczną dla wielu rutynowych czynności, tak że rzadko można było przetransportować statkiem ładunek jabłek z jednego krańca Numenoru na drugi bez jego zgody. Żadne istotne transakcje nie mogły być prowadzone nigdzie w królestwie bez konsultacji z nim. Wiele z dawnych urzędników lub Królewskich Doradców, tak jak Amandil, zostało zwolnionych, a inni umarli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Byli zastępowani przez grupkę lojalistów Ar-Pharazona, znanych jako Ludzie Króla. Od tego czasu, wraz z wzrastaniem ilości nowych praw, wzrastała też korupcja, starająca się je omijać, aż w końcu było nawet więcej nadużyć rządowych pozycji, małostkowych kradzieży i niechęci wśród mieszkańców Numenoru, niż wcześniej.

Jeszcze gorsze były szeptane przez niektórych mroczne plotki o Ludziach Króla, czy nawet o samym królu, i ich relacji z Sauronem. Podobno słyszano szepty i inkantacje, wydobywające się z mrocznych katakumb w nocy, mówiono, że gryzący dym wzrasta czasami ku niebu z samotnych jaskiń i szczytów gór, zawsze tego samego ranka, gdy kobieta i dziecko, a nawet dwa, znikały bez wieści. Ci, którzy donosili na te zdarzenia, uciszani byli złotem, a czasami bardziej bezpośrednimi metodami.

Pomimo tego, miesiąc temu Elendil, za zgodą swego ojca, Amandila, rozpoczął śledztwo w sprawie porwania kobiety i dziecka w Andunie, które zostało zgłoszone przez Isildura i Anariona. Elendil wystosował oficjalną prośbę do króla, by rozpoczął kryminalne śledztwo, z lordem Nuphkorem i jego podwładnymi jako podejrzanymi.

Jednakże wyglądało na to, że Sauron zdecydował się użyć incydentu z Nuphkorem jako pułapki, i że Elendil złapał przynętę. Tego samego ranka posłaniec od Saurona, w towarzystwie wielkiej grupy ciężko opancerzonych przedstawicieli Straży Domu Królewskiego z Armenelos, przyniósł im rozkaz, podpisany i przypieczętowany przez samego króla Ar-Pharazona. Rozkaz informował lordów Andunie iż, mimo że zachowają dziedziczne prawo pozyskiwania dochodu z ziem swych przodków, nie będą mogli więcej na niej mieszkać!

"Gdyż" powiedział Królewski Herold z uśmieszkiem na swej twarzy ozdobionej brązową brodą. "jest szeroko wiadome, że lordowie Andunie są tak zwanymi przyjaciółmi elfów, mimo że kontakty między poddanymi króla, a elfami były niechętnie widziane już od czasów Tar-Atanamira i formalnie zakazane przez dziada króla Ar-Pharazona, Ar-Gimilzora. A teraz jeszcze wysuwacie oszczercze zarzuty przeciw najbardziej lojalnym sługom króla, osobiście wybranym przez jego zaufanych doradców i Namiestnika, Saurona Mądrego. Widać tu jasno działanie zgubnego wpływu elfów, które przez was, ich marionetki, starają się osłabić administrację króla Ar-Pharazona. Nie ma się też czemu dziwić, że jesteście tak podatni na ich wpływ, kiedy żyjecie tak blisko nich, gdyż wiadome jest, że gdy powietrze jest czyste, Biała Wieża tego szkodliwego elfickiego miasta Avallone może być widziana z najwyższej wieży Andunie, która stoi na najdalszym Zachodzie Numenoru. Tak więc, z rozkazu króla ty i twoi dziedzice jesteście niniejszym niezwłocznie wygnani z prowincji Andunie. Zamiast tego zamieszkacie w pałacu w Romennie. Tam, na Wschodzie Numenoru, będziecie dalej od swych elfich panów i mniej zdolni do wyrządzania szkód."

I to było wszystko. Król przemówił, a teraz Elendil, jego ojciec, Amandil, jego synowie, Isildur i Anarion, nie mieli wyboru - musieli odejść z Andunie - domu swych przodków od ponad trzech tysięcy lat, do odległej Romenny na Wschodzie. Romenna znana była głownie jako schronienie dla tych mieszkańców Numenoru, którzy ciągle uważali się za Wiernych w stosunku do Valarów i starożytnych tradycji przyjaźni z elfami. Lordowie Andunie zawsze byli z nimi w dobrych stosunkach, nawet jeśli zachowali lojalność do Domu Królewskiego w Armenelos, którego wrogość do elfów pogłębiała się z biegiem lat. Teraz wyglądało na to, że król - bez wątpienia ponaglany przez Saurona - chciał, by wszyscy przyjaciele elfów w Numenorze byli ograniczeni do Romenny, przypuszczalnie po to, by ich wpływ mógł być utrzymany tylko w tym małym mieście.

Amandil płakał, gdy dostał wiadomość, jednak przyznał, że nie mają innego wyboru, muszą usłuchać królewskiego rozkazu. Gdyby zrobili inaczej, staliby się wyrzutkami i wkrótce stracili by i życie i majątek. Isildur i Anarion byli wściekli; Isildura trzeba było powstrzymać siłą, by nie rzucił się na Królewskiego Herolda.

Wspominając wydarzenia tego dnia, Elendil westchnął i poprawił lok włosów, nachodzący na jego niebieskie oczy. Nie wyglądał nawet na połowę jego 79 lat, lecz dziś czuł się staro. Tak naprawdę, pomyślał do siebie, oskarżenia nie były prawdziwe. Chociaż lordowie Andunie byli znani jako przyjaciele elfów, to od dobrych siedemdziesięciu lat nie mieli żadnych wieści od elfów ze Śródziemia, a minęło już ponad sto lat od kiedy odwiedziły ich Wysokie Elfy z Tol Eressei. Jednak, chociaż ich rodzina cierpiała wygnanie z ich ojczyzny, pod pretekstem przyjaźni z elfami, Elendil teraz czuł wielką potrzebę, by sam ich poszukać. Może mogłyby zaoferować jakąś radę lordom Andunie odnośnie tego, jak najlepiej zwalczać wpływ, który Sauron ma nad królem.

Elendil nie mógł udać się do elfów z Eressei lub Valinoru, gdyż Zakaz Valarów uniemożliwiał mu podróż do Nieśmiertelnych Krain. Lecz, jeśli można to zrobić w sekrecie, mógłby odwiedzić elfy ze Śródziemia. Ereinion Gil-galad, król Wysokich Elfów z Lindonu, był od dawna lojalnym przyjacielem dla lordów Andunie. Jego ziemie były jednymi z nielicznych skrawków Śródziemia nie podlegającym kontroli Ar-Pharazona. Po prawdzie, teraz gdy Elendil i jego rodzina muszą żyć w Romennie, będą bliżej Lindonu niż wtedy, gdy mieszkali w Andunie. Gil-galad był mądry i starożytny, a jego rada na pewno będzie dla nich niezmiernie cenna. Kiedy czas będzie odpowiedni, zadecydował Elendil, ukradkowa wycieczka do Lindonu będzie wskazana.

Elendil pogładził swą brodę i spojrzał w dół z balkonu na dziedziniec pałacu w dole. Zobaczył swoich służących, pod czujnym okiem któregoś z odzianych w czarne tuniki Strażników Domu Królewskiego, zajętych ładowaniem dobytku jego rodziny na wózki. Poza murami pałacu z białego marmuru, mieszkańcy Andunie byli w żałobie. Chociaż nie mieli reputacji przyjaciół elfów, jak obywatele Romenny, to większość z nich wciąż kochało swych lordów, szczególnie Amandila, i pozostali im wierni. Mieszkańcy, z twarzami przepełnionymi rozpaczą i niedowierzeniem, opuścili swoje piękne domy z bielonego kamienia przetykanego turkusami i wypełnili szerokie ulice miasta. Chociaż wielka grupa Strażników Domu Królewskiego obserwowała ich uważnie, by powstrzymać ich od zamieszek, wielu publicznie przysięgało podążyć za swymi lordami całą drogę do Romenny. Amandil i Elendil nie zniechęcali ich, bo wyczuwali, że im więcej mieszkańców otwarcie ich poprze, tym mniej narażeni będą na bezpośredni atak ze strony Saurona i króla. Największym niebezpieczeństwem dla lordów Andunie była izolacja od swych ludzi i utrata ich poparcia, gdyż można by się ich wtedy łatwiej pozbyć, gdyby Sauron tego zapragnął, a król się zgodził.

Wzdychając, Elendil rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie z balkonu na Zachód, gdzie słońce zachodziło szkarłatnym płomieniem nad przystanią Andunie, znacząc Zachodnie Morze różowym połyskiem. Tam, po raz ostatni, mógł niewyraźnie zobaczyć bladą smugę na horyzoncie, z promieniem światła wydobywającym się z niej; Białą Wieżę nieśmiertelnego Avallone na Tol Eressei. Wpatrywał się w nią, tak bliską, a zarazem tak daleką, przez wiele minut. Potem, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Wschód gdzie, poza górami, niebo ciemniało coraz bardziej.

Pasuje jak ulał, pomyślał Elendil. Cień ze Wschodu przyniósł już zmierzch do Numenoru. Modlił się tylko o to, by nie przyniósł nocnych ciemności.

Kilka miesięcy po przeprowadzce do Romenny, z błogosławieństwem swego ojca, Elendil wziął garstkę zaufanych ludzi na łódź i odpłynął z doków o świcie. Najpierw skierował się na wschód, żeby wyglądało na to, gdyby szpiedzy króla go obserwowali, że statek płynie w stronę Pelargiru, który od dawna był w stałym kontakcie z Romenną. Jednak gdy tylko nie mógł być już widziany z brzegu, ustawił kurs na Północ i płynął przez kilka tygodni przez wzburzone morze do Lindonu, leżącego na dalekim północnym-zachodzie Śródziemia.

Lindon, kraina leżąca między Górami Błękitnymi a Zachodnim Morzem, była wszystkim, co zostało po Beleriandzie, głównej krainie elfów ze Śródziemia podczas Dawnych Dni. Beleriand został zatopiony pod falami, wywołanymi przez Wojnę Gniewu pod koniec Pierwszej Ery, lecz ci elfowie, którzy przeżyli kataklizm, wciąż mieszkali na jego jedynych pozostałościach. Sam Lindon został rozdarty na dwie części przez formowanie się Zatoki Lune podczas zatopienia Beleriandu. Na Południu rozciągał się Harlindon, dom Elfów Szarych i Elfów Leśnych, które żyły w Beleriandzie od najwcześniejszych er Dawnych Dni. Na Północy leżał Forlindon, dom większości Noldorów ze Śródziemia, tych którzy woleli pozostać na wygnaniu przez jakiś czas, niż odpłynąć do Valinoru. To do Forlondu zmierzał Elendil, gdyż tam król Wysokich Elfów, Ereinion, zwany częściej Gil-galadem, miał swą siedzibę.

Gdy statek mógł być już widoczny z lądu, Elendil dostrzegł latarnię morską, wokół której skupiało się kilka iglic i wież z białego marmuru. Otaczały ją liczne drewniane domy, misternie wyrzeźbione skomplikowanym stylem Leśnych Elfów, których pewna liczba żyła w Forlondzie, w formie służących Najwyższego Króla. Wokół rozpościerały się gęste lasy Śródziemia. W dokach stało kilka Białych Łabędzich statków Morskich Elfów, Falathrimów, gdyż niektórzy z nich żyli na wschodniej krawędzi Zatoki Lune, w Mithlondzie, znanym ludziom jako Szare Przystanie, rządzone przez lorda Cirdana. Elendil przepłynął własnym statkiem obok tych i dobił do wolnego miejsca przy molo, odwijając flagę lordów Andunie na maszcie. Gdy statek zbliżył się do brzegu, kilka Elfów Leśnych, których śniade włosy powiewały tu i tam wśród morskiej bryzy, rzuciło cumy jego załodze, żeby mogła zabezpieczyć statek. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, jego załoga opuściła trap i Elendil zszedł na molo.

Elendil zamierzał właśnie przedstawić się elfom, kiedy przerwał mu ostry, czysty dźwięk srebrnych trąbek. Gdy spojrzał w prawo, w stronę lądu, zbliżyła się do niego grupka elfów, odzianych w niebiesko-złote szaty Noldorów. W centrum grupy stał wyjątkowo wysoki elf, noszący cienki złoty diadem na swych długich, czarnych włosach, który nie mógł być nikim innym tylko samym Najwyższym Królem Gil-galadem.

Elendil stanął na baczność i zasalutował elfickiemu lordowi, tak jak w młodości uczono go salutować rodzinie królewskiej. Leśne Elfy na molu zaśmiały się z niego, a ich śmiech brzmiał jak dźwięczenie kryształowego szkła. Sam Gil-galad uśmiechnął się i pośpieszył w jego stronę. "Witaj, przyjacielu elfów!" powiedział, gdy w jego głębokich, niebieskich oczach błyszczały ogniki rozbawienia i radości. "Twoje salutowanie jest uprzejmym gestem, lecz nie jest potrzebne. Mogę być Najwyższym Królem, lecz my, elfy, i elfi przyjaciele witamy się prosto i bez formalności. Nie dla nas wyszukane rytuały pięknego Numenoru!"

_"Elen sila lumenn omentielvo" _odparł Elendil, "Niech gwiazdy świecą nad godziną naszego spotkania." Było to tradycyjne powitanie wśród Wysokich Elfów.

"Tak już lepiej!" zaśmiał się Gil-galad. "Lordowie Andunie i ich krewniacy zawsze są mile widziani tu, w Lindonie, chociaż nie odwiedzaliście nas przez wiele długich lat. Z mojej strony, przynajmniej 70 lat temu ostatni raz odwiedzałem Numenor, chociaż były to odwiedziny krótkie i w sekrecie. I, jeśli się nie mylę, ty musisz być Elendilem, synem lorda Amandila. Kiedy ostatnio się spotkaliśmy, byłeś zaledwie chłopcem. Wygląda na to, że dorosłeś do męskości w mgnieniu oka."

"Tak, jestem teraz mężczyzną w wieku prawie 80 lat, chociaż też czas był dla mnie znacznie dłuższy niż mgnienie oka." odparł Elendil grobowym tonem.

Gil-galad patrzył się na niego przez kilka chwil, a potem jego ton stał się bardziej poważny. "Musisz być znużony, przyjacielu Elendilu, po takiej długiej podróży przez Morze z odległego Numenoru. Lecz kiedy będziesz gotowy, omówimy sprawy, które cię tu przywiodły. Bo chociaż towarzystwo lordów Andunie zawsze jest mi miłe, przyznaję, że jestem świadomy tego, że twoja wizyta tutaj nie ma na celu tylko odświeżenia znajomości ze starymi przyjaciółmi."

Gil-galad zaraz uśmiechnął się znowu. "Lecz dość tego typu spraw. Jesteście naszymi gośćmi! Proszę, zaproś swą załogę na molo, a będą towarzyszyć nam do mojego domu. Zaprowadzimy was do waszych komnat, byście mogli umyć się i odświeżyć. Potem będziemy razem jeść, weselić się, a my zaśpiewamy wam pieśni z dawnych dni!"

Wieczór upłynął bardzo przyjemnie. Elendil nie pamiętał go zbyt wyraźnie, gdyż czas spędzony wśród elfów zdawał się przemijać jak sen. Było tam wino lepsze niż jakikolwiek nektar i biały chleb, słodki jakby z dodatkiem miodu i niezwykłe owoce, dojrzałe i soczyste. Był tam śmiech, muzyka z lir, fletu i harfy i pieśni, śpiewane jasnymi głosami w starym elfickim języku, opowiadające o starożytnych dniach, gdy było tylko światło gwiazd pośród lasów, śmiech strumieni i śpiew morza i wiele cudownych rzeczy, które dawno temu odeszły w zapomnienie.

Elendil spał głęboko tej nocy w swym miękkim łóżku i śnił o wielu niezwykłych rzeczach, tak jakby stare pieśni obrały formę w jego umyśle. Następnego ranka zjadł lekkie śniadanie złożone ze słodkiego chleba, który wydawał się bardzo sycący i wędrował przez jakiś czas pomiędzy wieżami i domami Forlondu, słuchając śmiechu pięknych elfich głosów i podziwiając piękno urodziwych elfich panien. Panien, w istocie, pomyślał do siebie. Były bez wątpienia starsze niż prababcia jego babci!

Elendil czuł tu taki spokój, jakiego nie zaznał od czasu, gdy był chłopcem. Jednak, wiedział że nie stać go na wędrowanie bez celu ścieżkami spokojnego Forlondu. Na elfów przemijanie dni wydawało się nie mieć większego wpływu niż opadanie liści jesienią. Lecz ze swej pozycji śmiertelnika odczuwał on ich przemijanie i jego obowiązkiem było odszukać Gil-galada i poprosić go o radę.

Znalazł Gil-galada czekającego na niego w ogrodzie za jego domem. Jego dom był niskim, skomplikowanym budynkiem z marmuru przetykanego klejnotami, z owalnymi oknami i drzwiami i z wdzięcznymi wieżami o stożkowych dachach z gładkiego marmuru, stojącymi od frontu. Chociaż nie był on tak wielki jak pałace w Numenorze, był na pewno bardziej kojący dla oka i przytulny dla serca. Sam Gil-galad siedział przy srebrnej fontannie, której woda śmiała się radośnie, na misternie rzeźbionym, drewnianym krześle, ustawionym na jasnej, zielonej trawie i wśród delikatnych niebieskich, złotych i białych kwiatów. Starożytne drzewa o gładkiej, szarej korze i ciemnozielonych liściach oferowały cień, schronienie od blasku słońca. Przy fontannie stało drugie, puste krzesło i Gil-galad gestem zaprosił Elendila, by usiadł.

"Jak minął ci dzień, przyjacielu Elendilu?" zapytał Najwyższy Król.

"Nie miałem takiego pięknego dnia od wielu długich lat, przyjacielu Gil-galadzie" odparł Elendil tęsknie. "Powinienem złożyć wam wizytę dawno temu. Jak bym chciał, by moi synowie mogli zobaczyć elfów i usłyszeć ich pieśni w ich własnej krainie!"

"Ufam, że pewnego dnia będą mogli" zaśmiał się Gil-galad. "Nauczą się, że mimo wszystkich cudów Numenoru, Śródziemie też ma swój urok."

Lecz wtedy jego śmiech ucichł, Najwyższy Król spoważniał i popatrzył uważnie na Elendila. "Powiem otwarcie, mój młody przyjacielu" powiedział. "Wyczuwam, że nie wszystko jest z tobą dobrze. Twoje serce jest bardzo niespokojne. Wierzę że wiem, czemu mnie szukałeś, jednak wolę usłyszeć to w twoich własnych słowach. W jakiej sprawie mam ci doradzić?"

Elendil zmarszczył brwi. "Nie wszystko jest dobrze z Numenorem. Nie była tak od czasu, gdy Mroczny Władca po raz pierwszy skalał naszą piękną wyspę swą ohydną obecnością, prawie pięć dekad temu, chociaż ostatnio sprawy szczególnie się pogorszyły."

Gil-galad także zmarszczył brwi na wzmiankę o Nieprzyjacielu. "Od dłuższego czasu nie mieliśmy regularnych wieści z Numenoru, jednak możesz być pewien, że elfowie są świadomi tego szaleństwa. Nie powinno się nigdy pozwolić Mrocznemu opuścić Śródziemia. Mówi się nawet, że wasz król wyznaczył Saurona jako swojego najbardziej zaufanego doradcę. Z mojej strony mam nadzieję, że jest to tylko absurdalna opowieść, wyśniona przez jakiegoś podróżnika na dnie kielicha. Czy może być to prawdą?"

"Niestety, może. A to jest tylko czubek góry lodowej." Elendil wyjaśnił Gil-galadowi szczegółowo przebieg zdarzeń w Numenorze przez te dekady, odkąd Sauron został Królewskim Namiestnikiem, z punktem kulminacyjnym w wygnaniu lordów Andunie do Romenny.

"Ramię Saurona urosło zaiste długie, jeśli może roztoczyć takie jarzmo nad rodziną, która jest niewiele mniej królewska niż ta króla" powiedział Gil-galad. "Czy lordowie Andunie nie są też dziedzicami Earendila i Elrosa, nie mniej niż ci z królewskiej linii?"

"Jesteśmy" odpowiedział Elendil. "Jednak to, czego nie mogę zrozumieć, to czemu król kontynuuje to szaleństwo. Nawet przed tym jak wysłał swą armadę przeciw Sauronowi, mój ojciec, Amandil, od dawna utrzymywał, że król jest szalony. Jednak, szalony czy nie, Ar-Pharazon zawsze miał żelazną wolę i żaden człowiek nie mógł jej nagiąć. Jednak teraz wygląda to prawie tak, jakby przeszedł z bycia panem Saurona, do bycia jego marionetką. Wystarczy, że Sauron sobie czegoś zażyczy, a Pieczęć Króla to zatwierdza."

"Sauron nie jest żadnym człowiekiem" odparł Gil-galad grobowym tonem. "Jest tak starożytny, że najstarsze z elfów są przy nim jak dzieci. Co więcej, ma teraz swój przeklęty Pierścień, co bardzo wyolbrzymia jego moc i zwiększa jego wpływ na wszystkie wolne ludy tego świata. My elfowie, jesteśmy bardzo starzy według ludzkiej miary i utalentowani we wszystkich rodzajach wiedzy, a jednak nawet my byliśmy długo oszukiwani przez jego wolę. Przeklęty niech będzie dzień, kiedy Celebrimbor z Eregionu zaprosił Annatara, Pana Darów do wnętrza swej fortecy! Ani też nie mogliśmy przeciwstawić się szturmowi Saurona, gdy ten już się ujawnił. Wielu elfów zostało zabitych, a ci, którzy wciąż pozostali w Śródziemiu, wycofali się do ostoi takich jak Forlond, wysp pokoju na morzu wojny. Jak więc twój król, mąż śmiertelny, może mieć nadzieję na oparcie się woli Saurona i mocy Jedynego Pierścienia?"

"Co to za Jedyny Pierścień, o którym mówisz?" zapytał Elendil.

Gil-galad wydawał się zdumiony. "Czyżbyś nie słyszał opowieści o Pierścieniach Władzy, i o tym, jak głupota elfów z Eregionu stworzyła Sauronowi sposobność, by mógł powstać jako nowy Mroczny Władca? Myślałem, że kroniki i księgi historyczne Numenoru nie mają sobie równych na całym świecie."

"Możliwe, że mój ojciec o tym słyszał" przyznał Elendil. "bo on zawsze był uczonym z powołania, bez względu na to, że za młodu był też wielkim morskim kapitanem. Jednak, nie słyszałem, by o tym wspominał. I obawiam się, że zbyt zajęty byłem zarządzaniem jego majątkiem, by spędzać dużo czasu w starych bibliotekach. Co więcej, edukacja sponsorowana dzieciom możnych z Numenoru przez królewskich nauczycieli, wysyłanych z Armenelos, nie mówi nic o elfach od czasów Tar-Atanamira i mówiła niewiele o nich wcześniej. Wiele starych zapisków, dotyczących elfów i naszej z nimi przyjaźni zostało zniszczonych przez dziadka Ar-Pharazona, Ar-Gimilzora."

"Zatem widzisz" stwierdził Gil-galad. "pułapkę, którą Sauron zastawił na nas wszystkich. Siedem Pierścieni krasnoludów okazało się dla niego mało użytecznych, gdyż krasnoludy są ogromnie uparte i mają wolę z adamantu. Kiedy się zorientowali, że prawdziwym celem Pierścieni było zniewolenie ich, po prostu je odrzucili, chociaż czy Siedem zaginęło w jaskiniach, zostało zjedzonych przez smoki, czy przejętych przez sługi Mrocznego Władcy, tego nie wiem."

"Lecz" kontynuował. "Dziewięć Pierścieni ludzi wykonało swe zadanie aż nazbyt dobrze. Wielcy królowie i władcy ludzi przyjęli je, gdyż Sauron, w przebraniu Annatara, przyrzekł im wieczne życie i potężną moc, jeśli zostaną ich Powiernikami. I przez jakiś czas tak to wyglądało. Jednak dni ludzi są policzone i żeby mogli żyć poza wyznaczony im czas, ich ciała i dusze musiały rozciągnąć się coraz cieniej, aż w końcu nie byli w ogóle widzialni okiem śmiertelnika. I taki był los tych dziewięciu nieszczęśników; obiecano im wieczne życie i moc; lecz teraz są tylko nieumarłymi sługami Saurona, na zawsze związanymi z jego wolą. Pod komendą ich wodza, tego nazywanego ich Królem, zwani są Nazgulami w Czarnej Mowie Mordoru, chociaż w naszym języku mówimy na nich Ulairi."

"Ulairi" zadrżał Elendil. "Upiory Pierścienia, jak ludzie ze Śródziemia je nazywają, chociaż nie rozumiałem, co pierścienie mają z nimi wspólnego. Z pewnością słyszałem o _nich_, chociaż dopiero dzisiaj poznałem ich prawdziwe pochodzenie."

"Nie jestem zdziwiony, że słyszałeś o Czarnych Jeźdźcach" powiedział Gil-galad. "gdyż opowieści o ich okropnych czynach z pewnością dotarły nawet do błogosławionych brzegów świętego Valinoru."

"A co z Trzema Pierścieniami elfów?" zapytał Elendil. "Z pewnością moglibyście użyć ich przeciw Sauronowi?"

Gil-galad westchnął. "Nie poważylibyśmysię. Trzy Pierścienie są instrumentami pokoju, a nie bronią na wojnę. Są stworzone, by łagodzić niszczycielskie efekty czasu, inspirować serce, naprawiać ciało i koić duszę. Co więcej, chociaż Sauron nigdy nie położył na nich ręki, bo stworzył je sam Celebrimbor, Trzy są wciąż związane z mocą Jedynego. Gdybyśmy włożyli je na palce, ujawnilibyśmy się Sauronowi, tak długo jak nosi on Jedyny Pierścień. Mógłby odczytać wszystkie nasze myśli, wszystkie nasze sekrety i nie moglibyśmy mieć żadnych nadziei, by go pokonać."

"Tak więc Trzy były bezpiecznie ukryte wśród naszego ludu," kontynuował Gil-galad. "Staraliśmy opierać się Sauronowi wojną, lecz szczyt naszej potęgi przeminął jeszcze przed Wojną Gniewu, wieki temu. Było nas zbyt mało by powstrzymać szturm rozległych orkowych hord Saurona, a teraz jest nas nawet jeszcze mniej. Po tym jak Sauron dał Celebrimbora i elfów z Eregionu pod miecz, wielu z nas uciekło przez Zachodnie Morze do Valinoru. Ci z nas, którzy pozostali w Śródziemiu, mieszkają jedynie w Lindonie, lub w przystaniach, takich jak kraina lorda Elronda - Imladris, królowej Galadrieli - Lothlorien, lub Leśna Kraina króla Thranduila, która leży w Zielonej Puszczy, na wschód od Anduiny. Ledwo możemy obronić nasze własne kraje, nie mówiąc już o przeprowadzeniu ofensywy na Saurona. Wasi własni królowie, co mówię ze smutkiem, dawno zapomnieli o przyjaźni z nami, więc nie możemy szukać pomocy u ludzi." Elendil wbił wzrok w ziemię, ze wstydem przyjmując prawdę, zawartą w słowach Gil-galada. "Nawet krasnoludy nam nie pomogą" kontynuował elf, "gdyż obwiniają one elfów z Eregionu za wzrost mocy Saurona - i nie mogę powiedzieć, że się mylą - i teraz nie udzielą pomocy żadnemu elfowi. Błagaliśmy je o pomoc w potrzebie, lecz bez skutku - ich kamienne serca pozostały całkowicie nieporuszone."

"Nie rozumiem" zmarszczył brwi Elendil. "jeśli Sauron jest tak niezmiernie potężny, nie tylko dzięki mrocznym mocom, ale też dzięki Jedynemu Pierścieniowi, to czemu poddał się ekspedycji Ar-Pharazona 48 lat temu, nawet nie próbując się bronić? Dlaczego potulnie zaakceptował swój status więźnia? Dlaczego wydaje się wciąż służyć królowi, nawet jeśli jest tylko sługą z tytułu?"

"Sam długo głowiłem się nad tymi pytaniami, od czasu, gdy dostałem pierwsze wieści o pozornym poddaniu się Saurona waszemu królowi," rzekł Gil-galad mrocznie. "Widzę dwie możliwości do rozpatrzenia. Po pierwsze, w czasie gdy my, elfowie, jesteśmy nieliczni i jego armia przewyższa nas wiele razy, armie Ludzi Numenoru są niezliczon wiele lepszymi żołnierzami niż orkowie, czy dzicy ludzie. Co więcej, Sauron miał nad nami przewagę zaskoczenia i na początku byliśmy w defensywie, a Numenor sam rozpoczął ofensywę przeciwko Mordorowi. Jeśli odstawimy na bok moc Saurona i jego Pierścienia, jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że otwarta wojna skończyła by się całkowitym unicestwieniem jego armii i mógłby się znaleźć w oblężonej Barad-dur, z siłami króla obozującymi na płaszczyźnie Gorgoroth, poniżej. Unikając otwartej wojny, Sauron zachował swe armie, które się nie rozpadły, chociaż wycofały się w głąb Mordoru i nie wychylały się. W istocie, nasi zwiadowcy donieśli, że odkąd Sauron odszedł, jego kraina Mordor jest rządzona przez jego poruczników, Ulairi i ich Króla Nazguli. Ar-Pharazon najwyraźniej myśli, że trzymając Saurona jako zakładnika, może mieć pewność, że jego zwolennicy nie będą sprawiali kłopotów, a Numenorejczycy, w swej żądzy metali i drewna, nie patrzyli poza mury krainy Mordoru, którą uważają za opuszczone pustkowie. I tak podstęp Saurona nie został wykryty przez Numenor, a armie umocniły się pod jego nieobecność, czekając cierpliwie na dzień, kiedy zostaną spuszczone na jego rozkaz."

"Jednakże, to nie wyjaśnia wszystkiego," kontynuował Gil-galad. "Sauron jest potężny, a Pierścień zwiększa nawet jego potęgę. Jego obecność w bitwie, przy asyście Ulairi, mogłaby pozwolić jego siłom wywalczyć impas z Numenorem. Sauronowi, oczywiście, nie wystarczy impas, on chce absolutnej dominacji. Co prowadzi nas do drugiego punktu."

"Czyli?"

"Że jeśli Sauron poczuł, że jeśli nie może unicestwić Ludzi Zachodu siłą, prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że może tego dokonać dzięki oszustwu."

"Oszustwu?" zapytał Elendil. "Masz na myśli podstęp?"

"Tak" odparł Gil-galad. "Znacznie bardziej ambitny podstęp, myślę, niż tylko udawanie zakładnika, budując w tym samym czasie armie w sekrecie. Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, lub rozmawiałeś z Sauronem?"

"Dwukrotnie, dawno temu. Wstydzę się to przyznać, ale to mnie się poddał, w pobliżu Przesmyków Harnen. Widziałem go drugi raz, gdy paradował przez Andunie jako więzień, jako część zwycięskich uroczystości. Pamiętam, że za każdym razem wyglądał niesamowicie pięknie. W istocie, nawet przypominam sobie, miał interesujący złoty pierścień na prawej ręce, chociaż poświęcałem temu wtedy mało uwagi."

"A co z jego głosem?" zapytał Gil-galad.

"Kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem" rzekł Elendil. "mówił do mnie od razu o jego chęci poddania się i powodach tej decyzji. Za drugim razem, gdy go widziałem, przemawiał do nas krótko, oferując przeprosiny za swe liczne zbrodnie i powtarzając, jak to przysiągł służbę i lojalność królowi. Jego głos wydawał się taki piękny, kojący dla słuchaczy...

"Nawet piękniejszy, niż głos elfickiego króla?" zapytał Gil-galad z ponurym uśmiechem.

Elendil zawahał się. "Nie chcę cię obrazić" rzekł. "ale tak, nawet piękniejszy, jeśli taka rzecz jest możliwa. Moje serce na początku wątpiło w jego słowa, jednak mój umysł nie był w stanie kwestionować czegokolwiek, o czym on mówił - wydawało się to takie mądre i logiczne. Za każdym razem dopiero w jakiś czas po jego odejściu, byłem w stanie przemyśleć jego słowa i znowu zwątpić w ich szczerość."

"Zatem posmakowałeś mocy Jedynego Pierścienia," rzekł Gil-galad. "Gdyż Sauron, w swym obecnym przebraniu Annatara, zawsze był co najmniej czarujący i przekonujący - przypomnij sobie jak omotał elfów z Eregionu, zanim wykuł Jedynego. A Pierścień ogromnie zwiększa jego moc. Nawet elficki lord, uczony w wiedzy, miałby duże problemy, by oprzeć się sile głosu Saurona tak długo, jak ten nosi Pierścień. A wasz król... nie ważne jak silna jest jego wola, obawiam się, że nie może mieć żadnej nadziei na oparcie się jego głosowi."

"Zauważyłem, że wszystkie rozkazy Saurona noszą Pieczęć Króla," zmarszczył brwi Elendil. "Chociaż miałem nadzieję, że gdy wiele spraw wymaga królewskiej uwagi, Sauron zaledwie nadużywał swoją pozycję Namiestnika, który jest też Strażnikiem Pieczęci. Jednak ty uważasz, że Ar-Pharazon, który przez jakiś czas wydawał się wdzięczny za coś Sauronowi, jest niczym więcej jak marionetką Mrocznego?" Elendil zbladł, gdy rozważył możliwe następstwa.

"Obawiam się, że tak" odparł Gil-galad. "Król tak tego nie odczuwa, lecz to tylko czyni chwyt Saurona pewniejszym. Jestem przekonany, teraz gdy wiem, co działo się w Numenorze, szczególnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, że Sauron zadeklarował wojnę Numenorowi z zewnątrz, by móc zwalczać go od wewnątrz. Stąd jego udawana kapitulacja, która była tylko fortelem. Już wewnątrz Numenoru, przeczekał pewien czas, a potem uderzył na serce i umysł króla, gdy chwila była odpowiednia. Usadowił się na pozycji jego prawej ręki, nagiął go do swej woli i nie ma końca lista krzywd, które może wyrządzić Numenorejczykom."

"A co z tymi mrocznymi plotkami?" zadrżał Elendil. "Te sekretne spotkania? Te zaginione kobiety i dzieci? To mojego śledztwa odnośnie tych wydarzeń użył Sauron, działając przez króla, jako pretekstu, by wygnać moją rodzinę do Romenny..."

Gil-galad miał grobową minę. "Boję się pomyśleć w jakie zło Sauron może wciągnąć Numenor. Wygląda na to, że deprawuje nie tylko waszego króla, lecz także jego urzędników przez wprowadzanie ich w kto wie jakie mroczne rytuały. Wiem, że w dawnych dniach, wielu elfów i ludzi miało nieszczęście być złapanych przez Saurona, lub Gorthaura Oprawcę, jak go nazywaliśmy, i byli składani jako żywe ofiary dla Wielkiego Nieprzyjaciela. Mówiono, że dym z ich palących się ciał był balsamem dla okrutnego Morgotha."

Gdy Gil-galad wypowiedział to imię, słońce jakby pociemniało na chwilę, a powietrze nagle się ochłodziło.

Elendil zbladł na wzmiankę o Morgothie Baugliru, Wielkim Nieprzyjacielu, którego wspomnienie kładło się mrocznym cieniem nad całym Światem, nawet jeśli dawno temu został z niego wygnany. "Lecz tak rozległa korupcja, u samego szczytu potęgi Numenoru... jeśli król i jego wszyscy wysokiej rangi urzędnicy, wliczając wielu możnych, którzy służą w biurze w Armenelos, są wplątani w mroczne czary... to co będzie z Numenorem? Co może zrobić człowiek przeciwko mocy tak prastarego zła, kiedy nawet elfowie nie mogą mu się przeciwstawić?"

Gil-galad milczał przez długi czas, wpatrując się w błyszczącą wodę srebrnej fontanny. Potem popatrzył ponuro na Elendila. "Nie mam prostych odpowiedzi na niedolę Numenoru. Teraz gdy usłyszałem o wszystkim, co tam zaszło, zrozumiałem, że sytuacja jest nawet gorsza, niż się obawiałem. Numenor stał się jak potężny, starożytny dąb, nienaruszalny z zewnątrz, lecz konsumowany przez zgniliznę i korupcję od wewnątrz. Przewiduję, że Sauron wyrządzi o wiele więcej zła niż to, które już spotkało Ludzi Zachodu. Jeśli król, większa część jego możnych i urzędników na dworze stała się agentami zła, a nawet przejęli zwyczaj oddawania czci Nieprzyjacielowi, jak się obawiam, to nie potrwa długo nim to szaleństwo spłynie na zwykłych obywateli Numenoru. Możemy mieć bardzo mało czasu, nim cała kraina pogrąży się w korupcji i spłynie krwią."

"Lecz tak nie może być!" zawołał Elendil. "Czy Numenor, Kraina Gwiazdy, leżąca tak blisko świętego Valinoru, ma pogrążyć się w ciemności? Czy ma się stać bastionem kultu Morgotha, krajem, gdzie niewinni są wyrzynani jako ludzkie ofiary dla zinkarnowanego zła... to nie do pomyślenia!"

"Przyjacielu," rzekł Gil-galad. "żyjemy w złych czasach. Kto powiedział, że ciemność nie może wymazać światła? Musisz zrozumieć potęgę ciemności, a potem myśleć, jak z nią walczyć, jeśli twoi ludzie mają mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję."

"Nie widzę nadziei, którą opisujesz" rzekł Elendil, przygnębiony. "Co możemy zrobić?"

"Po pierwsze" powiedział srogo Gil-galad. "nie możecie popadać w strach i rozpacz, bo to zawsze były główne narzędzia wroga. Po drugie, myślę że nie doceniacie swej siły. Ty i twoja rodzina nie jesteście zwykłymi ludźmi, jesteście lordami Andunie, a więc potomkami Earendila i Elrosa, tak samo jak wasz upadły król. Ludzie to wiedzą. Twój ojciec Amandil od dawna był sławiony za swą szlachetność ducha i mądrość, które są wielkie nawet wedle miary elfów. Pozwól swemu ojcu, swemu rodowi, stać się światłem w ciemności. Jeśli musicie żyć w Romennie, to niech Romenna stanie się ostoją i sanktuarium dla tych Ludzi Numenoru, którzy nie chcą być częścią zła Saurona i szaleństwa króla. Niech przyłączą się do Wiernych, którzy już tam są. Nie mówię, żebyście otwarcie potępiali Saurona i króla, gdyż nie powstrzymacie jego armii, jeśli je na was wyślą. Lecz twój ojciec Amandil i wszyscy z jego rodu mogą służyć przykładem przez swą wiedzę i godność postępowania. Powiem ponownie, nie lekceważcie swej siły. Czy twoje własne imię, Elendil, nie znaczy "przyjaciel elfów"? Pozwól Elendili, tych Ludziom z Numenoru, którzy odrzucają ciemność i wciąż są wierni światłu, zebrać się pod flagą lordów Andunie! Niech twój ród świeci przykładem, nadzieją, dla tych co ulegli Cieniowi Wschodu."

Elendil był urzeczony. Patrzył na Gil-galada z zachwytem. "Na Valarów" powiedział. "jasnym jest, czemu uważa się ciebie za Najwyższego Króla, gdyż twoja odwaga i wizja są większe niż jakikolwiek rodowity tytuł króla może nadać. Masz rację, przyjacielu Gil-galadzie. Powiem mojemu ojcu, do czego razem doszliśmy i on i ja, a także moi synowie, i ci wszyscy przywiązani do mego rodu będą dążyć, by stać się światłem w ciemności. Światło nie zgaśnie całkiem w krainie Numenoru, tak długo jak mieszkają tam ludzie z mego rodu!" chwycił ręce Wysokiego Króla. "Jestem na zawsze twoim dłużnikiem, przyjacielu!"

"Nie mów tak" zaśmiał się Gil-galad, jego dobry humor nagle powrócił. "gdyż chcę dać ci jeszcze inne dary poza moją radą, a nie chciałbym, żebyś miał do mnie jeszcze większy dług! Wstań i chodź za mną, przyjacielu elfów!"

Gil-galad pośpieszył z ogrodów do swego domu, a Elendil podążył za nim. Wspięli się na kręte marmurowe schody wieży i podeszli do potężnych, dębowych drzwi. Gil-galad wyjął klucz ze swych szat i otworzył je. "Wejdź, mój przyjacielu" powiedział. "to mój gabinet i trzymam tu wiele skarbów." Elendil wkroczył do pokoju, którego podłogę i sklepienie zdobiły cięte i szlifowane klejnoty, a w murach z białego marmuru wykuto kilka okien, by wpuszczać blask słońca i księżyca. Na półkach, ustawionych pomiędzy oknami, leżało wiele manuskryptów i zwoi, a na podłoże, na samym końcu pokoju, przy ciężkim, rzeźbionym dębowym stole i krześle, stało sporo pudeł i skrzyń. Gil-galad podszedł do jednej z największych skrzyń, wziął inny klucz i otworzył. Potem odsunął się i wskazał na pojemnik.

"Spójrz" powiedział. "Oto Palantiri!"

Elendil zajrzał do skrzyni. Wnętrze wykonano z drewnianych desek, pokrytych czarnym materiałem i dzielonych, przez inne drewniane deski, na siedem pojemników, wyłożonych bogatym, czarnym aksamitem. W każdej z nich leżała kryształowa kula o zmiennych kolorach, we wnętrzu której kłębił się jakby dym. Elendil patrzył na nie z rosnącym podziwem, gdyż zobaczył, że dym, lub mgła, cokolwiek to było, wydawało się skręcać tu i tam wewnątrz kryształów, prawie jakby było żywe!

Zerknął na Gil-galada, który uśmiechnął się do niego. "Jak bez wątpienia wiesz, "Palantiri", tłumaczone na język Numenorejczyków, znaczy "Te, co Widzą z Daleka". Dawno temu, wieki przed moim narodzeniem, zostały stworzone w Valinorze, przez króla Wysokich Elfów, samego Feanora. To właśnie Feanor później stworzył klejnoty Silmarile, których kradzież przez Morgotha, przywiodła wielu Noldorskich Wysokich Elfów do Śródziemia w pościgu za nimi. Punktem kulminacyjnym naszego powrotu, jak wiesz, była Wojna Gniewu. Te Palantiri były jedynie testem umiejętności Feanora, nim zwrócił się ku Silmarilom i próbom schwytania w nich błogosławionego światła Dwóch Drzew Valinoru."

"Więc Palantiri są zarówno piękne, jak i starożytne" rzekł Elendil, który wciąż nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że patrzy na przedmioty, które zostały stworzone przez samego legendarnego Feanora.

"Są w istocie" powiedział Gil-galad. "Chociaż mogą mieć też wartość bardziej praktyczną, także dla ludzi."

"Wartość praktyczną?" spytał Elendil.

"Te Palantiry są stworzone by przesyłać obrazy i myśli na długie dystanse. Każdy z kamieni może widzieć, cokolwiek jest widzialne dla innych. Adept może użyć dowolnego kamienia, by posłać swą wizję na wielkie dystanse, nawet przez Morze, do Głównego Kamienia, który mieści się w wieży Avallone na Eressei..."

"Gdy Feanor poprowadził Noldorskich wygnańców z Valinoru do Śródziemia w gorącym pościgu za Morgothem, zabrał ze sobą siedem Palantirów. Gdy Feanor został zabity, przekazywano je jego dziedzicom i tak dostały się w moje posiadanie. Używając ich, mogę patrzeć na samą Avallone i oglądać błogosławioną krainę Valinoru w poprzek Zatoki Eldamar." Elendil znów patrzył na kryształowe kule w zdumieniu.

"Nie używałem ich zwykle w innym celu," kontynuował Gil-galad. "gdyż ci z nas, Wysokich Elfów, którzy są biegli w wiedzy, dawno temu opanowali sztukę bezpośredniego przesyłania myśli pomiędzy naszymi umysłami, nieważne jak wielka dzieli nas odległość. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz ich bardziej niż ja."

"Co ty mówisz?" zapytał Elendil. Z pewnością Gil-galad nie miał na myślał podarować mu czegoś tak cennego jak Palantir?

"Podczas gdy my, Wysokie Elfy, możemy przesyłać myśli między sobą, rozumiem, że wy, ludzie, musicie ciągle porozumiewać się bardziej konwencjonalnymi metodami - przez konnego posłańca." powiedział Gil-galad z uśmiechem. "Lecz posłańca można przechwycić, posłańca można przekupić, a ośmielę się twierdzić, że królewscy szpiedzy śledzą ruchy wszystkich posłańców między jego możnymi w Numenorze. Używając Palantirów, członkowie twojej rodziny, twoi najbardziej zaufani słudzy i przyjaciele mogą porozumiewać się ze sobą natychmiast, nie ważne jak wielka dzieli ich odległość. I mogą robić to bez strachu, że ich wiadomości zostaną przechwycone przez Saurona i króla. To bez wątpienia okaże się pomocne w tych mrocznych dniach, które leżą przed wami. Weź więc Palantiri z moim błogosławieństwem i zaprezentuj je swemu ojcu, Amandilowi, jako dar od jego przyjaciela, Gil-galada. Strzeż je dobrze i używaj ich mądrze!"

Przejęty Elendil wpatrywał się z otwartymi ustami w starożytne, widzące kamienie. "Z pewnością nie masz na myśli oddania nam wszystkich Palantirów, przyjacielu Gil-galadzie? Nie moglibyśmy przyjąć takiego..."

"Możecie i przyjmiecie ten dar" rzekł Gil-galad. "Przed waszym odejściem, moi słudzy umieszczą tą skrzynię z Palantirami na waszym statku. W żadnym razie" uśmiechnął się. "nie daję wam wszystkich Palantirów - Główny Kamień pozostanie na Eressei."

Elendil stał, zachwycony, przez kilka minut. Pomyśleć, że Gil-galad daje jemu, zwykłemu człowiekowi, taki dar... kiedy, gdy poskromił on umiejętność używania widzących kamieni, mógł nawet posłać swój wzrok przez Główny Kamień Tol Eressei i spoglądać na sam Valinor.

"Nie znajduję słów, ni czynów, które byłyby odpowiednim podziękowaniem za ten dar" rzekł Elendil, łamiącym się z emocji głosem.

Gil-galad popatrzył na niego i powiedział stanowczo "Nie wymagam słów podziękowań. Lecz możesz okazać mi swą wdzięczność przez swe czyny. Użyj Palantirów, by powstrzymać wygaśnięcie światła Numenoru, a takie podziękowania mi wystarczą!"

Gil-galad zamknął skrzynię na klucz, który podał Elendilowi. Potem wziął go za ramię i powiódł schodami w dół. "Chodź, mój przyjacielu" powiedział. "spędziliśmy ponad pół dnia, rozmawiając, a zaraz zapadnie zmierzch. Pościłeś od rana. Nie chcę, by mówiono, że jakiegokolwiek przyjaciela elfów pozostawiono, by głodował i cierpiał pragnienie pod moim dachem. Do sali bankietowej!"

Chociaż przepełniony emocjami, Elendil nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu rozkwitającego mu na ustach. Przynajmniej, pomyślał, mądrość elfów nie zabiera miejsca dla ich radości.


	6. Kaplica i tron

Kaplica i tron.

Szczyt Meneltarmy, najwyższej góry Numenoru, nie przypominał szczytów innych gór. Uformowany był na kształt wielkiej misy, w której centrum mieściło się rozległe pole traw, falujące wśród górskich wiatrów niczym morskie wody. Na skraju pola rozpościerał się las wysokich drzew o gładkiej korze, uwielbianych przez elfy. Rzadkie kwiaty rosły pośród zielonej trawy w cienistych prześwitach między drzewami. Wieki temu, przywieziono je na tą wyspę z Valinoru przez odwiedzające Numenor Wysokie Elfy, w odległych czasach, kiedy Królowie Ludzi uważali ich jeszcze za swych przyjaciół.

Była to Kaplica Eru, Boga Stwórcy. Numenorejczycy nie budowali ich własnoręcznie, gdyż wierzyli, że sama natura była wielką świątynią Eru. Tutaj, na najwyższym szczycie ich wyspy, było jedyne miejsce, prócz Andunie, kiedy w czysty dzień można było mieć nadzieję na dostrzeżenie błysku Wieży Avallone. Bez względu na porę roku, Świątynia pozostawała zawsze spokojna i wiecznie zielona. Tutaj Ludzie Numenoru wierzyli, że są bliżej Eru niż w gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie mogą dotrzeć. Tak więc szczyt ten został ustanowiony przez królów jako Jemu poświęcony. Tylko Opiekunowie Świątyni, których niektórzy ludzie zwali kapłanami, mieli pozwolenie na niej mieszkać. Ich dni przemijały im w dbaniu o Świątynię, jej drzewa i kwiaty, chociaż od wielu lat pielgrzymi nie odwiedzali już jej regularnie, ani też procesja króla nie wchodziła na nią trzy razy do roku, by złożyć w ofierze pierwsze owoce sezonu i poobserwować rytuały ku czci Eru.

Królowa Miriel, lub Ar-Zimraphel we wspólnej mowie Numenoru, stała wśród falujących traw, zauważając nieobecnie, jak bryza rozwiewa jej siwiejące, czarne włosy. Zmarszczyła między palcami materiał swej długiej, czarnej sukni i westchnęła.

Miriel często przychodziła do tego miejsca, sama, by ukoić swego ducha, gdy życie w Pałacu stawało się nie do zniesienia. Miała teraz ponad 120 lat, lecz jeśli nie wyglądała nawet na połowę tego, czuła się znacznie bardziej staro. Ponad 90 lat temu, kiedy wciąż była młoda i uważano ją za najpiękniejszą pannę w całym Numenorze, śmierć jej ojca, Ar-Inziladuna, doprowadziła do jej koronacji jako królowej. Była jego jedynym dzieckiem, więc wedle praw Numenoru, tylko ona mogła posiąść tytuł Monarchy. Jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę zdecyduje się poślubić, nie będzie on miał żadnych praw do tronu, i będzie mógł nosić tylko tytuł Królewskiego Małżonka.

Jednak nie tam miały potoczyć się jej losy. Jej najbliższy kuzyn, Pharazon, syn młodszego brata jej ojca, Gimilkhada, nie czuł się zadowolony z noszenia marnego tytułu Księcia, a wielu z lojalnych mu ludzi nie było zachwyconych perspektywą kobiety zasiadającej na tronie. Mieli wielkie plany odnośnie potęgi Numenoru i zakresu jej panowania i nie wierzyli, by kobieta mogłaby podołać zadaniu, które przewidzieli dla nowego Monarchy. Pharazon był ich człowiekiem, lecz nie był dziedzicem tronu, a starożytne prawa małżeństwa zabraniały mu poślubić swą bliską kuzynkę i występować jako Królewski Małżonek.

Pharazon jednakże mało dbał o prawo. Ta cecha zwróciła na niego uwagę szczególnie skorumpowanej i przekupnej frakcji, tej starożytnej grupy możnych, znanych jako Ludzie Króla, którzy już od czasu dawnego panowania Króla Tar-Atanamira, odwrócili się od elfów i ich spraw, szukając bogactw i władzy w miejsce wiedzy i mądrości. Mając poparcie tych patronów, Ar-Pharazon zmusił królową, by poślubiła go wbrew swej woli.

To usatysfakcjonowało sponsorów Pharazona, którzy byliby zadowoleni, gdyby rządził krainą jako Królewski Małżonek, z królową jako zwykłą figurantką. Lecz ledwo Ar-Pharazon skończył wypowiadać formuły małżeńskie, ukazał się jako człowiek o własnych ambicjach, a nie tylko marne narzędzie w rękach grupy dworzan. Niegodzący się na zaakceptowania kogoś wyższego rangą nad nim, zaszokował nawet swoich zwolenników, gdy na domiar złego odebrał Miriel koronę, berło i tron, koronując siebie na Ar-Pharazona Złotego z Numenoru. I tak, przypomniała sobie Miriel gorzko, człowiek, który miał w głębokiej pogardzie wszystkie prawa, które wszyscy Monarchowie przysięgali dotrzymać, ukradł jej to, co przysługiwało jej od urodzenia.

Miriel, wstrząśnięta i wściekła za obrazę i upokorzenie jakie na nią spadły, oczekiwała, że ludzie Numenoru, pospólstwo i możni zarazem, powstaną w jej obronie. Jednak większość zwykłych ludzi nie widziała w zamachu stanu Ar-Pharazona niczego więcej, niż ostatniej rundy politycznych intryg i wkrótce zaakceptowali Ar-Pharazona Złotego jako swego króla. Z kolei wielu możnych szydziło z Ar-Pharazona Uzurpatora, jak go nazywali, za jego plecami - nawet jeśli płaszczyli się przed nim w jego obecności.

Ci, co szydzili zbyt głośno lub zbyt otwarcie, wkrótce ulżyli ramionom ciężaru głowy. Jednak Ar-Pharazon był równie przebiegły co okrutny i użył biura króla, by rozdać wiele ulg i darowizn dla tych możnych, chętnych zaakceptować te dary, w zamian za poparcie jego praw co do tronu. Ar-Pharazon okazał się tak biegły w tej mętnej grze, że duża większość możnych zdecydowała, że jego rządy są zbieżne z ich interesami. W związku z tym nawet ci, którzy w sekrecie pogardzali królem, nie podejmowali żadnych wysiłków, by przeszkodzić mu w rządach.

Lordowie Andunie byli praktycznie jedynymi, którzy odmówili darom Ar-Pharazona. Plotki, w które mało kto wierzył, głosiły, że zrobili to nie po to, by wyłudzić więcej dóbr, tylko dlatego, że Amandil nie pochwalał samej istoty działań Ar-Pharazona. Niezależnie od swych motywów, Amandil nie ważył sprzeciwić się woli większości możnych i pospólstwa Numenoru. I tak Miriel została sama i pokonana.

Miriel nie dała tak zwanemu królowi żadnych potomków. Nie wydawało się to dziwne, gdyż Ar-Pharazon był znacznie bardziej zakochany w swych licznych kurtyzanach niż w królowej. Paradował z nią dla oficjalnych funkcji stanu, lecz poza tymi chwilami rzadko się do niej odzywał. Spędzała lata swego życia w wymuszonej bezczynności, czasem w Pałacowych Ogrodach, czasem w swych komnatach.

Miriel wiedziała, że jeśli Ar-Pharazon umrze przed nią, co wydawało się prawdopodobne, ze względu na jego wiek, prawa Numenoru zakażą jej, jako wdowie, ponownego zamążpójścia. Jako ktoś, kto wciąż szanował stare prawa, nie była skłonna ich łamać. Zatem, jeśli nie da Ar-Pharazonowi dziedzica, konsekwencją będzie wygaśnięcie ich linii sukcesji. Miriel żałowała, że nie ma dziecka, które przedłużyło by jej linię, chociaż inna jej część czuła wcale nie mniejszą ulgę, że jej krew nie zmieszała się z tą uzurpatora. Jednak wciąż, zastanawiała się, jak Ar-Pharazon może nie chcieć własnego potomka, by odziedziczył po nim tron? Czasem mówił ogólnikowo o zrobieniu dziedzica, jednak w jego słowach nigdy nie było zbytniej pewności. Prawie tak, pomyślała Miriel, jakby ten stary głupiec wierzył, że będzie żyć wiecznie! I nie wyglądało na to, by miał zmienić zdanie z tym miodoustym pochlebcą Sauronem, zawsze przy jego boku. Sauron praktycznie przekonał Ar-Pharazona, że on, król, jest tak naprawdę żywym bogiem.

Nastrój Miriel pogorszył się jeszcze, gdy pomyślała o Sauronie. Jak to się stało, że Mroczny Władca Mordoru, zaprzysięgły wróg Ludzi Zachodu, został Namiestnikiem Armenelos i praktycznie prawą ręką króla? Miriel wydawała się być jedyną osobą w Pałacu chociaż w połowie odporną na jego gładki urok. W jego obecności, zawsze uważała jego słowa za piękne i sprawiedliwe. Jednak po jego odejściu, kiedy rozważyła te słowa, uderzała ją ich świecąca i błyszcząca forma, pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek treści.

Była świadoma, że panny z dworu uważały Saurona za nawet więcej niż trochę czarującego, bo od dawna szeptały między sobą o jego wiecznie młodej, nieziemskiej piękności. Lecz chociaż Sauron był mistrzem flirtowania i galanterii, to jak dotąd, jak uważała Miriel, nie wykazywał żadnego zainteresowania romansami. Raczej spędzał tyle czasu ile tylko było możliwe w towarzystwie króla, lub tych tak zwanych Ludzi Króla. Wydawał się roztaczać tajemniczą władzę nad nimi, chociaż Miriel nie potrafiła dostrzec jej źródła.

Sama Miriel uważała Saurona za atrakcyjnego. Jednak uważała także jego obecność za niepokojącą. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że od dawna był wrogiem Numenoru, zanim Ar-Pharazon najwyraźniej go ujarzmił. Kiedy Miriel patrzyła w czarne źrenice czysto niebieskich oczu Saurona, zawsze uderzała ją zawarta w nich całkowita pustka, jak okno w nicość. Nie mogła spoglądać w te oczy bez uczucia zimnych dreszczy, biegnących w dół jej kręgosłupa. Sauron wydawał się być świadom jej lęku, gdyż czasami, nawet gdy mówił do niej piękne słowa, w wyrazie jego twarzy krył się uśmiech, który mogła opisać tylko jako drwiący. Jak to możliwe, że nikt inny na dworze, nawet inne kobiety, nie podzielały jej mrocznych przeczuć?

"Wasza Królewska Wysokość" powiedział szorstki głos za nią.

Odwróciła się natychmiast, zapominając na chwilę, jak zawsze drażniło ją adresowanie jej `Królewską Wysokością`, a nie `Królewską Mością`- jakby była zwykłą małżonką Ar-Pharazona! Jednak była zbyt zdumiona, by trwać w swych żalach. Przed nią stał człowiek odziany w srebrną zbroję i czarną tunikę z wizerunkiem białego drzewa, które rozpoznała jako należące do Strażnika Domu Królewskiego w Numenorze.

Królowa była zaszokowana, że ten człowiek do niej przemówił, gdyż zabronionym było komukolwiek prócz Monarchy odzywanie się w obrębie Kaplicy. Co więcej, jej Opiekunowie rzadko zezwalali żołnierzom na służbie wkraczać do tego świętego miejsca. A najdziwniejszym ze wszystkiego był fakt, że człowiek ten otwarcie trzymał włócznię w swej prawej ręce, gdy jego miecz wisiał przytroczony do pasa - Miriel wiedziała, że żadnego rodzaju broń nigdy nie była dopuszczana do Kaplicy, bez względu na sytuację.

"Moja pani" kontynuował strażnik, widocznie nieświadomy swej przysięgi, by zachować ciszę w Kaplicy. "musisz natychmiast opuścić to miejsce. Z rozkazu króla" pchnął w jej stronę zwój, trzymany w lewej ręce. "Król wymaga twojej natychmiastowej obecności w Armenelos. Eskorta kawalerii już czeka, by zabrać cię tam natychmiast."

Miriel patrzyła groźnie na strażnika, lecz wzięła zwój bez komentarza. Podążyła za nim przez trawiaste pole i ścieżką ku górze przez las do krawędzi Kaplicy Eru, która formowała szczyt Meneltarmy. Kiedy dotarła na szczyt, mogła zobaczyć całą wyspę Numenoru, rozpościerającą się wokół niczym wielki, szmaragdowy klejnot, chociaż masa chmur i mgły na Zachodzie nie pozwalała jej dostrzec światła Wieży Avallone. Poza Kaplicą czekało na nią więcej uzbrojonych strażników, razem z kilkoma końmi.

Gdy pomogli jej dosiąść konia, zastanawiała się czemu nie widzi żadnego z Opiekunów Kaplicy; zawsze co najmniej jeden stał w miejscu, gdzie ścieżka spotykała się z krawędzią - jego zadaniem było przyznać lub odmówić wejścia pielgrzymom, którzy kierowali się do Kaplicy. Obracając się do strażnika, który eskortował ją od świątyni, zapytała "Gdzie jest Opiekun, który strzeże wejścia do Kaplicy? Nie mogę też dostrzec żadnego z jemu podobnych, chociaż ich białe szaty są zwykle dobrze widoczne z daleka."

Strażnik popatrzył się na nią twardym wzrokiem i nie odpowiedział. Niektórzy z jego grupy dosiedli już koni. "Jechać!" rzekł strażnik, zwracając się do nich. "Nie zatrzymywać się, dopóki królowa nie znajdzie się w Pałacu!"

Jeden ze strażników na koniu wziął uzdę jej wierzchowca i poprowadził ją w dół krętą, górską ścieżką w kierunku trawiastej Doliny Norinan, Doliny Grobowców. Jadąc, mogła dostrzec całun kurzu unoszący się z drogi daleko w dole i oddalający się od nich; jeźdźcy, którzy także jechali od Góry w stronę Pałacu. Więcej strażników, zastanawiała się?

Gdy dotarli do Doliny, mogła zobaczyć wiele drzwi, wykutych w zboczu Góry, wykonanych z czystego białego marmuru, od frontu których wyrastał rząd filarów z czarnego onyksu. Za tymi drzwiami, jak wiedziała, były komnaty, gdzie mieściły się grobowce królów i królowych przed nią, których rządy rozciągały się wstecz, aż do niezmiernie starożytnych dni Elrosa Półelfa, znanego ludziom jako król Tar-Minyatur. Tar-Minyatur, tak jak każdy rządzący władca z jego linii, miał swoją własną podobiznę, osadzoną na grobowcu.

W każdym grobie leżało ciało Monarchy. Wiele z bardziej współczesnych ciał było świetnie zachowanych. Numenorejczycy, w poszukiwaniu środków, by zwiększyć swą wiedzę medyczną i przedłużyć życie, zostali, przy okazji swych badań, mistrzami balsamowania. W ten sposób starali się zmniejszyć ból śmierci, bo chociaż ich ciała nie będą musiały cierpieć rozkładu, który był losem zwykłych ludzi.

Tylko Monarchowie, którzy legalnie zasiadali na tronie w Numenorze mieli prawo pochówku w Dolinie Norinan. Miriel zastanawiała się od niechcenia, czy spocznie pewnego dnia wśród swych przodków, czy Ar-Pharazon Złoty zabierze jej także ten przywilej.

W pięćdziesiątą rocznicę Wielkiego Zwycięstwa i dwa lata po sekretnej wizycie Elendila w Lindonie, Ar-Pharazon Złoty wezwał reprezentantów wszystkich możnych domów Numenoru do swej sali tronowej w Pałacu Królewskim w Armenelos. Nawet lordowie Andunie zostali wezwani, mimo rosnącego rozłamu między nimi a królem, odkąd ich trwałe wygnanie stało się źródłem wielu plotek wśród dworzan. Amandil wykręcił się złym zdrowiem, a Elendil tym, że jest potrzebny do zarządzania wieloma lokalnymi sprawami w Romennie. W zamian, Elendil wysłał swych synów, Isildura i Anariona. Isildur miał teraz 23, a Anarion 18 lat. Obaj kwalifikowali się już do planów małżeńskich dam dworu, bez względu na niezgodności polityczne z królem.

Rozległa sala tronowa Królewskiego Pałacu w Armenelos mogłaby pomieścić małą armię i była więcej niż odpowiednich rozmiarów, by rozmieścić reprezentantów wszystkich możnych Rodów Numenoru, tak jak i urzędników i służących na dworze. Miała okrągły kształt i zrobiona była z białego marmuru. Olbrzymi kopulasty dach pomalowano na głęboki granat i sprytnie umieszczono w nim klejnoty, które błyszczały jak gwiazdy, kiedy przeświecało przez nie słońce. Dach podtrzymywały wdzięczne marmurowe filary, inkrustowane w falujące wzory ze złota i srebra. Wzdłuż podstawy kopuły wykuto wiele łukowych okien, wpuszczających światło słoneczne i morską bryzę do pomieszczenia. We wnękach pomiędzy filarami umieszczono srebrne fontanny, których przyjemny pomruk odbijał się echami w obszernej sali. Na wschodnim końcu sali tronowej, para odrzwi z brązu strzegła wyjścia do długiego korytarza, podtrzymywanego przez marmurowe kolumny. Na zachodnim krańcu sali, szereg schodów wiódł do samego złotego tronu, masywnego obiektu, którego podramienniki i szczyt udekorowano w rzeźbione złote orły z drogimi klejnotami zamiast oczu. Po lewej stronie tronu, z punktu widzenia siedzącego na nim, ustawiono małą ławkę, wykonaną z kości słoniowej. Po prawej stronie stała odpowiadająca ławka, wykonana z hebanu. Po obu stronach tronu, wstawione w ścianę za nim, były drzwi z drewna o ciemnej barwie, inkrustowanego wzorami z kości słoniowej i hebanu. Członkowie Straży Domu Królewskiego, wspaniali w swych zbrojach z polerowanego srebra i w smoliście czarnych tunikach z herbem rodziny królewskiej - Białym Drzewem, stali na baczność przy tych drzwiach i przy podstawie schodów wiodących do tronu, celując dumnie ostrzami swych włóczni w kierunku kopuły.

Możni, zgromadzeni na sali, stali twarzami do tronu, a ich plotkujące głosy odbijały się echami w pomieszczeniu. Nie podano jeszcze żadnego powodu ich wezwania, gdyż w poprzednie rocznice Wielkiego Zwycięstwa, króla zadowalały uroczystości, przeprowadzane w każdym ważniejszym mieście. Spekulacje rozrastały się więc, w coraz to bujniejsze kombinacje. Anarion, odziany w biało-niebieskie szaty, słuchał w napięciu niektórych rozmów, rozbrzmiewających wokół niego, gdy Isildur, noszący zielono-niebieskie szaty, powstrzymywał ziewanie. Pomyśleć, że przebyli połowę Numenoru, by posłuchać plotek grupy podstarzałych możnych i dworzan. Miał zamiar właśnie zasugerować bratu, by zastanowili się, w jaki sposób przeprowadzić subtelną ewakuację, gdy przerwał mu donośny dźwięk złotych trąbek.

Patrząc w górę, zobaczył, że drzwi zostały otwarte. Heroldowie, ubrani w biało-czarne szaty, przeszli przez nie, ciągle dmąc w swe złote trąbki. Pomaszerowali w dół schodów do podstawy tronu i zadęli w trąbki po raz trzeci. Jeden z nich - ten sam, który ogłosił wyrok wygnania lordom Andunie dwa lata wcześniej - wyciągnął wielki zwój i obwieścił głośnym i bardzo oficjalnym tonem;

"Słuchajcie, słuchajcie, możni Numenoru! Wezwano was tu na audiencję u waszego króla. Teraz, stańcie na baczność w obecności tych wyśmienitych osobistości."

"Honorowy Namiestnik Armenelos, lord Sauron."

Przez drzwi po lewej stronie tronu wszedł Sauron. Był ubrany w całkowicie czarne szaty, pod czarnym płaszczem połyskiwał złoty materiał. Na szyi błyszczał mu srebrny łańcuch z medalionem - symbol urzędu Namiestnika, a na prawej ręce nosił zawsze obecny złoty pierścień z tajemniczo jarzącymi się literami. Przeszedł obok tronu do czarnej ławki i stanął przed nią, obraz opanowania i godności. Zgromadzeni możni skłonili krótko swe głowy. Isildur i Anarion patrzyli uważnie na niesławnego Saurona, gdyż widzieli go pierwszy raz. Anarion zanotował najlżejszy ślad uśmiechu na jego chłodnej, opanowanej twarzy. Isildur usłyszał jak kilka dam dworu chichocze z uznaniem.

"Jej Wysokość, Ar-Zimraphel."

Królowa weszła przez te same drzwi, co Sauron. Ubrana była w całkowicie białą suknię, równoważącą jej siwiejące włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jej wciąż atrakcyjna twarz nosiła aurę przemijającej godności. Przystanęła przed ławką z kości słoniowej, po prawej stronie Isildura i spojrzała ponad głowy możnych, zgromadzonych przed nią. Ponownie skłonili swe głowy, tym razem trochę dłużej. Isildur wyczuwał ponury nastrój królowej z odległości dwóch stóp od niej.

"Jego Królewska Mość, Ar-Pharazon Złoty."

Król wszedł przez drzwi po prawej stronie tronu. Ominął Saurona, potem obrócił się i popatrzył na możnych Numenoru. Lordowie zasalutowali natychmiast - prawe ręce, zaciśnięte w pięści, przed lewymi piersiami, a panie dygnęły elegancko.

Tych z dalszych prowincji, którzy nie widzieli króla przez kilka lat, uderzył jego wygląd. Wyznaczając Saurona na swego Namiestnika, król wyglądał jak zwykły człowiek w wieku lat 60. Teraz, mając ponad 200 lat, wyglądał bardziej na osiemdziesiąt lat tej miary. Wiele linii przecinało jego bladą twarz, a jego srebrna broda rosła mu żadko. Jego gorejące, niebieskie oczy patrzyły gorączkowo na tłum, gdy słaby uśmieszek zniekształcał jego rysy. Nosił srebrną, wysadzaną klejnotami koronę, a w prawej ręce ściskał złote berło. Jego ramię wydawało na trochę porażone ciężarem berła, które kołysało się lekko w przód i w tył. Anarion zauważył, że król ubrany był w bardzo nie królewskim stylu, nosząc krzykliwe szaty barwy purpury i szkarłatu, z płaszczem z purpurowego i złotego jedwabiu.

Król usiadł powoli na tronie, i nie poświęcając nawet spojrzenia Miriel, spojrzał na Saurona. "Możecie spocząć" rzekł Sauron do zgromadzonych możnych. On i Miriel zajęli potem miejsca na odpowiednich ławkach.

Przez moment było bardzo cicho, gdy spojrzenie króla wędrowało tam i z powrotem po zgromadzonych. Jego oczy zatrzymały się dłużej na Isildurze i Anarionie, jego uśmiech znikł, ustępując miejsca grymasowi. Potem, przywołując aurę mądrości, skierował swój wzrok na całe zgromadzenie i przemówił:

"Możni Numenoru" powiedział suchym, charczącym głosem. "wezwano was tu, byście byli światkami niezwykłe wzniosłego wydarzenia. Najwznioślejszego wydarzenia w historii naszej dumnej wyspy."

Tym zdobył całą ich uwagę. Kontynuował:

"Dzisiaj jest oczywiście 50 rocznica naszego zwycięstwa - zwycięstwa waszego króla - nad Sauronem z Mordoru. Wtedy był on naszym wrogiem. Lecz rozpoznał on, że moc Numenoru przewyższa jakąkolwiek inną siłę na Ziemi. Tak, rozpoznał on moc Numenoru i skłonił się przed waszym królem. Od tego czasu udowodnił, że jest moim najlojalniejszym, najbardziej zaufanym sługą i jestem mu wdzięczny za jego rady."

"Mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron, skłaniając krótko głowę.

"Jak wiecie" kontynuował król. "nasz Królewski Namiestnik jest bardzo starożytny - bez względu na jego młody wygląd - i jest mistrzem wszelkiej wiedzy o wielkiej sławie. To dzięki jego wiedzy, i moim własnym badaniom, doświadczyłem wielkiego objawienia." Oczy Ar-Pharazona zalśniły, a jego twarz zapłonęła zadowoleniem. "Tak, wielkiego objawienia. Poznałem najważniejszą prawdę, jaką ludzie kiedykolwiek odkryli! I na tym oparłem decyzję, która odbije się na istocie całego Świata i ukształtuje przeznaczenie naszej dumnej wyspy i naszego potężnego imperium wszech czasów. Czy mam podzielić się z wami tą informacją?"

"Powiedz nam, mój suzerenie!" wykrzyknął głos z tłumu. Anarion rozpoznał głos Nuphkora, możnego, z którym on i Isildur starli się w górach, dwa lata wcześniej. Przez matactwo Saurona, ta konfrontacja była przyczyną trwałego wygnania lordów Andunie do Romenny. Nuphkor podchwycił wzrok Anariona i rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do króla.

"Zatem wam powiem" rzekł król. Zwrócił się do Miriel, zauważając jej istnienie pierwszy raz tego wieczoru. "Wezwano cię tutaj wczoraj, czyż nie, moja królowo?"

"Tak, suzerenie" odparła znużonym, bezbarwnym tonem.

"A z jakiego miejsca cię wezwałem?" zapytał król łagodnie.

"Z Kaplicy Eru, mój suzerenie." Isildur dostrzegł, że grymas przemknął przez twarz Saurona, chociaż tylko na moment.

"Z Kaplicy Eru. Oczywiście. A powiedz mi, ukochana, czy widziałaś tam Eru?"

Miriel wyglądała na zszokowaną. Tłum był śmiertelnie cichy.

"Mój suzerenie?" zapytała, niepewnie.

"Zadałem ci pytanie, kobieto" powiedział król, jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej twardy i zimny, porzucając wszelkie pozory uprzejmości. "Widziałaś tam Eru, czy nie?"

Miriel nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Co to za bluźnierstwo? I na oczach praktycznie wszystkich dworzan i możnych Numenoru! Czy Ar-Pharazon w końcu kompletnie oszalał? Czy to jakaś forma żartu? Lecz, patrząc w jego gorejące, niebieskie oczy, mogła dostrzec, że to nie żart. I że lepiej, by udzieliła mu odpowiedzi, i to szybko.

"Nnn...Nie, suzerenie" odparła cichym, drżącym głosem.

"Głośniej, kobieto!" warknął król.

"Nie, mój suzerenie."

Nie, nie widziałaś Eru" król odwrócił się do tłumu, zauważając z przyjemnością, że Isildurowi opadła szczęka, a Anarion patrzył na niego ponuro. "Słyszeliście to, moi lojalni poddani" zapytał król, który nagle wyglądał na pełnego szoku i oburzenia. "Królowa Numenoru poszła do Kaplicy Eru, a Eru tam nie było, by ją powitać! Jaka grubiańska postawa. Toż to obraza!"

Tłum dalej milczał, chociaż po twarzy Nuphkora błądził drwiący uśmiech.

Ar-Pharazon zwrócił swą uwagę znowu na królową, której ciało drżało jak suchy liść, targany jesiennymi wiatrami. "Teraz odpowiedz mi na pytanie, kobieto. Dlaczego nie było Go tam, by cię powitać?"

"Bb... bo...mój suzerenie...Jego nigdy tam nie ma, by witać swych błagalników."

"Nigdy go tam nie ma" zapytał król, jego twarz uformowała maskę czystego zdumienia. "Jak może być to możliwe?" Potem uśmiechnął się chytrze. "Mam odpowiedź na to pytanie. To jest to objawienie, o którym mówiłem wcześniej. Czy zgadniecie?"

Miriel milczała, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

Król odwrócił się do możnych pod nim. "Czy ktokolwiek z was zgadnie?"

Cisza.

"Nie? A więc wam powiem." Uśmiech króla stał się triumfujący. Jego oczy błyszczały uniesieniem, głos stał się chrapliwy i potężny. "Nigdy Go tam nie ma, by powitać swych błagalników, dlatego, że On nie istnieje!"

Teraz wielu możnych wpatrywało się w króla z otwartymi ustami. Isildur zauważył, że Sauron uśmiechał się otwarcie, a jego piękna twarz promieniowała radością.

"Tam jest, wy głupcy!" zawołał Król. "Nie ma żadnego Eru! Przez ponad trzy i pół tysiąca lat wasi przodkowie czcili fałszywego boga, który nie istnieje!"

"Lecz zauważcie, że nie powiedziałem, że Stwórca nie istnieje. O tak, On istnieje. On z pewnością istnieje. Mój sługa Sauron poczuł Jego moc. Moi lojalni zwolennicy, którzy są czule nazywani Ludźmi Króla, poczuli Jego moc. I wkrótce, wy wszyscy także poczujecie Jego moc! Bo dużo czasu upłynęło odkąd chodził On po Ziemi, ale Jego czas nadchodzi! Wkrótce, niebawem, powróci On pełen sprawiedliwej zemsty, uderzając na zbuntowanych Valarów i ich elfich służalców, oraz na wszystkie ludzkie psy, które czczą fałszywą wyrocznię Eru!"

"Lecz dla swych wyznawców - lojalnych wyznawców - przygotuje wspaniałe nagrody. Tym ludziom, którzy oddadzą się na jego służbę, tym, którzy będą składali mu niezbędne ofiary kiedy im tak rozkaże, da spełnienie ich najskrytszych marzeń - to, co tylko zamarzy ich serce."

Król zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. "Przyzna nam to, czego Valarowie i fałszywa wyrocznia Eru zawsze nam odmawiali."

Głos króla wzniósł się triumfalnie. "Przyzna nam życie wieczne!"

"Życie wieczne!" zakrzyknęli bez ostrzeżenie strażnicy przy tronie.

"Życie wieczne!" krzyknęli heroldzi.

"Życie wieczne!" wrzasnął Nuphkor i Ludzie Króla w tłumie, stojący za nim.

Inni obecni w tłumie, znani ze swego przekupstwa i cynizmu, zaczęli podchwytywać hasło. "Życie wieczne! Życie wieczne!" krzyczeli, a cały pokój wypełnił się ich krzykami i wołaniami. Isildur milczał, nie wiedząc, co się wokół niego dzieje. Anarion miał bladą, przerażoną twarz. Królowa osunęła się na swej ławce, prawie mdlejąc z szoku i grozy. Sauron uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej, a jarzące się litery jego pierścienia nagle rozbłysły jak ogień.

Po kilku minutach, Ar-Pharazon uciszył tłum gestem ręki. Potem Nuphkor, jakby na znak, zawołał "Jakie jest imię tego prawdziwego Boga, mój suzerenie?"

Król uśmiechnął się. "Lordzie Sauron, odpowiesz na to pytanie?"

"Z przyjemnością, mój suzerenie" odparł Sauron czystym, wysokim głosem. Wstając ze swej ławki, zwrócił się do zgromadzonych możnych i przemówił:

"Prawdziwym Bogiem jest Pan Ciemności, Pan Wielkiej Pustki, która istniała przed Stworzeniem. Nazywano go wieloma imionami, lecz jego prawdziwe imię to Melkor, Ten Który Powstaje z Mocą. I w Mocy ukarze tych, co mu się sprzeciwią, i nagrodzi tych, co zgodzą mu się służyć - tak, nawet nagrodą wiecznego życia! Ci, którzy podążą za Melkorem, sami staną się bogami!"

Przez moment w pomieszczeniu było cicho. Oczywiście...ten piękny głos, tak czysty, tak kojący, zawsze mówił im prawdę...tak, stwórcą jest Melkor...Pan Ciemności...

"Kłamca!" wrzasnęła królowa i nagle zaklęcie zostało złamane. Stała teraz wyprostowana, drżącym ramieniem wskazując oskarżycielsko w stronę Saurona. "Demon! Bluźnisz na imię Eru, stojąc w sercu Numenoru! Tej samej wyspy, którą On stworzył jako domenę Ludzi Zachodu! Nikczemna żmijo, przepadnij w Pustce, w domu swego czarnego pana Morgotha i zabierz tę kreaturę króla ze sobą!"

Piękny obraz Saurona załamał się, chociaż tylko przez moment. Jego uśmiech przerodził się w straszliwy grymas. Jego oczy jarzyły się morderczo, tak samo ogniście, jak ogniem rozpalił się napis na jego złotym pierścieniu.

W międzyczasie, Ar-Pharazon poderwał się na równe nogi. "Jak śmiesz wyzywać swego króla!" zawył skrzekliwym, przeszywającym głosem. "Jak śmiesz bluźnić na święte imię Melkora i na słowa jego posłańca, Saurona! Zdrajczyni!" Zanim mogła coś odpowiedzieć, podniósł swe złote berło i uderzył nim o jej pierś. Osunęła się natychmiast na ziemię - złamany, skulony kłębek. Isildur ruszył w jej stronę, lecz straże przy podstawie tronu odepchnęli go, trzymając włócznie w pogotowiu. Po tłumie przemknął pomruk.

"Zabrać stąd tę dziwkę!" wrzasnął Ar-Pharazon, ślina ściekała mu z policzka. Dwóch strażników podniosło ją i wywlekło przez drzwi po lewej stronie tronu.

W międzyczasie, Sauron odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Napis na jego pierścieniu zbladł do swej zwykłej tajemniczej poświaty. "Usiądź, Wasza Królewska Mość" powiedział. "i uspokój się." Król natychmiast powrócił na tron i usiadł na nim, oczy miał dziwnie puste. Sauron potem obrócił się znowu do tłumu i przemówił do niego:

"Moim obowiązkiem jest poinformować was teraz o trzech rozkazach króla" powiedział. "Zostały one spisane i opatrzone pieczęcią i zostaną umieszczone w Sali Zapisków dla tych, których będzie obchodzić spoglądanie na nie." Isildur zauważył, że jego głos nie był już taki piękny, jakim się na początku wydawał; na granicy słuchu pobrzmiewały w nim twarde i zimne tony. Anarion, drżący z przerażenia i szoku, oparł się na ramieniu Isildura, wpatrując się na demona, stojącego przed nimi.

Jednak głos Saurona brzmiał tak samo kusząco jak zawsze dla tych, którzy podjęli krzyk "Życie wieczne!" kilka minut wcześniej. Isildur mógł zobaczyć po ich twarzach, że Mroczny szybko odzyskuje swoje panowanie nad nimi.

"Po pierwsze" powiedział Sauron. "rytuały oddawania czci fałszywej wyroczni Eru i zdradzieckim Valarom są na zawsze zakazane w krainie Numenoru i wszystkich krainach Śródziemia jej podległych. Każdy człowiek, który postawi stopę w tak zwanej Kaplicy Eru, podlegać będzie natychmiastowej karze śmierci."

"Po drugie, Prawdziwy Bóg Melkor, Dawca Wolności wymaga świątyni i kapłanów, by można było honorować go oddawaniem czci i składaniem ofiar. Zrekrutuję kapłanów wśród najbardziej zasłużonych Ludzi Króla. Świątynia zostanie skonstruowana na wielkim publicznym placu, leżącym w sercu Armenelos. Rozkażę natychmiast pobór niewolników z krain Śródziemia, by móc zbudować świątynię, i rekwizycję materiałów, niezbędnych do jej wykonania. Z rozkazu króla, ja osobiście będę nadzorować konstrukcję świątyni. Kiedy zostanie ona zakończona, zostanę jej Wysokim Kapłanem, by przewodzić oddawaniu czci i składaniu ofiar."

"Po trzecie, odnośnie ofiar; hojność Melkora wobec swych wyznawców nie przychodzi bez ceny. Melkor domaga się ich absolutnej lojalności i posłuszeństwa. Sprawdzianem tych kwalifikacji jest właśnie składanie ofiar. To w zamian za ofiary Melkor przyznaje życie wieczne, a także doczesną moc i bogactwa swym lojalnym wyznawcom. Król rozkazał, że jako Wysokiemu Kapłanowi, odpowiedzialność wskazywania, kto będzie poświęcony Melkorowi i kiedy, będzie przysługiwała mnie i tylko mnie." Uśmiechnął się, wydając się rozbawiony tą myślą. Jego oczy błyszczały bystro "A moim rozkazem jest, by pierwsza ofiara dla Melkora na tych ziemiach została złożona natychmiast!"

Sauron dał sygnał strażom. Na dalekim końcu sali, wielkie drzwi z brązu, wiodące do korytarza za nimi, otwarły się z jękiem. Tłum odsunął się, gdy grupa strażników wepchnęła do centrum sali tronowej coś, co wyglądało jak wielki piec koksowy z brązu, osadzony na brązowych kołach. Isildur zauważył, że piec zdawał się prymitywnie zmontowany, jakby niedawno skonstruowany - specjalnie na tą chwilę? Anarion, który teraz trząsł się cały, z twarzą mokrą od potu, dostrzegł, że z jednej strony pieca zbudowano małe schody, wiodące od jego podstawy aż do krawędzi.

Na sygnał Saurona, kolejny strażnik z korytarza podbiegł do pieca, niosąc płonącą pochodnię. Wspiął się na schody, rzucił pochodnię do środka i odskoczył do tyłu. Natychmiast z pieca, który musiał zostać wcześniej napełniony pakiem, wystrzelił ryczący ogień. Intensywne gorąco odepchnęło tłum nawet dalej, pod ściany sali tronowej.

"Niech rozpocznie się ofiarowanie! Przyprowadźcie honorowe ofiary, by nasz Bóg mógł na nich ucztować!" zawołał Sauron i zaśmiał się czystym, zimnym śmiechem. Isildur obserwował straż i piec czujnie. Anarion spojrzał na tłum, którego większość wyglądała na zachwyconą, chociaż kilku miało wykrzywione grozą twarze, jak on.

W wejściu do sali tronowej zapanowało jakieś poruszenie. Potem, ku swej zgrozie, Isildur i Anarion zobaczyli kogo wleką strażnicy, z więzami na rękach i nogach. Było to siedmiu, odzianych w białe szaty, Opiekunów Kaplicy Eru! Gdy zobaczyli oni jaki los zgotował im Sauron, niektórzy zaczęli się głośno modlić, inni płakali, a reszta błagała o litość. "Jestem pewny, że Melkor rozważy wasze błagania, gdy wasze dusze zostaną do Niego dostarczone" zaśmiał się Sauron. "Wrzucić ich do środka!"

Isildur poczuł jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach, gdy, jeden za drugim, związani, szamoczący się Opiekunowie Kaplicy Eru byli zaciągani na schody kosza i rzucani żywcem w bezlitosne płomienie Morgotha. Gdy ich straszliwe krzyki odbijały się echem w sali, Ar-Pharazon zarechotał maniakalnie na swym tronie, z błyskiem szaleństwa w oczach.

"Za Melkora! Za życie wieczne!" wrzasnął Nuphkor z tłumu.

"Za Melkora! Za Melkora! Za Melkora!" krzyczał tłum w ekstazie, a ryk ich głosów zagłuszał wszystko, prócz najwyższych krzyków ich ofiar. Czyż nie było tak, jak powiedział im Sauron Mądry? Czyż poświęcenie tych sługusów Valarów, którzy nie obiecali ludziom niczego poza grobem, nie budowało drogi do wiecznego życia wyznawców Melkora?

Isildur nie mógł znieść tego więcej. Odwrócił się do Anariona, który opierał się o niego ciężko. Anarion wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. "Szybko, bracie" wyszeptał Isildur. "opuśćmy to przeklęte miejsce, zanim Mroczny zdecyduje, by złożyć w ofierze także kilku młodych możnych." Anarion skinął słabo i Isildur wyprowadził go z sali tronowej. Zawodząca horda mężczyzn i kobiet, z twarzami wykrzywionymi żądzą krwi i chciwością, nawet nie zauważyła wyjścia braci, a strażnicy o kamiennych obliczach nie zrobili nic, by im przeszkodzić. Isildur dostrzegł, że kilku innych możnych, głównie tych z odległych prowincji, którzy mieli słaby kontakt z dworem w Armenelos, także opuszczało pomieszczenie, a twarze znaczyła im trwoga i odraza.

Gdy Isildur przechodził przez wielkie drzwi z brązu, które otwierały się na korytarz, wiodący do wyjścia z Pałacu, coś zmusiło go, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, by spojrzał ostatni raz na tę scenę z horroru. Wszystkie ofiary zostały już rzucone w ogień, a ich krzyków nie dało się dosłyszeć ponad rykiem tłumu. Isildur modlił się, by ich duchy zostały już zwolnione do Eru. Ogień z kosza wydzielał czarny, oleisty dym, który skręcał się pod kopulastym dachem i wypełzał przez okna jak wielki wąż. Zanim Isildur się odwrócił, spojrzał ostatni raz na Saurona, widzialnego na tle schodów, wiodących do tronu. Na pozór piękną twarz Saurona wykrzywił drwiący grymas, gdy popatrzył triumfująco na Isildura. Nawet z tej odległości, dorównujący elfickiemu wzrok młodzieńca pozwolił mu dostrzec każdą rysę twarzy Mrocznego Władcy. Isildur zauważył, jak nieprzyjemne były oczy Saurona; pośród niebieskich tęczówek widniały źrenice ciemniejsze niż najczarniejszy mrok nocy, okna w bezgraniczną pustkę.

Isildur oderwał swe spojrzenie od Saurona. Gdy wziął oszołomionego Anariona za ramię i powiódł go szybko korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia z Pałacu, grupa możnych z żonami, którzy opuścili salę tronową, dogoniła ich.

"Mój panie Isildurze! Mój panie Anarionie!" powiedział najstarszy z nich.

Isildur rozpoznał go. "Mój panie Earakhorze" odparł. Przypomniał sobie, że Amandil mówił o Earakhorze z Eldalonde jako o jednym z niewielu możnych, którzy czasem wykazywali trochę mądrości.

"Moi panowie" rzekł Earakhor, jego srebrna broda trzęsła się, gdy łzy ciążyły mu w kącikach oczu. "widzieliśmy dzisiaj grozę, która nie ma nazwy. Teraz przeklinać będziemy dzień, gdy Sauron przeklęty i wstrętny, postawił stopę na naszej pięknej wyspie. Gdyż ja więcej nie widzę w tej wyspie, ani w tych ludziach nic pięknego; przeklęto nas straszliwym bluźnierstwem, które odbije się echem na terenie całego Świata i z powrotem. Sami Valarowie będą płakać z szoku i przerażenia, a straszliwy gniew rozpali ich, gdy o tym usłyszą! Pomyśleć, że musieliśmy dożyć, by ujrzeć dzień, kiedy Opiekunowie Kaplicy Eru zostają związani przez strażników Króla Numenoru i poświęceni w ogniu Morgotha Bauglira, w sali tronowej króla, za jego zgodą! Zaiste, dożyliśmy ostatnich dni Numenoru. Gdyż widzę, że u samego szczytu naszej potęgi i chwały, spadła na nas też najczarniejsza noc."

Isildur popatrzył się na niego i skinął głową, lecz milczał. Anarion wydawał się oszołomiony, poza zrozumieniem jakichkolwiek słów. Earakhor spojrzał na możnych o twarzach z popiołu, którzy do nich dołączyli i na ich łkające żony. Ci posępni mężczyźni skinęli Earakhorowi, a on odwrócił się do Isildura i przemówił:

"Moi panowie" rzekł. "tych kilku z nas, którzy nie dołączyli do zawodzącej tłuszczy w tym domu śmierci" - wskazał na salę tronową - "wiedzą, że została tylko jedna wiązka światła pośród ciemności po trzykroć przeklętego Numenoru. Tym światłem jest ród Andunie; twój szlachetny dziadek Amandil, wasz godny ojciec Elendil, i wy chłopcy, Isildurze i Anarionie, którzy jesteście obaj mądrzy ponad swe lata. Czy możemy wam towarzyszyć w waszej podróży z powrotem do Pałacu Amandila w Romennie? Gdyż nie zamierzamy pozostać dłużej w tym miejscu, i jest dużo spraw, które winniśmy omówić z waszym dziadkiem i waszym ojcem."

"Bądźcie błogosławieni po tysiąckroć, moi panowie i panie" rzekł Isildur, któremu udało się przywołać na twarz blady uśmiech. "Wasza obecność w Romennie będzie bardziej niż mile widziana!"


	7. Drzewo i świątynia

Drzewo i świątynia.

W swych prywatnych komnatach w Pałacu Romenny, Amandil wpatrywał się w główny Palantir, osadzony na stojącym przed nim piedestale.

Pięćdziesiąt pięć lat minęło, rozmyślał, od kiedy Sauron po raz pierwszy skalał wyspę Numenoru swą mroczną obecnością. Teraz jego cień urósł bardzo potężny, aż objął praktycznie całą wyspę i jej mieszkańców. Po okrucieństwie w sali tronowej króla w Armenelos, pięć lat wcześniej, Sauron rozpoczął budowę swej Świątyni Melkora. Używając niezliczonej liczby zagranicznych niewolników i nieznanej mrocznej magii, którą dostarczał mu jego Pierścień, Sauron niedawno ukończył tą nieczystą konstrukcję, szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł uważać za możliwe. Amandil nigdy nie widział jej na własne oczy, lecz powiadano, że jest to rozległa okrągła budowla z białego marmuru, mająca 500 stóp średnicy z murami grubymi na 50. Marmurowe mury wyrastały 250 stóp nad ziemią, a na ich szczycie wielka srebrna kopuła, iskrząca się w promieniach słońca, górowała kolejnych 250 stóp nad ziemią. Na szczycie kopuły wycięto okrągły otwór, zaprojektowany, by móc kalać niebo czarnym dymem z ofiar Morgotha.

Sauron nie wstrzymał składania ofiar w czasie konstrukcji Świątyni, budując w tym celu tymczasowe ołtarze. Rozpoczął od poświęcania niewolników, budujących świątynię, gdy byli już zbyt wyczerpani, by pracować. Teraz, gdy budowę zakończono, niewolnicy się skończyli. Wysłał wiele okrętów i żołnierzy Numenoru do dzikich krain Śródziemia, w celu schwytania większej ilości ofiar dla swego mrocznego boga. Jednak wyprawy te nie były jedynym ich źródłem; gdyż Sauron zawsze gotowy był rzucić w ogień tych spośród Numenorejczyków, których oskarżył, zgodnie z prawdą lub nie, o bluźnienie imieniu Melkora, lub o knucie zamachu na życie króla.

Królowa, odkąd Ar-Pharazon zdusił jej protest tego pamiętnego dnia w sali tronowej, milczała. Nie mogła, lub nie chciała służyć pomocą wciąż wiernym Eru, w obliczu kłamstw Saurona. Amandil i Elendil próbowali zorganizować jakiś opór wśród ludzi Numenoru, jednak wszystkie ich wysiłki były próżne. Kult Morgotha - Melkora, Dawcy Wolności, dla jego zwolenników - rozprzestrzenił się jak pożar zarówno wśród możnych, jak i zwykłych ludzi. Amandil nie potrafił stwierdzić, jak wielu uległo nowej religii, pragnąc wiecznego życia i doczesnej mocy, a jak wielu przyjęło ją ze strachu. Nikt nie został jeszcze złożony w ofierze przez niewłaściwe oddawanie czci Morgothowi. Jednak, jeśli ktokolwiek przemawiał publicznie, lub nawet prywatnie, przeciwko kultowi Morgotha, wystawiał się na śmierć. Jeśli, w murach własnego domu choćby raz nazwał Melkora imieniem Morgotha - Mrocznego Nieprzyjaciela - było to dość, by go skazać. Ściany miały uszy - wystarczył choćby szept jednego z wielbicieli Melkora do kapłanów Saurona, by skazać innowiercę za bluźnierstwo i zdradę, na pastwę głodnym płomieniom.

Tylku tu w Romennie, rozmyślał Amandil, ci wciąż wierni Eru, wciąż otwarcie sprzeciwiający się kultowi Morgotha, mogli żyć w spokoju. Jak dotąd, obywatele Romenny, napędzani duchem swych panów, uniknęli zapadnięcia w szaleństwo, które rozpostarło się nad całą krainą. Ich liczba powiększyła się o zwolenników Amandila z Andunie, siedem lat wcześniej. Każdego dnia ich liczba rosła. Po zadeklarowaniu nowej religii, garstka możnych opuściła, razem z żonami i służącymi, swe posiadłości i ruszyła do Romenny, uznając Amandila jako swego przywódcę. Ta strużka przerodziła się wkrótce w powódź - każdego tygodnia rzesze uchodźców przybywało do przystani w Romennie, szukając schronienia od kultu Morgotha.

Amandil nie był pewny jak długo będzie trwało wytchnienie Romenny. Uchodźcy powiadomili go, że lordowie Andunie zostali napiętnowani przez kapłanów Saurona jako heretycy i bluźniercy i potępieni przez Ludzi Króla jako zdrajcy swego suzerena, Ar-Pharazona. W kapliczkach ofiarnych wiele ofiar z Numenoru - bez wątpienia pod wpływem tortur lub woli Saurona - oznajmiało publicznie, że są agentami Amandila, wybranymi przez niego, by popełniać wiele zbrodni wśród lojalnych poddanych króla. Amandil wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim król wykorzysta jakiś pretekst, by wysłać swe armie przeciw lordom Andunie i zmieść z powierzchni ziemi ostatni bastion oporu wobec nowego porządku.

Amandil zwrócił swą uwagę z powrotem na sprawy przed nim. Był to ostatni dzień tygodnia, a słońce właśnie zanurzyło się w zachodni horyzont - czas na tygodniowy raport od jedynego agenta, którego naprawdę miał w Armenelos. Agent ten, stary przyjaciel jego syna Elendila, był jedynym ocalałym, starszym wojskowym oficerem, który zachował dość zdrowego rozsądku, by poznać, że Sauron jest wciąż wrogiem Numenoru, a nie jego dobroczyńcą.

Amandil wpatrywał się w Palantir na piedestale przed nim i zmarszczył brwi. Gil-galad wyjaśnił Elendilowi, że Palantir odpowiada na wolę użytkownika, ale wola ta musi być jasna i skupiona, jeśli kryształowa kula ma działać. Amandil skoncentrował się i po kilku chwilach dymy, skręcające się w Palantirze, rozdzieliły się, ukazując obraz siwobrodej, starzejącej się twarzy i niebieskich oczu. Amandil powierzył kryształ temu człowiekowi, żeby mógł on raportować, w całkowitym sekrecie, o wydarzeniach w stolicy i o ostatnich ruchach Saurona i króla.

Co ciekawe, gdy ktoś wpatrywał się przez Palantir na drugiego użytkownika, mógł komunikować się z nim za pomocą myśli, jak robiły to najmądrzejsze z Wysokich Elfów, nie odwołując się do żadnej wyższej magii. Bez otwierania ust, Amandil przemówił do człowieka, którego mglisty obraz widział w krysztale. "Raportuj, admirale Minastirze."

Minastir wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. "Mój panie" odparł - jego słowa uformowały się bezdźwięcznie w umyśle Amandila. "Sauron przygotowuje nowe diabelstwo."

Amandil westchnął. Zaprawdę, zaskakujące wieści. "Jakie bluźnierstwo planuje tym razem?" zapytał.

"Białe Drzewo, mój panie" odpowiedział Minastir. "Życzy sobie, by je ścięto i spalono, by uświetnić otwarcie tej przeklętej świątyni. Ofiary na jej ołtarzu rozpoczną się, gdy tylko Białe Drzewo zostanie zniszczone."

Amandil zamarł. Ponad trzy tysiące lat wcześniej Białe Drzewo, Piękna Nimloth została podarowana Elrosowi Półelfowi przez Wysokie Elfy z Valinoru, gdy ten zakładał krainę Numenoru. Pochodziła ona od Celeborna, Białego Drzewa Tol Eressei, które z kolei wywodziło się od Galathiliona, Białego Drzewa Tirionu - Domu Elfów. Galathilion został stworzony na podobieństwo potężnego Telperiona, Srebrnego Drzewa Valinoru. Telperion stał obok Laurelinu Złotego i razem te olbrzymie Dwa Drzewa Valinoru zapewniały światło Błogosławionym Krainom, przed powstaniem Słońca i Księżyca.

Dwa Drzewa przepadły dawno temu, zniszczone przez Morgotha, lecz Galathilion i jego potomkowie przetrwali jako przyblakłe obrazy Telperiona. Sama Nimloth była żywym symbolem starożytnej więzi między Ludźmi Numenoru, Wysokimi Elfami i Valarami. Symbol Białego Drzewa został zaadoptowany jako część heraldyki królów Numenoru i był przedstawiany na czarnych tunikach, tarczach i proporcach Strażników Domu Królewskiego. Król Ar-Inziladun, ojciec królowej Miriel, przepowiedział że los linii Elrosa związany jest z losem Białego Drzewa. Tak długo jak żyje ono i kwitnie, przepowiadał, potomkowie Elrosa będą prosperować. Lecz, jeśli kiedykolwiek umrze, nie dając potomka, linia Elrosa zostanie obalona.

"A co król ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?" zapytał Amandil.

Minastir skrzywił się. "Wydaje się dziwne, by król miał się zgodzić na żądania Saurona. Zgodnie z dobrze znaną przepowiednią, to jego linia będzie obalona jeśli drzewo sczeźnie! Przez jakiś czas, król wydawał się niechętny, by udzielić zgody. Jednak słyszałem plotki, że jest prawie gotowy uznać żądania Saurona. Już zadeklarował, że Nimloth jest symbolem zniewolenia jego przodków przez fałszywą wyrocznię Eru i buntowniczych Valarów! Obawiam się, że wystarczy niewielki impuls ze strony Saurona, by popchnąć króla do wykonania ostatecznego kroku."

Amandil ponuro rozważał te wieści. Zwiastowały one nie tylko koniec linii królów i upadek Numenoru - znaki, które wydawały się rozkwitać w tych mrocznych czasach - lecz jego własna rodzina, jako potomkowie Elrosa, także podlegali przepowiedni. Ich los, tak jak i los ich zwolenników, związany był z Białym Drzewem, równie mocno jak króla.

Amandil odezwał się znowu do Minastira. "Nie wiem, jak mam powstrzymać ten szaleńczy zamysł, jego król zapragnie go zrealizować" powiedział. "Obrona Białego Drzewa przed Ludźmi Króla jest poza moim zasięgiem, gdy stoi ono w sercu Pałacowych Ogrodów w Armenelos. Lecz naradzę się z moim synem i wnukami. Zrobimy co tylko się da, by zapobiec temu złu."

"Mój panie" rzekł Minastir. Potem jego obraz rozpłynął się, a głębie Palantiru znów osnuły skręcające się dymy.

Isildur kucał w alkowie jednego z bocznych murów Ogrodów Pałacowych. Nadchodzący mrok wydłużał skrywające go cienie. Daleko w górze, blady księżyc wpatrywał się w niego, a Earendil rozpoczynał swoją nocną wyprawę przez niebiosa. Mroźna jesienna bryza prześlizgnęła się przez Ogrody, poruszając szeleszczącymi liśćmi i skrzypiącymi gałęziami ich wielu drzew.

W sercu cienistych, przyjemnych ogrodów, na pagórku zielonej trawy upstrzonej kwiatami, stało Białe Drzewo. Było wysokie jak najpotężniejszy dąb, lecz na tym podobieństwo do zwykłego drzewa krain śmiertelników się kończyło. Jego gładka kora była biała jak śnieg, liście ciemno zielone, gdy skierowane ku słońcu, lecz jasno srebrne pod spodem. Miękkie białe owoce wystawały tu i tam z jego gałęzi, kołysanych delikatnie przez bryzę.

To zdobycie jednego z tych owoców było celem misji Isildura. Amandil wywnioskował, że nieuniknionym jest, by Sauron postawił na swoim i by Drzewo zostało zniszczone. Co więcej, on i Elendil zrozumieli ze smutkiem, że niemożliwym jest także ocalenie Drzewa przed Ludźmi Króla. Amandil zdał sobie sprawę, że jest tylko jedna nadzieja. Jeśli udałoby im się ocalić jeden owoc, wtedy przepowiednia nie musi się spełnić - gdyż zasadzone gdziekolwiek, nowe Białe Drzewo ma szansę zakwitnąć, a wtedy linia Elrosa może nie zostanie skazana na całkowite zniszczenie.

Jednak Amandil i Elendil wahali się. Wiedzieli, że jakakolwiek próba wdarcia się do Pałacu Armenelos jako złodziej, niosła ze sobą straszliwe niebezpieczeństwo i mogła równie dobrze zakończyć się śmiercią. Amandil obawiał się również, że król może użyć takiej próby jako pretekstu, by ogłosić lordów Andunie wyjętymi spod prawa. Kto wtedy ochroni wiernych z Romenny, tych którzy odrzucili kult Morgotha, przed gniewem Saurona? Lordowie Andunie zdawali się balansować między złymi wyborami, obydwoma prowadzącymi do zguby.

Isildur nie miał dość cierpliwości, by przekonać starszych do podjęcia tej akcji. Zdecydował się wyruszyć do Armenelos samemu i albo uratować owoc Białego Drzewa, albo polec, próbując. Anarion natknął się na jego przygotowania i odkrył sekretny plan. Nalegał wtedy, by towarzyszyć bratu, lecz Isildur stanowczo odmówił. Mógł pozostać w ukryciu tylko, gdy podróżował samotnie, gdyż on i jego brat zawsze działali razem w przeszłości i mogliby zostać rozpoznani. Co więcej, Isildur, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z pochopności tego planu, nie chciał mieć na sumieniu śmierci ukochanego brata. Nie potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić powrotu do Elendila z owocem Białego Drzewa, tylko po to, by poinformować go, że Anarion zginął w trakcie akcji. Nie - podejmie się tej misji sam i albo mu się uda, albo polegnie sam.

Ogoliwszy swą brodę, by zmienić swój wygląd i przebrawszy się za marynarza, Isildur wyruszył do Armenelos i nawiązał kontakt z Minastirem, gdy Admirał przeprowadzał swój cotygodniowy obchód portu na wschód od stolicy. Admirał, który został niezwłocznie poinformowany o naturze misji Isildura, zgodził się wspomóc go wszystkimi swymi siłami. Zaaranżował wkrótce sekretne dostarczenie stroju jednego z pałacowych sług do karczmy, gdzie zatrzymał się Isildur. Okryty w czarno-brązową tunikę królewskiego sługi, Isildur uzyskał przepustkę do Pałacu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń wartowników. Następnie skierował się do ogrodów.

Jednak wyglądało na to, że prosta część misji zbliżała się do końca. Gdyż Drzewo otoczone było przez Strażników Domu Królewskiego, z włóczniami w pogotowiu! Przeklinając pod nosem, Isildur pożałował, że nie przyjął oferty Anariona. Admirał Minastir mógłby spróbować pomóc Isildurowi, jeśli tylko by mógł, jednak jego twarz była zbyt dobrze znana, tak że nie mógłby zbliżyć się do Pałacowych Ogrodów, nie będąc wykrytym. Isildur wiedział, że jest zdany tylko na siebie.

To czego potrzebuję, pomyślał, to odwrócić ich uwagę, choćby tylko na kilka chwil. Ale jak?

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Sto stóp dalej, za jakimiś krzakami, stała drewniana szopa, gdzie pałacowi ogrodnicy trzymali niektóre narzędzia. Grunt wokół upstrzony był słomą i opiłkami drewna. Nie padało od kilku dni i cała konstrukcja wyglądała na bardzo suchą.

Uśmiechając się, Isildur podkradł się do szopy. Sięgając do skórzanej sakwy, przytroczonej do pasa, wyjął krzesiwo i hubkę. Modląc się, by nikt go nie usłyszał, uderzał nimi tak cicho jak tylko się dało, dmuchając delikatnie na słomę, pokrywającą ziemię. Kilka iskier wytrysnęło z krzesiwa. Natychmiast słoma zajęła się ogniem i kilka małych płomyczków prześlizgnęło się w kierunku szopy. Gdy Isildur wycofał się z tamtej kryjówki, zobaczył, że płomienie szybko zaczęły lizać ściany szopy, która nagle przemieniła się w płonący stos.

"Hej tam! Ogień!" krzyknął któryś ze strażników przy Drzewie.

"Szybko, chłopcy" powiedział jeden z nich, wyglądający na kapitana. "Musimy natychmiast to zdusić! Nie pozwolę, żeby dotarło do króla, że jego ogrody ze szczętem spłonęły, gdy my staliśmy bezczynnie. Wy dwaj, staniecie przy drzewie - reszta za mną, biegiem po wiadra z wodą." Rozległ się tupot podkutych butów i większość żołnierzy zniknęła z pola widzenia. Tylko dwóch zostało przy drzewie, wpatrując się uważnie w płonącą szopę.

Isildur uśmiechnął się ponuro. Podkradłszy się pod osłoną krzaków bliżej Drzewa, wydał z siebie niepokojący, wysoki skowyt niczym jeden ze zwinnych, cętkowanych dzikich kotów z dżungli Dalekiego Haradu, które król trzymał jako swe maskotki.

"Na Melkora, jedno z królewskich zwierząt jest na wolności!" wykrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. "Dorlas! Idź tam, chwyć parszywą bestię za kark i przytrzymaj ją póki nie wróci nasz dowódca! Co za przeklęta noc."

Przeklinając, jego towarzysz ruszył w stronę chaszczy, szukając bestii. Ku swemu zdumieniu, zamiast kota znalazł Isildura. Zauważywszy jego brązowo-czarne szaty, strażnik miał zamiar zapytać tego durnego sługę, czemu chowa się w krzakach, wyjąc jak kot - lecz nie miał okazji, gdyż Isildur, szybki jak wąż, wbił mu sztylet w szyję.

Gdy ciało strażnika osunęło się na ziemię, Isildur podniósł jego włócznię i, szybko oszacowawszy jej zasięg, cisnął ją w drugiego wartownika jak oszczepem. Wbiła się dokładnie w nieosłoniętą podstawę szyi i strażnik zdążył wydać z siebie tylko krótki ochrypły krzyk, nim runął na ziemię, w drgawkach.

Isildur wytarł sztylet o tunikę pierwszego żołnierza i pośpiesznie schował broń do pochwy. Nie marnując czasu, popędził w kierunku Drzewa i, zbliżywszy się do jego pnia, wyciągnął z sakwy linę z pętlą, którą rzucił między gałęzie. Wspinając się po gładkiej korze, dotarł wkrótce do owocu na jednej z niższych gałęzi, opierając cały swój ciężar na konarze pod nim. Wyjął swój nóż i odciął twardy biały owoc, którego niezwykły zapach wypełnił mu nozdrza. Trzymając narzędzie w zębach, szybko umieścił owoc w wełnianej torbie, przytroczonej do pasa i ukrył ją pod tuniką. Schował broń do pochwy i miał właśnie zamiar ześlizgnąć się z drzewa, gdy usłyszał dochodzące z dołu krzyki.

"Bregor leży martwy pod drzewem, przebity jedną z naszych włóczni!"

"Zobacz, kim jest ten opryszek, ukryty wśród gałęzi? Za nim!

Przeklinając swego pecha, Isildur rozejrzał się wokół, desperacko szukając innego wyjścia z ogrodów. Dostrzegł półkę, wystającą z jednej z pałacowych wież, jakieś trzy stopy dalej i tyle też wyżej. Szybko pociągnął za linę i chwycił ją tuż pod bosakiem, gdy ześlizgiwała się w dół. Zakręcił liną i rzucił ją w stronę półki. Bosak chwycił i Isildur przechuśtał się na linie do wieży, ledwo unikając przebicia przez kilka włóczni, rzuconych w jego stronę.

Gdy grzmotnął ciężko o ścianę wieży, poczuł jakby coś wycisnęło mu powietrze z płuc i szamotał się desperacko, by utrzymać się na linie. Gdy straże podniosły alarm, kilka kolejnych włóczni zabrzęczało na gładkim kamieniu tuż przy nim. Jedna z nich przeszyła jego nieosłonięte plecy i musiał zdusić krzyk. Rana paliła żywym ogniem, a jednak Isildur wiedział, że musi się pośpieszyć. W ciągu kilku minut ogród zaroi się od strażników, bez wątpienia niektórych uzbrojonych w kusze. Przyzywając ostatnie pokłady sił, ignorując krew cieknącą z rany, szybko podciągnął się na linie w kierunku półki, gdy rzucane w niego włócznie chybiały go dosłownie o włos. Zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi półki, podciągnął nogi, a potem opadł całym ciałem na występ. Wyczerpany i cierpiący, ułożył się bezpiecznie na półce, wystającej z podstawy wielkiego, otwartego okna, wsłuchując się w stukot wielu podkutych żelazem butów, dochodzący z ogrodów poniżej. Nagle donośny, dźwięczny głos zawołał:

"Głupcy! Czy nie można wam powierzyć pilnowania głupiego drzewa przez wieczór, tak byście tego nie spartaczyli?"

Krzyk wydał nie kto inny, tylko sam Sauron, ubrany w powiewające szaty o barwie czerni i szkarłatu. W rękach ściskał potężny topór o pojedynczym ostrzu. Jego wzrok powędrował od płonącej szopy do przeszytego włócznią ciała Bregora, rozciągniętego przed drzewem i jego rubinowe wargi wykrzywiły się w grymasie pogardy.

"Mój panie..." rzekł człowiek, którego Isildur wziął za kapitana straży, lecz Sauron, z warkotem, rzucił się na niego i odrąbał mu głowę toporem!

Gdy jego głowa potoczyła się, a ciało, brocząc krwią, runęło na ziemię, Sauron zwrócił się do całkowicie przerażonych strażników. "Dyszące półgłówki! Mówcie szybko, lub wszyscy za to spłoniecie. Kto to był, ten kto popełnił te czyny? Gdzie się udał?"

"On...on był na drzewie, mój panie" wyjąkał jeden ze strażników. "Chyba odciął jeden z jego owoców, a potem przechuśtał się na linie do wieży królowej. Leży przy tamtym oknie."

Sauron poderwał głowę do góry, patrząc w okno i dostrzegł Isildura, zanim ten zdążył zrobić unik do wnętrza wieży.

"Jeden ze szczeniaków z Andunie!" wrzasnął Sauron. "Za długo pozwoliłem Romennie trwać jak kupa gnoju, która przywabia muchy tej krainy. Szybko! Natychmiast zabierz straż do wieży królowej! Musimy schwytać heretyka, szczególnie jeśli ma ze sobą jeden z owoców Drzewa!"

Większość strażników umknęło, lecz garstce z nich Sauron rozkazał pozostać. Niektórzy gasili płonącą szopę wiadrami wody, gdy inni podnosili ciało swego kompana Bregora, wkrótce znajdując też te, należące do Dorlasa. Unikali patrzenia na zabitego kapitana, w obawie, by gniew Saurona nie skierował się także na nich.

W międzyczasie, Sauron zwrócił swą uwagę na Drzewo. "W końcu przekonałem Ar-Pharazona, by skazał cię na śmierć, Nimloth Plugawa" rzekł. Isildur poczuł jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach. "Zbyt długo twój zgniły pień kalał tą krainę istotą przeklętych Valarów i ich elfickich pupilków. Lecz koniec z tym. Nadeszła dla ciebie godzina sądu!"

Potem Sauron skinął na strażników, którzy teraz patrzyli na swego Wysokiego Kapłana z pasją, ich strach zniknął, zastąpiony przez pragnienie zemsty przeciwko fałszywym bogom z Valinoru. "Zażądam dwóch ofiar dla Melkora tej nocy" rzekł Sauron. "pierwszą z nich będzie to przeklęte Drzewo, drugą - bachor tego mąciwody Elendila!"

Unosząc topór wysoko nad głowę, Sauron zamachnął się i wbił go głęboko w pień drzewa. Musiał być o wiele silniejszy niż sugerowały jego smukłe ramiona, gdyż za jednym uderzeniem topora, odrąbał całe drzewo od podstawy pnia! Z niskim jękiem, niczym krzykiem bólu, Nimloth przewróciła się i uderzyła o ziemię.

Sauron zwrócił się do strażników, krzycząc "Szybko, przynieście liny i zawleczcie ścierwo Białego Drzewa do Świątyni Melkora! Odór z jej płonących gałęzi będzie dla Niego kojącą wonią. Ja udam się do króla i poinformuję go o ostatniej zdradzie lordów Andunie!"

Isildur poczuł jak łza spływa mu po policzku, gdy spojrzał na truchło pięknego Białego Drzewa i rozmyślał nad jego straszliwym losem. Ból jego rany został, na jakiś czas, stłumiony przez rozpacz na widok takiego zła. "I tak oto dar z Nieśmiertelnych Krain zasili ognie Wielkiego Nieprzyjaciela", mruknął do siebie.

Lecz Isildur zdał sobie też sprawę, że musi opuścić wieżę królowej i uciec z Pałacu, i to szybko! Ciągle dźwigał pojedynczy owoc Drzewa pod tuniką i musiał wynieść go bezpiecznie z Pałacu, jeśli jego misja miała nie pójść na próżno.

Odwrócił się od okna i znalazł się w wielkim, przypominającym kryptę pokoju, oświetlonym płonącymi świecami o zapachu lawendy i udekorowanym wieloma bogatymi, jaskrawymi gobelinami i z rzadka - delikatnymi meblami. Gdy rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, usłyszał głos za plecami.

"Od długiego czasu nie miałam żadnych gości, poza moimi służącymi."

Odwróciwszy się, zobaczył królową Miriel stojącą przed nim, ubraną w długą suknię ze srebrno-złotego materiału. Jej lewe ramie zwisało bezwładnie - pamiątka po napadzie króla, pięć lat wcześniej. W smukłej prawej dłoni trzymała dziwnie kuty srebrny klucz.

"Chodź, młody Isildurze" rzekła królowa, "gdyż mimo twego przebrania i zgolonej brody, poznaję cię. Chodź za mną. Może się jeszcze zdarzyć, że los uśmiechnie się do ciebie, nim ta okropna noc dobiegnie końca."

Ze swych własnych komnat, które dawały mu odległy widok na Pałacowe Ogrody, admirał Minastir mógł obserwować dramat, rozgrywający się przed nim, z punktem kulminacyjnym w zniszczeniu Białego Drzewa. Białe Drzewo, Piękna Nimloth! Dziecko Eressei, wnuczka Valinoru! Nigdy więcej nie obdarzy swym pięknem Pałacowych Ogrodów Armenelos!

Minastir był zawsze człowiekiem praktycznym, mało skłonnym do mistycyzmu. Jednak wiedział, że zniszczenie Białego Drzewa nie jest tylko zwykłym aktem bluźnierstwa. Było to symboliczne odrzucenie przez Ludzi Zachodu ich starożytnego dziedzictwa, ich dumnej i chwalebnej historii. Bardziej niż okrutne ogniste ofiary, bardziej niż budowa przeklętej Świątyni Melkora, morderstwo Białego Drzewa było drwiną ze wszystkiego, co Minastir uważał za święte.

Minastir był wdzięczny, że Isildurowi udało się uratować owoc Drzewa tej właśnie nocy, ledwo w czas i że zdołał on uciec ze szponów Saurona. Jednak wdzięczność Minastira nie ulżyła ciężarowi rozpaczy, który zdawał się go przytłaczać. Był tam, gdy król wydał wyrok śmierci na Drzewo, kilka godzin wcześniej. Gdy obecni dworzanie śmiali się. Tak, oni się śmiali! Zarówno mężczyźni i kobiety, jak gdyby był to jeden z cynicznych żartów, obiegających Pałac. Ich zepsucie tak go obrzydziło, że nie odzywał się od tamtej pory do żadnego z nich. Całe swoje życie walczył za Numenor i w imię czego? Truchła wykrwawianego do sucha przez bandę wampirów, ścierwa, rozwlekanego przez sępy?

Łzy paliły go pod powiekami, gdy myślał o tych najbardziej odpowiedzialnych za okrutną rzeź Nimloth. Sauron...lecz jak śmiertelny człowiek jak Minastir mógł uderzyć na tego podłego demona? I król...na samą myśl o jego mizernej postaci i płonących szaleństwem oczach rozpacz Minastira przerodziła się w rozpaloną do czerwoności furię. Pharazon Uzurpator! To on przywiódł Nieprzyjaciela do Numenoru, on pozwolił na rzeź Opiekunów Kaplicy Eru, on skazał na zagładę Białe Drzewo! To on zniewolił swych własnych poddanych kajdanami kultu Morgotha! Gdyby królowa Miriel zasiadała na złotym tronie, jak było jej pisane, nic z tego by się nie zdarzyło...

Minastir poczuł jak formuje się w nim stalowa determinacja. Był już starym człowiekiem, którego życie i tak miało się z czasem zakończyć...lecz zanim to nastąpi, wykona to jedno zadanie, by nie musieć czuć wstydu w obecności swych przodków, gdy jego dusza zostanie już im dostarczona.

Zostawiając drzwi do swych komnat otwarte, Minastir ruszył korytarzem, w kierunku prywatnych kwater króla...

"Straciłeś dużo krwi" powiedziała królowa. "Opatrzę twą ranę najlepiej jak potrafię, lecz musimy się śpieszyć. Straż będzie tu w ciągu minut." Królowa położyła srebrny klucz na stole, a potem otworzyła małą lakierowaną torbę, leżącą na kredensie, zawierającą maść z nutą woni leczniczego ziela Athelas. Isildur uklęknął przed nią, gdy sięgnęła przez rozdarcie w jego tunice i rozsmarowała trochę maści na jego plecach. Isildur sapnął, gdy rana go zapiekła, ale w kilka chwil ostry ból zmienił się chłodne odczucie, a krwawienie ustało. Królowa nalała eliksir z butelki, kutej w zawiłe wzory, do wysadzanego kamieniami kielicha i podała Isildurowi, który wychylił zawartość, spragniony. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jego żyłach i znów zaczął czuć się trochę lepiej niż na wpół żywy.

"To bardzo toporne lekarstwa" rzekła królowa, gdy zabrała srebrny klucz ze stolika. "Wciąż martwię się, że straciłeś za dużo krwi, lecz nic nie możemy teraz na to poradzić. Musisz iść za mną i to szybko."

Isildur podążył za królową, zauważając z ulgą, że jej komnaty są puste. "Moi służący rzadko spędzają ze mną czas, gdy nie są potrzebni" wytłumaczyła, wsuwając srebrny klucz za stanik. "Wolą raczej zabawiać się dekadenckimi praktykami tych, co czczą Wielkiego Nieprzyjaciela. Melkor, Dawca Wolności w istocie... jego wyznawcy są wolni, by czynić zło, nic więcej."

Królowa westchnęła. "Wciąż pozostałam wierną Eru. Jedną z nielicznych, gdyż nawet większa część z tych, który niegdyś czcili Morgotha ze strachu, pogrążyła się teraz w zepsuciu razem ze swymi kompanami. Król wydaje się nie dostrzegać, że ja wciąż odrzucam jego fałszywego idola, lub po prostu go to nie obchodzi, gdyż w swej arogancji sądzi, że kobieta nie stanowi dla niego poważnego zagrożenia. Powiedział, że mój wybuch na Sali Tronowej, tego mrocznego dnia pięć lat temu, był zaledwie 'kobiecą słabością'. Najwidoczniej, fakt że byłam jedyną osobą z obecnych, która potrafiła oprzeć się zaklęciu Saurona, czyni mnie słabą."

Zmarszczyła brwi. "A Sauron nie przykłada do mnie większej wagi, gdyż jego moc jest teraz tak potężna, iż wie, że nie poważę przeciwstawić się mu otwarcie, tak jak kiedyś. Wierzę, że oszczędza mi zamachu, tylko ze względu na element taktyczny, by podtrzymać obraz praworządnego króla i królowej w Pałacu, by ukryć przed ludźmi fakt, że to on jest prawdziwą władzą, stojącą za tronem."

Twarz Miriel przybrała grymas goryczy. "Gdyż stało się aż zbyt oczywiste, że Pharazon niewiele ma własnych myśli, poza tymi, które Sauron umieszcza w jego skonfundowanej głowie. Jednak, nie przysłużyło by się to jego planom, gdyby ludzie znali prawdę - diabeł wciąż podtrzymuje farsę bycia wiernym sługą królewskim, a ja wciąż jestem zmuszona paradować przy boku króla przy oficjalnych okazjach. Wolałabym śmierć niż takie upokorzenie, lecz Eru zabrania nam odbierać sobie życie."

Potem uśmiechnęła się krzywo. "A odkąd najwyraźniej dążysz do zaszkodzenia Sauronowi i jego królewskiej maskotce i do ocalenia tego światła, które pozostało jeszcze w Numenorze, z chęcią zaryzykuję własne życie, by ocalić twoje. Widziałam jak odcinasz owoc Pięknej Nimloth i znam, tak dobrze jak wszyscy, przepowiednie mego ojca, dotyczące znaczenia Drzewa. Moja linia dobiegła końca, gdyż będę ostatnią z rodu. Lecz może, poprzez lordów Andunie, linia potomków Elrosa Półelfa nie upadnie całkowicie!"

"Wasza Królewska Mość..." rzekł Isildur, lecz uciszyła go.

"Chodź szybko" odrzekła, prowadząc go przez alkowę do wielkich dębowych drzwi. "Już i tak zmarnowałam dość czasu na błahe słowa." Otworzyła drzwi i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. "Korytarz jest pusty, lecz nie na długo. Wiedz zatem - istnieje seria jaskiń i tuneli, które wiodą z głębin Pałacu i mijając przeklętą Świątynię Melkora, wychodzą na otwarte pola, spory kawałek na wschód od miasta. Tylko prawowici dziedzice tronu znają sekretne drzwi, które łączą Pałac z jaskiniami - Pharazon nie ma pojęcia o ich istnieniu. Poprowadzę cię do tych drzwi i poza miasto, lecz gdy będziesz już na zewnątrz, sam musisz znaleźć drogę powrotną do Romenny."

Isildur skinął głową i podążył za królową. Przeszła krótki dystans, dzielący ich od wąskich drzwi, wyciętych w ścianie korytarza, którego ściany i sklepienie wykonano z marmuru, rozświetlanego światłem srebrnych kandelabrów, których blask odbijał się na lustrzanej powierzchni sufitu. Królowa przystanęła przed drzwiami i wskazała je gestem. "Pójdziemy schodami dla służby - prowadzą prosto do kuchni. Potem będziemy musieli minąć halę obok komnat króla, przy podstawie wieży - to najniebezpieczniejsza część - a potem kolejną partię schodów, wiodącą do krypt i sekretnych drzwi. Królewscy strażnicy bez wątpienia przyjdą po ciebie głównymi schodami, więc, przy odrobinie szczęścia, powinniśmy unikać ich przez jakiś czas."

Królowa szybko przeszła przez drzwi i ruszyła w dół krętymi schodami. Isildur podążył za nią, wymacując ściany pomieszczenia, by być pewnym, że nie potknie się i nie stoczy w mrok. Gdy schodzili w dół, słyszeli krzyki i tupanie podkutych butów wielu strażników, odbijające się echem w korytarzu nad nimi. Jednak minęli oni wejście do schodów dla służby, biegnąc prosto do komnat królowej.

Isildur i królowa dotarli wkrótce do kuchni, opustoszałych o tej późnej godzinie. Poprowadziła ona Isildura przez kuchnie w kierunku alkowy, stojącej przy łukowatym, otwartym przejściu, wiodącym do kolejnego korytarza. Przypominał on ten, który wiódł do komnat królowej, był jednak szerszy i wyższy, wyłożony bogatym, czerwonym filcem i oświetlony olbrzymimi złotymi kandelabrami. "Dalej znajdują się drzwi do komnat króla" powiedziała królowa. "musimy przejść obok nich, jeśli chcemy dotrzeć do następnej partii schodów. Przy drzwiach komnaty stoi zawsze dwóch strażników - modlę się, by nie zostali zaalarmowani o twojej obecności, lub by chociaż cię nie rozpoznali. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ukryć ranę na twych plecach, chyba, że uda mi się jakoś odwrócić ich uwagę."

Isildur skinął głową, czując rosnące zdenerwowanie. Spojrzał w dół korytarza w stronę rzeźbionych dębowych drzwi, przed którymi stało dwóch Strażników Domu Królewskiego, uzbrojonych w paskudnie wyglądające piki. Wiedział, że nawet gdyby nie był ranny i wyczerpany, fakt, że jest uzbrojony zaledwie w sztylet i nie okryty żadną zbroją sprawiłby, że jego szanse na przeżycie w otwartej walce byłyby marne. Nie mógł mieć nadziei na pozbycie się ich podstępem, jak strażników w Pałacowych Ogrodach, gdyż wiedział, że pod groźbą bólu i śmierci mieli zakaz odstąpienia od drzwi do Komnat Króla w trakcie swej warty.

Isildur zaczynał oswajać umysł i ciało z wizją nieuniknionej konfrontacji ze strażnikami, gdy rozproszyło go nagłe zamieszanie przy drzwiach za ich plecami...

"Kto tam idzie?" Znudzony strażnik, powołany do strzeżenia drzwi do królewskich komnat rozkoszy, doskonale znał tożsamość potężnego człowieka przed nim, lecz protokół wymagał od niego, by i tak zawsze pytał.

"Admirał Minastir, z Marynarki Królewskiej. Muszę natychmiast widzieć się z królem z powodu spraw najwyższej wagi"

"Jego Eminencja Wysoki Kapłan przyszedł przed tobą, na wezwanie króla" powiedział drugi strażnik, bardziej uważny od swego kompana. "Królewski Namiestnik, lord Nuphkor, także jest z nimi. Z rozkazu Jego Eminencji nikt nie może ich niepokoić."

"Lord admirał z Królewskiej Marynarki nie przyjmuje rozkazów od Wysokiego Kapłana, gdy chodzi o sprawy natury wojskowej!" zawołał Minastir. "Natychmiast wpuść mnie do komnat króla, lub zostaniesz postawiony przed sądem polowym za stawanie na przeszkodzie jednemu z Królewskich Ministrów w prowadzeniu służby i za postawienie królestwa w stan zagrożenia!"

Strażnik, niechętnie, przeszukał pobieżnie szaty Minastira w poszukiwaniu broni, i, nie znalazłszy żadnej, otworzył drzwi.

Minastir wparadował do środka. Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim ciężko, zatrzymał się na moment, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na scenę przed nim. Ta najniższa z komnat króla w jego wysokiej wieży, była olbrzymim pomieszczeniem, z marmurowymi ścianami przetykanymi złotem, oświetlonym przez otwarte piecyki z polerowanego brązu. Miękkie, aksamitne poduszki leżały wokół w stertach, a nich rozłożyło się wiele z najbardziej urodziwych młodych dziewcząt i kobiet z Pałacu. Były w różnych stadiach nagości, niektóre wyraźnie odurzone i ogłupiałe, inne zaangażowane w akty, które Minastir nie miał zamiaru kontemplować.

W dalekim kącie komnaty, na wielkiej stercie poduszek, rozwalił się król, odziany w krzykliwe szaty barwy purpury i złota. Wydawał się być kompletnie pijany, jego głowa kiwała się w przód i w tył, a uśmiech zadowolonego z siebie idioty rozlał mu się po twarzy. Nad nim stali Sauron i Nuphkor. Nuphkor, którego pięć lat wcześniej mianowano Królewskim Namiestnikiem, ubrany był w czarne szaty, przetykane złotem i w srebrny medalion - symbol jego urzędu. Sauron, który awansował ze starożytnej funkcji Namiestnika do nowej pozycji Wysokiego Kapłana, miał na sobie czarno-szkarłatne szaty, bez żadnych ozdób, prócz złotego pierścienia. Wygrawerowane na nim dziwne litery jarzyły się jasno nawet z takiej odległości, jak zawsze, gdy Sauron był szczególnie podekscytowany lub wściekły. Nuphkor wydawał się być rozproszony przez dekadencki obraz, uformowany przez dziewczyny, lecz Sauron pozostał całkowicie obojętny. Jego pasje kręciły się tylko wokół jego własnych planów, a swą uwagę całkowicie poświęcił królowi.

"...ich bachor Isildur," powiedział Sauron. "którego rozpoznałem, nie tylko zamordował dwóch z twych strażników, lecz ukradł też owoc z przeklętego Białego Drzewa, bez wątpienia, by zasadzić je w ziemi Romenny, tego gniazda heretyków! To bluźnierstwo przeciwko Melkorowi!"

Sauron wpatrywał się ponuro w króla. "Melkor nie popatrzy na ciebie z uznaniem, jeśli ta obraza w stosunku do Niego obędzie się bez kary! Isildur umknął twoim strażnikom na jakiś czas, lecz nie ma to znaczenia. Jeśli ucieknie z Armenelos, wyślij emisariuszy do Romenny i zażądaj oddania Isildura w nasze ręce, by odpowiedział za swoje zbrodnie!"

"Mój suzerenie" wtrącił się niepewnie Nuphkor, "Romenna została dobrze ufortyfikowana w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat. Jeśli Amandil sprzeciwi się twemu rozkazowi oddania syna w nasze ręce, może dojść do wojny. Armia Amandila blednie w porównaniu z twoją, lecz nasze siły są rozproszone, a wielu z żołnierzy stacjonujących w Numenorze jest potrzebnych, by wykonywać rozkazy w całej krainie. Z tymi oddziałami, które możemy poświęcić, przełamanie murów Romenny wymagałoby oblężenia trwającego całe dni lub tygodnie, ze względu na ich mocny garnizon i wymagałoby poświęcenia wielu naszych lojalnych ludzi. Może misja skrytobójcza..."

Nagle kaprawe oczy króla zwróciły się od Nuphkora na Minastira. "Eh? Minastir? Co tutaj robisz, człowieku? Przyszedłeś się trochę zabawić?" zapytał, rechocząc, wskazując na jedną z ładniejszych dam, rozciągniętych na poduszkach przed nim. Bez komentarza, Minastir przeszedł obok wyczerpanych ciał kilku odurzonych dziewczyn i zbliżył się do króla.

Sauron wpatrywał się w Minastira, a jego jasne, niebieskie oczy zwęziły się lekko. "Czego chcesz, Minastirze?" zapytał chłodno. "Dałem rozkaz strażom na zewnątrz, by nam nie przeszkadzano. Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego. Czy nastało jakieś opóźnienie w przybyciu ostatniej floty statków ze Śródziemia, wiozących niewolników na ofiarę dla Melkora?"

Ignorując Saurona, Minastir skupił swą uwagę na królu. Delikatnie wsuwając jedną rękę między fałdy swych niebiesko-złotych szat, powiedział "Mój suzerenie, przynoszę wiadomość najwyższej wagi, przeznaczoną tylko do twoich uszu. Pochyl się bliżej."

Marszcząc brwi, król pochylił się w stronę Minastira.

Szybko jak uderzający wąż, Minastir wyszarpnął z pochwy niewielki sztylet, ukryty w fałdach szat. "Za Earendila!" zawołał, pchając sztyletem w króla.

Nuphkor, który stał przy królu, odbył szkolenie wojskowe w młodości. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, poderwał szybko ramiona i podbił cios Minastira, potem chwycił go za nadgarstki i próbował wykręcić mu ostrze z ręki. Minastir, będąc wielki i silny jak niedźwiedź, szybko złamał blok Nuphkora, odginając ramiona Namiestnika aż do jego boków. Ciął ukośnie w górę i wypatroszył go swym sztyletem. Nuphkor zwalił się na ziemię, wyjąc w śmiertelnej agonii, gdy z jego ciała wypływała rosnąca kałuża krwi. Dziewczyny i damy w pobliżu - te nie odrętwione narkotykiem - spojrzały spoza swych zabaw i wrzasnęły przeraźliwie. Minastir odwrócił się do króla, który leżał, kwiląc na swych poduszkach, jak pies kulący się przed panem.

Lecz Sauron, cały czas nieruchomy jak posąg, interweniował. Ruchem szybszym niż może uchwycić oko, wytrącił sztylet z rąk Minastira. Potem, drugą ręką chwycił admirała za gardło i uniósł go dwie stopy nad ziemię! Minastir szarpał się bezskutecznie, jego potężne ramiona starały się przełamać chwyt przeciwnika, lecz smukłe nadgarstki i ramiona Saurona zdawały się wykute ze stali. Kontemplował on chłodno Minastira przez chwilę, a potem cisnął nim przez cały pokój, aż jego ciało uderzyło ciężko o ścianę. Minastir osunął się na ziemię i leżał tam, nieprzytomny. Niektóre z obecnych dziewcząt kwiliły teraz, gdy inne łkały histerycznie.

W tej chwili strażnicy, który usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące wewnątrz, wpadli przez drzwi. Sauron rzucił im mordercze spojrzenie i wskazał na zwłoki Nuphkora. "Czy wpuszczanie uzbrojonych ludzi do komnat króla jest jakimś szczególnym zwyczajem wśród jego wartowników?" zapytał.

Nim przerażeni strażnicy mogli odpowiedzieć, król podniósł się z poduszek z pianą na ustach, wyjąc, ile sił w płucach. "Zdrajca!" wrzasnął, wskazując dygoczącym ramieniem w stronę Minastira, który leżał bez ruchu na podłodze. "Asasyn! Demon!" Zwrócił się do strażników. "Głupcy! Jak mogliście go tu wpuścić, ze sztyletem, wymierzonym w moje serce?" darł się.

"Uspokój się, suzerenie." powiedział Sauron, swym czystym, kojącym głosem. Ar-Pharazon ustąpił, chociaż cały się trząsł. "Nikt nigdy nie miał szansy ci zagrozić, ze mną u twego boku" rzekł Sauron pewnym głosem. Spojrzał na zdewastowane ciało Namiestnika, który leżał w drgawkach u jego stóp. "Szkoda, że Nuphkor poległ, próbując ratować ci życie. Jego lojalność była godna podziwu, chociaż obawiam się, że jego zapał osłabł ostatnio."

"Tak" odrzekł król. "Obawiał się wojny z Romenną? Heh! Równie dobrze kot mógłby obawiać się wojny z myszą! Nie zażądam jednak niczego od Amandila. Jeśli bachor Elendila ucieknie z Armenelos i wróci do Romenny, nie ma potrzeby poddawać go procesowi i sądowi. Uznaję go za winnego morderstwa, kradzieży i bluźnierstwa i wydaję na niego wyrok teraz; za zabicie moich strażników i kradzież owocu Białego Drzewa, ogłaszam Isildura Wilczą Głowę za wyjętego spod prawa. Każdy, kto sobie tego zażyczy może zgładzić Wilczą Głowę bezkarnie, a za czyn ten otrzyma nagrodę pięciuset sztuk złota i moją wdzięczność."

"Rozsądna decyzja, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron bez przekonania.

"I jest jeszcze ten zdrajca, Minastir" powiedział król. "Jak to się stało, że trzymałem tak długo tę żmiję na swoim łonie? Wiem, że był niegdyś przyjacielem Elendila, jednak złożył przysięgę lojalności Zwierzchnikowi Numenoru. Mniej w nim honoru niż w zwykłym złodzieju."

"Co do tego niewiernego, Wasza Wysokość" odparł Sauron, wskazując na Minastira, "Od dawna wiedziałem o jego nielojalności." Król spojrzał zaskoczony na Saurona.

"Jego zdradzieckie intencje były doskonale widoczne w jego umyśle, chociaż nie mogłem uchwycić każdego szczegółu jego myśli" wytłumaczył Sauron. "Ma pewną elficką błyskotkę w swych komnatach, którą używał do komunikowania się z Amandilem i jego wasalami. Ustawił ją otwarcie na piedestale, myśląc, że nikt nie rozpozna jej prawdziwego znaczenia. Nie zdołał tego odgadnąć, naturalnie, żaden ze służących i strażników, lecz czy on naprawdę myślał, że ja nie poznam jednego z widzących kamieni Feanora, gdy go zobaczę? Głupiec! Palantir będzie dla mnie intrygującym obiektem studiów, teraz, gdy Minastir nie będzie go już więcej potrzebować."

"W każdym razie" ciągnął Sauron. "Był mi bardzo użyteczny, gdyż nieświadomie karmił te diabły z Romenny wieloma fałszywymi informacjami, osłabiając ich siłę w tych krainach. Dzięki tym fałszywym informacjom nie mogli wykorzystać słabości naszej pozycji, nim umocniliśmy swe rządy nad wiernymi Melkorowi."

Sauron skrzywił się z żalem. "Może źle oceniłem Minastira, gdyż nie myślałem, że odważy się uderzyć otwarcie. Chociaż, jeśli popełniłem błąd, to było nim ufanie, że Strażnicy Domu Królewskiego wypełnią swą służbę odpowiednio, czy w pilnowaniu Białego Drzewa, czy w chronieniu twej osoby. Po prawdzie, są tak głupi i bezużyteczni, jak najniżsi z orków." Znowu rzucił strażnikom mordercze spojrzenie, a oni pobledli, uświadamiając sobie, że wzbudzili gniew Wysokiego Kapłana Świątyni Melkora.

"Jednak" uśmiechnął się Sauron. "Mogę zasugerować zrobienie lepszego użytku z Minastira, niż zostawienie go, by gnił w lochu, lub danie go pod topór. Melkor zawsze uważał zapach płonących heretyków za słodki."

"Tak, tak!" zarechotał król. "Straże! Wywleczcie stąd tego zdrajcę i włóżcie go do jednego ze stajennych wózków. Zabierzemy tego wieprza Minastira do Świątyni Melkora, a lord Sauron już będzie wiedział jak sobie z nim poradzić! Sam będę wam towarzyszył, by móc patrzeć, jak Minastir płonie razem z Białym Drzewem!"

Isildur był wstrząśnięty słowami, które dosłyszał z komnat króla. Wypadł by z kuchni i popędził w dół korytarza, by tylko pomóc staremu przyjacielowi ojca, lecz królowa powstrzymała go.

"Nie!" powiedziała. "Minastir to dzielny człowiek, lecz nie możesz mu pomóc. Słyszałam głos Saurona w tym pokoju i widziałam nie raz, że jest dalece silniejszy niż jakikolwiek śmiertelny człowiek, bez względu na swą szczupłą budowę. Jeśli taki ktoś postury niedźwiedzia nie był w stanie go pokonać, to jakie ty masz szanse? Pamiętaj, że przybyłeś tu by ocalić owoc Białego Drzewa. Nie pozwól by ofiara Minastira poszła na marne, odrzucając pochopnie swe życie, jak i ostatni owoc Pięknej Nimloth! Twoim obowiązkiem jest chronić Numenor, bez względu na to, gdzie leżą twe pragnienia."

Isildur skrzywił się, lecz skinął niechętnie. Wiedział, że królowa ma rację, jednak poczuł jak wypełnia go wielki wstyd na myśl o pozostawieniu Minastira własnemu losowi. Spojrzał na królową. "Wasza Królewska Mość" rzekł, głosem ciężkim od rozpaczy. "Pamiętam, co powiedziałaś o kryptach pod nami, lecz muszę prosić, byśmy przeprowadzili najpierw dywersję. W komnatach Minastira znajduje się coś, co ma ogromną wartość dla mego ojca - widzący kamień, wspomniany przez Mrocznego. Gdyby wpadł on w ręce Saurona, byłaby to katastrofa. Muszę spróbować odzyskać go, nim stąd ucieknę, jeśli tylko to możliwe."

Królowa spojrzała w głąb korytarza. "Czekaj!" powiedziała, odskakując w głąb alkowy.

Dwóch strażników przeszło powoli obok, taszcząc ciało Minastira, teraz tak bladego jak śmierć. Za nimi podążali Sauron i król. Isildur poczuł pokusę, by wyskoczyć ze sztyletem i skończyć to, co zaczął Minastir. Lecz wiedział, że z obecnym Sauronem, jego próba skończyłaby się tak samo marnie, jak Minastira. Jego oko uchwyciło blask Pierścienia Saurona, który, jak powiedział mu Elendil, stanowił esencję mocy Mrocznego Władcy. Isildur, obiecując pomścić Minastira, przysiągł też, iż pewnego dnia, odetnie tą cenną błyskotkę z przeklętej ręki Saurona, nawet jeśli miałoby to kosztować go życie.

Gdy przechodzący zniknęli w dole korytarza, królowa szepnęła. "Teraz, gdy korytarz jest niestrzeżony, jest to możliwe. Komnaty Minastira są niedaleko stąd. Poprowadzę cię do nich, byś mógł zabrać to, czego szukasz - lecz potem musimy dotrzeć do schodów do krypt - i to szybko!"

Isildur i królowa podążyli schodami, wiodącymi do krypt. Zabranie Palantiru nie trwało długo, gdyż jak powiedział Sauron, leżał całkiem na widoku w komnatach Minastira. Najwyraźniej był on przekonany, że nikt nie rozpozna prawdziwej natury Palantiru, biorąc go za jakiś egzotyczny klejnot i nie widział potrzeby, by trzymać go w ukryciu. Jednak nie docenił ezoterycznej wiedzy Saurona. Isildur podziękował w duchu, że Sauron, w swej arogancji, nie przejął się tym, by zabrać Palantir przed pójściem do Świątyni.

Jednak dla rannego Isildura, Palantir okazał się ciężkim brzemieniem. Bez względu na swój młody wiek, musiał walczyć, by dotrzymać kroku królowej. W końcu, gdy dotarli na dno schodów, znaleźli się w serii ogromnych, wilgotnych korytarzy, wykutych z żywej skały i niewyraźnie oświetlonych przez nieczęste pochodnie, umieszczone w miedzianych podstawkach wzdłuż ścian. "To są właśnie krypty pod Pałacem, łączące ze sobą lochy" rzekła królowa. Po przejściu niewielkiego dystansu, królowa przystanęła i przesunęła swą prawą dłoń wzdłuż ściany z kamieni. Gdy wcisnęła niewielki występ, odchylił się w bok, ujawniając małą dziurkę od klucza.

Uśmiechając się, królowa wyjęła srebrny klucz ze stanika i włożyła w zamek, obracając go. Z niskim jękiem, cała sekcja ścian, szerokości dwóch ludzi, odchyliła się do tyłu, odkrywając sekretne przejście, prowadzące w mrok. Powiew starego, stęchłego powietrza dmuchnął z przejścia, a pochodnie po obu stronach ścian zadygotały. Wskazując Isildurowi, by wziął jedną z pochodni, wyjęła klucz, wkroczyła do przejścia i czekała na niego. Z pochodnią w ręku, podążył za nią. Włożyła klucz z powrotem za stanik, pomacała ręką wyłożoną saletrą ścianę i wcisnęła kolejny wypust. Drzwi wsunęły się w swoje miejsce z głuchym tąpnięciem. Gdy królowa prowadziła, Isildur trzymał pochodnię, by mogli coś widzieć w atramentowej ciemności.

"To przejście jest poniżej poziomu Morza" wyjaśniła królowa. "dlatego jest tak wilgotne. Prowadzi do serii jaskiń pod miastem. Ścieżka, którą musimy obrać, zwykła prowadzić dokładnie pod miastem, na otwarte pola. Teraz przebiega też obok przeklętej świątyni Melkora, leżącej w sercu Armenelos. Gdy Sauron budował Świątynię, kilkoro z jego budowniczych natrafiło na jedną z jaskiń. Nie wiedząc nic o połączeniu jaskiń z Pałacem, dodali po prostu kilka kanałów wentylacyjnych do ścian świątyni i połączyli je tunelami z jaskiniami. Tak wyznawcy Melkora nie muszą umierać z braku powietrza, które płomień ołtarza wyciągnąłby z pozbawionej okien komnaty. Szkoda, że mieli taki pomysł, bo nie tylko te tunele pozwalają przeżyć ludziom w Świątyni, lecz i my musimy przejść o rzut kamieniem od tego przeklętego miejsca, nim dotrzemy do powierzchni." Isildur zadrżał na samą myśl, lecz nic nie powiedział.

Isildur stracił poczucie czasu, gdy tak szli krętymi przejściami i grotami, odnajdując drogę w tym labiryncie tylko dzięki królowej. Poczuł narastające pragnienie powietrza, jakby zostało ono wyssane z przejść. Co jeszcze bardziej złowieszcze, zaczynał słyszeć mroczne, niskie inkantacje wielu głosów, dźwięki rezonujące starożytnym złem. Wydawało się Isildurowi, jakby sama ciemność jaskiń była żywa i obserwowała go, pełna złowrogich intencji.

"Śpiewy kapłanów Melkora" rzekła królowa. "Sauron ustanowił swe kapłaństwo pięć lat temu, jak wiesz. Do niedawna nadzorowali składanie ofiar na ołtarzach w mieście. Teraz mają prowadzić te obrzędy w Świątyni. Od jej ukończenia, kilka tygodni temu, kapłani spędzają cały swój czas w jej grubych murach. Z dołu, słyszałam jak intonują nowe bluźnierstwa, których nie wymawiali publicznie i widziałam jak odprawiali okropne czary, jak wierzyli, w ukryciu. Chociaż uczniowie Melkora są okrutni i zepsuci na widoku publicznym, to za zamkniętymi drzwiami i teraz w Świątyni, praktykowane są prawdziwe obrzydliwości."

"Widziałem już, jak praktykowano je w Sali Tronowej" odrzekł Isildur, wspominając z dreszczem tę upiorną scenę sprzed pięciu lat.

"Tak" powiedziała królowa. "palenia mają teraz odbywać się w Świątyni, lecz od czasu jej ukończenia widziałam nawet gorsze rzeczy, o których nie będę mówić." Isildur popatrzył na królową z litością, ale nic nie powiedział.

Gdy inkantacje stawały się coraz głośniejsze, Isildur dostrzegł ogniste światło, prześwitujące przez szpary w świątyni, nad nim i z lewej. "Jeden z kanałów wentylacyjnych" powiedziała królowa. "Czy zboczysz ze ścieżki i spojrzysz na to, co dzieje się w Świątyni Morgotha? Czy mamy ją minąć, by twoje sny pozostały wolne od nowych koszmarów?"

Serce Isildura mówiło mu, by minąć kanał, bez patrzenia na niego ponownie. Jednak jego umysł nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie zaspokojenia ciekawości... "Spojrzę, ale tylko rzucę okiem" rzekł Isildur. Uśmiechając się ponuro, królowa wzięła od niego pochodnię, a on wczołgał się do tunelu.

Wspinając się, Isildur poczuł nagły strach, że królowa go porzuci, że pozostanie uwięziony na wieczność w mrocznym labiryncie tuneli. Lecz zerkając do tyłu, wciąż mógł dostrzec migoczące światło pochodni. Wstydząc się za siebie, Isildur kontynuował podróż przez tunel, aż w końcu dotarł do czegoś w rodzaju okna, zablokowanego grubą metalową kratą.

Hałas inkantacji, odbijający się echem w tunelu, był prawie ogłuszający. Patrząc przez okno, Isildur zobaczył rozległy, okrągły pokój z białego marmuru, przykryty ogromną srebrną kopułą. Widział Świątynię z zewnątrz, podczas wędrówki przez Armenelos i mimo całej jej obrzydliwości, dziwił się jak ktokolwiek mógł zbudować taką rozległą konstrukcję tak szybko. Zaprawdę, pomyślał, moc Saurona, lub jego Pierścienia, przekracza ludzkie pojęcie. Ar-Pharazon był głupcem, jeśli uważał, że może kontrolować mroczną istotę z prastarego świata.

Główna część świątyni zdominowana była przez ogromny ogień, który zdawał się wyrastać z dziury lub misy w centrum podłogi, jakby pochodził z samych trzewi świata. I tak, mimo że na dworze panował mrok, całe wnętrze budynku skąpane było w czerwonawym blasku, chociaż za masywnymi filarami, które podtrzymywały podstawę kopuły, zalegały cienie. Szereg schodów wiódł od podłogi świątyni w dół misy z płomieniami. W bliższej części pomieszczenia Isildur mógł dostrzec setki klęczących kapłanów Melkora, ich szaty czarne, głowy ogolone, inkantujących słowa bezimiennego zła niskimi, głębokimi głosami.

Teraz, gdy Isildur dotarł do krawędzi tunelu, inkantacje nie były tak ogłuszające, jak niżej, gdzie wydawały się wzmocnione. W rozległym wnętrzu Świątyni były stale obecnym, złowrogim dźwiękiem. Lecz mógł usłyszeć też inne odgłosy. Ku swej zgrozie, Isildur dostrzegł niezliczone rzesze ofiar, przykutych do ścian Świątyni. Wszystkie nosiły blizny o różnym stadium cierpienia i wszystkie były bez wątpienia świadome, że wkrótce zostaną poświęcone Władcy Ciemności. Z tych, których języki były wciąż nienaruszone, niektórzy krzyczeli histerycznie, niektórzy wyli z rozpaczy, inni śmiali się przeraźliwie, gdy kojące szaleństwo przezwyciężyło ich rozpacz.

Ledwo powstrzymując mdłości, Isildur miał zamiar właśnie odwrócić się i zejść z powrotem w dół tunelu, gdy jego uszu dobiegły nowe dźwięki. Pochodziły od dwóch postaci, idących w kierunku schodów, w towarzystwie jeszcze większej liczby kapłanów Melkora. Dzięki swym oczom, bystrym jak elfie, Isildur mógł odróżnić sylwetki króla, Saurona i dwóch strażników z Pałacu, wciąż dźwigających ciało Minastira. Zobaczył też Białe Drzewo leżące na boku, po drugiej stronie płomieni. Najwidoczniej, zostało wciągnięte do świątyni przez kapłanów, gdy królewscy strażnicy przywlekli je z Pałacowych Ogrodów. Wysoki, czysty głos Saurona odbijał się echem w rozległym pomieszczeniu, które wydawały się zaprojektowane tak, by w szczególności podkreślać barwę i ton jego głosu.

"...zbyt ostry dla tego zdrajcy w waszych komnatach, mój suzerenie. Wygląda na to, że umarł, gdy jego ciało było niesione przez twych strażników."

Cicho, Isildur podziękował w duchu, że przynajmniej stary przyjaciel jego ojca nie zostanie rzucony żywcem w płomienie.

"Tym bardziej szkoda" rzekł król, jego głos wydawał się przytłumiony, w porównaniu do głosu jego wasala.

"Obawiam się, że nic nie można na to poradzić, Wasza Królewska Mość." odparł Sauron. "W każdym razie, zwróćmy nasze myśli ku radośniejszym sprawom. Długo lamentowałeś nad zniewoleniem twych przodków przez Valarów, symbolizowanym przez to przeklęte Białe Drzewo. Melkor zniszczył kajdany, wiążące cię z Valarami i zwrócił ci wolność oraz godność. Bądź teraz świadkiem zagłady ostatniego symbolu hańby Numenoru i brzasku nowej, dumnej ery!"

Wskazał na kapłanów, trzymających Białe Drzewo w linach. Napięli je i, z pewnym wysiłkiem, przeciągnęli Drzewo na krawędź rozległych płomieni. Pchając z całej siły, zepchnęli je w dół, w ogień.

Gdy Isildur patrzył jak wielki słup ognia pożera Piękną Nimloth, poczuł ścisk w gardle i strumienie łez zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Liście i owoce spłonęły natychmiast, lecz musiało upłynąć kilka minut, by zniknęła kora, jej gładka powierzchnia zaczęła się marszczyć i przybierać chorobliwy, smolisty kolor w piekielnym ogniu, który wydobywał się z otchłani. Wysoki syk i krzyk wypełnił przestrzeń, łącząc się z dźwiękami wydawanymi przez ofiary w świątyni, jakby Drzewo wydawało śmiertelny wrzask agonii. Wielkie chmury grubego, atramentowego popiołu i dymu unosiły się teraz nad ogniem i wypływały przez dziurę w kopulastym dachu Świątyni, kalając granat nocnego nieba.

Ponad krzykami Drzewa, Isildur mógł usłyszeć obłąkańczy śmiech Ar-Pharazona, gardłowy, obrzydliwy dźwięk. Sauron nic nie mówił, lecz wyrazu triumfu na jego twarzy nie dało się z niczym pomylić, nawet z tej odległości. Isildur ścisnął skórzaną sakwę, ukrytą w jego szatach, a waga jego misji zaciążyła mu teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pomimo wysiłków Saurona i króla, jeden owoc Białego Drzewa wciąż żył. Isildur przysiągł, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, zasadzi go osobiście, by linia Elrosa i ludzi z Numenoru mogła rozkwitnąć ponownie.

W końcu Drzewo zostało pożarte całkowicie. "Dobra robota" powiedział król, wciąż rechocząc. "dobra robota. Kolejny cios, wymierzony w fałszywą wyrocznię Eru i zdradzieckich Valarów! Teraz mój ród jest wolny od fałszywej przepowiedni mojego po trzykroć przeklętego wuja Ar-Inziladuna! Niezwłocznie wydam dekret, że od dzisiaj herbem mego rodu nie będzie absurdalne Białe Drzewo na czarnym polu, które oto odrzucam całkowicie; będzie to czarny wąż na czerwonym polu, symbolizujący dym zwijający się nad wiecznym ogniem Melkora! Cień i płomień!"

"Doskonały pomysł, mój suzerenie!" powiedział Sauron, skinąwszy z uznaniem. "A teraz gdy ognie Melkora zostały podsycone, nadszedł czas na pierwszą ofiarę z ludzi w Jego błogosławionej Świątyni! Zaczniemy od tego ścierwa" rzekł Sauron, wskazując na ciało Minastira. "gdyż mimo że Melkor preferuje żywe ofiary, nie pogardzi martwymi." Odwrócił się do kapłanów. "Wrzucić go do środka!"

Bez słowa, dwóch kapłanów Melkora wzięło ciało od strażników, zaciągnęło je na krawędź wielkiej misy i, ruchem wyraźnie wyćwiczonym - zapewne na żywych, związanych ofiarach - rzucili ciało Minastira w dół rampy, wiodącej w płomienie. Zostało spowite przez ogień i skonsumowane w jednej chwili.

"I po kłopocie" rzucił król. "Taki los czeka tych, co gwałcą złożone mi przysięgi."

Sauron skinął na strażników. "A co z tymi głupcami, Wasza Królewska Mość? Czyż nie przysięgli cię chronić? A jednak ich nieostrożność niemal kosztowała cię życie." Strażnicy odsunęli się od Saurona, dobrze wiedząc, jak nieliczni są, w porównaniu z kapłanami Melkora.

"W istocie" odparł chłodno Ar-Pharazon. "Życie, które Melkor zachowa na wieczność, tak długo jak Mu służę. A te kundle prawie mnie go pozbawiły! Zrób z nimi, co uznasz za słuszne, lordzie Sauronie."

Uśmiechając się, Sauron zasygnalizował swym czarno odzianych kapłanom, którzy, szybko jak błyskawica, wybili strażnikom broń z ręki i związali im ręce i nogi czarnymi linami. Gdy wlekli wrzeszczących strażników w stronę płomieni, a rechot króla znowu wypełnił Świątynię, Isildur odwrócił się, wstrząśnięty do głębi duszy. Koszmar, który widział tej nocy, mógłby wystarczyć na tysiące żywotów.

Starając się ignorować krótkie, wysokie krzyki, dobiegające zza jego pleców, które nagle urwały się jak ucięte nożem, Isildur czołgał się w dół tunelu, a złe intonowanie kapłanów znów rozbrzmiewało mu w uszach. Ciągle mógł dostrzec pochodnię królowej, niczym światełko w tunelu. W końcu, wyszedł z otworu i stanął znowu w korytarzu, naprzeciw królowej.

Królowa Miriel uśmiechnęła się smutno. "Wyglądasz, jakbyś postarzał się o dziesięć lat w przeciągu niespełna pół godziny, Isildurze. Jednak teraz wiesz, czemu wciąż czczę Eru w głębi serca, nawet jeśli wszyscy dworzanie i służący oddali się Morgothowi. Nikt, kto widział, co dzieje się w sercu Świątyni, nie mógłby czcić Wielkiego Nieprzyjaciela, chyba że urodził się z duszą demona. Wolę raczej z czystym sumieniem przeżyć to, co zostało z mojego życia, niż pokalać siebie w pogoni za fałszywą obietnicą wiecznego życia."

Isildur skinął głową w ciszy. Biorąc od niej pochodnię, oznajmił chrapliwym, rozedrganym głosem "Wyprowadź mnie z tego koszmaru, suzerenie."

Odwróciła się, a on podążał za nią przez kilka godzin, w powiewie silnej bryzy, gdy inkantacje ze Świątyni cichły powoli za nimi. Jego rana znów zaczęła pulsować bólem i zaczynał wątpić, czy wytrzyma w tym stanie długo. Mimo tego parł do przodu, świadomy, że jego obowiązek jest ważniejszy niż cokolwiek inne.

W końcu złowieszcze dźwięki zanikły całkowicie, bryza wiała nawet mocniej, a przejście zaczęło podnosić się w górę. Isildur mógł dostrzec przed sobą cienką szparę w ciemności, przez którą wlewało się czyste światło gwiazd i księżyca. Wzdychając z ulgą, Isildur dotarł w końcu do wyjścia. Znalazł się z królową na skraju wąskiego otworu, szerokości człowieka. Przeszli przez niego i znaleźli się na półce, wystającej ze wzgórza wysokiego na jakieś pięćdziesiąt stóp, na środku żyznych pól, które rozciągały się jakieś dwadzieścia mil na wschód od stolicy. Mroczny cień gór oddzielających Armenelos od Romenny rozciągał się na wschodnim horyzoncie. Tu i tam na równinie, wioski i małe osady emanowały bladym światłem. Ten widok, drwiący obraz pozornego spokoju sielskich widoków, wstrząsnął Isildurem, gdyż potrafił patrzeć teraz tylko z grozą na czcicieli Morgotha.

Odwracając się do królowej, rzekł "Wasza Królewska Mość, błagam was, nie wracajcie do Pałacu w Armenelos! Gdyż został skażony na zawsze kultem Morgotha i jest teraz siedliskiem zła. Moglibyśmy z łatwością ukraść konia lub dwa z karczmy, lub równin poniżej i pojechać pędem do Romenny. Po dwóch dniach byłabyś bezpieczna w pałacu mego ojca i dziadka i nie musiałabyś już więcej chylić czoła przed tym demonem w przebraniu człowieka, który nazywa siebie Wysokim Kapłanem – lub przed tym, co nazywa siebie królem!"

Miriel patrzyła w ciszy na Isildura, który dostrzegł jak łza spływa jej po policzku. Potem odparła smutno: "Sam widzisz, Isildurze, że już dawno mogłam uciec z Pałacu i ciągle mogę w przyszłości, jeśli zechcę. Lecz jestem ostatnia z bezpośredniej linii królów i królowych, która bierze swój początek od najstarszych synów i córek Elrosa. Moje miejsce jest w Pałacu, w mieście, które zawsze było domem mego rodu od dnia powstania wyspy. Moje przeznaczenie nie leży obok twego, synu Elendila, chociaż podziwiam twą odwagę i wiarę w zwycięstwo. Przewiduję, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy będziesz wielkim królem w swej własnej dziedzinie, a twoje imię odbije się echem poprzez wieki. Tak, przewiduję, że z nasiona straconej Nimloth, które nosisz pod płaszczem, wykiełkuje kiedyś nowe Białe Drzewo, nawet jeśli krew Numenoru zdoła oczyścić się z tego zła i zwrócić znów ku światłu. Lecz mój obowiązek, moje miejsce jest w Armenelos i tam pozostanę." Pochylając się w stronę Isildura, ucałowała go delikatnie w czoło.

"Teraz idź, dzielny Isildurze!" zawołała. "gdyż ciągle jesteś ścigany, daleko od domu, a twoja misja nie zostanie wypełniona, póki ostatni owoc Nimloth nie znajdzie się w strzeżonych murach pałacu twego dziada w Romennie!"

Isildur spróbowałby raz jeszcze przekonać królową, pomimo jej słów. Lecz w jej oczach widział wyraźnie, że jej serce dokonało wyboru. Bez słów, uniósł jej prawą rękę i ucałował ją z oddaniem. Potem oddał jej pochodnię. "Żegnaj, Wasza Królewska Mość" powiedział. "Modlę się, byś nie okazała się ostatnią z bezpośredniej linii królów i królowych. Jednak, bez względu na to, czy twoje słowa sprawdzą się, czy nie, pokazałaś, że twój prawdziwy duch dorównuje w sile twym przodkom - Earendilowi Żeglarzowi i Elrosowi Półelfowi. Żegnaj!"

Z twarzą naznaczoną smutkiem, Isildur odwrócił się od królowej i zszedł ze wzgórza w kierunku równin w dole. Nie zobaczył jej już nigdy za życia.


	8. Objawienie i przepowiednia

Objawienie i przepowiednia.

Wiosną, roku 3319 Drugiej Ery, 57 lat od dnia odniesionego nad nim tak zwanego Wielkiego Zwycięstwa, i prawie 2 lata od spalenia Białego Drzewa, Sauron, stojący w Królewskich Komnatach, spoglądał przez okno, słuchając z rosnącym gniewem urągania króla.

„Obiecałeś mi nieśmiertelne życie, niewolniku!" krzyczał leżący na łóżku Ar-Pharazon, odziany w swe ulubione fioletowo-złote szaty. „Spójrz na moją twarz! Czy to jest twarz nieśmiertelnego? Twarz żyjącego boga? Spójrz na mnie i odpowiedz szczerze, psie z Mordoru!"

Sauron odwrócił się do starzejącego się króla i spojrzał na niego swymi czystymi, niebieskimi oczami, jego jakby wykute z kamienia rysy nie zdradzały nic z niezadowolenia, które w nim narastało. 57 lat było niewielkim ułamkiem czasu, w porównaniu z tym, od którego Sauron chodził po ziemi, lecz było to i tak o wiele za długo na znoszenie ciągłych gróźb i tyrad Ar-Pharazona Złotego.

Przywołując na twarz wyraz dociekliwej troski, Sauron odparł „Muszę przyznać, mój suzerenie, to nie jest jeszcze twarz nieśmiertelnego." Biorąc tylko pod uwagę stale pogłębiające się bruzdy na wychudzonej twarzy króla, trudno było powiedzieć coś innego.

Co więcej, dzień nie mijał Ar-Pharazonowi zbyt dobrze. Tego ranka, opuszczając komnaty, w których zwykle prowadził nocne zabawy z pannami i młódkami z Pałacu, nagle się przewrócił. Jego medycy szybko się nim zajęli i ocucili go na jego szkarłatnym, wyściełanym atłasem łóżku.

Lecz po przeprowadzeniu tej maszkarady zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą z ponurymi wyrazami twarzy. Potem najodważniejszy z nich poinformował króla, że miał właśnie atak serca. Co więcej, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek 114 lat, może się spodziewać więcej takich ataków w przyszłości. W ich naukowej opinii, Ar-Pharazon nie powinien liczyć na przeżycie więcej niż kilku kolejnych lat, nim jeden z ataków w końcu go powali.

Ich odcięte głowy dekorowały teraz piki przy bramie Pałacu. Sauron został wezwany ze swej Świątyni przez jednego z posłańców w szkarłatnych tunikach, który poinformował go, że król domaga się jego natychmiastowej obecności w swych komnatach.

Sauron zaoferował w tych okolicznościach najlepszą możliwą odpowiedź. Jednak wyglądało na to, że król nie jest wcale bardziej zadowolony odpowiedzią Saurona niż opinią swych byłych medyków.

„_Jeszcze nie_?" wrzasnął Ar-Pharazon, jego twarz nabrała szkarłatno-czerwonej barwy. „_Jeszcze nie_? Więc kiedy będzie to twarz nieśmiertelnego, hę? Powiedz mi kiedy, ty kłamliwy, niekompetentny głupcze? Mów!"

Sauron zgromił króla wzrokiem, z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem. Napis na jego złotym pierścieniu rozbłysnął jasno. „ZAMILCZ!" krzyknął, nagle potężnym, głębokim głosem, który wstrząsnął samymi fundamentami budynku.

Tak samo nagle, nastrój króla zmienił się z gniewu w skruchę. „Wybacz mi!" wyjąkał ze łzami w oczach, struga śliny spłynęła mu z brodatej twarzy. „Wybacz mi! Ja straciłem głowę… Ja…" Ar-Pharazon zaczął wyć niekontrolowanie.

Wtedy Sauron przywołał na twarz wyraz łaskawości i troski, pomocny przyjaciel i doradca biednego starego człowieka. „Nie, to ja proszę o twoje wybaczenie, mój suzerenie" odparł, znowu czystym i gładkim głosem. „Nie powinienem tracić do ciebie cierpliwości. W końcu, to _ja_ tu służę _tobie_. I doskonale rozumiem twój nastrój, gdyż miałeś dzisiaj straszne przeżycie, a ci idioci medycy bardziej ci zaszkodzili niż pomogli."

„Medycy… ale czy mają oni rację?" zawołał Ar-Pharazon. „Jak mogą mieć rację? Mówiłeś, że jeśli będę wiernie służyć Melkorowi, to będę żyć wiecznie! Czy nie tak? Czyż nie służyłem mu wiernie?"

Sauron wydawał się rozważać przez chwilę słowa króla, a potem na niego spojrzał, z wolno rozprzestrzeniającym się po jego gładkiej twarzy pocieszającym uśmiechem.

„Służyłeś mu wiernie, mój suzerenie. W istocie, służyłeś mu bardziej wiernie niż każdy żyjący wcześniej człowiek. Melkor jest z ciebie bardzo zadowolony. Jest tak zadowolony, że gdy dziś rano nadzorowałem jego sprawy w Świątyni, miałem wizję, w której objawił mi się on we własnej osobie. Mówił o tobie wiele rzeczy!"

„Czy tak? Czy tak?" dopytywał się król z drżącymi ustami. „Co mówił? Powiedz, proszę!"

„Powiedział" zaintonował Sauron swym najpiękniejszym, najczystszym głosem. „że nadszedł czas, bym ujawnił Ar-Pharazonowi Złotemu sekret wiecznego życia. Sekret który obróci go ze zwykłego człowieka w samego Boga!"

Król był w ekstazie. „Tak powiedział? Czy tak? Wiedziałem, że to zrobi!" zawołał. „Powiedz mi, co to jest? Musisz mi powiedzieć!" błagał król, który wyglądał teraz jak dziecko, mające w końcu otrzymać upragniony prezent.

„To dość proste, Wasza Wysokość. Tak proste, że wyda ci się oczywiste, gdy ci to ujawnię. Pamiętasz kronikę twego przodka, króla Tar-Atanamira Wielkiego? Tego, który otrzymał posłańców od zdradzieckich Valarów, kiedy ludzie tej wyspy po raz pierwszy zaczęli skarżyć się otwarcie, że ograbiono ich z daru nieśmiertelnego życia, danego elfom?"

„Tak, tak!" uciął Ar-Pharazon, jego stara niecierpliwość i pewność siebie znowu zaczęły mu wracać. „I co z tego?"

„Czy pamiętasz" ciągnął Sauron. „że posłańcy Valarów poinformowali króla, że nie powinien szukać drogi do Nieśmiertelnych Krain Valinoru, w próżnej nadziei na życie wieczne? Rzekli mu, że to nie Nieśmiertelne Krainy czynią tych, którzy w nich mieszkają, nieśmiertelnymi. Raczej, '_to nieśmiertelni, którzy tam mieszkają_ uświęcają _tę_ krainę.' Wierzę, że takie były słowa posłańca, jeśli właściwie zapisano je w kronikach. Wierzę też, że posłaniec powiedział twemu przodkowi, że jeśli śmiertelny człowiek postawi stopę na tej ziemi, umrze on tym prędzej, '_jak ćma w za silnym i zbyt jednostajnym świetle."_

„Tak, słyszałem o tym od mojego wychowawcy, wieki temu" przerwał Ar-Pharazon. „Co to za sekret?"

„Czyż nie zgadniesz, mój suzerenie? Jak w wielu innych kwestiach, tak i tym razem Valarowie zmieszali prawdę z fałszem, by oszukać ludzi. Gdyż jest to prawdą, że Valarowie, ich słudzy Majarowie i elfowie są nieśmiertelni, bez względu na krainę, w której żyją. Lecz nie jest prawdą, że Nieśmiertelne Krainy nie zapewniają życia wiecznego tym, którzy tam zamieszkują. Ostateczny sekret jest taki: Nieśmiertelne Krainy są tak przesycone życiową esencją tych, którzy w niej mieszkają, że gdyby śmiertelny człowiek postawił stopę na ich brzegach, stałby się tak samo nieśmiertelny jak oni."

Król wydawał się zdumiony. Sauron uśmiechnął się. „To z _tego_ powodu" kontynuował. „a nie ze względu na jakąś specjalną dyspensę fałszywej wyroczni Eru, twój przodek, Earendil Żeglarz, stał się nieśmiertelny, gdy postawił stopę na brzegach Nieśmiertelnych Krain trzy i pół tysiąca lat temu. Jedna wizyta w Valinorze i związany został z nieśmiertelnym życiem, czy Valarowie tego chcieli, czy nie. Wysłali go zatem na niebo w jego statku i zakazali już na zawsze podróży do śmiertelnych krain, żeby nie mógł wyjawić tego sekretu śmiertelnym ludziom!"

Król wpatrywał się w Saurona z zachwytem.

„I" kontynuował Sauron. „to z _tego_ powodu wprowadzony został Zakaz Valarów. Gdyż wiedzą oni doskonale, że gdyby rasa ludzka najechała krainę Valinoru, śmiertelni zyskaliby nieśmiertelność, a na to Valarowie, duchy Majarów i ich elfickie pupile nie zamierzają się zgodzić. Wiedzą, jak bardzo ludzie przewyższają elfów, zarówno w wizji, jak i w sile umysłu, więc gdyby zyskali oni kontrolę nad Nieśmiertelnymi Krainami, zdetronizowaliby Valarów i Majarów, i rządzili jako nowi Bogowie w Valinorze! I bardzo uradowałoby to Melkora, gdyż nade wszystko pragnie On zobaczyć Valarów, Majarów i ich elfich pupilków ukaranych, podczas gdy lojalni Mu ludzie zajmują należne im miejsce, jako Bogowie we własnym zakresie!"

„Na Melkora!" wykrzyknął triumfalnie król. Poderwał się z łóżka, odzyskawszy nagle cały wigor. „Na wszystkich diabłów! Stało się tak, że najgorszy dzień mojego życia zmienił się w najwspanialszy! Muszę tylko złamać Zakaz Valarów i postawić stopę na brzegu Nieśmiertelnych Krain…" Przez kilka minut, Ar-Pharazon śmiał się jak młodzieniec, upojony radością. Nieśmiertelność wkrótce będzie jego!

Lecz wtedy Ar-Pharazon spoważniał, marszcząc brwi, jego radość przycichła, gdy zaczął rozumieć, czego wymagać będzie taki wyczyn. „Zważ jednak" rzekł król. „że na drodze do uzyskania nieśmiertelności stoją dwie przeszkody. Po pierwsze, zdradzieccy Valarowie opasali Nieśmiertelne Krainy okręgiem zaczarowanych wysp, które leżą pomiędzy Numenorem, a ziemią Amanu. Przeklęli je swoją magią, także wiadomym jest, że podczas gdy elfickie statki mogą żeglować bezpiecznie pomiędzy Valinorem, a Śródziemiem, statki śmiertelnych, dążących do Valinoru, rozbijają się na kawałki o ich skały. Nieraz Ludzie Numenoru sprzeciwiali się Zakazowi Valarów, choćby po to, by spojrzeć na Nieśmiertelne Krainy i jedyne wieści o ich losie niosły wraki ich statków, wyrzucane na nasze brzegi miesiące później."

„I" kontynuował Ar-Pharazon. „pozostaje jeszcze drugi problem. Nawet jeśli uda mi się przepłynąć przez Zaczarowane Wyspy i przeżeglować przez Zatokę Eldamaru, by postawić stopę na Amanie, jakim sposobem wrócę? Gdyż gdy mój przodek Earendil dokonał tego wyczynu, Valarowie, jak sam wspomniałeś, podnieśli go na niebiosa, i teraz nigdy już nie może postawić stopy na ziemiach ludzi. Czy także podniosą mnie na sklepienie? A może zwiążą mnie magicznymi kajdanami, bym był ich nieśmiertelnym niewolnikiem na wieczność? Co należy zrobić, lordzie Sauron?"

Sauron wydawał się zamyślony. Potem, po chwili, uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. „Dwa trafne spostrzeżenia, mój suzerenie. I jak czasem się zdarza, mam rozwiązanie dla obu tych problemów. Na pierwszy z nich, Zaczarowane Wyspy, lekarstwo jest proste. Większa jest moja wiedza niż jakiegokolwiek elfa, czy nawet Wysokiego Elfa i z łatwością mogę stworzyć urządzenie, którego twoi żeglarze mogą użyć, by nawigować bezpiecznie przez Zaczarowane Wyspy."

„Co do drugiego problemu, jak poradzić sobie z wrogością Valarów, gdy przybijesz już do brzegów Nieśmiertelnych Krain… rozwiązanie jest bardziej ambitne, lecz już ci je podałem. Powiedziałem ci, że wielka flota ludzi, gdyby pokonała Zaczarowane Wyspy, mogłaby przejąć kontrolę nad Amanem od Valarów i ich sług i rządzić tą krainą jako Bogowie!"

„Flota…" wyszeptał Ar-Pharazon. „Masz na myśli…"

„Tak, mój suzerenie" uśmiechnął się Sauron. „Flotę. Twoją Flotę."

„Moją Flotę" powtórzył Ar-Pharazon. Król powstał nagle, wyprostował się do swej pełnej wysokości, a lata wydawały się znikać z jego wymizerowanej twarzy, gdy spojrzał na Saurona. „Moja Flota" powiedział triumfalnie, pewnym, rozkazującym głosem. „Moja Armia. Moja Marynarka. Armia i Marynarka Numenoru, Władczyni Mórz i Ziemi, pod komendą króla Ar-Pharazona Złotego! Najpotężniejsza armada kiedykolwiek zwołana w historii całego świata! Armada, która przyćmi nawet tą, którą wysłałem przeciwko tobie, nim przysiągłeś mi wierność, 57 lat temu!"

„Tak, mój suzerenie" odparł Sauron. „Twoja armada pokonała mnie i ujarzmiła, przywiodła Saurona z Mordoru do twej służby. Dobrze wiem, kiedy jestem pokonany, i długo dumnie służyłem mojemu królowi, władcy świata, synowi Boga, samemu Władcy Bogów!"

Sauron wzniósł swe długie ramiona i zniżył głos, by podkreślić efekt. „Gdyż czas powrotu Melkora nadchodzi wielkimi krokami! Dotąd tolerował On buntowniczych Valarów, tylko dlatego, że ze swych wysokich tronów zarządzali rytmem i cyklami świata. Gdyby ich miejsca opustoszały, Świat znowu zanurzyłby się w chaosie, z którego się narodził. Melkor nie mógł znaleźć tych dostarczenie licznych i godnych, by rządzić Valinorem i panować nad Kręgami Świata w miejsce Valarów. Dni, gdy stwarzał nowe rasy dawno przeminęły: a ja sam jestem w końcu tylko samotnym sługą i nie mogę samotnie zająć tronów Valarów. Lecz, teraz _tyś _wystąpił, mój królu. Przyjąłeś ciemność, poprowadziłeś swych ludzi z dala od fałszywego światła Valarów, w dół cienistych stopni prawdy. Melkor teraz dostrzegł, że nie musi dłużej tolerować ich rebelii, gdyż wierzy, że w tobie, i w Ludziach Numenoru, znalazł w końcu długo poszukiwane zastępstwo za Valarów!"

„Cudownie!" zaśmiał się król, rozkoszując się zyskaniem przychylności Melkora.

„Oczywiście" ostrzegł Sauron, opuszczając ramiona w poważnym geście. „Melkor respektuje tylko siłę. Twierdzi, że jesteś godny – lecz nawet jeśli tak jest, to wciąż musisz przejść jeden, ostatni test, by udowodnić Mu swą wartość. Musisz zdobyć swą drogę do Taniquetil, Góry Wiecznobiałej, siłą własnych ramion. Będziesz, naturalnie, miał też jego łaskę, jeśli dostarczysz stosownych ofiar. Jednak, gdy zobaczy jak wyłamujesz drzwi Pałacu Manwego, uzna Valarów za zdetronizowanych. W tej godzinie, Godzinie Zguby, Melkor wynurzy się z Pustki. W swym gniewie zmiecie Valarów całkowicie. Nie zostanie po nich żaden ślad. Wtedy ukoronuje ciebie, Ar-Pharazona Złotego, jako Króla Bogów, byś rządził w Kręgach Świata na wieczność!"

Ar-Pharazon nie mógł wydobyć słowa, łzy radości spływały po jego wymizerowanych policzkach.

„Oczywiście" kontynuował Sauron. „Melkor postawił przed tobą nie małe wyzwanie, mój suzerenie. W istocie będziesz potrzebował największej armady kiedykolwiek zwołanej, jeśli masz wytoczyć wojnę Valarom i ich sługom. Gdyż Valarowie, Majarowie i Wysokie Elfy są potężni, jak i uparci i dumni. Tylko przeprowadzając potężny cios i z pomocą łaski Melkora, armie Ar-Pharazona Złotego odniosą zwycięstwo."

„I zwycięstwo odniesiemy!" wykrzyknął Ar-Pharazon, triumfując. „Musimy wezwać do Numenoru każdy z naszych statków, które rozesłaliśmy po całym Świecie. Zwołamy każdego Numenorejczyka, od najmłodszych chłopców do najstarszych dziadów, każdego zdolnego dzierżyć pikę i włócznię! Zbudujemy nowe statki, by pomieścić naszych nowych żołnierzy! Wezwiemy wszystkie nasze armie na aktywnej służbie i zgromadzimy je w porcie Andunie, gdyż ze wszystkich naszych portów leży on najbliżej Valinoru."

„I, odnośnie Andunie" kontynuował król, jego głos pociemniał z gniewu. „Bardzo wątpię, by można było zaufać, że niewierni lordowie tego miejsca wspomogą nas w naszej wyprawie przeciwko Valarom, gdy starali się wspierać herezję przyjaźni z elfami w tej krainie. Udzielili nawet schronienia Isildurowi Wilczej Głowie w Romennie, tak że żaden asasyn nie był w stanie zagarnąć nagrody, którą za niego wyznaczyłem. I dzięki nim, obecność przeklętej Nimloth nie została wytrzebiona całkowicie z naszej ziemi. Co powinniśmy zrobić z Amandilem i jego bachorami, lordzie Sauron?"

„Mądre pytanie, Wasza Królewska Mość" odparł Sauron, marszcząc brwi.

Sauron pielęgnował zapalczywą nienawiść do lordów Andunie. Obrazili i zmieszali z błotem jego lojalnych zwolenników; odmówili oddawania czci Melkorowi; dawali schronienie swym kompanom heretykom w Romennie; starali się zakłócić wysiłki kapłanów Melkora, nawracających ludzi na nową religię; nie pozwolili by ich bachor Isildur stawił czoła sprawiedliwości, za swą kradzież Owocu Nimloth. Isildur – bo musiał to być on – zdołał nawet zabrać Palantir z komnat Minastira, tuż pod nosem Saurona. Było to niemal tak niefortunne, jak przetrwanie nasienia Nimloth, gdyż Sauron od dawna pragnął zbadać sekrety Widzących Kamieni, gdy już nie miał żadnego pożytku z byłego Admirała Floty. W tych wszystkich sprawach, Amandil i jego potomstwo mieli czelność mu się przeciwstawiać. Sauron nie zwykł tolerować takiej bezczelności od nikogo, a tym bardziej od śmiertelników.

„Faktem jest" kontynuował Sauron grobowym głosem. „że Amandil jest twoim wasalem, a ty jego suzerenem. Jeśli rozkażesz mu zwołać armię i wysłać ją na wojnę pod twoją chorągwią, musi usłuchać, bez względu na swe poglądy. Jeśli odmówi, będzie zdrajcą, a jego życie będzie stracone. Jeśli jego syn i jego wnuk poprą go w jego odmowie, co bez wątpienia zrobią, także będą zdrajcami. A więc, gdy zwołamy prawie wszystkich naszych żołnierzy, a nasze armie będą niemal kompletne, wyślij posłańca do Amandila i rozkaż mu, by oddał ci każdego mężczyznę z Romenny, zdolnego do dzierżenia broni. Jeśli on, lub jego potomkowie nie przychylą się do rozkazu, wyślij swych ludzi przeciwko nim i oczyść powierzchnię ziemi z obecności jego i jego pomiotów!" Oczy Saurona zamigotały, a napis na jego złotym pierścieniu rozjarzył się jasno.

„Tak" powiedział król ponuro. „długo znosiłem obecność tego heretyka Amandila i jego bachorów w tej krainie. Jest bez wątpienia dostatecznie głupi, by szukać wymówek, by nie odpowiedzieć na me wezwanie. Nieważne – i tak już jest heretykiem, a także pospolitym przestępcą, jeśli udziela schronienia Wilczej Głowie. Jeśli nie przychyli się do moich rozkazów, co do ostatniego, zostanie także zdrajcą. Będę miał dostatecznie dużo powodów, by ruszyć na nich otwarcie!"

Ar-Pharazon zaśmiał się na tą myśl, a potem spojrzał na Saurona. „Jak długo zajmą wszystkie przygotowania, lordzie Sauron? Twoje wykonanie urządzeń nawigacyjnych i zwołanie naszych armii i marynarki?"

Sauron wydawał się zamyślony. „Wykonanie urządzenia, miesiąc. Zwołanie wojsk może się zacząć się z chwilą, gdy zacznę pracować nad urządzeniem. Odwołanie naszych sił, zwołanie wojsk, wyszkolenie i uzbrojenie dodatkowych oddziałów, a także zbudowanie dla nich nowych statków powinno zająć jakieś pięć miesięcy, jeśli płatnerze, szkutnicy i ich niewolnicy będą pracować dzień i noc."

„A więc zlecisz rozpoczęcie pracy od zaraz, a ja rozkażę jak najszybsze przygotowanie wszystkich oddziałów!" wykrzyknął król. „Zwołam naradę wojenną, by omówić z mymi generałami i admirałami strategię i taktykę, która pozwoli nam odnieść zwycięstwo nad naszymi wrogami. Mapy Valinoru, które te głupie Wysokie Elfy dały dawno temu w prezencie naszym przodkom, w końcu okażą się użyteczne! A za pięć miesięcy, ustawimy ster w kierunku Valinoru i mojego przeznaczenia!"

„W istocie, wypełnisz swe przeznaczenie, mój suzerenie. Rozpocznę przygotowania natychmiast" powiedział Sauron. Uśmiechając się znowu i kłaniając, odwrócił się od króla i wypadł z pokoju, by wykonać wiele czekających go zadań.

Spoglądając przez okno swej komnaty na gwiezdne, nocne niebo, stał pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Amandil. Przekroczywszy niedawno swój 197 rok życia, czuł jak każdy dzień jego długiego żywota ciąży mu kamieniem na barkach. Gdyż w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy sprawy przybrały nowy, jeszcze bardziej niepokojący obrót.

Każdego tygodnia uchodźcy szukali schronienia w Romennie. Jeśli ich intencje były honorowe, zawsze wpuszczano ich do miasta – po wnikliwym przesłuchaniu przez straż, w celu upewnienia się, że nie są szpiegami, czy sabotażystami. Uchodźcy ci przynosili ze sobą wieści o zwoływaniu wielkich armii, o gromadzeniu wielu statków, wzywanych do portu w Andunie.

Wielki chaos rozpętał się w tej krainie, mówili, gdyż w ostatnich miesiącach praktycznie wszyscy ludzie wydawali się pogrążeni w szaleństwie większym nawet niż kult Morgotha. Organizowano wiele dzikich hulanek, walk, mordów, wiele aktów deprawacji, jakby ludzie Numenoru stali się teraz tak samo dzicy i bezprawni jak mroczny bóg, któremu służyli. Śmierć przychodziła do nich pod wieloma postaciami, ponurymi i straszliwymi, a oni przeklinali siebie i wszystkich dookoła, bezsilni wobec swej udręki. Tylko w pęczniejących od wojsk królewskich obozach panował porządek, uzyskany dzięki używanym często katowskim pieńkom i szubienicom.

Amandil westchnął, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę łóżka. Jego żona zmarła w połogu wiele lat temu i sypiał samotnie od tego czasu. Leżąc na miękkim materacu, czuł jak spowija go wielkie znużenie. Wkrótce osunął się w głęboki, mroczny sen.

W snach nie ma się poczucia czasu, więc Amandil nie potrafił określić, kiedy się on dokładnie rozpoczął. Poczuł jak unosi się wysoko w niebo, wysoko ponad Ziemię. Wzlatywał niczym na skrzydłach wielkiego ptaka, sokoła lub orła, chociaż musiał wznieść się wyżej niż jakikolwiek ptak byłby w stanie dosięgnąć. W świetle dnia wydawało mu się jakby cała zachodnia połowa wielkiego dysku świata rozpostarła się pod nim. Wszystko leżało na migoczącym, niebieskim Morzu, a smugi chmur unosiły się nad nim, tylko by zaraz opaść strugami deszczu w innym miejscu. Pod nim leżała szmaragdowo-zielona ziemia Numenoru, a on mógł wyraźnie dostrzec każde jej miasto i osadę. Była tam cicha Romenna na Wschodzie, w centrum potężne Armenelos, na Zachodzie piękna Andunie i wiele innych miast na Północy i Południu. W sercu wyspy wznosiła się Góra Meneltarma, jej trawiaste zbocza falowały w morskiej bryzie.

Amandil spojrzał na Wschód i dostrzegł tam rozległe połacie Śródziemia, szare i zimne na dalekiej Północy, blado zielone lasami dalszego Południa, poniżej którego brązem i beżem barwiły się trawy i piaski Bliskiego Haradu, najdalej na Południe przechodzące w potężne, zielone puszcze Dalekiego Haradu. Brzegi upstrzone były licznymi koloniami i osadami Numenoru. Wzrok Amandila sięgał także do elfickich przystani na północnym skraju Zatoki Lune i do ich koloni, rozrzuconych wśród lasów Północy. Lecz wiele krain leżało pustych, chociaż czasem ogniska i lepianki dzikich ludzi znaczyły ich krajobraz.

Potem, Amandil spojrzał na Zachód i ku swej rozkoszy, poza mglistą barierą Zaczarowanych Wysp, zobaczył same Nieśmiertelne Krainy! Były dokładnie takie, jakimi opisywały je pieśni i opowieści Wysokich Elfów. Leżał tam szmaragdowy klejnot Tol Eressei w Zatoce Eldamar, z doskonale widoczną latarnią Białej Wieży Avallone. Na odległych brzegach Zatoki leżała piękna przystań Morskich Elfów Teleri – Aqualonde, jej białe domostwa i złocone wieże zdobione były błyszczącymi perłami i marmurowymi błękitami lapis lazuli.

Była tam Calacirya, Przełęcz Światła, w której stały potężne, białe i różowe mury Tirionu, domu Elfów Głębokich, Noldorów. Mocarne ściany gór Pelori obwarowywały Zatokę od Północy i Południa, rozciągając się na całą długość wybrzeży Amanu. Tylko przez Calaciryę można było dostać się w głąb wyspy. Poza Przełęczą i Stawami Zmierzchu, Amandil mógł zobaczyć rozległe zielone równiny, zaczarowane lasy i błyszczące jeziora samego Valinoru. Mógł dostrzec wzgórze na którym stały niegdyś Dwa Drzewa, przed wschodem Słońca i Księżyca. Było tam złote miasto Valimar, dom Elfów Światła – Vanyarów, rzadko spotykanych przez ludzi, i wielu z samych Valarów. Ponad wszystkim stała Taniquetil, Góra Wiecznobiała, najwyższa góra Świata. Z Oiolosse, najwyższego zwieńczenia rozległego, ośnieżonego szczytu Taniquetilu, wielka smuga światła wystrzeliwała w niebo – Siedzisko Manwego i Vardy, Króla i Królowej Valarów.

Amandil, oczarowany, spoglądał na tę przepiękną scenerię. W przeszłości, zdawało mu się używać Palantiru, by spoglądać tęsknie za Avallone i górzystymi wybrzeżami Valinoru. Lecz teraz, objawiła mu się cała powierzchnia Nieśmiertelnych Krain! Poczuł się zaszczycony możliwością ujrzenia, choćby tylko w wizji, obrazu, który tylu ludzi pragnęło ujrzeć na próżno.

Lecz wtedy Amandil poczuł nakaz oderwania wzroku od Nieśmiertelnych Krain i spojrzenia ponownie na Wschód. Chociaż poprzednio był on jakoś osłoniony przed jego wzrokiem, teraz wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć Mordor, Czarną Ziemię Saurona. Jego granice okalały cieniste góry, podczas gdy równiny popiołu i pyłu pokrywały jego tereny. W sercu krainy leżała Orodruina, gdzie Sauron wykuł swój Jedyny Pierścień, wieki wcześniej. Wielka chmura czarnego dymu jak zawsze wydobywała się z jej ognistego wnętrza, okrywając poniższe krainy nieustannym zmierzchem. Pośród równin, Amandil mógł dostrzec poprzez cienie niewyraźnie kształty rozległych armii orków i dzikich ludzi. Góry Cienia skrywały ich prawdziwą liczbę przed tymi spoza krainy. Na północy Mordoru, Amandil mógł zobaczyć Barad-dur, smoliście czarną fortecę Saurona, wznoszącą się murami ponad murami, wieżami ponad wieżami, górującą ponad milę nad równinami w dole. Amandil był zarówno pełen podziwu jak i przerażenia, zobaczywszy niezdobytą fortecę, która nigdy nie mogłaby być wzniesiona ludzkimi rękami. Dostrzegł, że Barad-dur dalece przewyższa w skali Świątynię Melkora, lub jakikolwiek inny budynek znany ludziom.

Świątynia Melkora! Jak mógł nie dostrzec czarnej skazy jej dymów, gdy spoglądał wcześniej na Numenor? Gdy Amandil zastanawiał się nad tym, zauważył, że wielka cienista chmura, rozciągająca się ponad Orodruiną, zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się poza granice Mordoru. Północ, Południe, Wschód, Zachód, rozrastała się na wszystkie kierunki, okrywając wszystkie krainy swym mrokiem. Wkrótce całe Śródziemie leżało pod jarzmem Cienia, prócz samotnych przystani i koloni elfów na Północy.

Lecz Cień nie zakończył swej wędrówki. Spoglądając w dół, Amandil mógł zobaczyć jak pełznie on przez Morze i obejmuje cały Numenor. Teraz mógł dostrzec Świątynię Melkora, wydobywające się wciąż z niej okropne dymy i fetory mroczniejsze nawet niż Cień. Lecz Cień wciąż nie ustał; pełzł wciąż na zachód, aż dotarł on do mglistych granic Zaczarowanych Wysp, które wydawały się barierą dla jego dalszych zapędów.

Wtedy Amandil zauważył potężną armadę statków i żołnierzy, zebranych w porcie jego dawnego domu w Andunie. Był to niesamowity widok, gdyż siły te dalece przewyższały rozmiarem nawet rosnącą armię orków i dzikich ludzi, ukrytych za murami Mordoru. Ku jego zakłopotaniu, rozległa armada, która wyślizgnęła się właśnie z portu, nie zwróciła się na Wschód, ku Śródziemiu – popłynęła na Zachód, w stronę Valinoru. Czy ci admirałowie poszaleli? Rozbiją się na kawałki o skały Zaczarowanych Wysp!

Ku jego zdumieniu i rosnącej zgrozie, armada, co najmniej dwa tysiące statków, przepłynęła przez mglistą barierę Wysp, jakby były one tylko iluzją. Nie zatonął ani jeden statek. Płynęli wciąż na zachód, przez Zatokę Eldamaru, ich czarno złote żagle mieniły się w słońcu, nieniepokojone przez elfickie statki, aż dotarli do brzegów samego Amanu. Co to miało być? Czemu armie Numenoru w czerwonych tunikach schodziły na brzeg, unosząc wężowe, czarno-czerwone proporce nad głowy?! Uformowawszy szybko kolumny, pomaszerowali obok Aqualonde, wyglądającej na opuszczoną, i w górę Przełęczy Światła, ku murom Tirionu. Tam, założywszy obóz, rozpoczęli oblężenie na fortecę Noldorów!

Wzrok Amandila zwrócił się wtedy ku Górze Wiecznobiałej. Blask na jej szczycie palił się teraz złotym, nawet czerwonawym światłem, jakby płonąc zaciekłym gniewem Valarów na ten akt bluźnierstwa! Nagle Cień zaczął wyrastać nad Valinorem, lecz nie Cień ze Wschodu, ten Cień Zachodu uformowały olbrzymie opary Morza, które dryfując na zachód, zaczęły tworzyć mroczne burzowe chmury. Amandil mógł dosłyszeć zgiełk i wrzawę wojny, dochodzące z Nieśmiertelnych Krain.

Wtedy, z ponad niebios, wychynął potężny głos, głębszy niż otchłanie Morza i mocniejszy niż fundamenty Ziemi:

„Zguba Numenoru jest blisko!" zagrzmiał. Amandil spojrzał w dół, i ku swej zgrozie spostrzegł, że cały Numenor stoi w ogniu! Wielki snop płomieni uniósł się z Góry Meneltarmy, siekając udręczoną ziemię straszliwym żarem. Olbrzymie fale opadły w furii na brzegi wyspy. Zewsząd dobiegały wrzaski grozy i cierpienia, a Numenor zaczął znikać pod falami…

Amandil obudził się gwałtownie, strugi zimnego potu spływały po jego siwiejącej brodzie. Często miewał sny, czasem rzadkie, zwiewne wizje, innym razem zwykłe przebłyski doczesnego świata. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył niczego tak wyraźnego, niczego, co przeskoczyłoby tak szokująco ze snu w koszmar.

Potrząsając głową i mrugając w świetle dnia wlewającym się przez okno, Amandil nałożył swe szare szaty, a potem podążył ku drzwiom pałacowej strażnicy, sąsiadujących z jego komnatami. Była to najwyższa wieża Romenny i często chodził tam, gdy potrzebował czasu na samotne rozmyślania.

Wchodząc po kamiennych spiralnych schodach, Amandil dotarł zaraz do dębowych drzwi, prowadzących na dach wieży. Przeszedł przez próg, sapiąc, gdy owiała go zimna morska bryza i podszedł do parapetu, spoglądając na scenę pod nim. Był późny ranek i Amandil poczuł się niepewnie na myśl, że spał dłużej niż to miał w zwyczaju – kolejny omen zbliżającej się starości. Spojrzał ponad domy i place Romenny, poza port na Morze, którego błękitne wody upstrzone były przyniesioną przez wiatr pianą.

Spojrzał potem na dziedziniec przy podstawie wieży. Z centrum placu o marmurowych murach wyrastała mała biała sadzonka, otoczona jak zawsze przez czterech jego osobistych strażników o biało – niebieskich tunikach. Był to, po fakcie, pierwszy wyrostek Owocu Nimloth, Białego Drzewa Armenelos, które Isildur uratował, nim jego rodzicielka została rzucona w Płomienie Morgotha przez króla uzurpatora i demonicznego kapłana.

Gdy Isildur powrócił do Romenny z nasieniem Nimloth, kilka lat wcześniej, Amandil i Elendil byli obaj zszokowani jego zuchwalstwem i zaniepokojeni jego ciężkimi ranami i wyczerpaniem. Jednak Amandil był wdzięczny, że Isildur zdecydował się działać, kiedy starsi wciąż się wahali. Isildur może był w gorącej wodzie kąpany, jednak miał umysł i odwagę, godną prawdziwego przywódcy. Był w istocie godnym dziedzicem Elendila, tak długo jak długo godził się wysłuchać rady ludzi o chłodniejszych umysłach. Amandil skrzywił się krótko, gdy pomyślał o kolejnym upokorzeniu ich rodu, które zgotował im Pharazon Uzurpator, ogłaszając Isildura Wilczą Głową i wyznaczając za niego nagrodę. Chociaż Isildur stał się bohaterem dla obywateli Romenny, nie mógł opuszczać bezpiecznego pałacu bez eskorty uzbrojonych ludzi, by nie dosięgli go ukryci agenci króla. Nie poważył się też wyjeżdżać poza mury miasta, by nie zostać pojmanym i zabitym przez grupę Ludzi Króla.

Odnośnie chodnych głów, Anarion znowu udowodnił swą wartość. Medycy nie mogli nic poradzić na rany Isildura, które zaczęły gnić, tak że nawet umiejętności Anariona nie były w stanie go wyleczyć. Anarion zasugerował wtedy, że powinno się posadzić Owoc Nimloth na dziedzińcu Romenny. Wydawał się instynktownie wyczuwać, że los Isildura związał się z losem nasienia Nimloth, które ocalił. Amandil przychylił się do prośby wnuka i radośnie patrzył jak biała sadzonka unosi się spod ziemi Romenny. Gdyż nie tylko potomek Nimloth zapuścił korzenie – przynosząc nadzieję potomkom Elrosa – lecz w miarę jak sadzonka rosła, rany Isildura zaczęły się cudownie goić i wróciła do niego cała jego stara siła. To szczęśliwe wspomnienie przywołało krótki uśmiech na starzejącą się twarz Amandila.

Lecz wtedy mroczna wizja poprzedniej nocy wypłynęła na powierzchnię jego myśli i Amandil skrzywił się ponownie. Czyż może być ona prawdziwa? Czyż Numenor może stać w obliczu nie tylko swej najmroczniejszej godziny, ale także swej zagłady? Amandil stracił poczucie czasu, gdy tak stał przy parapecie, zagłębiony w rozmyślaniach. Nie posunął się zbyt daleko tego dnia, lecz nawet gdy słońce zaczęło już tonąć na Zachodzie, on wciąż siedział w cichym bezruchu, całkowicie zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami.

Amandil otrząsnął się gwałtownie, gdy nagle usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi na dach wieży. Obracając się dostrzegł swojego syna, Elendila, ubranego w bogate szaty z niebiesko-czerwonego materiału, jakby udawał się na ucztę. „Co tam u ciebie, ojcze?" zapytał Elendil. „Nie dawałeś znaku życia przez cały dzień. Zacząłem się martwić."

Amandil uśmiechnął się blado. „U mnie wszystko dobrze, na tyle ile się da, gdy kontempluję siłę naszych wrogów i rosnącą ciemność tej krainy, wiedząc że Valarowie nie odpowiadają na nasze modły o uwolnienie nas od tego zła."

„Może nie docierają one do nich, ojcze" rzekł Elendil.

Amandil zmarszczył brwi. „Nie, może nie. Możliwe, że odór, który stale wydobywa się z przeklętej Świątyni Melkora skłonił ich do odwrócenia się od wyspy i jej ludzi, by pozwolić nam cierpieć jakiekolwiek czeka nas nieszczęście. Sam widzisz, że nawet z tej odległości, dym jest widoczny, a jego widok i zapach stanowi obrazę dla Valarów."

Elendil spojrzał na Zachód, gdzie słońce zapadało szybko za horyzont. Była to prawda, nawet z tylu mil, można było dostrzec cienką strużkę czarnego dymu, unoszącą się znad Świątyni, kalającą różowe zachodnie niebo.

Amandil westchnął ciężko. „Mój synu, zeszłej nocy miałem mroczny sen, najstraszliwszy jaki dotąd pamiętam."

„Co się stało, ojcze?" zapytał Elendil miękko.

„Zaczął się całkiem dobrze, w istocie chwilami był niesamowicie piękny" odparł Amandil. „Wznosiłem się wysoko w niebo, niczym jeden z Orłów Manwego, a wielki dysk Świata rozpościerał się pode mną. Omiotłem wzrokiem wszystkie zachodnie brzegi Śródziemia, od Forochel do Haradu. Widziałem piękny Numenor pode mną." Wielkie światło igrało w jego oczach. "Widziałem nawet sam piękny Valinor! Nie tylko Eresseę i wybrzeża Amanu, które widzieliśmy obaj przez Palantir. Całe Błogosławione Krainy rozłożyły się pode mną i wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak opisują je pieśni Wysokich Elfów!"

„Brzmi to jak cudowny sen, mój ojcze" rzekł Elendil, zaskoczony. „Czemu okrył on cieniem twoje serce?"

Amandil skrzywił się. „To nie wszystko. Gdyż zobaczyłem Cień ze Wschodu, który wyrastał z Czarnej Krainy i rozprzestrzenił się po świecie, prawie że do brzegów Valinoru."

„W istocie" powiedział Elendil ponuro. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, co symbolizuje Cień ze Wschodu. Elendil spostrzegł okiem umysłu piękną twarz Saurona, jakim ukazał mu się on przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy Mroczny Władca poddał mu się niedaleko Przesmyków Harnen, lata temu. Czemuż nie odciął wtedy głowy tego demona, zamiast prowadzić go do obozu króla! Wiele dobrego by z tego wynikło, gdyby tylko się na to zdobył…

„Elendilu, słuchasz mnie?" zapytał rozdrażniony Amandil.

„Wybacz mi, ojcze" zarumienił się Elendil. „Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Moje własne mroczne wspomnienia zasnuły przez moment mój umysł."

„Rozumiem, mój synu" odparł Amandil mniej szorstko. „Lecz musisz się skupić na tym, co mówię, gdyż jest to sprawa najwyższej wagi. Cień ze Wschodu był najmniejszą ze złych rzeczy, które widziałem w moim śnie."

Elendil wzdrygnął się, zszokowany. „Jak może być coś jeszcze gorszego, ojcze? Tylko Jeden może być uznany za większe zło niż Mroczny Władca Mordoru, a On został wygnany poza Kręgi Świata ponad trzy tysiące lat temu."

„To nie to, _kogo_ widziałem, ale to, _co_ widziałem zmroziło mnie do szpiku kości" odparł Amandil. „Najpierw zobaczyłem wielką flotę królewskich statków, zgromadzoną w naszym starożytnym domu, w Andunie. Jej liczba była nie do policzenia. Wypłynęła ona z portu i pożeglowała – _na Zachód!_"

„Na Zachód?" zapytał Elendil. „Więc zobaczyłeś, jak rozbija się o brzegi Zaczarowanych Wysp?"

„Nie, mój synu!" odparł Amandil. „Słuchaj i nie przerywaj! Popłynęła na Zachód i ominęła Zaczarowane Wyspy, jakby były zrobione z cienia i mgły. Podpłynęła blisko brzegów Valinoru – a potem wielka armia Ludzi Króla zeszła na brzeg! Pomaszerowali w górę Calaciryi do Tirionu i wypowiedzieli wojnę Noldorom, na samym progu królestwa Valarów! A Valarowie wpadli w gniew, widząc to bluźnierstwo."

Amandil zbladł. „Ale to nie wszystko. Potężny głos zawołał, że zguba naszych ludzi jest blisko. I spoglądając w dół, zobaczyłem najstraszliwszy koszmar. Cała wyspa Numenoru stała w płomieniach! Krzyki i zawodzenia ludzi wzrastały pod niebiosa, lecz spóźniona była ta skrucha, próżne błagania o pomoc. Sama ziemia zawodziła i jęczała, a potem zaczęła tonąc w falach, by w końcu zniknąć w otchłaniach gniewnego Morza."

Amandil zadrżał, gdyż same słowa nie były w stanie przekazać grozy tego koszmaru, tak wyraźnie odbijał mu się on w umyśle. Twarz Elendila przypominała grobową maskę, ale pozostał on milczący.

W końcu Amandil przemówił ponownie. „Wierzę, że dano nam ostrzeżenie, mój synu, ostrzeżenie, wysłane przez Manwego, Władcę Valarów, a może nawet przez samego Eru. Jeśli nie położymy kresu temu złu, które nawiedziło naszą krainę, to król powiedzie nas wszystkich ku zgubie. Nie wiem czy to wolą Pharazona, mówiąc dosłownie, wypowiedzą wojnę Valarom – chociaż nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby była to prawda, gdyż ten człowiek nie ma honoru i nie zna wstydu, myśląc tylko o sobie i swym własnym dążeniu do chwały. Już wypowiedział wojnę duchowi Valarów w naszej krainie. Lecz co do jednego nie mam wątpliwości – jeśli nic nie zdoła powstrzymać Pharazona, nie ma już nadziei dla Numenoru."

Elendil skinął głową, odwracając się od ojca i spoglądając przez okno, w stronę odległego Morza. Sam nie przykładał do snów wielkiej wagi, jednak nie zamierzał kwestionować wiedzy swego ojca w tych sprawach. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić, że król stanowi wielkie zagrożenie dla przyszłości Numenoru. Jednak nawet on nie był w stanie dostrzec, co jeszcze mogą zrobić, by mu się przeciwstawić, oprócz tego, co już dokonali. Jego moc, jego władza nad ludźmi, była zbyt wielka.

Oczywiście moc króla była tylko pozorna. W rzeczywistości, Pharazon był marionetką, gdyż to Sauron kontrolował wszystko spoza tronu. By oczyścić krainę ze zła, musieliby pozbyć się jego mrocznej obecności. Jednak, jak tego dokonać? Tragiczna strata admirała Minastira pozbawiła lordów Andunie ich jedynego agenta w Armenelos, więc Amandil i jego potomkowie nie mieli już żadnego wglądu na wydarzenia w Królewskim Pałacu, poza wieściami przynoszonymi przez uchodźców. Elendil żałował, że Isildur nie zaoferował Palantiru królowej Miriel, kiedy już udowodniła ona prawość swego serca. Lecz wtedy postawiłoby to nieszczęśliwą kobietę przed jeszcze większym zagrożeniem, odkąd Sauron znał istotę Palantiru i katastrofą było by, gdyby odkrył go w jej posiadaniu. Poza tym, wiele z informacji, dostarczanych przez Minastira, okazało się fałszerstwami utworzonymi przez Saurona, jeśli Isildur podsłuchał jego przechwałek właściwie. Możliwe, że byli głupcami myśląc, że kiedykolwiek zdołają przechytrzyć Saurona, mistrza kłamstw i podstępów. Elendil westchnął i pokręcił głową na myśl o brzemieniu, które spuścił na siebie i swój ród. Z pewnością tak ciężkie decyzje nie mają być podjęte w jedną noc? To, czego potrzebuje teraz mój ojciec, pomyślał Elendil, to czegoś, co odwróci jego uwagę, odejmie część ciężaru z jego serca. Mogli rozpocząć naradę w sprawie problemów stanu następnego ranka.

Zwracając wzrok na Amandila, Elendil rzekł „Wiele spraw domaga się naszej uwagi, ojcze, jednak my ludzie nie możemy spędzać wszystkich naszych krótkich dni obciążeni ich ciężarem. Posłuchaj, tej nocy jest organizowana uczta w wielkiej sali pałacu. Wielu wiodących obywateli Romenny zostało zaproszonych, dobrych i lojalnych mężczyzn i kobiet. Zamierzam uczestniczyć, jak i Isildur i Anarion. Nie widziano cię pośród ludzi już od kilku dni. Chodź świętować z nami, mną i mymi synami. Trochę radości i śpiewu poprawi ci nastrój i odciąży twoje serce, choćby na pewien czas…" Elendil uśmiechnął się na myśl o swym ojcu doświadczającym znów radości życia.

Amandil milczał, a potem powolny, smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Spoglądając ze smutkiem na swego syna, rzekł „Ty tam idź, by świętować razem ze swymi ludźmi, Elendilu. Nie dołączę do ciebie, gdyż niewiele czasu zostało mi w tych śmiertelnych krainach."

Elendil poczuł jak jego dobry humor rozwiewa się, niczym świeca zdmuchnięta przez wiatr. Spoglądając na ojca, zapytał „O co chodzi, mój panie? Czy jesteś chory? Natychmiast wezwę do ciebie medyków!"

„Nie, mój synu, nie jestem chory" odparł Amandil. „Lecz moje serce nie może skłonić się ku ucztom i swawoli, gdyż nie mogę otrząsnąć się z tej wizji Zguby… Uchodźcy powiedzieli nam, że król gromadzi wielkie siły, że statki wzywane są do portów Andunie. Mój sen może być jedynie odbiciem tych wieści, ale jednak…"

Amandil zmarszczył brwi. „To gromadzenie sił" kontynuował. „jest albo ostatnim podstępem króla, albo Mrocznego, lub kolejną manifestacją królewskiego szaleństwa. Możemy tylko zgadywać powody, jednak boję się, że mój sen ujawnił mi prawdę, że Sauron w końcu sprowokował króla do wypowiedzenia wojny Valarom."

Amandil wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. „Jednak" kontynuował. „zostawmy te sprawy na tą chwilę i rozważmy szerszy obraz. Muszę przyznać, że w moich starych latach stałem się uczonym i zostawiałem tobie wiele ważnych spraw. Jednak pochlebiam sobie, że nie utraciłem wglądu w sprawy stanu, czy sztuki strategii i taktyki. Przyznam się tylko tobie, że nasza pozycja jest wyraźnie beznadziejna. Nie ma sposobu, by podważyć jakoś władzę Saurona, czy jego marionetki króla. Uratowaliśmy przed nim nasienie Nimloth i odzyskaliśmy Palantir, nim wpadł w jego szpony. Lecz jesteśmy jak człowiek, stojący na plaży, wygrażający pięścią rozległej, czarnej fali, opadającej na niego, gotowej go pochłonąć. Jest nas za mało i to tylko kwestia czasu nim Sauron nakłoni króla, by wysłał swe armie, by nas zmiażdżyć, raz na zawsze. Stoimy w obliczu niechybnej śmierci w oblężeniu tu, w Numenorze, lub wygnania pośród dzikich ludzi Śródziemia, spośród których wielu służy Mrocznemu."

„Tylko pomoc Valarów" wnioskował Amandil. „może uratować Numenor. Ostrzegli nas, że musimy albo powstrzymać Saurona i króla, albo stawić czoła własnej zgubie. A jednak nie pomogą nam w tym starciu, nieważne ile razy byśmy błagali. Samo ostrzeżenie nie wystarczy, gdyż jesteśmy całkowicie bezsilni w obliczu mocy Saurona. Sami nie zmienimy biegu wydarzeń. I dlatego uważam, że Valarowie muszą usłyszeć błaganie od człowieka stojącego przed nimi, jeśli nie potrafią tego z daleka."

Elendil wpatrywał się w ojca, niedowierzenia odbijało mu się na twarzy. „Co przez to rozumiesz, ojcze? Walczyliśmy przeciwko złu wyrządzanemu przez króla, lecz nie popełniliśmy jeszcze wobec niego zdrady, przez otwarte sprzymierzenie się z siłami, które pragną jego klęski. Czy powinniśmy zrobić to teraz?"

„Czy dalej nie pojmujesz sensu moich słów, mój synu?" zapytał Amandil. „Może powinienem lepiej przykładać się do twoich studiów, jeśli nie potrafisz uchwycić mych zamysłów. Nasz przodek, Earendil Żeglarz zrozumiał wieki temu, że jedyna nadzieja w wojnie przeciwko Morgothowi leży w pożeglowaniu do Valinoru i wybłaganiu u Valarów bezpośredniej interwencji. Jak on, tak i ja zrozumiałem, że naszą jedyną nadzieją jest wysłanie emisariusza do Valarów, by wybłagał u nich interwencję przeciwko Sauronowi i naszemu szalonemu królowi."

Elendil patrzył ze zgrozą na Amandila. Czy jego ojciec naraz postradał zmysły, wiedziony obłędem lat walki i wygnania? „Ojcze!" zawołał. „Przemawia przez ciebie szaleństwo! Człowiek nie może dotrzeć do Valinoru żywy! Gdybyśmy wysłali statek, rozbiłby się tylko na kawałki o skały Zaczarowanych Wysp! Nawet jeśli, cudem, uniknął by wszystkich przeszkód i dotarł do brzegów Amanu, nie pozwolono by mu już nigdy wrócić do śmiertelnych krain! Dla rodziny tutaj, pozostałby martwy. I w żadnym razie nie ma gwarancji, że Valarowie odpowiedzą na te prośby."

„Nie, nie ma na to gwarancji" rzekł Amandil. „Lecz jest to nasza jedyna nadzieja, jeśli nasi zwolennicy mają uniknąć śmierci w Numenorze, lub wygnania z tej krainy na zawsze. I wiem bardzo dobrze, że człowiek, który ustawi ster na Valinor nie znajdzie się więcej wśród śmiertelnych ludzi, nawet jeśli przetrwałby tę wątpliwą podróż. Dlatego emisariuszem, którego wysyłamy do Valarów musi być stary człowiek i tak bliski końca swoich dni, ktoś kto poniósłby odpowiedzialność za dobro swych ludzi. Dlatego to muszę być ja!"

Elendil wpatrywał się w swego ojca i widział tylko wyraz jego starych oczu. Poczuł jak łzy zaczynają ciążyć mu pod powiekami, ale odgonił je z wstydem. „Ojcze, błagam cię!" powiedział. „Jeśli w swej mądrości uważasz, że winniśmy wysłać posłańca do Valarów, to niech to będę ja! W moich dwóch chłopcach masz swych dziedziców, i mogą oni rządzić, gdy mnie zabraknie…"

„Nie, Elendilu!" rzekł Amandil, prostując się do swej pełnej wysokości, autorytet pobrzmiewał w jego starczym głosie. „Jestem zwierzchnim lordem Andunie, władcą wszystkich ludzi żyjących dziś w Romennie. Moją jest odpowiedzialność. Pojąłem już decyzję i przychylisz się do niej jako mój syn i mój wasal. Przygotuj dla mnie zaraz mały statek, jedną z portowych łodzi i załaduj ją odpowiednim ładunkiem, tak bym przetrwał podróż do Valinoru. Odpłynę jeszcze tej samej nocy, gdyż nie zamierzam pogrążać się w smutku długich pożegnań z tobą i twymi synami. Gdy żagiel mego statku zniknie na horyzoncie, tytuł suwerena lorda tego rodu przejdzie na ciebie, Elendilu. Obyś rządził rozumnie i sprawiedliwie w tych ciężkich czasach."

Elendil poczuł jak łza spływa mu po policzku, lecz skinął głową. Jako szlachcic Numenoru, wierny starym prawom, wiedział, że obowiązek zawsze przychodzi pierwszy. Objął swego ojca i sprowadził go po schodach wieży w kierunku doków.

Gdy wychodzili z wieży, natknęli się na Isildura i Anariona, bogato ubranych, w towarzystwie trzech najstarszych i najwyższych rangą służących. „Gdzie w imię Manwego podziewałeś się ojcze?" zapytał Isildur. „Uczta już się zaczęła, wszyscy goście już przybyli i nie chcielibyśmy zwlekać ani chwili dłużej. Zamierzali wszcząć bunt, jeśli nie otworzymy im butli _ale_" zaśmiał się. „I ty powinieneś do nas dołączyć, dziadku. Wielu z naszych gości pytało już o ciebie." Wtedy dostrzegł nastrój swego ojca i dziadka i zamilkł.

„Co wam dolega, moi panowie?" zapytał Anarion. „Wyglądacie, jakbyście zobaczyli widmo."

Elendil nie odpowiedział, gdyż nie mógł znaleźć słów na wyrażenie goryczy swego serca. Amandil przywołał blady uśmiech i położył jedną rękę na szerokich barkach Isildura, a drugą na szczupłych ramionach Anariona.

„Moi chłopcy" powiedział Amandil miękko. „Obawiam się, że nie mogę uczestniczyć w uczcie. Obowiązek wzywa i tej nocy muszę was opuścić, wyruszyć na misję wielkiej wagi. Nie będę teraz o tym mówił" rzekł, uciszając ich. „chociaż możecie spytać waszego ojca, gdy będzie już gotowy wam odpowiedzieć. Nie wiem kiedy i czy w ogóle wrócę."

Westchnął, ale potem uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej. „Jeśli nie wrócę, wiedzcie ze jestem dumny z was, tak jak tylko człowiek może być dumny ze swoich wnuków. Wiem, że obaj prowadzić będziecie życie z honorem i godnością i nigdy nie ustaniecie w swych wysiłkach w walce przeciwko Nieprzyjacielowi. Jesteście swoimi największymi sojusznikami, gdyż gdy twoja siła i śmiałość, Isildurze, połączone są z chłodną głową i bystrym umysłem Anariona, żaden człowiek nie stanie wam na przeszkodzie. Nigdy nie walczcie oddzielnie, kiedy możecie zrobić to razem! Oby wam się dobrze wiodło!"

Isildur i Anarion stali niczym posągi, zbici z tropu i zasmuceni przez te nagłe wieści. Skinęli w ciszy głowami swojemu dziadkowi, a potem odwrócili się do trzech towarzyszących im starszawych służących, którzy wyglądali na oszołomionych na wieść, że ich pan miał wkrótce ich opuścić.

„Moi przyjaciele" rzekł Amandil. „jeśli mogę wydać wam polecenie, możliwe że ostatni raz. Czy możecie zebrać moje rzeczy i trochę żywności na podróż, która mnie czeka?"

„Tak, mój panie" odpowiedział jeden z nich, a jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się smutno w Amandila. „Pójdziemy na koniec Ziemi by ci pomóc, jeśli będzie trzeba. Z pewnością to wiesz, mój panie."

Amandil uśmiechnął się i gestem nakazał im podążyć za sobą do jego komnaty.

Gdy Amandil i jego służący odeszli, Elendil zwrócił się do synów, jego głos ciążył mu smutkiem. „Nie mówcie nikomu, co tutaj zaszło" powiedział. „Nie udam się na tę ucztę, lecz wy musicie teraz na nią wrócić, by reprezentować swój ród. Zróbcie co możecie, by wydawać się ludziom radośni. O brzasku spotkajcie się ze mną w mych komnatach, a ja wyjaśnię wam wszystko, co wydarzyło się tej nocy. Potem powiemy ludziom to, co będzie trzeba."

Isildur i Anarion skinęli milcząco głowami, a potem odwrócili się i zaczęli iść powoli w kierunku wielkiej sali, szepcząc między sobą zawzięcie.

Godzinę później łódź Amandila była gotowa, a jej małe białe żagle, przetykane błękitem i złotem, trzepotały w morskiej bryzie. Amandil stał na trapie, obok trzech starszych służących, którzy pomogli mu wnieść żywność, wodę i kilka osobistych rzeczy na pokład. Nalegali, by pozwolił im towarzyszyć sobie, w życiu i śmierci, jako jego załoga. Amandil, uzyskawszy od nich przysięgę milczenia, wyjawił im swój cel i straszliwe zagrożenie, któremu stawią czoła, lecz nie odwiodło ich to od postanowienia. Amandila głęboko wzruszyła ich lojalność. Rozumiejąc trudności operowania łodzią samemu, przychylił się, acz niechętnie, do ich prośby.

Amandil spojrzał na Elendila i wydobył z sakwy przy swym pasie Pieczęć Zwierzchnika Andunie. Umieścił ją w jego ręce, przekazując zwierzchnictwo swemu synowi. Nagle objął go mocno bez słowa. Potem odwrócił się i wszedł z trapu na łódź, w towarzystwie swej załogi. Jeden z nich przypiął sztandar z osobistym znakiem Amandila do masztu. Trap i kotwica została podniesiona. Potem statek odbił od molo, i popłynął wdzięcznie w kierunku zewnętrznego portu, do przejścia bronionego przez potężny, metalowy łańcuch. Kilka barek na patrolu rozpoznało osobisty znak Amandila i odciągnęło łańcuch na krótką odległość od murów. Łódź Amandila ominęła mury i wypłynęła z zewnętrznego portu na otwarte Morze.

Elendil wiedział, że nie może płakać przed ludźmi Romenny. Pośpieszył w kierunku pałacowej strażnicy, omijając kręte ulice i aleje, obok pokrytych bluszczem domów z szarego granitu i ich dziedzińców. Jego zaczerwienione oczy przyciągały ciekawskie spojrzenia mieszkańców, wśród których już zaczęły krążyć plotki o odpłynięciu Amandila.

W końcu sam na dachu wieży, Elendil nie skrywał łez i płakał otwarcie, gdy patrzył jak statek jego ojca kieruje się na wschód przez Morze, jego żagle stają się coraz mniejsze, aż znalazły się poza zasięgiem wzroku zwykłego człowieka. Lecz Elendil, swymi daleko-widzącymi oczami zobaczył jak statek ustawia ster w kierunku północno-zachodnim, gdy dosięgnął ostatecznego horyzontu. Zaszło słońce i blade światło gwiazd prześwitywało przez białe żagle statku, który miał zawieść Amandila na Zachód Zachodu, lub do wodnego grobu.

A potem statek zniknął. Elendil, syn Amandila, nie zobaczył już więcej swego ojca.


	9. Błyskawica i ogień

Błyskawica i ogień.

Pośród marmurowych murów Sali Tronowej w Armenelos król Ar-Pharazon Złoty, odziany w szkarłatne szaty i purpurowy płaszcz, słuchał raportu szpiega, który trwał skulony w pokłonie u jego stóp.

Pokój był mroczny i pełen cieni, oświetlony tylko przez dwa piecyki z brązu, stojące przy podstawie schodów wiodących do tronu. Dymy powstałe z ofiary ze sług Eru, lata wcześniej, oczerniły sufit i odcięły światło, które niegdyś przeświecało przez osadzone w nim kamienie. Łuki, wycięte przy podstawie kopuły, udrapowane były czarnym materiałem. Sala Tronowa nie była już dłużej zwieńczona Kopułą Gwiazd, lecz raczej Kopułą Ciemności. Pomysł ten pochodził od Saurona, który nalegał, że nowa mroczna aura komnaty będzie przyjemna Melkorowi. Za każdym razem, gdy wielbiciele Melkora wkraczali do Sali Tronowej i podnosili głowy, nie dostrzegali więcej obrazu gwiazd, ukochanych przez przeklętych Valarów. Widzieli płachtę czerni i rozmyślali nad istotą Pustki, która stanowiła siedzibę ich Pana.

Po obu stronach tronu stało dwóch Strażników Domu Królewskiego, odzianych w swe pełne splendoru tuniki z czerni i szkarłatu, trzymających sztywno włócznie w trakcie swej czujnej warty. Po prawej stronie tronu siedział sam Sauron, na hebanowej ławce Namiestnika. Od czasu morderstwa Nuphkora, kilka lat wcześniej, Sauron, pełen niewyczerpanego wigoru, wznowił służbę jako Namiestnik, obok swojej kapłańskiej pozycji. Jego młodzieńcze rysy były spokojne i nieodgadnione, gdy słuchał opowieści szpiega.

Król, jednakże, był w wyjątkowo niecierpliwy. Zauważając z niesmakiem ciemne szaty szpiega, ciągle splamione brudem dwóch dni jazdy, zdecydował się zakończyć jego paplaninę.

„Co rozumiesz przez `wyparował`?" uciął Ar-Pharazon."Gdzie wyparował? Gdzie mógł pójść taki stary łamaga jak Amandil, w imię Melkora? Jest już jedną nogą w grobie."

„Mój suzerenie" odparł szpieg, „chodzą plotki…"

„Chodzą _plotki_?" przerwał Sauron, w jego czystym głosie zabrzmiała lodowata nuta. Szpieg patrzył na niego, sparaliżowany, jak królik pod spojrzeniem węża.

„To czego chcemy" kontynuował Wysoki Kapłan. „to _konkretnych_ informacji. Nie wieści, nie plotek, lecz niezaprzeczalnych faktów. Za to ci płacimy, czyż nie tak?"

„Oczywiście, m-mój panie" wyjąkał szpieg. Jednocześnie przeklął w myślach swój pech, który kazał mu dostarczyć raport królowi, gdy był przy tym obecny przerażający Wysoki Kapłan Melkora. „Jedynym faktem, jakim znam" kontynuował. „jest to, że Amandil zniknął z Romenny na dobre. Wiem także, że Elendil ogłosił publicznie, iż Amandil wyruszył na misję wielkiej wagi, lecz przed tym przekazał suwerenną władzę nad Andunie i Urząd Władcy Romenny na samego Elendila. Elendil zaprezentował ludziom Pieczęć Władcy Andunie, na dowód jego nowego autorytetu."

„Jaką misję?" warknął król. „I do kogo?"

Cho… chodzą plotki, mój suzerenie" powiedział szpieg. „że widziano go wypływającego z Romenny małą łodzią, w towarzystwie trzech siwobrodych służących, tak zatroskanych, że wydawali się prawie tak starzy jak on." Zerknął nerwowo na wymizerowaną twarz króla, zauważając z ulgą, że Ar-Pharazon nie wziął tego do siebie. „Mówi się, że łódka popłynęła na Wschód. Niestety, nie widziałem tego na własne oczy."

„Wschód" zmarszczył czoło Ar-Pharazon. „Misja wielkiej wagi. Phe! Nie ma nikogo takiego na Wchodzie, kto mógłby stanowić jakąś pomoc dla heretyków z Romenny. Zdradzieckie elfy ze Śródziemia mogą najwyżej szepnąć kilka nowych kłamstw do uszu Amandila i zachęcić go, by wywołał powstanie w Numenorze. Może nawet dadzą mu jedną ze swych błyskotek, by zaspokoić jego próżność. Lecz same nie ruszą palcem, by mu jakoś pomóc."

„Amandila nie ma na Wschodzie" powiedział dobitnie Sauron. „Żaden Człowiek Numenoru nie może postawić stopy w Śródziemiu bez mojej wiedzy. Może pamiętasz, na przykład, jak Elendil wyruszył na wyprawę do Lindonu lata temu. Myślał, że utrzyma to w tajemnicy. Lecz wiele mam sług pośród ptaków i bestii Śródziemia i przez nie dowiedziałem się o jego obecności, niemalże z chwilą, gdy postawił stopę na tych odległych brzegach, nawet jeśli wciąż byłem obecny w Numenorze. Nie ma jednak śladu Amandila w tamtych krainach."

„Gdzie on zatem jest?" zapytał król. „Z całą pewnością nie dostaliśmy wieści, jakoby był on obecny gdziekolwiek poza Numenorem."

„Znalazł się całkowicie poza moim zasięgiem" odparł Sauron, „chociaż przyznaję, że nie potrafię poznać miejsca pobytu człowieka na tej ziemi tak łatwo jak w Śródziemiu, gdyż ta kraina wciąż jest mi nową, według mojej miary czasu. Jeśli nie ma go ani na Wschodzie, ani w śmiertelnych krainach Zachodu, to może Amandil jest martwy." Potem dodał z uśmiechem „Albo może jego drogocenni Valarowie przyjęli go w swej własnej krainie."

„Przyjęli go!" prychnął król. „On nie przyjmują żadnego człowieka po dobroci! To przez ich głupią dumę muszę wysłać armadę, by zdobyć siłą to, co mi się prawowicie należy!"

„Oczywiście, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron kojąco. „To był tylko mały żart, chociaż obawiam się, że w złym guście. W każdym razie, wygląda na to, że tego starego głupca Amandila nie ma w Numenorze, a nie mogę wyczuć żadnych oznak jego obecności w Śródziemiu. Wątpliwym jest, by przetrwał tak wiele tygodni na pełnym morzu, w takiej małej łódce. Zatem, można bezpiecznie założyć, że raczej jest martwy. Jednakże…" Popatrzył na szpiega. „Jak wiele czasu upłynęło między _domniemanym_ wypłynięciem Amandila w morze, a przejęciem zwierzchnictwa przez Elendila?"

„Zaledwie jeden dzień, mój panie" rzekł szpieg.

„A jednak zwlekałeś pięć tygodni przed złożeniem raportu?" spytał Sauron, unosząc czarną brew.

„Mój panie…" odparł szpieg niepewnie, „Romenna jest dobrze strzeżona. Z wielkim trudem w ogóle się tam dostałem, gdyż ludzie Amandila przepytywali mnie bardzo dokładnie, jak wszystkich, którzy szukają wejścia do miasta. Odejście z Romenny na kilka dni, dostatecznie długo na podróż do Armenelos, bez wątpienia rzuciłoby na mnie podejrzenia, gdyż żaden z heretyków nie ośmieli się odjeżdżać zbyt daleko od tego miejsca. Nie będę mógł wejść z powrotem do Romenny, bez narażania się na ogromne ryzyko wykrycia jako jeden z Ludzi Króla. Przewidując to, chciałem spędzić tyle czasu, ile się da w Romennie, starając się odkryć prawdę ukrytą za wyprawą Amandila i wersją Elendila, zanim uciekłem z tego gniazda heretyków, w celu złożenia raportu. Odszedłem dopiero wtedy, gdy stało się jasne, że nie ma więcej twardych faktów do zebrania – nie dla mnie, w każdym razie."

„Istotnie" rzekł Sauron, nie zdradzając, czy uwierzył w wersję szpiega. Potem zwrócił swój wzrok ku górze, wyraźnie zagłębiony w myślach. „Zastanawiam się, czemu Amandil, przed swym zniknięciem, przekazał władzę Elendilowi? Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nie spodziewał się wrócić z tej domniemanej misji." Uśmiechnął się. „Po prawdzie, gdyby chodziło tu o jakąkolwiek inną szlachecką rodzinę Numenoru, wywnioskowałbym po prostu, że niecierpliwy dziedzic zamordował swego ojca i ukradł Pieczęć Władzy, rządny swoich rodzonych praw, a potem zmyślił historyjkę, by ukryć swe zbrodnie."

Potem Sauron się skrzywił. „Lecz ten banalny półgłówek Elendil, bez wątpienia stawia się ponad takimi zagraniami, jak ojcobójstwo i kradzież. Wątpię, by zabił on Amandila." Rozmyślając intensywnie, dodał „Czytałem zwój z Sali Zapisków, mówiący że wśród rodziny królewskiej tej wyspy panował zwyczaj, by starzejący się król przekazywał tron swojemu synowi, jeszcze za życia. Możliwe, że Amandil, wiedziony kaprysem, postanowił przywrócić ten starożytny zwyczaj, we własnej rodzinie?"

„Cóż, pomyślę nad tą zagadką" kontynuował Sauron. „Niemniej jednak, jak powiedziałem, nie ma, przy całej mojej wiedzy, żadnego śladu Amandila tutaj, czy w Śródziemiu, a jest bardzo wątpliwym, by przeżył tak długo na morzu w małej barce, z ograniczonym zapasem słodkiej wody. Z pewnością musi nie żyć."

„Brzmi to racjonalnie" wywnioskował król. „Więc w końcu, Amandil jest martwy, zagubiony w morzu. Szkoda w takim razie, że nie znajdę nigdy jego grobu. Gdybym znalazł, zatańczyłbym na nim!" Rechotał radośnie przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Sauron uśmiechał się pobłażliwie.

Lecz wtedy nastrój króla znowu się oziębił. „A teraz ten słabeusz Elendil zwie się lordem Andunie, Władcą Romenny. Pan Niewiernych! Władca gnojowisk!"

Sauron ponownie zwrócił się do szpiega i od niechcenia wskazał na wielkie drzwi z brązu, wiodące do wyjścia z Sali Tronowej. „Masz naszą wdzięczność za swe wysiłki. Możesz odejść." Szpieg skłonił się nisko, a potem umknął, szczęśliwy, że wyszedł ze spotkania z hierofantem Melkora bez utraty głowy, albo gorzej.

Możliwe, że zbyt szybki był w świętowaniu ucieczki. Sauron powstał z ławki i ruchem szybkim jak uderzający wąż, wyrwał włócznię z uścisku najbliższego strażnika. Cisnął ją w szpiega, a pocisk grzmotnął pechowego człowieka w plecy. Szpieg wrzasnął i szarpnął spazmatycznie ramionami, nim legł jak kamień na posadzce. Jego ciało drgało jeszcze krótko, a potem legło nieruchomo w kałuży własnej krwi. Dwóch Strażników przy tronie zeszło w dół schodami i zabierając włócznię, podnieśli ciało szpiega i wywlekli je z sali. Dwóch innych strażników wyszło z cieni, by zająć ich miejsce. „Może następny szpieg, którego wyślemy do Romenny, będzie w stanie oddzielić kłamstwo od prawdy, gdy ty nie umiałeś" skwitował Sauron.

Odwracając się do króla, którego wymizerowane rysy wykrzywiły się w rozbawionym uśmiechu na ponury żart Saurona, rzekł „Myślę, Wasza Królewska Mość, że nadszedł w końcu czas, by poddać lojalność Elendila próbie. Na to, że jest heretykiem, nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości. Czy jest, w świetle prawa, także zdrajcą? Nadszedł czas, by odkryć prawdę. Pamiętasz, jak kilka miesięcy temu, proponowałem przetestować jego byłego i nieopłakiwanego ojca, przez wydanie mu rozkazu wysłania swych sił, by dołączyły do naszych oddziałów. Amandila, jak się okazuje, już nie ma. Jednak nie ma powodu, dla którego nie moglibyśmy poddać tej próbie jego syna. Wyślij posłańca do Elendila i każ mu zwołać każdego mężczyznę z Romenny, zdolnego dzierżyć pikę i włócznię, i wysłać ich na punkt zbiórki niedaleko Andunie, gdzie oddadzą się pod twe dowództwo. Elendil z pewnością słyszał wieści o gromadzeniu wojsk i marynarki z całego świata, jednak nie musimy mu wyjawiać ostatecznego powodu, dla którego zbieramy takie siły. Jest twoim wasalem i musi usłuchać twych rozkazów w czasie wojny, nie zadając pytań. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, ukaże siebie jako zdrajcę i całe poważanie i sława jego domu nie wystarczą, by usprawiedliwić go w oczach możnych i ludzi. A wtedy…"

„A wtedy jego głowa udekoruje bramy mego Pałacu!" zaśmiał się król. „Z radością poświęciłbym cały pułk żołnierzy w walce przeciwko psom z Romenny, jeśli położyłoby to kres temu wścibskiemu Elendilowi. Mogą od razu pozbyć się Wilczej Głowy i tego fajtłapy Anariona, jeśli chciałby przeszkodzić wymierzaniu królewskiej sprawiedliwości. Skryba!"

Z cieni przy tronie wystąpił chudy, zmęczony człowiek w szarych szatach, uzbrojony w rylec i woskową tabliczkę. Ar-Pharazon podyktował swe rozkazy dla Elendila i poinstruował skrybę, by wysłano je na pergaminie, z przybitą królewską pieczęcią, w ciągu godziny. Kłaniając się nisko, skryba wybiegł z sali tronowej w kierunku swych własnych komnat, by wykonać to ważne zadanie. Sauron, w międzyczasie, spochmurniał, na jego twarzy zagościł rzadki wyraz utrapienia, nawet niepokoju.

„Kolejny pracowity dzień za nami" rzekł król z satysfakcją. „Myślę, że udam się na trochę do swych komnat, gdyż potrzebuję odpoczynku, nie mówiąc już o strawie i winie."

„Ważne jest byś zażywał odpoczynku i zbierał siły na nadchodzące dni, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron, chociaż nie potrafił ukryć swego roztargnienia.

„O co chodzi, lordzie Sauron?" zapytał król, unosząc delikatnie srebrną brew. „Rzadko okazujesz jakiekolwiek objawy zmartwienia, czy zwątpienia. Czy nie cieszy cię, że wkrótce pociągniemy Elendila do odpowiedzialności, jednym lub drugim sposobem?"

„Coś jest nie tak, Wasza Królewska Mość" przyznał Sauron. „Coś niedobrego się dzieje, bardzo blisko nas. Nie jestem pewien, co to jest, chociaż…"

W tym momencie, kute drzwi Sali Tronowej wydały potężny jęk i otworzyły się na tyle, by wpuścić posłańca, odzianego w szkarłatną tunikę i pończochy. Posłaniec ruszył przez salę ku podstawie Tronu, a potem wykrzyknął, „Mój panie, Armenelos jest atakowane!"

„_Co?_" zawołał król, podrywając się z tronu. Sauron opadł na ławkę, z wyrazem szoku na jego pięknej twarzy, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

„Armenelos nigdy nie była atakowana od początku jej istnienia!" wrzasnął król, jego skrzeczący głos załamał się z poruszenia. „Nie dosięgnie jej żadna marynarka! Żadna istniejąca armia nie jest w stanie jej zagrozić!"

„Mój panie" odparł posłaniec – wyszkolony, by mówić wyraźnie i z siłą, nawet w takiej sytuacji – „nie jesteśmy atakowani z lądu, czy z morza. Atak nadszedł z powietrza! Wielkie Orły latają nad miastem, krzycząc i skrzecząc, ciskając piorunami w budynki i ludzi w dole!"

„Orły!" powiedział Sauron, powstając z ławki. „Manwe … więc tyś zadał pierwszy cios…" Król, ogłupiały, nie mógł dobyć słowa.

„Ludzie się burzą" kontynuował posłaniec. „Wielu biega po ulicach w panice. Inni zebrali się na głównym placu, przed Świątynią Melkora, nawet gdy Orły atakują samą Świątynię! Płaczą i zawodzą, a niektórzy krzyczą, że Melkor nas porzucił, że teraz musimy stawić czoła Gniewowi Valarów…"

„Gniew Valarów!" splunął Ar-Pharazon, jego twarz stała się purpurowa z furii. „Straże! Przygotujcie mą wojenną karocę i olbrzymią eskortę, szybko! Jedziemy natychmiast do Świątyni Melkora! Będziesz mi towarzyszył, lordzie Sauron."

„Jak rozkażesz, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron, jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Nikły ogień napisu na jego złotym pierścieniu zbladł do słabej poświaty.

Pełen młodzieńczego wigoru król pośpieszył przez Salę Tronową, z Sauronem za swymi plecami. Krzyki i wrzaski pobrzmiewały teraz z wnętrza Pałacu, jak i spoza niego. Gdy ruszyli długim, marmurowym korytarzem, który wiódł ku wyjściu z Pałacu, dogoniła ich wielka, uzbrojona po zęby grupa Strażników Domu Królewskiego, w sile dwustu mężczyzn, których wezwano w pośpiechu z koszar. Pomaszerowali oni w dół korytarza za królem i jego Wysokim Kapłanem, tupot ich podkutych stóp pobrzmiewał w szerokim przejściu.

Koniec korytarza znaczyły wielkie drzwi z solidnego dębu. Gdy ich strażnicy otworzyli je szeroko, król, za którym podążał Sauron i Strażnicy, wyszedł na szeroką zewnętrzną werandę, spoglądając na Wschód.

Weranda mieściła się na szczycie kolumny dwustu wykutych w marmurze schodów, pod którymi leżał rozległy brukowany dziedziniec, otoczony łukowatymi murami z marmuru, w których znajdowały się Królewskie Stajnie. Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca widniały otwarte wrota, strzeżone tylko przez garstkę Strażników i drewnianą belkę, umieszczoną na osi – gdyż nie spodziewano się prawdziwego oblężenia Pałacu Armenelos. Poza bramą leżało właściwe miasto, które rozpościerało się milami na wszystkie strony, opadając łagodnie zboczami w kierunku odległego portu. Olbrzymia Świątynia Melkora, jej niegdyś srebrna kopuła poczerniała teraz od dymów, uchodzących stale z płonących wewnątrz ogni, dominowała na niebie, a inne budynki wydawały się maleć przy jej ogromie. Nawet teraz, czarna, wężowa spirala dymu ulatywała ku niebu, kalając wiele mil jego przestrzeni.

Strażnicy bramy mieli pełne ręce roboty, rozganiając tłum mieszczan, którzy zatłoczyli ulice przed Pałacem. Płacząc i krzycząc, niektórzy z nich błagali króla o ochronę, gdy inni otwarcie grozili wyłamaniem bram i strąceniem Monarchy z tronu, jeśli nie przyjdzie im z pomocą. A gdy spojrzało się na niebo w górze, przyczyna tego szału i grozy stawała się jasna.

Niebo było ciemne od chmur burzowych, które grzmiały złowrogo. Wzmógł się silny wiatr, smagając drzewa i szorując mury. Tu i tam ciężki deszcz gradu spadał na miasto, siekając tych nieszczęśliwców, których zastał na dworze. Lecz cała groza tych zjawisk bladła w porównaniu z olbrzymimi pociskami błyskawic, ciskanych z niebios na rozkaz olbrzymich Orłów!

Orzeł nie wydawał się odpowiednią nazwą dla tych bestii, których rozłożone złote skrzydła rozciągały się na sto stóp. Ich lazurowe oczy błyszczały wściekle, a z ich srebrnych dziobów wydobywały się ogłuszające wrzaski furii. Grupa dwudziestu tych uskrzydlonych potworów krążyła nad miastem, a gdziekolwiek jeden z nich przystanął na moment, zaraz olbrzymia błyskawica wystrzeliwała z niebios, po której następował gigantyczny grzmot, od którego drżała ziemia. Gdziekolwiek jedna z tych błyskawic trafiła w budynek, wzniecała ona wielką fontannę iskier, a jego dach i ściany waliły się w dymiące gruzy.

Jasnym było, nawet z tej odległości, że Orły koncentrowały swą furię na Świątyni Melkora. Piorun za piorunem raził olbrzymią konstrukcję, a z każdym ciosem sterta poczerniałego marmuru lub podniszczonego srebra opadała na ziemię. Widząc to, Sauron zmrużył oczy, a napis na jego złotym pierścieniu rozbłysnął jasno.

„Przyprowadźcie mą karocę, wy głupcy! Szybko!" wrzasnął król, głosem stłumionym przez wyjący wiatr. Grupa Strażników pośpieszyła w kierunku stajni, rozmieszczonych wzdłuż dziedzińca. W ciągu kilku minut część z nich wyciągnęła złotą wojenną karocę króla, dostatecznie wielką, by pomieścić dwoje ludzi, i przypięła do niej osiem wspaniałych, karych rumaków. Reszta Strażników, wspomaganych przez stajennych, wyprowadziła dostatecznie dużo pośpiesznie osiodłanych koni dla siebie i swych kamratów. Gdy prowadzili oni swe wierzchowce w kierunku podstawy schodów, Ar-Pharazon i Sauron ruszyli stronę karocy.

Nagle, Sauron przystanął, spoglądając w niebo. Potem powalił króla na ziemię, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Nie o chwilę za wcześnie, gdyż dostrzegł ich jeden z Orłów! Skrzecząc w bitewnej furii, posłał w ich kierunku błyskawicę, chybiając króla o niecałą stopę. Zamiast tego, błyskawica poraziła stojących za nim Strażników, dwudziestu z nich zniknęło w deszczu iskier i kamieni, a reszta została wyrzucona z siodeł i grzmotnęła o ziemię, wyraźnie ogłuszona.

Sauron poderwał się na nogi, wpychając roztrzęsionego króla do karocy. „Szybko, Wasza Królewska Mość" zawołał, przekrzykując wiatr. „Musimy dotrzeć do Świątyni Melkora, jeśli nie chcemy podzielić losu twej Sali Tronowej!"

„Jakiego losu?" zawołał król. Sauron wskazał na Kopułę Ciemności, górującą nad kompleksem pałacowym. Olbrzymi Orzeł, pozbawiony swego łupu przez Moc większą od niego, obrał swój następny cel. Z triumfalnym okrzykiem skrzydlata bestia cisnęła olbrzymią błyskawicę w Kopułę. Wystrzelił wielki snop iskier i ognia, gdy z donośnym hukiem Kopuła roztrzaskała się na kawałki, które zwaliły się do wnętrza Sali Tronowej! Wielki całun pyłu uniósł się ze zrujnowanej konstrukcji, a Orzeł, z drwiącym okrzykiem, okrążył Pałac i dołączył do swych braci, atakujących Świątynię Melkora ze zdwojoną furią.

Oniemiały z wściekłości, król skinął głową, a Sauron podsadził go do złotej karocy. Potem wskoczył do środka, sam chwycił za lejce i skinął ocalałym Strażnikom, którzy podnieśli się ze schodów, by podążyli za nimi.

Z wściekłym okrzykiem w jakimś nieznanym, barbarzyńskim języku, Sauron smagnął lejcami. Kare rumaki, jakby opętane przez jakiegoś demona, popędziły naprzód, z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i spienionymi pyskami. Strażnicy, którzy szybko dosiedli własnych koni, musieli się wysilić, by dotrzymać szalonego tempa królewskiej karocy.

Gromiąc wzrokiem tłum nieposłusznych cywilów poza bramą, Sauron skierował powóz wprost na nich, nie czekając aż strażnicy bramy odciągną belkę, zagradzającą wyjście z dziedzińca. Sauron, trzymając lejce w lewej ręce, wyciągnął prawą dłoń i wymówił Słowo Rozkazu. Drewniana belka, jakby walnięta gigantycznym młotem, roztrzaskała się na tysiąc drzazg, a Sauron wjechał dudniącą karocą bezpośrednio w tłum. Kilku z niezadowolonych mieszkańców uskoczyło z drogi, lecz inni zostali stratowani pod kopytami rumaków. Ar-Pharazon, delektując się tą niespodziewaną przemocą, wydał krwiożercy okrzyk, a konni Strażnicy wznieśli swe tarcze i opadli na tłum, uderzając umbami tarcz i trzonkami włóczni w każdego, kto utrudniał im przejazd.

Królewska karoca, z podążającymi za nią Strażnikami, kołysząc się w porywach agresywnego wiatru siekających miasto, pędziła szeroką, brukowaną drogą, wiodącą z bram Pałacu, obok niezliczonych posiadłości, ogrodów i budynków publicznych, aż do głównego rynku, leżącego w sercu metropolii. W samym centrum placu stała Świątynia Melkora, chwiejąca się od zaciekłego ataku Orłów Manwego. Nawet z tej odległości, można było zobaczyć wielki tłum, zapełniający plac, a krzyki i zawodzenia mieszkańców niosły się na mile.

„Niewdzięczna chlewnia!" splunął król, ściskając pobladłymi pięściami obręcz karocy. „Podarowaliśmy im błogosławieństwo Melkora, pokazaliśmy prawdę o genezie Świata i sposób, w jaki mogą sięgnąć po należne im miejsce. I tak nam odpłacają – pokazując swe tchórzostwo na pierwszą oznakę oporu ze strony Valarów! Powinni wszyscy spłonąć!"

„Nasza władza nad ludźmi jest silna, mój suzerenie" odparł Sauron, prowadząc karocę przez most kanału i obok stłoczonych budynków i zawiłych ulic starej dzielnicy. „Tylko szokująca natura tego spektaklu, połączona może z okrzykami kilku ukrytych zdrajców i niewiernych, sprawiła, że się zachwiali. Nie obawiaj się – jeśli tylko dotrę na dach Świątyni na czas, wtedy rozegra się przed nimi zupełnie inny spektakl, taki, który upokorzy zdradzieckich Valarów i ich latające bestie, i uciszy tych wszystkich, którzy wątpią w potęgę Melkora!" Król rozpromienił się z radości, jak zawsze uspokojony mądrością i pewnością siebie Saurona.

W końcu królewska karoca, wraz z eskortą konnych Strażników, dotarła do końca długiego bulwaru, który wychodził na główny rynek. Gdy wjechali na rynek, hałas nad nimi stał się ogłuszający. Były tam niezliczone tysiące cywilów, głównie kobiet i starców, lecz także więcej niż kilku z młodszych mężczyzn, którzy do tej pory uniknęli poboru. Tłuszcza oszalała na widok króla i jego Wysokiego Kapłana, który, jak na razie, okazał się całkowicie nieefektywny w starciu Orłami. „Jego Królewska Mość i lord Sauron ocalą nas!" desperacko wołali niektórzy, gdy inni krzyczeli w rozpaczy „Melkor nas opuścił! Nasze ofiary były na próżno!"

Kilka śmiałych dusz wrzasnęło nawet „Melkor już dawno został pokonany przez Valarów, nie może nas ocalić!" „Musimy błagać Valarów o łaskę, póki jeszcze jest czas!" Król pogroził swą pomarszczoną pięścią niewiernym. Sauron zanotował ich w myślach, lecz nie zareagował na te odzywki, skupiając się na prowadzeniu powozu przez tłum i do frontowych schodów Świątyni. Wszystkie oczy wpatrzone były w niego i teraz, gdy otaczało go dziesiątki tysięcy świadków, starał się nie tratować żadnych mieszkańców w chęci szybkiego osiągnięcia celu.

Na niebie nad ich głowami, Orły wciąż okrążały Świątynię, ciskając błyskawicę za błyskawicą w jej dach, wzniecając fontanny iskier i wyrzucając w powietrze płonący żużel, opadający niczym śmiertelny deszcz na ludzi w dole. Krzyki i wrzaski ogromnych ptaków napełniały tłum przerażeniem.

Gdy karoca zatrzymała się przed schodami, jeden z Orłów wydał potężny okrzyk i wypuścił olbrzymią błyskawicę wprost na kopułę Świątyni. Nastąpił oślepiający rozbłysk światła. Potem, z ogłuszającym łoskotem, wielka sekcja dachu zapadła się do środka, uderzając poniżej w podłogę Świątyni, a wzniecony tym pył zmieszał się z czarnymi dymami, które wydobywały się z ognistego dołu w sercu budynku.

Ściągając wodze, które potem podał królowi, Sauron wyskoczył z powozu i pośpieszył w górę schodów, aż do hebanowych drzwi. Kapłani Melkora ze zgolonymi głowami, którzy zebrali się przed drzwiami Świątyni, by powstrzymać tłum przed splądrowaniem jej świętego wnętrza, zrobili przejście dla swego hierofanta, a drzwi rozwarły się na rozkaz Saurona. Bez słowa, wpadł on do środka i zniknął wszystkim z oczu.

W międzyczasie, Ar-Pharazon zszedł ze swej karocy. Otoczony przez eskortę konnych Strażników, których szkarłatno-czarne tuniki łopotały w wyjącym wietrze, wspiął się na schody Świątyni, tak by móc spojrzeć na tłum w dole. Pełen odrazy na widok słabości i niewierności tego motłochu, wzniósł ramiona, wskazując, że będzie teraz przemawiać do poddanych.

„Cisza, w imię króla!" krzyknęli Strażnicy. „Król chce przemówić!"

Te rozkazy nie wywarły żadnego efektu na zgromadzonych, którzy krzyczeli i płakali tak samo głośno, jak wcześniej. Wymizerowana twarz króla rozbłysła szkarłatem, gdy zachwiał się z upokorzenia, gdy został potraktowany, przez tak wielu swych poddanych i to na widoku publicznym, z całkowitym brakiem szacunku. Strażnicy podzielali jego wściekłość i klęli wściekle na tchórzliwe, zbuntowane szumowiny przed nimi. Odziani w czarne szaty kapłani Melkora patrzyli bez emocji na tą scenę, chociaż niektórzy z nich uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo do siebie.

Nagle potężny głos, czysty i wyraźny jak dźwięk srebrnego dzwonu, wybrzmiał z balkonu na dachu Świątyni, tuż pod podstawą jej srebrnej kopuły.

„SPÓJRZCIE!"

Tłum naraz ucichł. Król i Strażnicy odwrócili się i dostrzegli na balkonie Saurona, niewielką postać, której czarno-szkarłatne szaty przyciągały wzrok nawet z tej wysokości. Orły wrzasnęły w furii i wznowiły swój atak, ciskając pocisk za pociskiem w Świątynię swego Nieprzyjaciela.

„SPÓJRZCIE!" zawołał znowu Sauron. „Valarowie wysłali te bestie, by wzbudzić w nas niepewność i strach. I tak, niektórzy z was ulegli lękowi, okryli się hańbą, słuchając swych wątpliwości."

Pośród zgromadzonych panowała teraz grobowa cisza.

„Melkor zezwolił tym latającym bestiom zaatakować jego Świątynię, w celu przetestowania waszej wiary. Wielu przeszło test, chociaż niektórzy zawiedli. Teraz, test się zakończył, tak jak i ostatnia rebelia zdradzieckich Valarów! SPÓJRZCIE, jak Melkor ukazuje SWĄ MOC!"

Sauron wzniósł swe ramiona nad głowę. Wymówił dziwne słowa, w języku nieznanym nawet jego Kapłanom, którzy uważali się za dopuszczonych do największych tajemnic. Złowieszczy grzmot zagrzmiał z otchłani Świątyni, a Ziemia zaczęła drżeć, rzucając wielu zgromadzonych na placu na kolana. Orły wrzasnęły znowu – gniewnie, czy może z niepokojem?

Teraz z głębin Świątyni wydobywał się jasny blask i z wielkiej dziury w kopule wystrzeliła kolumna ognia, rosnąc, aż dosięgła do samych chmur!

Teraz Sauron opuścił ramiona, a tłum stał oniemiały z podziwu dla niesamowitego spektaklu, który rozgrywał się przed nimi. Wielka zasłona ognia przesunęła się w dół kolumny, osłaniając posrebrzoną kopułę Świątyni niczym świecąca, odwrócona misa. Misa ciągle rosła, aż pokryła całą Świątynię i większą część placu. Tłum, krztusząc się od odoru siarki, wypluwanego przez ogień, ledwie mógł wytrzymać jego okrutny żar, a wielu uniosło ręce, by osłonić swe oczy. Konie Strażników ogarnęło przerażenie, a wielu z żołnierzy musiało użyć wszystkich swych sił, by utrzymać oszalałe zwierzęta.

Jednak ci z ludzi, którzy wciąż patrzyli w górę, mogli zobaczyć, że szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się. Orły, krzycząc z frustracji, ciskały swe pioruny w Świątynię, lecz bez skutku. Raz po raz pociski odbijały się od ognistej tarczy i, nie wyrządzając jej żadnej szkody, leciały w chmury, z których przybyły!

W końcu, jeden z Orłów wydał żałosny jęk. Porzucając swój cel, zwrócił swój lot i poszybował powrotem na Zachód, gdzie zachodzące Słońce barwiło chmury szkarłatem, niczym krwią. Jego bracia, milczący i pełni rozpaczy, podążyli za nim i wkrótce znikli z widoku.

Czas zatrzymał się, gdy Sauron mierzył scenę wzrokiem – odwrót jego pokonanych wrogów, milczenie oszołomionego tłumu, rosnący żar i blask ognistej kopuły, wznoszącej się nad Świątynią. Potem, uśmiechając się z triumfem, wzniósł znów swe ramiona i wypowiedział więcej słów w nieznanym języku. Ognista kopuła wystrzeliła w niebo, tylko by zniknąć w potężnym rozbłysku światła i huku gromu. Kolumna ognia, która wyrastała z trzewi Świątyni, zaczęła opadać, aż w końcu zanikła we wnętrzu poszarpanej kopuły ze srebra. Jasny blask, który wydobywał się ze środka, zbladł do rudawego połysku i wszystko ucichło. Nawet wichry, które chlastały miasto chwilę wcześniej, rozproszyły się, gdy ich moc się wyczerpała. Sauron opuścił ramiona i stał bez słowa, bez ruchu jak hebanowa statua.

Król, który spoglądał na rozgrywający się cud z takim samym zdumieniem jak wszyscy, pierwszy zebrał myśli. Odwrócił się do tłumu i wyprostował się do swej pełnej wysokości, gdyż mimo zaawansowanego wieku wciąż był imponującą figurą, odziany w szkarłatne szaty i płaszcz z purpury.

„Valarowie wyprowadzili pierwszy cios" rzekł. „Następny będzie nasz!"

Strażnicy ryknęli z uznaniem, uderzając włóczniami o tarcze. Niektórzy z tłumu podjęli ich okrzyk, wrzeszcząc i tupiąc nogami o ziemię, uradowani zwycięstwem. Kapłani Melkora patrzyli z aprobatą, lecz milczeli, czekając na powrót swego pana.

Sauron zniknął z balkonu i teraz wyłonił się ze Świątyni, idąc w kierunku szczytu schodów. Gdy tłum go zobaczył, ich krzyki i ryki wzrosły dziesięciokrotnie. „Chwała Sauronowi!" wołali. „Sauron dał nam zwycięstwo!" „Melkor jest jednym prawdziwym Bogiem, a Sauron jego Prorokiem!"

Sauron, uśmiechając się łaskawie, uniósł ręce, a krzyki tłumu zmalały do pomruku. Potem przemówił, tym czystym, wibrującym głosem, za który tak go podziwiano.

„Moi przyjaciele" rzekł. „nie dziękujcie Sauronowi. To nie ja dałem wam zwycięstwo."

Głuchy ryk dezaprobaty przetoczył się teraz po tłumie. „Co?" „Jak to?" „To byłeś ty, mój panie!"

„Nie" powiedział Sauron, potrząsając głową. „Jestem niczym, zwykłym sługą Melkora, a dzięki jego Mocy wszystko jest możliwe. Jednak, jest tu obecny jeden człowiek, któremu powinniście składać swe podzięki, gdyż to jemu zawdzięczanie to wszystko, czym jesteście i wszystko, czym zostaniecie." Wskazał z wdziękiem na człowieka, stojącego dumnie na stopniach pod nim. „Przyłączcie się do mnie i podziękujmy razem naszemu ukochanemu ojcu, naszemu królowi, Ar-Pharazonowi Złotemu!" zawołał Sauron, jego piękny głos był pełen pasji. „Gdyż to dzięki jego mądrości ludzie tej wyspy nawrócili się na prawdziwą religię i to dzięki Ar-Pharazonowi Złotemu Melkor wspomógł nas w potrzebie. Chwała królowi!"

„Chwała królowi!" wrzasnął tłum, rozpalony entuzjazmem Saurona. „Chwała Ar-Pharazonowi Złotemu! Chwała! Chwała! Chwała!"

Przez kilka minut okrzyki „Chwała!" odbijały się echem po placu, gdy Ar-Pharazon stał rozpromieniony, zachwycony, że ludzie, którzy szydzili z niego jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej, teraz wychwalali go, pełni podziwu. Tłum jest kapryśny, pomyślał do siebie, lecz silna ręka zawsze może naprowadzić go na właściwy kurs.

Przynajmniej, pomyślał cierpko, może naprowadzić większość z nich. Co z tymi wichrzycielami, którzy chcieli podkopać wiarę ludzi w Melkora? Czy naprawdę odzyskali oni rozum, czy tylko dołączyli do świętujących zwycięstwo, tylko po to, by ocalić swą bezwartościową skórę?

Sauron, jakby na sygnał, znowu wzniósł swe ręce, a okrzyki tłumu ponownie zmalały. Jego twarz przybrała teraz pełen bólu wyraz, szlachetności zabarwionej smutkiem i skażonej zawodem.

„A jednak, moi przyjaciele" rzekł Sauron, głosem nagle cichym i melancholijnym. „nie wszyscy z was dzielą naszą radość. Nie, nie wszyscy są naszymi przyjaciółmi. Są tacy pośród was, nawet teraz, którzy wątpią w moc Melkora, którzy poniżają się myślą, że wszystko co tu dzisiaj zaszło, jest jakąś kuglarską sztuczką, zaprojektowaną, by zwieść masy."

Rysy Saurona nagle stwardniały, a w głosie zabrzmiała stalowa nuta. „Mówię więc wam, to wy tu zwodzicie! Niewierni i heretycy, nikczemnicy, którzy nie przeszli próby wiary Melkora! Wy, którzy namówiliście swych kompanów, by odwrócili się od Melkora i ponownie oddali się pod jarzmo Valarów! Czy naprawdę wierzycie, że unikniecie godziny rozliczenia?"

Złowrogi pomruk podniósł się wśród tłumu, a tu i tam niektórzy mieszkańcy z pobladłymi twarzami rozglądali się na wszystkie strony, w desperackiej próbie ucieczki z zaludnionego placu. Kapłani Melkora spoglądali na tych nieszczęśliwców, uśmiechając się ponuro.

„Melkor nie ocalił nas od Valarów, tylko po to, by znosić obelgi ze strony grupy pogan!" wrzasnął Sauron. „Jest sprawiedliwy dla swych lojalnych zwolenników, jednak zaciekły i straszliwy w swym gniewie w stosunku do swych wrogów. Melkor odpłaca za niewierność więzieniem i śmiercią. Nadszedł czas, by dostał, co Mu się należy." Sauron wskazał władczo na tłum. „Brać heretyków! Zdradzili się swymi słowami i nie ukryją się już więcej przed wami. Brać ich i zawlec do Świątyni! Dostarczcie ich do Kapłanów, by uświetnili nasze zwycięstwo ofiarami z wrogów Melkora!"

Wyjąc z wściekłości, ze światłem szaleństwa w oczach, tłuszcza teraz zwróciła się przeciwko tym, którzy warzyli się doradzać powrót do Valarów. Chwycili ich za rękawy, ramiona, nogi i włosy i zawlekli, szamoczących i wołających o łaskę, do podstawy świątynnych schodów. Jeden po drugim zostawali przejęci przez ponurych Kapłanów Melkora i wepchnięci przez hebanowe drzwi, ku swej zgubie.

Król śmiał się dziko, zachwycony ubojem swych wrogów. Sauron uśmiechnął się ponuro i rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na swój migoczący Pierścień.


	10. Wybór Wiernych

Wybór Wiernych.

Elendil stał na balkonie swych komnat, wpatrzony w migoczące gwiazdy, zdobiące nocne niebo. Earendil był w zaawansowanym stadium swej nocnej wędrówki, a klejnot Silmarilu świecił jasno z dziobu Vingilota, jego zaczarowanego statku.

„Przyznano ci wieczne życie, mój przodku, jak i zazdrość wszystkich ludzi" dumał Elendil. „Lecz kto mówi, że twój los jest losem szczęśliwym? Może patrzysz w dół ze swego statku na krainy ludzi i tęsknisz do domu i ognia, wina i pieśni, choćby danych na jedną noc. Jednak odebrane są one ci na zawsze przez twoją dziwną dolę."

Zniżył swą głowę i wpatrzył się w morską dal, rozległy basen ciemności pod nocnym niebem. „A co z tobą, ojcze?" spytał Elendil. „Czy twoja wyprawa do Valinoru zakończyła się sukcesem, jak Earendila? Jeśli tak, to jaki los wyznaczyli ci Valarowie?" Lekka bryza poruszyła drzewami na dziedzińcu w dole, lecz żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

Wzdychając, Elendil odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę łóżka, chętny odrzucić na bok problemy, zażywając kilka godzin nocnego spoczynku. Gdy podciągnął koce aż do brody, otoczyło go przyjemne ciepło i wkrótce osunął się w krainę snów.

Śnił, że jest ptakiem, może nawet Orłem, wznoszącym się w niebiosa. Cały zachodni świat rozpostarł się pod nim, od krain Śródziemia na wschodzie, do brzegów Valinoru, który migotały lekko na Zachodzie. Jednak z trudem dostrzegał krainy i morze pod nim, gdyż wszystko spowijała cienista zasłona.

Spojrzał w dół na Numenor i udało mu się dostrzec punkty orientacyjne przez zasłonę. Tam, gdzie pokrywa zdawała się trochę cieńsza, była Romenna, a on mógł wyraźnie dostrzec jej ulice i nabrzeża. Na Zachód leżało Armenelos, pogrążone w pióropuszu czarnego dymu, wylatującego z przeklętej Świątyni Melkora. Dalej na zachód stała wciąż Meneltarma, jej kaplice smutne i opustoszałe, krzaki i chwasty zarastały jej zaniedbane łąki. A na zachodnich brzegach wyspy mógł dostrzec Andunie, jej biało-turkusowe domy były wciąż tak piękne, jak je zapamiętał.

Spojrzał tam ponownie i zdumiał się, widząc rozległą flotę zalegającą w jej porcie. Jak mógł ją przed chwilą przeoczyć? Jednak stała tam, w tysiącach wojennych statków, a ich czarno-złote żagle łopotały w porywach wiatru.

Zaraz, czy nie taki sen miał jego ojciec, przed odpłynięciem do Valinoru? Zatem on sam też musi śnić. Jednak, pomimo tej niezwykłej świadomości snu, Elendil się nie wybudził. Zamiast tego coś zmusiło go, by był świadkiem wydarzeń, rozgrywających się w dole.

Z gór Valinoru wystrzelił słup światła, a towarzyszyły mu okrzyki Orłów. Uderzył prosto w Świątynię Melkora. Ziemia zatrzęsła się i przez jakiś czas dym wydobywał się ze szczeliny, która otworzyła się w zboczu Meneltarmy. Jednak wzburzony ląd i góra uspokoiły się, a Elendil, spoglądając poprzez cienie, mógł zobaczyć że plugawa świątynia wciąż zatruwała miasto. Czy Valarowie usłuchali próśb Amandila, a jednak ich próby okazały się nieefektywne w starciu z potęgą Saurona? Elendil zadrżał na tą myśl. Jeśli sami Valarowie nie potrafili pokonać Saurona i mocy jego Pierścienia, to z pewnością ludzie są zgubieni?

Elendil spojrzał znów na Zachód. Jak w śnie jego ojca, flota nagle wypłynęła i przepłynęła bez szwanku przez Zaczarowane Wyspy. Jak w śnie jego ojca flota bez szkody przybiła do brzegów Valinoru, a wielka armia ludzi wytoczyła się ze statków, ruszając wzdłuż wybrzeża do Calaciryi, Przełęczy Światła, podczas gdy jasno-biały ogień na szczycie Góry Taniquetil nabrał gniewnego, szkarłatnego blasku. I tak jak w śnie jego ojca, nad Błogosławionymi Krainami zaległy chmury znad Morza, a grzmot i błyskawica dołączyły do szczęku i łoskotu wojny.

Nagle potężny głos wybrzmiał zza chmur, głębszy niż głębiny Morza, mocniejszy niż fundamenty Ziemi. Trzykroć przemówił on do Elendila Wysokiego:

„Zguba Numenoru jest blisko!" zagrzmiał. Patrząc w dół, Elendil zobaczył jak wyspę Numenoru pochłania ogień, a ona trzęsie się i dygocze gdy coś rozrywa ją wszerz, a potem zapada się w odmęty pożerającego wszystko Morza. Zgroza zawładnęła Elendilem, gdy doświadczał tej okropnej sceny, tak samo straszliwej jak ta opisana przez Amandila!

Jednak jego sen nie zakończył się wizją klęski, jak jego ojca. Coś zmusiło go, by zwrócił wzrok na Wchód, gdzie wszystko gęsto zasnuwał Cień. Ku jego zdumieniu, blade światło rozbłysło przy rzece Anduinie, blisko granic Czarnego Kraju. Światło stawało się coraz mocniejsze, aż stało się tak czyste i jasne, jak to, które jaśniało z Taniquetilu. W końcu przybrało kształt, a Elendil zdał sobie sprawę, że uformowało się ono w obraz zrąbanego Białego Drzewa, którego potomek zapuścił korzenie w pałacowym dziedzińcu Romenny! Była tam gładka, jasna kora, liście z ciemnej zieleni i srebra, a kwiaty i owoce jaśniały bielą. „Jednak wciąż jest nadzieja dla Elendili, Wiernych" zabrzmiał głos.

Elendil spojrzał w dół. Ku swemu zdumieniu, zobaczył że Valinor i Numenor zniknęły. Cały kształt świata odmienił się i przybrał teraz kształt jakby wielkiej kuli. Cień wycofał się z morza i lądu, chociaż wciąż trwał w murach Mordoru, odpierany przez czyste światło nowego Białego Drzewa.

Potem głos przemówił do niego, trzeci i ostatni raz. „Pamiętaj! Bądź gotów i nie zwlekaj, gdyż godzina jest bliska, a Przeznaczenie nie czeka na nikogo!"

Nagle, z echem dudniącego głosu w myślach, Elendil obudził się w swoim własnym łóżku w Romennie. Był teraz wczesny ranek, a blade światło świtu zaległo nad Morzem na wschodzie. Elendil usiadł na łóżku, wstrząśnięty i oszołomiony. Rzadko pamiętał sny po przebudzeniu – fantazje topniały niczym śniegi w porannym słońcu. Jednak ten sen odbił się wyraźnie w jego umyśle – mógł z łatwością przywołać każdy detal.

Kręcąc głową, Elendil wstał i spojrzał przez okno na niebo – migoczące gwiazdy bladły w rosnącym świetle poranka, który teraz rozpostarł swą różową poświatę na wschodnim horyzoncie. Rozpatrując znów swój sen, Elendil nie mógł się zdecydować, co o nim myśleć. Tak jak jego starszy syn - Isildur, Elendil zawsze był bardziej człowiekiem czynu niż uczonym, a nie mógł już poprosić swego ojca, który rozporządzał dużą wiedzą na temat snu, by go zinterpretował.

Lecz wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś inny w pobliżu może mu pomóc. Od czasu ich wygnania do Romenny, dziewięć lat temu, Amandil postanowił osobiście uczyć Anariona, który bardzo przypominał dziadka swą poważną postawą i temperamentem uczonego. Może jego młodszy syn zinterpretuje ten sen dla niego? Wkładając swe szaty, Elendil postanowił go odszukać i zapytać o radę.

Przy stole w komnatach Amandila zasiadał Elendil, Anarion i Isildur, który prowadził wczesno-poranną konferencję ze swym bratem, gdy ich ojciec przybył niespodziewanie. Elendil powiedział im już wcześniej o śnie Amandila po jego odpłynięciu do Valinoru, chociaż kazał obu przysiąc, że zachowają to w sekrecie. Elendil teraz zrelacjonował co do detalu jego własny sen i, podczas gdy Isildur wydawał się tak skonsternowany jak jego ojciec, Anarion zbladł. Przez długi czas Anarion milczał, jego niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w węgle paleniska pod drugiej stronie pokoju.

W końcu Anarion przemówił swym cichym głosem. „Nie jestem mistrzem wiedzy, jakim był dziadek Amandil, chociaż pochlebiam sobie tytułem uczonego. W interpretacji snu mogę posłużyć tylko moją niepełną wiedzą. Że jest to wiadomość od Valarów, jeśli nie od samego Eru, wydaje się jasnym, gdyż zaczęła się tak, jak sen dziadka. I wiadomość z tego snu wydaje się być nieomylna – zguba Numenoru jest blisko."

„Jednak, jak sen dziadka, tak i ten sen jest pełen zagadek" sprzeciwił się Isildur, zniecierpliwiony tą całą wiedzą i maszkaradą. „Żadna armada statków śmiertelników nie może sforsować Zaczarowanych Wysp. Z pewnością nawet Ar-Pharazon Szaleniec nie jest dostatecznie głupi, by wysłać taką armadę? I jak wyspa Numenoru mogłaby zająć się ogniem, gdy jest stale zraszana przez chłodne deszcze znad Morza? Co więcej, ten sen miesza zagadki ze snu dziadka z nowymi. Jeśli Valarowie uderzyliby na Świątynię Morgotha, jak mogłaby ona uniknąć zniszczenia? I dlaczego nowe Białe Drzewo, które strzeżemy dzień i noc tu, w Romennie, miałoby zapuścić korzenie na Wschodzie? Czyż nie jest Wschód, kraina Śródziemia, domem Cienia, który nas teraz trapi? Nawet ja mogę dostrzec, że Cień, okrywający krainę śmiertelników w obu snach, symbolizuje moc Mrocznego, który teraz zwie się Wysokim Kapłanem Melkora."

„Co powiesz na obiekcje Isildura, Anarionie?" zmarszczył brwi Elendil. „Wydają się rozsądne."

Anarion rozważał te pytania przez jakiś czas. W końcu odparł „Nie wiem, co znaczy ta błyskawica, wysłana z Valinoru przeciwko Świątyni Melkora, chyba że symbolizuje ona, że gniew Valarów nie odwiódł naszych ludzi od kultu Melkora. I nie potrafię wyjaśnić w jaki sposób królewska armada mogła sforsować Zaczarowane Wyspy. Jednak król ma Saurona po swojej stronie i kto wie, jaką moc daje Mrocznemu jego Pierścień? Gdyż elfowie mogą pokonać tę barierę, a mistrzostwo wiedzy Saurona jest z pewnością nie mniejsze niż ich. Co więcej, wiemy, że podczas gdy my teraz rozmawiamy, zbiera się wielka armia, a statki wzywane są do Andunie i więcej ich jest budowanych w stoczniach – wiemy to od ostatnich uchodźców."

„A więc król w istocie planuje wypowiedzieć wojnę Valarom, jak wskazywał na to sen Lorda Amandila?" zapytał Elendil. „Podpuszczony przez Saurona, bez wątpienia. Równy z niego głupiec, jak szaleniec! Lecz co z Białym Drzewem na Wschodzie?"

„Rozmyślałem o tym" rzekł Anarion. „i myślę, że nie jest to takie dziwne, na jakie wygląda. Gdyż jeśli zagłada w istocie spadnie na Numenor, jak ostrzega nas sen, gdzie się wtedy udamy? Na Zachód? Mamy zakaz, a nasze statki rozbiją się z pewnością o barierę Zaczarowanych Wysp, tak jak…" Zamierzał powiedzieć: 'tak jak Amandila', lecz stłumił tą myśl.

„Na Wschód wiedzie jedyna otwarta dla nas droga" kontynuował. „Moje wnioski, wyciągnięte z tego snu, są następujące: Valarowie przestrzegli nas, byśmy byli gotowi, by opuścić to miejsce, i to szybko, ze wszystkimi naszymi zwolennikami, i by wyruszyć na Wschód. Tam możemy odbudować nasze Królestwo. Posadzimy tam sadzonkę Białego Drzewa, a jego wzrost w twym śnie jest zarówno dosłowny, jak i symboliczny, gdyż symbolizuje on odrodzenie się linii Elrosa i Ludzi Numenoru w Śródziemiu."

Isildur był wstrząśnięty. „Mamy porzucić Numenor, dom naszych ludzi od trzech i pół tysiąca lat, tak po prostu? Ze względu na sny? Straciłeś rozum, bracie. Nasi ludzie pozostawili barbarzyńców ze Śródziemia wieki temu, by zbudować naszą cywilizację na tej wyspie, blisko siedzib Valarów. Teraz każesz nam to opuścić i powrócić do bagna, z którego uciekliśmy?"

Elendil uciszył go ręką. „Pokój, Isildurze."

Elendil milczał przez wiele minut. W końcu przemówił, „Isildurze, zaznaczyłeś, że nasi przodkowie przybyli na tą wyspę wieki temu, by zbudować tu naszą cywilizację. I zrobili to. Lecz, czy możesz zaprzeczyć, że nasza cywilizacja umiera, nie, już jest martwa? Czy wciąż możemy uważać Ludzi Numenoru za cywilizowanych, gdy świadomie poświęcają oni wierne sługi Eru, tak jak niezliczone rzesze kobiet, niemowląt i innych niewinnych, na ołtarzu Wielkiego Nieprzyjaciela? Czy ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, jako jedyny spośród nas, który spoglądał na Rytuały Morgotha w jego plugawej świątyni, możesz zaprzeczyć, że zagłada naszych ludzi jest blisko, bez względu na jakiekolwiek sny?"

Isildur milczał. Chociaż bardzo chciał, nie potrafił temu zaprzeczyć.

„Musimy stawić czoła faktom, nawet odkładając na bok sen mój i mego ojca." rzekł Elendil. „To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Sauron i król ruszą otwarcie przeciwko nam, gdyż jesteśmy jedynym bastionem oporu przeciwko nowemu porządkowi. W istocie, to cud, że nasze wytchnienie trwało aż tak długo, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę twoją zuchwałość, Isildurze, w ocaleniu owocu Nimloth. W każdym razie, z pewnością zbliża się dzień, kiedy będziemy musieli wybrać pomiędzy śmiercią w oblężeniu w Numenorze, a dożywotnim wygnaniem do Śródziemia. Wasz dziadek dostrzegł prawdę, chociaż liczył, że zdoła opóźnić wygnanie, tak bardzo jak się da. W istocie, jak powiedziałem wam kilka miesięcy temu, wasz dziadek wyruszył na tą desperacką misję do Valinoru, gdyż czuł, że tylko pomoc Valarów może nas ocalić od tego strasznego wyboru."

Elendil zmarszczył brwi. „Modlę się z nadzieją, że misja waszego dziadka do Valarów przyniesie jakieś owoce. Lecz, szczerze mówiąc, boję się, że czas Wiernych na tych ziemiach przemija. Przez prawie trzy i pół tysiąca lat żyliśmy w Numenorze. Lecz jesteśmy tylko śmiertelnikami, i dla naszego gatunku na wszystko w końcu przychodzi kres. Uważam, że nie powinniśmy dłużej myśleć o tym miejscu, tej ziemi, jak o domu. Gdyż Numenor istnieje nie w ziemi, lecz w duchu jego ludzi. Mój sen tylko uświadomił nam to, czemu wszyscy nie chcieliśmy stawić czoła: my i nasi zwolennicy musimy być gotowi, by odpłynąć z tej krainy, na dożywotnie wygnanie do Śródziemia. Może wkrótce nadejść dzień, gdy ścieżka wygnania będzie jedyną nadzieją naszych ludzi."

„A zatem" rozkazał Elendil. „na mocy mojej władzy jako Suwerennego Lorda Andunie i Władcy Romenny, jako przywódca Wiernych rozkazuję, by wszyscy, którzy mieszkają w Romennie, rozpoczęli przygotowania do wyruszenia na wygnanie do Śródziemia. Sen przestrzegł nas, byśmy nie zwlekali, i nie zamierzam się z tym spierać. Chociaż przygotowania będą wymagały ogromnego wysiłku, rozkazuję by wszyscy nasi ludzie byli gotowi do wyruszenia w ciągu miesiąca."

„Mamy dziewięć wojennych statków do dyspozycji w porcie" kontynuował Elendil. „gdyż nie wysłałem ich do Andunie, w odpowiedzi na wezwanie króla. I nie zamierzam. Raczej przydzielę cztery statki sobie, trzy Isildurowi i dwa Anarionowi. Każdy z nas będzie odpowiedzialny za oporządzenie własnych statków. Nasze statki mogą pomieścić tysiąc żołnierzy w pełnym rynsztunku każdy, a także całe ich zaopatrzenie i zostanie jeszcze wolne miejsce. Licząc naszych żołnierzy, jest nas około 12 tysięcy w Romennie, spoza wielu milionów ludzi tej wyspy. Powinniśmy pomieścić na naszych dziewięciu statkach wszystkich naszych ludzi, choć z trudem, jako że większość z nich to cywile, którzy mają niewiele dobytku."

„Zaopatrzcie odpowiednio wasze statki" poinstruował Elendil. „Poinformujcie ludzi, że mogą wziąć tylko jeden worek dobytku na całą rodzinę. W ciągu miesiąca, powinni jakikolwiek dobytek, jaki uważają za najcenniejszy umieścić w tym worku, by był gotowy do zabrania na statek. Poinstruuję naszych namiestników, by natychmiast zaczęli składować pod pokładem statku księgi, zwoje i pamiątki rodowe, które zabraliśmy z Andunie, gdyż te rzeczy są naszych dziedzictwem. Ty, Isildurze, dopilnujesz ostrożnego wykorzenienia Białego Drzewa z naszego dziedzińca i umieszczenia go w stosownym naczyniu. Umieść je w naszym okręcie flagowym. Ono jest dla nas najważniejsze, to jedyna rzecz, którą w żadnym razie nie możemy zostawić, więc strzeżcie jej dzień i noc. Drzewko i tak będzie bezpieczniejsze na naszym statku, niż tutaj na lądzie, gdyż ciągle obawiam się, że jakiś sabotażysta, lub jeden z agentów króla, prześlizgnie się nad murami naszego Pałacu na dziedziniec i zniszczy je."

„Za miesiąc, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe" podsumował Elendil. „Będę mógł wydać rozkaz wypłynięcia w każdej chwili, zależnie od tego, jakie znaki otrzymam od Valarów, lub od machinacji Saurona. Gdy wydam rozkaz, odbijanie od brzegu będzie trwało tylko jeden dzień – musi być przeprowadzone szybko. Odpłyniemy z tej wyspy i ruszymy do elfich przystani w Mithlondzie, w Zatoce Lune. Tam, skonsultujemy się z naszymi elfickimi przyjaciółmi na temat tego, gdzie powinniśmy ustanowić kraj Numenoru na Wygnaniu." Isildur wpatrywał się w ojca ponuro, a Anarion skinął głową.

„Ostatnia sprawa" rzekł Elendil. „Wiemy, że królowa już ci powiedziała, Isildurze, że nie opuści Armenelos, by do nas dołączyć, bez względu na czekający ją los. Znaczy to, że jeśli będziemy zmuszeni odpłynąć z tej wyspy, my trzej będziemy jedynymi dziedzicami naszego rodu, linii Elrosa, która uda się na wygnanie. Zatem, by zmniejszyć ryzyko, że wszyscy z nas utoną, każdy musi płynąć w innym statku. Co za tym idzie, gdy pięć Palantirów pozostanie na moim statku flagowym, każdy z was dostanie po jednym, by umieścić je na swoich statkach. Używajcie ich do komunikowania się ze mną, lub ze sobą, gdybyśmy zgubili się na morzu. Teraz powstanie i ruszajcie do swoich zadań, gdyż nie ma czasu do stracenia!"

Kłaniając się ojcu, Isildur i Anarion opuścili pokój i wyruszyli by uporać się z tysiącami zadań, które musiały zostać wykonane, by mogli wyruszyć o czasie.

W kilka tygodni po jego proroczym śnie, Elendil stał na dachu strażnicy w Romennie i wpatrywał się w dziewięć białych statków zakotwiczonych w porcie, gdy grupa służących chodziła tam i z powrotem po ich trapach, załadowując na statki wartościowe przedmioty i zaopatrzenie, zgodnie z instrukcjami Elendila.

Pomimo swych nowych funkcji Suwerennego Lorda i Władcy Miasta, Elendil spędzał coraz więcej czasu w tym cichym miejscu, sam ze swymi myślami. Jak zawsze, dryfowały one w kierunku nieznanego losu jego ojca. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek pozna, czy jego misja zakończyła się sukcesem, oprócz sytuacji, gdyby Valarowie zstąpili na wyspę, by wypowiedzieć wojnę Sauronowi. W przeszłości zdarzało się, że któryś z Ludzi Numenoru szukał drogi morskiej do Valinoru, czy to z ciekawości, głupoty, czy choćby nabożnego pragnienia spojrzenia na krainę Valarów, pomimo ich Zakazu. Tacy ludzie odpływali zawsze z Andunie - części Numenoru, leżącej najbliżej Valinoru, a służący lordów Andunie zawsze znajdowali potem wraki ich statków, wyrzucone przez morze kilka miesięcy później. Lecz teraz, gdy lordowie Andunie mieszkali w Romennie, a samo Andunie okupowali Ludzie Króla, Elendil nie mógł nawet dowiedzieć się, czy statek jego ojca kiedykolwiek minął Zaczarowane Wyspy, a co dopiero, czy Valarowie zdecydują się wysłuchać ich próśb, gdyby jego ojciec miał szansę je złożyć.

Elendil usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi, prowadzące do schodów wieży i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Isildura i Anariona.

„Co tam u ciebie, ojcze?" spytał Isildur. „Już prawie południe, czas na naszą codzienną naradę. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć cię w twych komnatach, lecz Anarion zasugerował, by poszukać cię tutaj."

„I miałem rację, jak zawsze" wyszczerzył się Anarion.

„My trzej możemy przeprowadzić naradę tu i teraz" rzekł Elendil. „gdyż znużyły mnie formalności suwerennego lorda. Jakie wieści od ostatnich uchodźców, przybywających do Romenny?"

„Bardzo niewielu uchodźców przybyło do nas w ciągu ostatnich tygodni" odparł Anarion. „Lecz ci, którzy szukali tu schronienia, powiedzieli nam, że król kontynuuje przygotowania do wojny, chociaż nikt nie zna ich powodu. Najwyraźniej powód jest tajemnicą państwową i nie będzie wyjawiony ludziom, póki król nie uzna chwili za stosowną. Myślę, że my trzej znamy ten powód, biorąc pod uwagę twój sen i dziadka Amandila."

„Możliwe" powiedział Elendil. „A jak wygląda sytuacja pomiędzy samymi ludźmi? Jakie panują nastroje, teraz, gdy mężczyźni zgłaszają się do wojska?"

„Królewscy poddani pogrążyli się w dekadencji" rzekł Isildur, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. „Wolą raczej spędzać dni w próżniactwie i rozpuście, lub atakując i mordując się wzajemnie z błahych powodów, niż służyć w armii. Niektórzy z zamożniejszych młodzieńców, bez wątpienia dzięki łapówkom, uniknęli na razie poboru. Zwykli obywatele, których nie stać na łapówki, a otwarcie sprzeciwiają się poborowi, zostają natychmiast straceni. Sauron chodzi tu i ówdzie pośród motłochu, mówiąc im, że Melkor spodziewa się, że będą służyć swemu Królowi lojalnie i wezwani, dołączą do jego armii. Mówi, że otrzymają wspaniałe nagrody za swe posłuszeństwo, i to wkrótce. Czy to przez strach i topór, czy dzięki kłamstwom Saurona, większość ludzi słucha rozkazów króla i zgłasza się do służby w jego armiach. Nie ma z pewnością żadnych oznak otwartego buntu przeciwko Pharazonowi, nie więcej niż kiedykolwiek."

„Czy ci ludzie nie widzą, że wiążą ich kłamstwa?" zapytał Elendil. Oczywiście, znał na to odpowiedź. „Nie wiem, jak mamy ocalić ich od ich własnej głupoty. Wszystkie nasze wysiłki w przeszkodzeniu rozprzestrzenianiu się kultu Morgotha okazały się próżne."

„Nasze wysiłki okazały się próżne, bo nie mamy dość sił, by walczyć z Sauronem." odparł Isildur gorzko. „Wszystkie problemy tej krainy mają źródło w Sauronie, bo król jest tylko jego figurantem. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli jakoś powalić Władcę Mordoru, lub nawet odebrać mu jego cenny Pierścień Władzy, wtedy może przechylilibyśmy szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę i zwrócilibyśmy królowej Miriel tron."

„Nie ma wątpliwości, że to Sauron stoi za wszystkimi naszymi problemami" rzekł Elendil. „Nie wiem jak potężny byłby on bez Pierścienia. W każdym razie, nie ma sensu rozstrzygać tej kwestii, bo nie mamy nadziei na odebranie mu go. Sam król Gil-galad nie był w stanie mi wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób zadać mu śmiertelny cios, poza tym, że powinniśmy przetrzymywać jego ataki i sabotować jego wysiłki."

Elendil zmarszczył brwi. „Nie potrafię wybaczyć Pharazonowi. Gil-galad powiedział mi, że żaden śmiertelnik nie potrafi oprzeć się sile głosu Saurona, przez który przenika moc Jedynego. Jednak widzieliśmy, że królowa Miriel nie dała się zwieść kłamstwom Saurona. Może ci o czystych sercach są mniej podatni na jego wpływ niż ci skorumpowani. Nie mam wątpliwości, że to zarozumiała duma i groteskowa głupota Pharazona pozwoliła Sauronowi zdobyć panowanie nad tą wyspą. Pharazon musi być oceniany ostro, gdyż jako król, podlega wyższym standardom niż zwyczajny człowiek. Wciąż jednak współczuję innym zwolennikom Saurona, od Ludzi Króla do najniższego prostaka. Możliwe, że od początku byli skorumpowani i tak wpadli pod urok Saurona. Jednak teraz, gdy Sauron ma nad nimi władzę, stali się żałosnymi pionkami Mocy zbyt wielkiej i straszliwej, by ktokolwiek mógł nad nią zapanować."

„Moje serce nie znajduje współczucia dla tych, którzy służą Sauronowi" powiedział Isildur zimno. „Czy nie mówiłem o tym co powiedzieli nam uchodźcy, że słudzy Saurona są teraz jak wściekłe psy? Gwałcą i zabijają się nawzajem, chyba że król stosuje topór i szubienicę, by utrzymać jakiś porządek. Nie są już ludźmi, to dzikie bestie, nadające się tylko do mordowania."

„Pokój, bracie" zbeształ go Anarion. „Może służą złu, lecz poprowadził ich do tego ich król, w którym pokładali swe zaufanie. Nie wszyscy ludzie mają dość mądrości, by oddzielić kłamstwo od prawdy, lub dość siły woli, by odwrócić się, gdy lepsi od nich wysyłają ich na fałszywą ścieżkę."

„Piękne słowa, bracie" odgryzł się Isildur. „Czy przeczytałeś je na jednym ze swych butwiejących zwojów z biblioteki? Nie próbuj mówić _mi_, co mam myśleć o tych, co przyjęli ciemność. Gdybyś _ty_ stał na progu leża Morgotha i widział koszmary tego miejsca w całej okazałości, uważałbym twoje zdanie za jakkolwiek warte uwagi. Do tego czasu, nie wiesz o czym mówisz."

„Dosyć, Isildurze" rzekł Elendil ostrzegawczym tonem. „I tak zbyt dużo problemów kłopocze nasz ród. Nie będę tolerować sporów między tobą, a twym bratem."

„Wybacz mi, ojcze" powiedział Isildur, spuszczając oczy. „Trudno mi się opanować, gdy rozmawia się na ten temat. Wybacz mi, Anarionie, me ostre słowa."

„Nie chowam urazy, Isildurze" rzekł Anarion ponuro, odwracając się od brata, by spojrzeć na Morze.

„Te mroczne czasy ciążą nam wszystkim, to więcej niż ktokolwiek powinien znosić" westchnął Elendil. „Każdy mógłby stracić nerwy w tej sytuacji – chociaż powinieneś pamiętać, Isildurze, że twoim obowiązkiem, jako mojego najstarszego syna, jest dawać przykład innym. Lecz co do moich własnych trosk, nie zniosę dłużej czekania na wieści, które nigdy nie przyjdą."

„Co masz na myśli, ojcze?" spytał Isildur. Anarion odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Elendila, unosząc pytająco jedną brew.

„Muszę dowiedzieć się, co stało się z waszym dziadkiem, tym czy innym sposobem" odparł Elendil. „Jeśli jego wyprawa zawiodła, to wrak jego statku może pojawić się na brzegach Andunie, naszego starego domu. Jeśli takowego nie ma, to może wciąż jeszcze świeci nadzieja. Zatem wyruszę do Andunie w sekrecie, by zobaczyć to, co da się zobaczyć. Jeśli tym samym dowiem się cokolwiek o tej potężnej flocie, którą król podobno tam zbiera, tym lepiej."

„Lordzie Elendilu, to ,co proponujesz jest bardzo niebezpieczne" rzekł Anarion, jego młodzieńcze rysy znaczyła troska. „To, co Isildur opowiadał o zachowaniu zwolenników króla jest prawdą. Poza tymi miastami i obozami, które kontrolują Ludzie Króla, panuje chaos. Codziennie kolejni ludzie giną, a ich mordercy uchodzą bezkarnie."

„Anarion ma rację, ojcze" powiedział Isildur. „Taka długa wyprawa byłaby dość niebezpieczna dla zwykłego człowieka. A jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się, kim jesteś…"

„Jestem świadomy ryzyka" odparł Elendil. „Będę podróżował w przebraniu, i w sekrecie, jak zwykły mieszkaniec, może rzemieślnik, czy kupiec – człowiek zbyt biedny, by był wart grabieży. I nie wiem, czy pamiętasz innego człowieka, mój synu, który podjął znacznie większe ryzyko, nie tak dawno temu, by ocalić Owoc Nimloth." Isildur przygryzł wargę, ale milczał.

„Zatem postanowione" rzekł Elendil. „Wyruszę jutro przed świtem, i nie będę zwlekać podczas tej misji. Z łaską Valarów, powinienem wrócić w ciągu miesiąca. Wyznaczę was dwóch na zarządców Romenny do czasu mego powrotu. Gdybyście tego potrzebowali, możecie zasięgnąć rady lorda Earakhora z Eldalonde, którego uważam za najmądrzejszego z naszych zwolenników. Poinformujcie ludzi, że wezwały mnie ważne sprawy, i że wkrótce wrócę. Podkreślcie, że nie jest to w żaden sposób związane z wyprawą Amandila, chociaż mamy nadzieję, że niedługo otrzymamy wiadomość o jego sukcesie."

„Jak rozkażesz, lordzie Elendilu" Isildur i Anarion odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, skłaniając głowy.

„I niech Valarowie obdarzą cię ochroną" kontynuował Anarion, gdy Isildur skinął ponuro.

„Dziękuję, moi chłopcy" uśmiechnął się Elendil, objąwszy synów czule. „I nie obawiajcie się. Może wyglądam na trzęsącego się starca w waszych oczach, lecz ma ręka do miecza nie utraciła swej siły."

Wielkie gaje mallornów zachodniego Numenoru były jednym z najwspanialszych cudów tej krainy. Gładkokore i złotolistne, wznosiły się na sto stóp w górę, a ich ciężki zapach stanowił rozkosz dla tych, którzy szukali schronienia pod ich konarami. Był to dar od elfów z Eressei i poza Nieśmiertelnymi Krainami rosły one jeszcze tylko w Lothlorien, krainie w Śródziemiu pod władaniem elfiej królowej Galadrieli. Jednak nawet mallorny z Zaczarowanych Krain, jak mówiono, nie dorównywały wzrostem i obwodem tym z Numenoru.

Samotny wędrowiec, z twarzą ukrytą pod postrzępionym kapturem i peleryną, wiódł swego jarzębatego wierzchowca leśną ścieżką przez gaj mallornów. Wciąż na Zachód się kierował, gdyż jego celem był port Andunie, gdzie mógł dobrze przebadać brzegi. Przez wiele dni podróżował przez zaludnione krainy wschodu, unikając wielu zagrożeń i oglądając z daleka wiele aktów kaźni i deprawacji, dokonywanych przez zwykłych ludzi. Jego serce stawało się coraz lżejsze, czym dalej jechał na zachód, gdyż cudne mallorny działały jak balsam na jego znużonego ducha. Zachodzące słońce przeświecało przez ich liście i wydawało się, że jarzą się one silnym, wewnętrznym światłem.

Wstęga dymu unosząca się znad pobliskiego wzgórza sprawiła, że wędrowiec zatrzymał się. Pośród olbrzymich drzew dało się słyszeć burkliwe głosy. Przeklinając, podróżny przywiązał swego wierzchowca luźno do drzewa i sięgnął po rękojeść miecza, ukrytą pod płaszczem. Wyjąwszy miecz z pochwy, zaczął podkradać się do wzgórza, by zerknąć ostrożnie za jego krawędź.

Na polanie dostrzegł pięciu królewskich żołnierzy, siedzących przy ogniu. Nie byli członkami Straży Domu Królewskiego, lecz zwykłymi żołnierzami piechoty, odzianymi w farbowane szkarłatem tuniki z szorstkiej wełny, z wyszywanym na nich czarnym wężem. Dwóch z nich stało przy żelaznym kociołku, napełnionym gotującą się wodą – bez wątpienia przygotowując posiłek – trzeci zajęty był ostrzeniem swego miecza, a dwóch innych siedziało, pogrążonych w rozmowie. Wędrowiec z zaskoczeniem ocenił ich wiek; dyskutujący żołnierze byli dość starzy, by być dziadkami, podczas gdy pozostali trzej wyglądali wciąż na bardzo młodych, nie osiągnęli nawet jeszcze dojrzałości.

„…ale nikt nie wie, o co mu chodzi" powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, sędziwy, siwobrody starzec.

„Ma nie po kolei w głowie, zważ na me słowa" odparł drugi, o ziemistej twarzy i kwaśnej minie. „Wielka armia, zwoływana na Zachodzie. I na co to? Kogo niby mamy podbijać? Nie rządzimy już światem i tak dalej? Na Zachodzie nic nie ma, tylko Morze. I ci Valarowie i ich elfi pomiot, ukryci za swymi mgłami i skałami, wiodący szczęśliwe życie, podczas gdy my, ludzie, musimy harować na powszedni chleb. Przeklęci, przeklęci oni wszyscy!"

„Racja" rzekł siwobrody. „Nie wiadomo o co chodzi królowi, a z oficerami wcale nie lepiej. Weźmy, na przykład, naszego kapitana. Powiada 'przynieść nam jakiegoś jelenia na kolację, ruszać się!' I niby czemu, gdy w obozie jest dość wołu i jęczmienia, by starczyło im na dwa tygodnie. Ale nie, mamy biegać po tych przeklętych lasach, dzień i noc, i nie wracać, póki nie znajdziemy jelenia, by wypchać te ich tłuste brzuchy. I Melkor broń nas, gdybyśmy próbowali sami go zjeść! Zaraz wisielibyśmy na najbliższym drzewie. Za 'kradzież królewskiej zwierzyny', rzekliby. Jeśli to ma być królewska zwierzyna, to czemu oficerowie mogą sobie ją jeść za jego plecami, co?"

„Zawrzeć jadaczki, obaj" powiedział żołnierz ostrzący miecz. Był ledwie wyrostkiem, lecz jego twarz miała ponury wyraz. „Wy starzy darmozjady potraficie tylko gadać. Nie dziwota, że nasza trójka młodych musi złapać tego jelenia, gdy wy siedzicie przy ogniu i bełkoczecie."

„Okaż trochę szacunku starszym, cherlaku!" splunął ziemisty w odpowiedzi. Wyrostek przestał ostrzyć miecz i spiorunował wzrokiem oponenta. Pozostali dwaj młodzieńcy porzucili podsycanie ognia pod kociołkiem i spojrzeli w górę, radosne uśmieszki rozjaśniły im twarze.

„Cherlaku, tak?" spytał wyrostek. „Szacunek? Okazuję szacunek tylko jednej rzeczy, stary wieprzu, i jest to miecz w mojej dłoni. Może zamiast tego chciałbyś znaleźć go w swych zgniłych flakach, co?"

„Ścierwo!" wrzasnął ziemisty, po czym wyciągnął sztylet i rzucił się na wyrostka. Lecz za stary był na takie manewry przeciwko młodszemu przeciwnikowi. Młodszy z łatwością uniknął jego ciosu i wyprowadził cięcie od lewej swym mieczem. Trafił starca w tył głowy z okropnym stukiem i powalił go na ziemię, gdzie legł, w kałuży własnej krwi.

Dwóch młodzieńców przy ogniu wyszczerzyło zęby i zawyło z radości. W międzyczasie, starzec z siwą brodą sięgnął po swój własny sztylet. Szybko jak błyskawica jeden z młodszych wybił mu go z ręki. „Brać go! Związać go!" krzyczał wyrostek z mieczem, a jego kamraci wkrótce zakneblowali i związali starszego mężczyznę niczym jagnię na rzeź.

Morderczy wyrostek, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na gładkiej twarzy, trzymał końcówkę swego wciąż zakrwawionego miecza nad ogniem, pod żelaznym kociołkiem. Gdy starzec zaczął jęczeć i szarpać się, z iskrą paniki w oczach, młodzieńczy szydzili z niego. „Może urządzimy sobie dziś wieczór zabawę, co chłopcy?" rzekł jeden z nich. „Zawsze możemy wrzucić to ścierwo do rzeki, razem z drugim darmozjadem, kiedy z nim skończymy i powiedzieć, że utonęli. Nikt nie będzie się nimi zbytnio interesował."

„Racja" odparł drugi. „Teraz będziemy mieli trochę sportu, a rano złapiemy tego przeklętego jelenia."

„A może zachce się wam lepszej zabawy" rzekł zimny głos z góry. Zaskoczeni, młodzi spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli obdartego wędrowca, unoszącego potężny stalowy miecz.

Przez kilka chwil, młodzieńcy i intruz patrzyli się na siebie. Potem, wracając do siebie, młodzieniec z mieczem zmrużył oczy, a szyderczy grymas wykrzywił mu twarz. „No, co my tu mamy, chłopcy? Bandytę? Dezertera? Powiedz mi, śmieciu, skąd taki włóczęga, ubrany jak świniopas, zdobył taki piękny miecz?"

Podróżny milczał, lecz zrzucił swój kaptur jedną ręką, ukazując szlachetne rysy za gęstą, siwiejącą brodą. Potem złapał rękojeść miecza oburącz i stanął w pozycji bojowej.

„Nie lubisz odpowiadać na pytania, co śmieciu?" rzekł młodzik. „Cóż, miarkuję to. Od kogokolwiek ukradłeś ten miecz, wiedział jak go używać lepiej od ciebie."

„Zatem miarkujesz swe życie, a szale nie są po twojej stronie" odparł wędrowiec.

Z gniewnym warknięciem, młodzieniec wskoczył na zbocze, a jego kamraci, z wyciągniętymi sztyletami, pośpieszyli za nim. Młodzik z mieczem uniósł swój żelazne ostrze, gotowy by uderzyć na wroga z góry.

Szybko jak błyskawica, mężczyzna ciął w jego stronę. Jego stalowa klinga przecięła miecz młodzieńca na pół i rozszczepiła jego głowę aż do piersi. Gdy jego ciało, tryskając krwią, zwaliło się na ziemię, inny młodzik zawył z wściekłości, rzucając się ze sztyletem na wędrowca. Mężczyzna wyprowadził szybkie pchnięcie z dołu, które odcięło ramiona drugiego młodzieńca i zaraz za nim drugie pchnięcie od góry, które odrąbało mu głowę.

Trzeci napastnik odpuścił natarcie i pomknął w dół zbocza. Podniósł bulgoczący kociołek znad ognia, łapiąc go swymi skórzanymi rękawicami. Szczerząc zęby, doskoczył znów do wędrowca i cisnął w niego wrzątkiem. Lecz, zwinny jak kot, mężczyzna uniknął kaskady wody i tnąc od siebie zagłębił klingę w kręgosłupie napastnika. Młodzieniec zagulgotał i zwalił się na ziemię, martwy, obok swych niegdysiejszych kamratów.

Kręcąc głową, wędrowiec popatrzył na rzeź, trupy leżące na spadłych liściach w szokującym kontraście z pięknem mallornowego zagajnika. „Wygląda na to, że Ludzie Króla nie są tak dobrze wyposażeni, ani tak dobrze wyszkoleni, jak byli za moich dni" mruknął. Wytarł klingę do czysta o tunikę jednego z martwych przeciwników, a potem odwrócił się do siwobrodego starca, który patrzył się na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

„Nie zostawię tu takiego starca jak ty, byś umarł z głodu lub został rozszarpany przez dzikie bestie" rzekł podróżny. „Jeśli się uwolnię, nie będziesz sprawiać kłopotów?" Starzec pokiwał żywo, wydając stłumione kneblem krzyki. Wędrowiec wyciągnął rękę, usunął knebel i usłyszał jak starzec mówi: „Tak, panie! Tylko mnie rozwiąż, a zrobię wszystko, co tylko chcesz."

Chrząkając, podróżny rozciął liny końcem miecza, a one opadły ze starca, który szybko się z nich wyplątał. Wstając na nogi, spojrzał ze zdumieniem na poległych kamratów, a potem odwrócił się do tajemniczego nieznajomego. „No, niezły z ciebie szermierz, panie" rzekł stary żołnierz, zwracając się ku swemu dobroczyńcy. „Tak, wcale niezły. I niezły miecz, też. Dziwię się, że mężczyzna w twoim wieku, z taką ręką do miecza i takim mieczem nie został wcielony do armii króla. I to mężczyzna twojej postawy, panie, jeśli mogę wtrącić. Musieliście widzieć lepsze dni, gdyż wnioskuję po waszej mowie, że nie urodziliście się żebrakiem."

„Jestem tu, na drodze do Andunie, w odpowiedzi na wezwanie króla" odparł wędrowiec. „Zamierzam udać się do jednego z jego obozów i oddać mój miecz do jego dyspozycji."

„Czy tak?" spytał stary żołnierz, drapiąc się w głowę. „Większość mężczyzn zostało wezwanych bezpośrednio ze swych miast lub wiosek i pomaszerowało do Andunie pod wodzą sierżanta. Lecz nie ważne – jestem waszym dłużnikiem, panie. Ci wilcy tu, całkiem bez honoru, ani trochę. Zresztą, sami widzieliście. To dzięki wam nie jestem teraz ich zabawką. Zwę się Hardor, panie. A jakie jest wasze miano?"

„Moje miano to moja sprawa" uciął wędrowiec. „Lecz jeśli jesteś moim dłużnikiem, możesz odpłacić się, odpowiadając na pytanie lub dwa."

„W istocie, nieznajomy" rzekł stary żołnierz, mrużąc niepewnie oczy. „Pytaj, zatem."

„Jak wiele obozów królewskiej armii leży między mną a Andunie?" zapytał wędrowiec.

„Więcej, niż mogę zliczyć, panie" rzekł żołnierz. „Więcej niż palców na mych dłoniach i tych na stopach. Więcej ich, czym bliżej Andunie."

„Hmpf" chrząknął wędrowiec, marszcząc brwi. „Plaża przy Andunie. Jak wiele obozów wzdłuż brzegu?"

„Ach, żadnych tuż przy brzegu, panie" odparł żołnierz. „Królewskie statki są w porcie tam, teraz. Rozciągają się tak daleko, jak sięga oko i coraz więcej przybywa każdego dnia. Lecz sam brzeg jest wolny. Podobno po to, byśmy łatwiej mogli wejść na statki, gdy nadejdzie czas. Trzeba utrzymać wybrzeże wolne, tak jak było."

„I nie wiesz, gdzie się udasz, gdy już wsiądziesz na statek?" spytał wędrowiec.

„To już trzy pytania, panie. Powiedzieliście jedno lub dwa i niech mnie bogowie chronią, jeśli nie potrafię liczyć trochę wyżej niż to, panie. Lecz po prawdzie, to nie wiem, gdzie nas powiodą, nikt nie wie. Zbieramy się na Zachodzie, gdy każdy z siwą brodą, jak ja, powie wam, że przedtem zawsze gromadzono wojska na Wschodzie, by Armia i Armada mogła być wysłana do Śródziemia. Nic to nie ma na Zachodzie poza mglistymi skałami i tymi Valarami i elfami poza nimi."

„W istocie" rzekł wędrowiec. Rozejrzał się po obozie wokół niego. Odwracając się do żołnierza, powiedział „Posłuchaj, przyjacielu, wkrótce zapadnie zmrok. Tu wciąż płonie ogień. Pozwól mi tu przenocować, bym nie musiał rozbijać własnego obozu. Rankiem ruszę w swoją stronę."

„Niech będzie, panie" rzekł żołnierz. „Chociaż nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić, bo ciężko mi będzie złapać jelenia bez niczyjej pomocy, a mój oficer kazał mi nie wracać bez jednego na ucztę. Byłem krawcem z zawodu, panie, zanim odpowiedziałem na wezwanie króla, i obawiam się, że wiem mniej niż powinienem o polowaniu na jelenie. Nigdy nie upolowałem samotnie nic większego od królika."

„Rankiem mogę pomóc ci wykopać dół pełen pali i przykryć go gałęźmi i liśćmi" odrzekł wędrowiec. „Umieszczę go gdzieś, gdzie jeleń mógłby się pożywić, przy jakimś miękkim listowiu i wkrótce będziesz miał swą zdobycz. Lecz, gdy tylko zrobię ci tą pułapkę, muszę wyruszyć w drogę. Królewskie obozy czekają na mnie i nie chcę odkładać obowiązku wobec mego suwerennego władcy dłużej niż to już zrobiłem."

„Co prawda, to prawda, panie" rzekł stary żołnierz. „Godny układ, znaczy się. Mój ogień, w zamian za waszą pomoc z pułapką. Zatem, może wy zajmiecie się ogniem, bo zaczął przygasać. Ja pójdę przynieść do kociołka trochę wody z rzeki, gdyż ten młody moczymorda zmarnował całą wodę, gdy cisnął nią w was."

Podróżny skinął w milczeniu i wsuwając miecz do pochwy, odwrócił się do ognia. Kucnąwszy, zaczął dmuchać ostrożnie na węgle, a płomienie znów obudziły się do życia. W międzyczasie, stary żołnierz podszedł do kociołka, podniósł go obiema rękami i przeszedł za plecami wędrowca, kierując się ku rzece.

Nagle podróżny poczuł oślepiający ból z tyłu głowy i gwiazdy rozbłysły mu przed oczami. Upadł do przodu, ledwo mijając ognisko, które jednak osmoliło jego prawe ramię i rękę. Gdy walczył, by otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia, poczuł podkuty but na swych plecach, między łopatkami, i ostry sztylet na swym gardle.

„Cóż, nieznajomy" wyszeptał mu do ucha stary żołnierz. „Byłbym bardzo zobowiązany za waszą pomoc przy budowie pułapki. Lecz, gdy powiedziałem, że masz niezły miecz, miałem to na myśli. Siłą rzeczy, wydaje mi się, że prezentowałby się lepiej, wisząc u_ mego_ pasa. Lecz nie wiedziałem, jak wam go zabrać, gdy wciąż macie w sobie trochę życia. Moglibyście mnie zaskoczyć, jak zaskoczyliście tych chłopców i odpłacić mi, tak jak im." Zarechotał, suchym, gulgoczącym głosem. „No, broda do góry, nieznajomy. Odsłonięte gardło łatwiej jest podciąć…"

Nagle żołnierz odciągnął swój sztylet od gardła wędrowca, krzycząc, gdy rozpędzona masa zaszarżowała w jego stronę. Kątem oka, podróżny dostrzegł swego konia, który zerwał się z uwięzi, stanął dęba i uderzył żołnierza w głowę swymi kopytami. Gdy stary nożownik upadł na ziemię, koń prychnął, a potem odwrócił się i podszedł do swego pana, węsząc i delikatnie liżąc tył jego głowy.

Po kilku minutach, wędrowiec poczuł jak ból powoli ustaje, a siła wraca do jego znużonych mięsni. Usiadł powoli i popatrzył na krwawą scenę przed sobą.

„Cóż, stary przyjacielu" rzekł mężczyzna. „dzięki ci za twą pomoc." Pogładził konia po chrapach. „Cóż to byłaby za ponura ironia, gdyby Elendil, syn Amandila zginął niczym przybłęda, na własnych, podległych mu ziemiach."

Dźwignąwszy się na nogi, podszedł do ogniska i zaczął je zadeptywać. „Zrobię obóz gdzie indziej." wymamrotał Elendil. „Ci ludzie byli wystarczająco plugawi za życia. Nie potrzebuję, żeby ich żądne pomsty cienie czuwały nade mną, gdy śpię."

Zatoka Andunie rozciągała się na mile na zachód od starożytnego miasta, które nosiło jej imię. Pomiędzy morzem, a lądem rozciągał się rozległy pas piaszczystych wydm, przecinanych tu i ówdzie przez trawy i harde zagajniki sosny i brzóz.

Elendil przywiązał konia do pobliskiej brzozy, i przykucnął na skraju jednej z wydm. Jego długie włosy powiewały w suchej bryzie, która od zawsze nawiedzała te tereny, gdy patrzył na plażę w dole. Przez wiele dni wędrował wzdłuż brzegu, szukając wraku ojcowego statku, z całych sił unikając jednocześnie wykrycia. Jak dotąd nic nie znalazł i nie widział nic poza falami, rozbijającymi się w pienistych bryzgach o puste wybrzeże. Co jakiś czas, odrywał wzrok od brzegu i zerkał w tył, ku przystani.

W porcie stało dwa tysiące królewskich statków wojennych; ich czarno-czerwone żagle łopotały w morskiej bryzie, ich bielone kadłuby jeżyły się rzędami wioseł. Patrząc na nie, Elendil tracił ducha, jak wiele razy podczas tej bezowocnej podróży. Wiedział, że za piaskami plaży obozują setki tysięcy żołnierzy, czekający tylko na rozkaz wejścia na pokład. Elendil widział obozy króla na własne oczy, gdy był zmuszony prześlizgnąć się przez nie, z wielkim trudem i tylko w środku nocy, by dotrzeć w sekrecie do wydm. Każdego dnia przybywało tysiące nowych rekrutów, odpowiadając na wezwanie na wojnę.

Taka niesamowita potęga w rękach króla … i tym samym Saurona. Czy jest jeszcze nadzieja, rozmyślał Elendil, w jego walce przeciw nim? Czy on i jego synowie są bohaterami, czy może głupcami?

Elendil dogłębnie poczuł ironię wezwania króla, odbywającego się w Andunie, prawdziwym domu jego rodziny, krainie, z której zostali wygnani lata temu. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy król wybrał te strony na gromadzenie wojsk, po to tylko, by zadrwić z Lordów Andunie. Odwracając się w stronę lądu, mógł dostrzec swój rodowy pałac na północnym horyzoncie, górujący nad biało-turkusowymi budynkami jego miasta. Pałacowa strażnica wyrastała pod niebiosa, a jej ściany z polerowanego marmuru mieniły się w słońcu. Elendil dałby wszystko, by móc jeszcze raz stanąć na balkonie tej wieży, by móc sięgnąć wzrokiem daleko na Zachód, ku Avallone. Lecz wiedział, że próżne to nadzieje. Wieża była w rękach Ludzi Króla i Elendil wyraźnie widział jego znienawidzoną chorągiew - czarnego węża na czerwonym polu, powiewającą na murach.

Elendil wiedział, że może spojrzeć na Nieśmiertelne Krainy przez Palantiri, jednak świadomość ta nie koiła bólu, wynikającego z kradzieży jego dziedzictwa. Jak wiele razy, jako dziecko i młody chłopiec, stał na balkonie na szczycie wieży, patrząc w zachwycie na odległą Avallone? Jak często, jako dorosły mężczyzna, cieszył się na myśl o dniu, gdy jego synowie przyprowadzą tu jego przyszłych wnuków, tak jak on przynosił ich tu jako niemowlęta, by ich oczy mogły po raz pierwszy ujrzeć światło Nieśmiertelnych Krain?

Elendil został gwałtownie wyrwany ze swych myśli, gdy usłyszał nagłe dudnienie i trąbienie od strony statków z królewskiej floty, na które odpowiedział grzmot bębnów z obozowisk na lądzie. Hałas był ogłuszający i Elendil musiał szybko zakryć uszy rękami, by nie popękały mu bębenki. Jego biedny wierzchowiec opadł na kolana, puszczając pianę z pyska i przewracając oczami w przerażeniu. Elendilowi udało się jakoś zejść w dół zbocza wydmy, by pogładzić uspokajająco konia po grzbiecie, starając się uspokoić zwierzę, by nie uciekło w panice.

Straszliwy zgiełk ucichł tak szybko jak się pojawił. Szepcząc cicho do konia, podciągnął go na nogi, aż stanął on w miarę pewnie, węsząc w powietrzu i rżąc. Teraz dało się słyszeć nowy dźwięk – dum, dum, dum tysiąca podkutych żelazem butów, maszerujących z obozów w kierunku brzegu.

Elendil pośpieszył znów na szczyt wydmy, przeklinając, gdy ślizgał się i potykał na zdradliwym piasku. Zerkając zza krawędzi wydmy, mógł dostrzec, że kilka królewskich statków przybiło do brzegu, sterburtami równolegle do linii plaży. Załoga każdego okrętu spuściła na ziemię trap, a u stóp każdego z nich grupa setek żołnierzy króla w czerwonych tunikach ustawiała się w równych szeregach. Kiedy każdy szereg miał odpowiednią liczbę żołnierzy, kapitan wydawał rozkaz, a mężczyźni wchodzili z trapu na pokład. Tuzin innych statków przybijał do brzegu, gotowy by zabrać przypisanych im żołnierzy.

„A więc, Sauronie, twoje pionki ruszyły" wyszeptał Elendil do siebie.

Wiedział, że nie może dłużej kontynuować poszukiwań szczątków ojcowskiego statku. Teraz było to już zbyt niebezpieczne, gdy zaraz cała plaża miała się zapełnić tysiącami wrogich żołnierzy. Nie ważył się wrócić tą samą drogą, gdyż królewskie obozy będą tętnić aktywnością. Musiał znaleźć drogę przez wydmy, kierując się na południe i wspiąć się na strome zbocza, nim będzie mógł zwrócić się na wschód, ku Romennie.

Z ciężkim sercem, rzucił ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie na rodzinne miasto, miasto w którym powinien mieszkać do końca swych dni, od kołyski po grób, jak jego przodkowie przed nim. Powinien przejąć tą ziemię po ojcu i przekazać ją w swoim czasie pierworodnemu synowi, tak jak to zawsze robili jego przodkowie. Zamiast tego, musiał odwrócić się plecami od swojego dziedzictwa i udać się na wygnanie. Błyszcząca wieża Andunie skojarzyła mu się nagle z gigantycznym palcem, wyciągniętym w niebo, ostrzegającym go, by odszedł i nigdy nie wracał.

Bardziej gorzki niż śmierć, rozmyślał Elendil, był los, który przypadł jemu i jego synom.

Elendil ześlizgnął się z wydmy i podszedł do wierzchowca, krzywiąc się, gdy ziarenka piasku dostały mu się do butów i gryzły w stopy. Odwiązał końskie wodze i wskoczył na siodło. Skierował konia na południe, a potem zachęcił go do szybkiej jazdy. Koń sunął jak wiatr przez doliny między wydmami, chętny by opuścić nagie piaski i wrócić na trawiaste łąki i leśne polany, drogie jego sercu.

Gdy Elendil uciekał ze swej ojczyzny, przez jego żałość przebił się promień nadziei. Przez wiele dni szukał wraku ojcowskiego statku i nic nie znalazł. Oczywiście, mogło to po prostu znaczyć, że wrak wyrzuciło bardziej na północ od miejsca jego wędrówki lub wyniosło go na otwarte morze. Lecz czy jego porażka w poszukiwaniach nie mogła być znakiem, dowodem na to, że misja Amandila zakończyła się sukcesem? A jeśli Amandil dotarł do brzegów Nieśmiertelnych Krain, może Valarów poruszy ich los i odpowiedzą na ich prośby?

Elendil popędził wierzchowca do jeszcze szybszego tępa. W sercu czuł, że godzina zguby jest bardzo bliska – choć, czy chodziło o jego własną zgubę, czy Pharazona, czy może wszystkich Ludzi Numenoru, tego nie mógł odgadnąć. Wiedział jednak, że nie może żyć przeszłością i musi zwrócił swoje myśli w przyszłość. Bez względu na to, co ich czeka, jego miejsce było teraz z Isildurem i Anarionem. Nie w ziemi, lecz ze swymi synami znajdzie swój prawdziwy dom.

Gdy Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a Góra Meneltarma rzucała swój cień całe mile na wschód, Elendil stał na wschodniej odnodze świętej góry, usadowiony w siodle i patrzył z niechęcią na przeklęte miasto, rozwalone w dolinie przed nim.

Armenelos, Miasto Króla. Niegdyś było to najwspanialsze i najcudowniejsze miasto na całym świecie, miasto, którego imię stanowiło synonim piękna i gracji, bogactwa i splendoru. Na jego zachodnim skraju, na szczycie łagodnego wzgórza, leżał rozległy Królewski Pałac, jego dostojne kopuły i wieże wznosiły się nad cichymi ogrodami. Na wschód od Pałacu rozciągały się posiadłości i wille, domki i magazyny, karczmy i domy przyjemności, ogrody i dziedzińce należące do mieszkańców Armenelos, splecione razem przez gładko brukowane drogi i alejki i wdzięczne mosty wznoszące się nad kanałami, wzdłuż których rosły szumiące drzewa.

Jednak wszystko to było szyderstwem. Pałacowy ogród wciąż tu był, jednak Piękna Nimloth już w nim nie rosła, zrąbana na rozkaz króla. Dostojne posiadłości i solidne domy zamieszkiwali czciciele Morgotha, którzy upadli tak nisko jak każdy Ork w swej degeneracji. Wszystko przesłaniała Świątynia Melkora, jej srebrna kopuła sczerniała od dymów, który zawsze unosiły się w górę z piekielnych ogni z jej wnętrza. Elendil przypomniał sobie opowieść Isildura o koszmarach, których doświadczył on w Świątyni i poczuł jak lodowaty dreszcz przebiega mu po kręgosłupie.

Niebo na zachodzie nabierało krwisto czerwonej barwy, a Elendil zobaczył, że wielka masa chmur płynie na wschód, unosząc się wysoko nad miastem. Niebo pociemniało, a chmury zaczęły grzmieć. Elendil patrzył na nie ponuro, gdyż liczył, że przejedzie przez Armenelos w środku nocy i w ten sposób uniknie odkrycia przez Ludzi Króla. Burza może ograniczyć widoczność królewskim wartownikom, lecz może też bardzo utrudnić mu przejście. Nie chciał być choćby o rzut kamieniem od fortecy Pharazona, gdy nadejdzie ranek.

Nagle z góry dobiegł ostry krzyk i Elendil sapnął, gdy jego koń niemalże wyrzucił go w siodła w panice. Uspokajając zwierzę, spojrzał w niebo i otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Orły! Jednak Elendil nigdy nie widział takich ptaków i z szokiem obserwował potężne bestie, gdy co najmniej dwadzieścia z nich szybowało ku miastu z Zachodu. Rozpostarte, ich złote skrzydła mierzyły co najmniej sto kroków, a ich lazurowe oczy jarzyły się zaciekle.

Elendil patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na scenę, rozgrywającą się przed nim. Orły wydawały się mieć moc rozkazywania niebiosom, gdyż niektóre przywoływały burzę z gradem, gdy inne zaczęły ciskać błyskawice w kierunku miasta. Wciąż i wciąż uderzały, zataczając na miastem wielkie koła, aż doleciały w pobliże Świątyni Melkora. Wrzeszcząc i krzycząc gniewnie, zaczęły wściekle atakować budynek, a wielki deszcz stopionego żużlu i iskier leciał z niego z każdym ciosem.

Elendil poczuł, jak w jego sercu rośnie radość. Czyż nie były Orły sługami Manwego, Króla Valarów? Z pewnością te potężne bestie, z mocą rozkazywania siłom niebios, mogły przybyć tylko od samych Valarów! Chociaż nie miał dowodu, potwierdzającego wynik misji jego ojca, poczuł nagle pewność, że Amandil odniósł sukces, a Valarowie wysłuchali ich próśb. Manwe spuścił swe Orły, by zniszczyły samą Świątynię Melkora!

Elendil dostrzegł od razu geniusz tej strategii. Kto spośród ludzi dalej będzie czcić plugawego Morgotha, gdy nie może on obronić swej własnej świątyni przed atakiem? Morgoth zostanie ujawniony jako fałszywy idol, którym zresztą był, Sauron wyjdzie na kłamcę i zwodziciela, a król ukarze się ludziom jako zwodzony złudzeniami idiota. Zniszczenie Świątyni Morgotha było z pewnością iskrą, która wznieci zamęt wśród ludzi. Zobaczą, że zostali okłamani i powstaną, rozpętując otwartą rebelię przeciwko swym ciemiężcom, przeciwko Sauronowi, Pharazonowi i Ludziom Króla. Jeśli Elendilowi uda się znaleźć sposób na skontaktowanie się z królową Miriel, mógłby otwarcie przedstawić ją jako prawdziwą władczynię Numenoru. Mogłaby poprowadzić ludzi i pomóc im wygnać Saurona, zrzucić jarzmo Pharazona i przywrócić pokój i porządek tej krainie…

Elendila rozproszyła na chwilę smuga pyłu, unosząca się z Pałacu. Dostrzegł z ponurą satysfakcją, że kopuła nad salą tronową Pharazona zawaliła się, zniszczona przez jednego z olbrzymich Orłów. Może na za dużo liczył, mając nadzieję, że Pharazon – a nawet sam Sauron – zostali pogrzebani pod stertami gruzu, który musiał teraz wypełniać salę tronową. Lecz Elendil i tak rozkoszował się tą wizją, gdyż jakże byłoby to sprawiedliwe, po całym tym złu, które sprowadzili oni na Numenor. Pogrążył się w myślach, gdy rozważał dokładne kroki, które on i jego synowie będą musieli podjąć, i to szybko, jeśli mają uzyskać przewagę z takiego biegu wydarzeń…

Jego wzrok przyciągnęła znów Świątynia Melkora, gdyż Orły zdwoiły na nią swe ataki z nową furią. Jednak coś w tej scenie zaczęło go niepokoić. Dym unosił się ze Świątyni Melkora, czarniejszy i mroczniejszy niż wcześniej. I cóż to? Ogień unosił się teraz z posrebrzanej Kopuły, wielki słup ognia, który wbijał się bluźnierczo w niebiosa i wypalał same chmury!

Ziemia zatrzęsła się mocno, a złowieszczy grzmot dobiegł z Góry Meneltarmy. Elendil prawie znów zleciał z wierzchowca, lecz udało mu się podciągnąć i zaraz zwrócił swą głowę w stronę odległego szczytu, który górował nad nim. Jego radość rozwiała się jak cudowny sen w zimnym świetle świtu, gdyż dym i para wydobywały się z zagłębienia w szczycie, Kaplicy Eru! Tylko cienka strużka dymu płynęła w niebo, lecz nawet to było już szokujące. Elendil wiedział, że Meneltarma stała nieruchomo, odkąd Elros Półelf postawił stopę na brzegach Numenoru. Dlaczego teraz miałaby wzbudzać wewnętrzne ognie?

Elendil odwrócił się ku Świątyni Melkora i widok ten go spetryfikował. Słup ognia, wystrzeliwujący z kopuły, przybrał kształt świetlistej tarczy, chroniącej Świątynię od ataków Orłów Manwego!

Elendil patrzył ze zgrozą, jak pocisk za pociskiem, każda błyskawica odbijała się, nie czyniąc szkody. Natarcie Orłów zawodziło teraz i wkrótce usłyszał żałosny krzyk, wydany przez największego z nich. Odwracając się od Świątyni, odlatywały na Zachód i wkrótce zniknęły z widoku. Ognista kopuła zanikła, a słup ognia zapadł się na powrót w głębiny Świątyni. Burzowe chmury nad miastem rozproszyły się, a ciemne niebo skąpało się w szkarłatnym, widmowym blasku.

Wstrząśnięty do głębi, Elendil wiedział, że tylko jedna Moc mogła pokonać Orły Manwego. Sauron! Czyż Gil-galad nie powiedział mu, że Jedyny Pierścień umożliwił mu panowanie nad Śródziemiem, że nawet Wysokie Elfy nie mogły mu się przeciwstawić, gdy go nosił? Elendil wiedział, że jego myśli balansują na granicy bluźnierstwa, jednak bał się, że nawet sam Manwe nie docenił mocy Pierścienia. Możliwe, że nawet nie Orły Manwego, tylko dopiero Manwe z Valarami, w bezpośrednim starciu z Sauronem, mogli liczyć na pokonanie starożytnego demona i jego potężnej broni.

Trzęsąc się, Elendil pogonił swego przerażonego konia, zdeterminowany, by jechać dzień i noc, póki nie dotrze do schronienia w Romennie. Wiedział, że ludzie, pojeni kłamstwami Saurona, będą postrzegać wydarzenia tego dnia nie jako wyraz manifestacji własnej mocy Saurona, lecz jako dowód, że Melkor jest potężniejszy od Manwego i że to naprawdę Melkor, a nie Eru, jest prawdziwym Bogiem, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Sauron. Ludzie będą dążyć za Sauronem i królem, a sytuacja Wiernych w Romennie będzie jeszcze bardziej desperacka, niż kiedykolwiek. Elendil poczuł wielki ciężar na sercu, gdyż zrozumiał, że nie może dłużej odwlekać trudnego wyboru, który teraz nad nim wisiał.

Gdy Elendil skręcił na skrzyżowaniu pylistej drogi, mógł dostrzec ponad polami jęczmienia mury Romenny i jej domy z szarego granitu, kładzione kością słoniową, skupione przy jej osłonionym porcie. Jechał dwa dni bez przerwy, dzień i noc, i wnioskował po ciężkim oddechu swego znużonego wierzchowca, że był on tak bliski wyczerpania i runięcia na ziemię jak jego pan. „Jeszcze tylko trochę, mój przyjacielu" rzekł Elendil, klepiąc konia w bok. „Jeszcze tylko kilka mil, a potem dostaniesz jakże zasłużony odpoczynek, a także najlepszy owies i najsłodszą wodę, jaką mam." Jego wierzchowiec zarżał żałośnie, a potem opuścił głowę i popędził do przodu w ostatnim, rozpaczliwym skoku.

Gdy Elendil dotarł do bram, dał sygnał strażnikom, którzy rozpoznali go od razu, pomimo podartych szat i nieogolonej twarzy. Bramy rozwarły się, a on pojechał przez wąskie alejki i dziedzińce Romenny do drzwi swego Pałacu, dostojnego budynku o gładkich marmurowych ścianach, zwieńczonego strażnicą, który stał w centrum miasta.

Gdy jego główne bramy otworzyły się, a służący pośpieszyli w dół schodów, Elendil zsiadł z konia, klepiąc swego zmęczonego wierzchowca w bok. Gdy kilku ze służących wzięło od niego wodze i poprowadziło konia do stajni, inni podeszli do niego, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

„Mój panie" powiedział najstarszy z nich, postawny mężczyzna, który stał niespokojnie, wiercąc się i nerwowo gniotąc skrawek swej niebieskiej tuniki. Elendil patrzył na niego niecierpliwie, gdyż był wyczerpany, zniechęcony i nie w humorze na pogaduszki ze strażnikami.

„No, wyksztuś to, człowieku!" zawołał. „Czy nie widzisz, że nie jestem w stanie stać na schodach cały dzień? Potrzebuję wanny gorącej wody – nie szczędźcie mydła – zmiany ubrań, zdrowej porcji wina i strawy, a potem mego miękkiego łóżka. Wszystkie sprawy pałacu mogą zaczekać do wieczora, jak już odpocznę kilka godzin."

„Mój panie" odparł służący. „wszystko to zostanie ci przyniesione." Pstryknął palcem, a dwóch innych służących pośpieszyła przez schody i otwarte drzwi do Pałacu. „Jednak obawiam się, że nie ma czasu na to, byś teraz zjadł i odpoczął i ledwie go starczy na to, byś umył się i przebrał" rzekł sługa. „Niecałą godzinę przed tobą, Królewski Herold przybył przed bramy miasta, w towarzystwie małej grupy Strażników Domu Królewskiego. Wpuściliśmy go, oczywiście po tym, jak go rozbroiliśmy i trzymamy go pod czujnym okiem naszej własnej straży. Herold przynosi zwój i mówi, że ma ważne informacje od króla dla oczu i uszu Suwerennego Lorda Andunie i Władcy Romenny. Nie przekaże tej wiadomości lordowi Isildurowi, czy lordowi Anarionowi – właśnie przetrzymują go w Wielkiej Sali. Posłaniec nalega, że przekaże tą wiadomość tylko tobie, panie – chociaż nie wyjaśnił tego, gdy stał przy bramie miasta, domagając się przejścia. Gdy nie znalazł cię w twym Pałacu, domagał się informacji gdzie jesteś, a także zaczął otwarte pytać o miejsce pobytu lorda Amandila. On i jego strażnicy szydzili też z lorda Isildura, nazywając go Wilczą Głową i grożąc, że złapią go w jego własnym pałacu i zawleką powrotem do Armenelos, by stawił czoła sprawiedliwości. Lord Anarion ma pełne ręce roboty, bacznie obserwując bezczelne sługi króla i starając się powstrzymywać swego brata, by nie rozerwał ich na kawałki."

Sługa nerwowo przełknął ślinę. „Nie wiedzieliśmy, co odpowiedzieć im co do twojego miejsca pobytu, mój panie, gdyż nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy dokładnie powrócisz ze swej misji i nie chcą oczywiście udzielać im żadnych informacji, które mogą zostać użyte przeciwko tobie."

Elendil westchnął. „Byłoby lepiej, gdybyście przetrzymali ich za murami miasta, lecz na to już za późno. Nie będzie spoczynku dla znużonego wędrowca, na to wygląda, a chociaż moje ciało woła o jedzenie i odpoczynek, udam się od razu do wielkiej sali i wysłucham wiadomości od Herolda. Choć myślę, że chyba wiem, co król ma mi do powiedzenia."

„Mój panie" odparł sługa, kłaniając się nisko, zanim poszedł za Isildurem do pałacu.

Elendil, który pośpiesznie się umył i przywdział świeże wełniane szaty o niebieskiej barwie i płaszcz ze złota, śpieszył do Wielkiej Sali. Sala ta była szeroka i wysoka na jakieś dwadzieścia kroków i pięć razy tyle dłuższa, zdobiona od podłogi do sufitu bogato rzeźbionym dębem. Drewniane stoły i ławki, dla służących i zwykłych mieszkańców, stały w długich szeregach. Na podwyższeniu po drugiej stronie komnaty, naprzeciwko drzwi do sali, stał osobisty stół Elendila, z jego krzesłem o wysokim oparciu, a po obu jego stronach znajdowały się krzesła Isildura, Anariona i siedzenia dla ważnych gości, których czasem przyjmowali.

Na stopniach podwyższenia stali Isildur i Anarion, odziani odpowiednio w szaty o barwie zielonej i niebieskiej. Isildur nosił długi żelazny miecz w pochwie z polerowanej skóry, umieszczonej tak, by było ją dobrze widać, na skórzanym pasie przy biodrze. Na podłodze niżej, grupa ponad dwudziestu strażników Romenny, w biało-niebieskich tunikach, stała w kręgu, z włóczniami i tarczami w gotowości. W środku kręgu stało pół tuzina Strażników Domu Królewskiego, w swych czarno-szkarłatnych tunikach – wszyscy rozbrojeni i Królewski Herold, wysoki, łysy człowiek z brązową brodą, odziany w powiewającą czarną szatę ze złotym płaszczem. W swej prawej ręce ściskał on wielki zwój. Ignorując włócznie strażników z Romenny, skupiał się na drażnieniu Isildura, który patrzył się na niego wściekle, gdy Anarion, stojąc po prawicy brata, trzymał ostrzegawczo rękę na jego ramieniu.

„I czymże się stałeś, Wilcza Głowo?" szydził. „Bandytą, który nie śmie opuścić murów swej rudery, bojąc się zamachu? Cóż, podobno mordercy zawsze boją się, że sami zostaną zamordowani, i słusznie, gdyż swymi zbrodniami wzbudzają wszędzie nienawiść. Mówi się w Armenelos, że twój ojciec zamordował twego dziadka, by móc rządzić tym miejscem. Może poszedłeś w jego ślady i wykończyłeś własnego ojca, by być panem tej prowincjonalnej wiochy i jej mieszkańców – heretyków i handlarzy rybami? Uważaj - twemu bratu może się to spodobać i wkrótce będzie chciał zając twoje miejsce przy tym stole!"

„Otwórz swe usta jeszcze trochę szerzej, psie" warknął Isildur, dobywając miecza. „bym łatwiej mógł odciąć twój jadowity język!" Strażnicy Domu Królewskiego uformowali ciasny krąg wokół Herolda, gotowi bronić go własnym życiem, mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga. Anarion położył rękę na ramieniu brata i zaczął szeptać do niego niecierpliwie. Isildur podniósł głowę i ku jego zaskoczeniu dostrzegł Elendila, stojącego na końcu Sali.

„Mój panie" rzekł Isildur, do którego dołączył Anarion, gdy skłonili swe głowy. Marszcząc brwi, Herold odwrócił się i zobaczył Elendila, który stał milczący na drugim końcu sali.

„No, no" rzekł Herold, unosząc brew. Machnął ręką na swych ochroniarzy, a oni odstąpili, choć wciąż patrzyli czujnie na las włóczni wokół nich. „W istocie, to sam wielki lord Elendil, żywy i w jednym kawałku" kontynuował Herold. „Wygląda na to, że się pomyliłem i twój najstarszy bachor nie poszedł za twym morderczym przykładem. W każdym razie, jeszcze nie. Jasnym jest, że ma on gorącą głowę i ostry miecz do pary z ostrym językiem. Lepiej uważaj na niego."

Isildur wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar rzucić się na Herolda, lecz Elendil powstrzymał swego najstarszego syna machnięciem dłoni, gdy Anarion uspokoił go łagodnie i namówił go, by schował swój miecz do pochwy.

Odwróciwszy się do Herolda, Elendil podszedł do niego i stanąwszy przed samym okręgiem strażników, powiedział „Nie będę wysłuchiwał twych obelg przeciwko mnie lub mej rodziny, sługo. Twierdziłeś, że masz wiadomość od Ar-Pharazona, która miała być dostarczona mi osobiście. Zatem przekaż mi ją, a potem precz."

„Jak sobie życzysz" rzekł Herold, marszcząc nos. Kusiło go, by wygłosić uwagę, że Elendil z zapachu przypomina konia, lecz coś w ponurych, stalowoniebieskich oczach Elendila powstrzymało go. Rozwinąwszy zwój, pokazał go wszystkim, by Elendil widział Królewską Pieczęć na pergaminie. Potem odwrócił go, tekstem do siebie i trzymając go, wyciągniętego przed siebie, przemówił głośnym, władczym głosem, który poniósł się po Wielkiej Sali.

„Do naszego wasala, Elendila syna Amandila, Suwerennego Lorda Andunie i Władcy Miasta Romenny" rzekł Herold. „Pozdrowienia, od twojego suzerena i krewnego, Ar-Pharazona Złotego. Jak niewątpliwie jest ci wiadomym, rozkazaliśmy naszym żołnierzom i statkom zbiórkę w Andunie, by wysłać ich na wyprawę, której cel ujawnimy w stosownym czasie. Żądamy od każdego miasta i wioski, by w celu wzmocnienia naszej Armii i Armady, wysłały one każdego mężczyznę, zdolnego dzierżyć pikę i włócznię, od chłopców do starców. Żądamy by Romenna także wykonała ten rozkaz, jak każde miejsce pod naszym władaniem na wyspie Numenoru. A chociaż obraziliście naszą królewską godność, udzielając schronienia Wilczej Głowie, Isildurowi, by chronić go przed sprawiedliwością i wywołaliście nasze niezadowolenie swą przyjaźnią z elfami, waszym upartym poparciem dla heretyków i ruchu oporu przeciwko prawdzie Melkora i waszymi oszczerstwami w stosunku do hierofanta Melkora, lorda Saurona, zamierzamy zaoferować wam tą jedną, ostatnią szansę, by odkupić się w naszych oczach. Rozkazujemy wam, byście zgromadzili każdego mężczyznę z Romenny, zdolnego do walki i wysłali go do Andunie. Rozkazujemy wam przekazać także każdy dostępny w Romennie wojenny statek na służbę w Andunie. Oczekujemy, że transport tych statków i ludzi zostanie dostarczony czwartej nocy od otrzymania tej wiadomości. Ufamy, że będziesz nam posłuszny, gdyż jesteśmy pewni, że nie będziesz chciał dodać śmierci do hańby, która już spoczywa na tobie i twym rodzie, przez ogłoszenie siebie jako zdrajcę naszej suwerennej wysokości. Podpisano, Ar-Pharazon Złoty i Zapieczętowano i Dostarczono tego samego dnia.

Herold zwinął zwój i uśmiechnął się triumfująco do Elendila, który popatrzył na niego bez słów. Cisza w Wielkiej Sali była ogłuszająca, a Herold podał zwój swemu ochroniarzowi, który przekazał go jednemu ze strażników Elendila. Trzymając go ostrożnie swą ręką od tarczy, jakby miał sparzyć mu rękę, strażnik wyszedł na chwilę z kręgu i podał zwój Elendilowi. Odprawiając go, Elendil wskazał na najbliższy drewniany stół, a strażnik położył tam zwój, nim powrócił do szeregu.

„Czy nie życzysz sobie przeczytać zwoju osobiście, _lordzie _Elendilu?" spytał Herold. „Cóż, nie ma i tak takiej potrzeby. Poinformowałem was o rozkazach króla. A więc, jakie są ogólne liczby ludzi w Romennie, nadających się do armii? Nawet chłopców tak młodych jak czternaście lat można wliczyć, o ile mają silne ramiona i nogi."

„Powiedz swojemu fałszywemu królowi" odparł Elendil. „Ni jeden człowiek, ni jeden statek z Romenny nie będzie służyć Pharazonowi Uzurpatorowi, marionetce Saurona Wstrętnego i dobrowolnemu słudze plugawego Morgotha Bauglira."

Herold patrzył się z otwartymi ustami, zszokowany takim bluźnierstwem. Jego ochroniarze wystąpili przed niego, obserwując wrogów ponuro.

„Teraz precz" powiedział Elendil spokojnie, „albo osobiście odrąbie twoją łysą łepetynę od twoich ramion."

Herold wydał zduszony krzyk, gdy jego bursztynowo-zielone oczy wyglądały, jakby miały wypaść z oczodołów. Ruszył na Elendila, tylko po to by zobaczyć ostrza włóczni wymierzone w jego szyję. Elendil odstąpił i skinął na swych strażników w białych tunikach, którzy zaczęli wyprowadzać Herolda i jego sługusów szturchaniem włóczni z Wielkiej Sali. „Nie spuszczajcie z nich oczu" rzekł Elendil do strażników. „póki nie znajdą się za bramą i nie zostaną odeskortowani do wyznacznika granicy miasta, w polu, trzy mile na zachód od miasta. Potem wróćcie tu natychmiast i rozkażcie zamknąć i zaryglować wszystkie bramy miasta, tak by nikt nie mógł wejść."

Gdy oniemiały Herold i jego ochroniarze zostali już odeskortowani z wielkiej sali, Elendil wszedł po stopniach na podwyższenie i objął swoich synów. Potem odstąpił i popatrzył na nich bez słowa. Isildur, chowając miecz do pochwy, odwzajemnił zdumione spojrzenie. „Na Valarów, ojcze" rzekł, „to były śmiałe słowa. Myślałem, że mnie skarcisz, za moją reakcję na obelgi Herolda. Jednak moje słowa są niczym w porównaniu do twoich."

„Twoje słowa nie były zwykłymi obelgami" rzekł Anarion, przygryzając dolną wargę. „lecz deklaracją otwartej wojny. Wiesz to, ojcze."

„Wiem, mój synu" odparł Elendil. „Lecz otwartej wojny nie można już dłużej odwlekać. Wierzę, że wasz dziadek odniósł sukces na swej misji, że Valarowie zgodzili się nam pomóc…"

Anarion wydał okrzyk radości, gdy na brodatej twarzy Isildura rozlał się szeroki uśmiech.

„A jednak, mimo tego wszystkiego, jego misja była próżna. Wierzę, że Valarowie nie mogą ocalić nas na tej wyspie."

„Jak to możliwe, ojcze?" spytał Anarion, ze zdumieniem na twarzy. Isildur zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył ponuro na Elendila.

„Wyjaśnię wam wszystko, także to, co widziałem w Armenelos dwa dni temu" odparł Elendil. „Lecz potem musimy działać szybko. Przygotowania, które uczyniliśmy, ze względu na sen waszego dziadka i mój własny, okazały się jakże potrzebne. Przed końcem dnia, wezwę ludzi na publiczny plac i rozkażę im, by przygotowali się na wejście na statki. Bo chociaż mam nadzieję na znak od Valarów, ludzie muszą przygotować się na najgorsze. Muszą przygotować się na dożywotnie wygnanie do Śródziemia."


	11. Wielka Armada

Wielka Armada

Z balkonu najwyższej wieży Andunie król Ar-Pharazon Złoty spoglądał na widok przed nim. I niezmiernie cieszyło go to, co widział.

Był wczesny świt. Dzień był jasny i czysty, tak że mógł nawet dostrzec światło z Białej Wieży Avallone, świecące na zachodnim horyzoncie. Lecz jego uwaga skupiona była na porcie w dole. Na całej długości i szerokości Zatoki Andunie, a także jeszcze daleko w morze, stały statki Wielkiej Armady. Tak jak niegdyś Valarowie wystawili swą rebelię przeciwko Melkorowi, swą tak zwaną Wojnę Gniewu, przeciwko Jedynemu Prawdziwemu Bogowi, tak teraz Jego zwolennicy, Ludzie Króla, nadchodzili, by gniewie wywrzeć na nich zemstę Melkora. Nie szli tylko po pomstę, ale też po łupy wojenne, które w tym wypadku były niczym mniejszym niż wiecznym życiem i boskością!

Stało tam ponad dwa tysiące wojennych statków, a złote obwarowanie ich czarnych żagli lśniło we wschodzącym słońcu. Na ich pokładach czekało ponad dwa miliony wojowników Numenoru, po tysiącu na każdy statek. Niektórzy z nich byli zaprawionymi weteranami wielu wojen w Śródziemiu. Reszta to nowi rekruci, którzy, bez względu na to czy byli zwykłymi chłopcami, czy starzejącymi się dziadkami, czekali tylko, by udowodnić swą wartość i sięgnąć po swą nagrodę! Gdyż cel tej wyprawy, a także czekające na niej nagrody, zostały niedawno wyjawione ludziom. Ogień Melkora płonął teraz w ich sercach i zareagowali na wypowiedzenie wojny Valarom nie tchórzliwą zgrozą sług Eru, lecz śmiałością swego prawowitego pana!

„Oszałamiający widok, mój suzerenie" rzekł czysty, wysoki głos tego, który stał przy boku króla. „I co za pomyślny dzień na popłynięcie na Zachód i wypełnienie swego przeznaczenia." Sauron odziany był, jak zawsze, w swe szaty z czerni i purpury, a napis na jego złotym pierścieniu świecił bladą poświatą, gdy słońce wstawało nad górami Wschodu. Marmurowa skóra jego rzeźbionej twarzy była tak biała ja zawsze, bez względu na morską bryzę, która naniosła ślad koloru na starzejące się policzki króla.

„Zaiste, pomyślny dzień" odparł Ar-Pharazon. Odziany był od stóp do głów w zbroję z misternie rzeźbionego złota i srebra i nosił powiewający, czerwony płaszcz z obrazem czarnego węża. Głowę obejmowała mu wysadzana klejnotami korona Numenoru, a w prawej ręce dzierżył swe złote berło. Potężny miecz ze stali, wykonany przez samego Saurona jak dar dla króla, wisiał w hebanowej pochwie na jego bogato obrobionym, skórzanym pasie. Konstrukcja miecza było prosta i elegancka, chociaż głownia wyrzeźbiona była w ciekawy kształt, przypominająca oko wielkiego dzikiego kota z Dalekiego Haradu.

„Twoje urządzenie do nawigowania przez Zaczarowane Wyspy jest zainstalowane na moim statku?" spytał Ar-Pharazon.

„Możesz sam je zobaczyć, Wasza Królewska Mość!" rzekł Sauron. Na pokładzie dziobowym statku flagowego króla – Aldondarasie, Morskim Zamku – zainstalowany był srebrny pierścień o dziesięciu krokach obwodu, grawerowany w dziwne runy i obejmujący płytę, wykonaną z czegoś, co przypominało różowawe szkło. Można było całkiem dobrze widzieć przez nie Morze, chociaż zabarwione na różowy odcień przez kolor szkła.

„Już poinstruowałem twych admirałów, jak go używać, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron. „Gdy popatrzysz przez nie, nie będziesz widział mgieł Zaczarowanych Wysp. Mówiąc dokładniej, ujawni się ich nieistnienie, gdyż są one tylko iluzją, która osnuwa ludzkie umysły. Jeśli twe statki będą dokładnie za tobą podążać, jeden za drugim, niczym wielki wąż, nie powinieneś mieć żadnych trudności w nawigacji przez nagie skały, które ludzie zwą Zaczarowanymi Wyspami. Potem, po pewnym czasie takiej wędrówki, zobaczysz przed tobą brzegi Valinoru!"

Ar-Pharazon wydał gardłowy rechot, jego twarz rozpromieniła się z zadowolenia. Lecz wtedy, grymas rozprzestrzenił się po jego wymizerowanej twarzy. „Jesteś pewny, że nie będziesz mi towarzyszył, lordzie Sauron? Twoja obecność w bitwie byłaby niezmiernie miło widziana."

„W istocie, Wasza Królewska Mość" rzekł Sauron. „Ale omawialiśmy to już wcześniej. Twoja misja zakończy się powodzeniem tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie z tobą łaska Melkora. By zapewnić tę łaskę, muszę pozostać w Świątyni naszego Pana – tak naprawdę, to muszę powrócić do niej natychmiast, gdyż już jestem spóźniony. Jest to niezmiernie ważne dla twego zwycięstwa, mój królu, bym pozostał w Świątyni, składając wiele ofiar dla Melkora, które muszę wykonać podczas tej kampanii, a to twoi generałowie i admirałowie będą tobie towarzyszyć, by poprowadzić twych ludzi do zaciekłej bitwy, która czeka przed nimi."

„Tak, tak" rzekł król, jakby rozdrażniony. „Chyba nie powinienem kwestionować twojej opinii co do woli Melkora." Ciąg jego myśli został przerwany przez stukot podkutych żelazem butów na schodach, prowadzących na dach wieży. Królewski ochroniarz odsunął się od drzwi, by wpuścić wysokiego, brodatego mężczyznę, odzianego w szkarłatną szatę obramowaną złotem – Królewskiego Herolda.

Herold podszedł bliżej, salutując królowi i skinąwszy głową Sauronowi. Potem przemówił „Mój suzerenie, przyjmij moje przeprosiny za to opóźnienie w złożeniu ci raportu. Wyruszyłeś do Andunie zanim wróciłem z Romenny i od tego czasu goniłem za tobą najszybciej jak mogłem, przez całą długość Numenoru." Przerwał. „Rozmawiałem z lordem Elendilem z Romenny i przekazałem mu twe rozkazy. Moim obowiązkiem jest teraz poinformować cię o jego odpowiedzi." Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, wyglądając wyraźnie nieswojo.

„A więc, co ma on mi do powiedzenia?" zapytał król. „Czwarta noc się skończyła, a ja nie widzę śladu ani ludzi ani statków z Romenny tu, w Andunie. Ma jakąś wymówkę na to opóźnienie, czy jednak pogrążył się tak głęboko w odmętach głupoty, by odmówić moim żądaniom?"

Z twarzą o barwie popiołu, Herold patrzył w przerażeniu na Ar-Pharazona, otwierając i zamykając bezgłośnie usta.

„A to nowość" uśmiechnął się Sauron, błyskając zębami o barwie kości słoniowej. „Niemy Herold." Potem zmrużył swe niebieskie oczy. „Podejdź, sługo. Powiedz nam dokładnie, co Elendil ci odpowiedział. Jesteś tylko posłańcem, nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za jego słowa."

Trzęsąc się, biedny Herold wyjąkał „On… mój panie… mój suzerenie… on p-powiedział… że… i cytuję go, ja nie bluźnię!... mój suzerenie… Elendil powiedział, że „ni jeden człowiek, ni jeden statek z Romenny nie będzie służyć Pharazonowi Uzurpatorowi, marionetce Saurona Wstrętnego i dobrowolnemu słudze plugawego Morgotha Bauglira."

„_ŻE CO?!"_ wrzasnął król, jego twarz rozbłysła wściekłością, jego ogniste niebieskie oczy błyszczały furią i złą wolą. Herold opadł na kolana i pokłonił się błagalnie, jęcząc ze strachu.

Sauron, którego rzeźbione rysy nie zdradzały żadnej emocji, patrzył z góry na kulącego się Herolda. Sparaliżowany mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał umrzeć ze strachu. Zaprawdę, pomyślał Sauron do siebie, jakże słabe są te śmiertelne istoty, jeszcze bardziej wiotkie, niż myślał.

„Cierpliwości, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron gładko. „Nie ma potrzeby, by gniewać się na Herolda. Wykonywał tylko swe obowiązki, przekazując ci plugawe słowa Elendila Zdrajcy. Powinien być pochwalony za swą odwagę, że przekazał nam je szczerze." Odwracając się do Herolda, rzekł. „Wykonanie twoich obowiązków zostało zaznaczone i przyjęte z podziękowaniem. Możesz iść i wsiąść na swój statek natychmiast."

„Mój panie" skłonił się Herold, który wyglądał, jakby chciał wycałować sandały Saurona. Wstając, ponownie zasalutował królowi i zaczął schodzić po schodach, z początku wolno, a potem tak szybko ile sił w nogach.

Uśmiechając się krzywo, Sauron zwrócił się do króla. Twarz Ar-Pharazona nabrała teraz barwy popiołu, gdy początkowy szok na słowa Herolda ustępował, robiąc miejsce dla zimnego, kipiącego gniewu.

„Mój panie" rzekł Sauron, „przez lata pozwalaliśmy temu ścierwu z Andunie siedzieć w swej ruderze w Romennie i gromadzić u siebie heretyków tej krainy, jak pszczoły przyciągane do miodu. W istocie, to z tego powodu poradziłem ci wygnać ich do Romenny. Robiąc z nich obiekt sympatii u tych nielojalnych w stosunku do ciebie, wykorzeniliśmy wielu zdrajców, którzy zgromadzili się pod ich sztandarem, a którzy inaczej długo pozostaliby w ukryciu, zanim odkryłbym ich, jednego po drugim."

Sauron zmarszczył brwi. „Lecz czas tolerowania ich obecności na tej wyspie skończył się. Od czasu zniknięcia Amandila kilka miesięcy temu, który wyruszył, kto wie, w jakim złym celu, jego bachor Elendil przewodził heretykom. Długo sprzeciwiał się twym prawom, chroniąc tą Wilczą Głowę, Isildura. Teraz bezczelnie odmawia twym rozkazom w czasie wojny, mój suzerenie, dodając obrazę do już wyrządzonych szkód! To zdrada! Czy pozwolisz temu przyjacielowi elfów, tej marionetce Valarów, sprzeciwiać ci się na twej własnej ziemi?"

„Niewierny!" splunął król. „Waży się rzucać mi wyzwanie, szydzić z Ar-Pharazona Złotego, Króla Ludzi i Władcy Ziemi! Na Melkora, wyślemy nasze armie przeciwko Romennie i to szybko! Zostawiliśmy jeden pułk w Armenelos, by utrzymywał porządek pod moją nieobecność. Mają teraz ważną misję; pomaszerują do Romenny i będą domagać się kapitulacji Elendila i Isildura. A jeśli ich żądania spotkają się z odmową, wyłamią przeklęte bramy tego gniazda żmii, bez względu na cenę!" Uśmiechnął się zimno. „Nie spocznę, póki głowa Elendila nie będzie osadzona na Bramie Zdrajców, obok głowy jego bachora, Isildura!"

„A co z Anarionem, mój suzerenie?" spytał Sauron poważnie.

„Z tym bezbarwnym małym głupcem?" zaszydził król. „Nie stanowi dla mnie większego zagrożenia niż koszatka. Chociaż, jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie odegrał żadnej roli w zdradzie swego ojca. Elendil, Isildur, Anarion – wszyscy trzej są znanymi heretykami, a myślę, że synowie pomagali swemu ojcu w planowaniu zdrady."

„Słuszna uwaga, mój suzerenie" rzekł Sauron. „ A kiedy już ich aresztujemy, jak dokładnie powinniśmy z nimi postąpić? Nie będzie cię w Armenelos, by wydać na nich wyrok."

„Już ich uznałem winnymi zdrady, pod ich nieobecność" odparł Ar-Pharazon. „Mógłbym mieć ich głowy już zaraz. Jednakże" kontynuował, z okrutnym uśmiechem, „jako heretycy, są już poza prawem i poza procedurami władzy doczesnej. Zatem, gdy zostaną aresztowani, zostaną przekazani w ręce władzy duchowej, reprezentowanej przez ciebie, lordzie Sauron. Możesz zrobić z nimi, co uznasz za słuszne."

„Jego Królewska Mość jest tak hojna, jak i mądra" uśmiechnął się Sauron. „Słusznym jest, by twoja wojna przeciwko Valarom była rozpoczęta złożeniem w ofierze ich głównych agentów w tej krainie. Melkor będzie niezmiernie zadowolony, gdy otrzyma ich w Jego Świątyni.

Król zasygnalizował jednemu ze Strażników, by przysłał tu skrybę z grupy poddanych, oczekujących na swego suwerennego władcę u stóp wieży. Kilka minut później, skryba, starzejący się mężczyzna w szarych szatach, wszedł na balkon, oddychając ciężko z wysiłku wspinania się na tyle schodów. Z fałd swoich szat wyciągnął czarny zwój, pióro, atrament i zapisał rozkaz króla, dotyczący aresztowania Elendila i jego dwóch synów, tak jak i polecenie, by już aresztowani, zostali oni przekazani w ręce Saurona. Skryba podał rozkaz królowi, który odprawił go niecierpliwie. Salutując, zmęczony skryba odwrócił się i rozpoczął swą długą wędrówkę w dół schodów.

Ar-Pharazon zdecydował, że zabierze Królewską Pieczęć ze sobą na czas wojny, jako symbol jego biura. Wyjąwszy Pieczęć z sakiewki u pasa, razem z blokiem wosku, skinął na jednego ze Strażników, który użył swego krzesiwa i hubki, by kilka kropel roztopionego wosku spadło na pergamin. Król zapieczętował rozkaz i podał go Sauronowi.

„Przekażę twój rozkaz pułkowi, stacjonującemu w Armenelos, gdy tylko tam wrócę" rzekł Sauron, salutując lekko. „Jedno jest pewne, policzę się Elendilem i jego potomstwem, zanim dopłyniesz do brzegów Valinoru."

Ar-Pharazon zaśmiał się ostro, zachwycony tą myślą. Lecz wtedy, śmiech zamarł mu w gardle i mocno zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Zachód. „Na Melkora, co to?" zawołał. Sauron odwrócił się ku zachodniemu horyzontowi i przez chwilę zaniemówił, tak samo zszokowany jak król.

Całe zachodnie niebo było teraz tak czerwone jak poranne niebo na Wschodzie! Na tle tego szkarłatnego blasku, zaczął formować się mroczny cień. Cienie przybrały kształt i wkrótce uformowały się w sylwetki wielkich Orłów, a skrzydła każdej z bestii rozciągały się na mile na horyzoncie. Każdy człowiek wiedział, że Orły były symbolem Manwego, Władcy Zachodu. Jego ostrzeżenie dla Ludzi Numenoru nie mogło być przedstawione jaśniej!

Pomimo odległości, która dzieliła ich od statków w porcie, można było dosłyszeć mamrotanie ludzi na pokładach, które wkrótce ustąpiło miejsca śmiertelnej ciszy. Zduszona została waleczność Ludzi Numenoru. Swymi daleko-widzącymi oczami, Sauron mógł dostrzec blade i przerażone twarze ludzi na pokładach, gdy zdali sobie sprawę z ogromu tego, czego zamierzali dokonać. Strażnicy Domu Królewskiego, stojący przy królu, wyglądali na oszołomionych niesamowitym pokazem mocy Manwego. Nawet sam Ar-Pharazon, którego rysy stwardniały w gniewnym blasku szkarłatnego nieba, zaczynał okazywać wątpliwości. Ze zmrużonymi oczami, zerknął podejrzliwie na Saurona.

Już drugi raz, pomyślał Sauron, Valarowie starali się pokrzyżować jego plany, oferując jasne ostrzeżenie Ludziom Numenoru! Zrozumiał, że musi działać i to szybko.

„To nic więcej, tylko próba przestraszenia cię, mój suzerenie!" powiedział Sauron, swym najczystszym, najbardziej przekonującym głosem. „Czy ty i twoi ludzie jesteście jak chłopcy, którzy chylą głowy, gdy nauczyciel grozi wam brzozową witką? Jeśli, z pomocą Melkora, własnoręcznie pokonaliśmy te latające bestie, gdy atakowały Armenelos, dlaczego mamy się teraz bać ich cieni?"

Sauron złapał króla za ramię, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. „Valarowie to zaklinacze i oszuści, mój suzerenie. Władcy Iluzji i niczego więcej. Manwe chce cię przerazić, byś nie wyruszył na swą ekspedycję, bo wie, że nie będzie w stanie cię pokonać, gdy już postawisz stopę w Nieśmiertelnych Krainach. Ta maszkarada to ostatni akt desperacji z jego strony!"

„Tak, musi tak być, na Melkora" rzekł król, a jego pewność siebie wkrótce powróciła pod działaniem uspokajającej obecności Saurona.

Sauron cofnął swoją rękę. „To w istocie dość tandetne zagranie, mój suzerenie, nic, co by mogłoby stanąć na drodze Ludziom Króla. Lecz" ostrzegł Sauron, wskazując szczupłym palcem na okutą w zbroję pierś króla, „mniejsi od ciebie nie są błogosławieniu tak jasnym spojrzeniem, Wasza Królewska Mość. A zatem musisz wsiąść na swój statek i wyruszyć od razu. Bez dalszej zwłoki! Gdyż ten podstęp Valarów może osłabić zapał twych ludzi, póki nie zobaczą, że ich król wcale się nie boi! Pośpieszą wtedy, by udowodnić ci swą wartość, by nie okryć się hańbą na oczach swych kompanów."

„Masz rację!" zawołał Ar-Pharazon, a promienny uśmiech rozwiał się po jego twarzy, zdobionej srebrną brodą.

„Twoi admirałowie powiodą cię przez Zaczarowane Wyspy aż do brzegów Nieśmiertelnych Krain" rzekł Sauron. „Twoje własne umiejętności wojenne, jak i twoich oficerów i żołnierzy, z pomocą Melkora dopełnią resztę. Gdy zobaczę cię znów, będziesz nieśmiertelnym Królem Bogów, ukoronowanym na Górze Śnieżnobiałej przez samego Melkora! Teraz, z mojej strony, muszę powrócić do Świątyni i utrzymać łaskę Melkora. Żegnaj, odważny królu! Do zwycięstwa!" Sauron wykonał tradycyjny gest Numenoru - prawa ręka, zaciśnięta w pięść przed lewą piersią.

„Za Earendila i Numenor! Do zwycięstwa!" zakrzyknął Ar-Pharazon, przenosząc berło do lewej ręki, a prawą dobywając miecza. „Do zwycięstwa!" krzyknęli strażnicy przy schodach, a ich waleczne duchy urosły w blasku chwały ich króla. Odeskortowali Ar-Pharazona w dół wieży i do doków, gdzie, w towarzystwie swych poddanych, wsiadł na łódkę, która miała zawieść go do jego okrętu flagowego. Wciąż krzyczeli „Do zwycięstwa!", a gdy łódka płynęła między statkami floty, okrzyk podjęli także admirałowie, generałowie i ich oficerowie, gdy zobaczyli Ar-Pharazona dumnie unoszącego swój miecz i berło. „Oto jest król! Do zwycięstwa!" krzyczeli. Dołączyli do nich ich ludzie i wkrótce ogłuszający ryk wydobywał się z ponad dwóch milionów gardeł, odbijając się echem w górach, grzmiąc wyzywająco i niosąc się przez morze do uszu tych fałszywych bogów, którym wypowiedzieli oni wojnę.

Gdy Sauron spoglądał z balkonu, łódka króla przybiła do potężnego Alcondarasu, a on sam wszedł na pokład. Pośpieszył do tylnego pokładu, w kierunku baldachimu pozłacanego aksamitu. Pod baldachimem stał złoty tron, wykonany specjalnie na kampanię króla. Ar-Pharazon schował miecz do pochwy, chwycił berło prawą ręką i zasiadł na tronie - dumny obraz Króla Ludzi. Podniósł rękę i dał sygnał do odpłynięcia.

Jeden po drugim, statki Wielkiej Armady podnosiły kotwicę, niezliczone rzesze niewolników przy wiosłach unieśli je, rozpoczynając pierwszy etap wędrówki na Zachód Zachodu. Cały ten czas, zachodnie niebo stawało się coraz bardziej czerwone, gdy ciemne skrzydła Orłów Manwego biły złowrogo, w daremnym ostrzeżeniu przeciwko ludzkiej głupocie.

Sauron, z czarnymi włosami targanymi przez morską bryzę, obserwował flotę przez wiele godzin, gdy jej czarno-złote żagle robiły się coraz mniejsze. W końcu, nawet jego daleko-widzące oczy nie mogły już dostrzec jej śladu. Wtedy pozwolił, by pełen satysfakcji uśmiech pojawił się na jego rubinowych wargach.

„Tak, do zwycięstwa" powiedział cicho. „Zwycięstwa Saurona z Mordoru, Mrocznego Władcy Ziemi! Biedny Manwe. Władcy Zachodu zawsze chcieli służyć Eru wiernie, jednak od zawsze ich niezdarność służyła sprawie mego pana. Albo, powinienem powiedzieć, mojej sprawie, gdyż Melkor od dawna opuścił Kręgi tego Świata i nawet sami Valarowie nie są w stanie się z nim porozumieć, nawet gdyby tego chcieli."

„I żegnam ciebie, Ar-Pharazonie Głupcu!" kontynuował Sauron. „Boli mnie, że muszę odrzucić przydatne narzędzie, gdy całymi latami kształtowałem cię i ostrzyłem. Jednak twoja przydatność już się kończy."

Napis na Jedynym Pierścieniu palił się ognistym światłem na jego ręce, gdy z sarkastycznym śmiechem, który zniekształcił jego czysty głos, Sauron ruszył w drogę do Świątyni Melkora.

„Isildurze, pośpiesz się!" zawołał Anarion, dysząc z wyczerpania, z mieczem skąpanym we krwi. „Nie damy radę odpierać ich dłużej. Każ wysłać ostatnią salwę strzał ze statku, a my uciekniemy pod ich osłoną!"

Skinąwszy głową bratu, Isildur odwrócił się i ciął mieczem jednego z Ludzi Króla, zanim ten mógł rzucić włócznią w jego gardło. Gdy mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię, gulgocząc w śmiertelnej agonii, Isildur gwizdnął na łuczników, stojących na statku, którzy jak Anarion stali wciąż przy dokach.

Na sygnał Isildura jego ludzie oddali salwę strzał, wycinając w pień hordę żołnierzy wroga w czerwonych tunikach, którzy biegli do doków. „Teraz, bracie!" zawołał Isildur i razem z Anarionem obrócili się i popędzili do swych statków. Gdy tylko postawili stopy na trapach, marynarze od razu zaczęli podnosić je w górę, odcinając Ludzi Króla od ich zdobyczy.

Isildur popędził w dół trapu na główny pokład, krzycząc „Odbijać!" do kapitana. Posiwiały oficer skinął głową i dał sygnał marynarzom, którzy szybko podnieśli kotwicę. Statek, za którym podążył okręt Anariona, odbił od doków, dołączając wkrótce do siedmiu innych statków, które czekały na nich w porcie. Salwa bełtów z kusz poleciała w stronę statku Isildura, zanim zdążył odpłynąć poza ich zasięg, ale tylko kilka trafiło w gładkie, białe deski jego pokładu.

Gdy kapitan wykrzykiwał rozkazy do swych ludzi, Isildur pośpieszył na pokład rufowy i popatrzył na przystanie i brzegi Romenny, teraz zapełnione tysiącami żołnierzy w czerwonych tunikach. Mógł dosłyszeć ich niknące krzyki niosące się po wodzie, gdy szydzili i drwili z niego i z jego rodziny. „Lord Sauron oczekuje waszej obecności na uczcie, która ma się odbyć w świętej Świątyni Melkora" zawołał jeden z nich, Sierżant o czarnej brodzie i głębokim, dudniącym głosie. „Z pewnością nie odmówicie jego gościnności?" Jego ludzie ryknęli śmiechem i zadrwili znów z Elendilich. „Tchórze, wróćcie i przyjmijcie swój los!" „Głupcy, gdzież że uciekniecie? Żadna kraina nie jest poza zasięgiem długiego ramienia króla, lub lorda Saurona!"

Przeklinając pod nosem, Isildur rozkazał, by podniesiono jego sztandar na głównym maszcie, tak jak zrobił to Anarion na swym własnym statku, by zasygnalizować Elendilowi, że jeszcze żyje. Isildur oddał swój miecz słudze do czyszczenia, a potem spojrzał znów w stronę brzegu, a jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się z miasta Romenny, teraz zapchanego sługami Saurona, na zielone góry ponad nim, których szczyty bieliły się już pierwszymi śniegami jesieni. Z krwią wciąż szumiącą mu w żyłach, zwrócił swe myśli ku wydarzeniom tego poranka, które prawie sprowadziły totalną katastrofę na plany jego ojca. Elendil wybrał ten dzień na odpłynięcie i już wsiadł na swój własny statek poprzedniej nocy. Jego statek i sześć innych, pełnych obywateli Romenny, spędziło tę noc, stojąc na kotwicy w porcie. Statki Isildura i Anariona wciąż stały przy dokach, a oni pozostali na lądzie, biegając w panice, by przygotować się na wypłynięcie. Bo chociaż Białe Drzewo dawno już stało pod strażą na statku Isildura, a rodzinne kosztowności, broń, konie i zaopatrzenie zabezpieczono już pod pokładem, to okazało się, że niektórzy ze starszych, niedołężnych i mniej zorganizowanych mieszkańców Romenny nie byli jeszcze gotowi na podróż, nawet jeśli ich rówieśnicy od dawna czekali już tylko na rozkaz Elendila. Całą noc Isildur i Anarion, w towarzystwie żołnierzy i służących, których można było im wysłać, biegali od domu do domu, zbierając, kogo tylko mogli znaleźć, zmuszając ludzi, by zostawili swe kosztowności i pośpiesznie eskortując ich na dwa ostatnie statki.

Wtedy, na krótko przed świtem, gdy każdy dom w mieście stał już pusty, główne siły straży, strzegących bramy, zabiły na alarm. Isildur i Anarion pośpieszyli do bramy, tylko by zderzyć się z uciekającymi strażnikami, którzy powiedzieli im, że ogromna armia pojawiła się na drodze z Armenelos, domagając się poddania się Elendila i jego synów. Gdy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź, wzięli oni taran, wyważyli bramę i ruszyli na poszukiwania swej zdobyczy.

Gdy tylko strażnicy skończyli tłumaczyć, wielka grupa Ludzi Króla wybiegła zza rogu, rozpoznając od razu Isildura i Anariona, którzy ubrani byli w szaty w swych herbowych kolorach – niebieskozielonych u Isildura i niebiesko-białych u Anariona. Krzycząc entuzjastycznie, Ludzie Króla popędzili w stronę braci, którzy zdali sobie sprawę, że muszą salwować się ucieczką. W towarzystwie garstki strażników z bramy pobiegli przez kręte uliczki i alejki miasta do doków z rosnącą grupą wrogów, depczącą im po piętach. Właśnie dobiegli do doków i byli już w zasięgu wzroku ludzi na statkach, gdy Isildur poczuł jak bełt z kuszy przelatuje mu cal od głowy.

„Szykujcie strzały!" krzyknął Isildur do zdumionych marynarzy na swym statku. „Wróg jest tuż za nami! Wyślijcie im salwę strzał, szybko!" Zrozumiawszy, że nie mogą biec już dalej, on i Anarion obrócili się, dobywając mieczy, tłukąc i siekając Ludzi Króla. Gdy salwa strzał od małej grupy łuczników na statku Isildura spadła na przednią linię wroga, Anarion krzyknął „Na statki, ludzie! Będziemy tuż za wami!" Strażnicy, których włócznie odebrały życia dostatecznej liczbie wrogów w obronie swych panów, obrócili się i pobiegli na trap, a za nimi Isildur i Anarion. Lecz następna fala Ludzi Króla wybiegła naprzód i dopiero kolejna salwa strzał ze statku Isildura oczyściła drogę dla braci.

Isildur podziękował Valarom, że jednak udało im się uciec. Jednak, gdy radość ze zwycięstwa zaczęła gasnąć, serce Isildura zaciążyło mu z żalu. Cudna, szmaragdowa wyspa Numenoru od zawsze była droga jego sercu, kochał jej ziemie tak samo jak jej ludzi – nawet czasem bardziej niż jej ludzi, mówiąc szczerze. Teraz ją tracił, swoją ojczyznę, na zawsze.

Chociaż przeklinał głupotę szalonego króla, ku komu innego kierował pełen ciężar swego gniewu. Sauron – samo wspomnienie jego imienia gotowało mu krew w żyłach. Sauron, ze swym przeklętym Pierścieniem, stał u korzeni całego zła, które spadło na Numenorejczyków od czasu jego przybycia, prawie sześć dekad temu, zanim urodził się sam Isildur. Kto by pomyślał, w tych szczęśliwych czasach, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy lordowie Andunie i ich zwolennicy będą musieli udać się na dożywotnie wygnanie ze swej ojczyzny? Jednak teraz nadszedł ten dzień. Isildur przysiągł w imię Eru, że odetnie przeklęty Jedyny Pierścień ze zdradzieckiej ręki Saurona i pomacha nim przed zdumioną twarzą Czarnego Władcy, bez względu na cenę.

Isildur spojrzał na zielone góry Romenny, gdy ich ośnieżone szczyty mieniły się w pierwszych promieniach słońca. „Żegnaj, Numenorze" powiedział cicho. „Szkoda, że ludzie, którzy zamieszkali na twej pięknej ziemi, okazali się niegodni twoich wdzięków." Potem oderwał wzrok od lądu, podszedł do steru i zajął swe miejsce jako kapitan statku.

Przez jakiś czas patrzył przez port na lśniące Morze i na inne osiem statków Elendilich. Każdy z nich rozłożył swe śnieżnobiałe żagle, obramowane złoto-niebieskim materiałem, które łopotały dumnie w morskiej bryzie. Na czele sunął statek Elendila, Isildur zamykał grupę, a statek Anariona był dwa okręty przed nim. Dzień był jasny i czysty, idealny do nawigacji. Portowy łańcuch został odciągnięty poprzedniej nocy i w ślad za innymi, statek Isildura prześlizgnął się szybko obok murów miasta na skraju portu i wypłynął na otwarte morze. Isildur odwrócił się do brzegu, by rzucić ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie na Numenor, Krainę Gwiazdy. Przez jakiś czas patrzył na ośnieżone górskie szczyty, gdy rozpływały się one na niknącym Zachodzie.

Wtedy, szczęka Isildura opadła mu ze zdumienia i krzyknął „Na Valarów, cóż to, w imię Manwego?"

Gdy wschodnie niebo jaśniało różowym blaskiem świtu, królowa Miriel, siedząca na starzejącej się klaczy, wspinała się na zbocza Góry Meneltarmy, w drodze do Kaplicy Eru. Lekka bryza poruszała trawami górskich łąk, a woń rzadkich kwiatów wypełniała powietrze. Często usłyszeć można było trele ptaków, gdy szybowały one nad górskimi łąkami, jednak, ku zdumieniu Miriel, wspinającej się górską ścieżką, tego ranka były one nieobecne. Czyżby już opuściły Numenor, kierując się na Południe?

Miriel nie szukała drogi do tego świętego miejsca, od tego pamiętnego dnia, dawno temu, gdy król zakazał komukolwiek odwiedzania Kaplicy, pod karą śmierci. Lecz teraz król odpłynął i był nieobecny od tygodni. Miriel słyszała, że strażnicy, zagradzający drogę do Kaplicy Eru zostali wysłani do Andunie i była wdzięczna, że ta pogłoska okazała się prawdziwa.

Wczorajszego wieczoru wykradła się z Pałacu przez ukryty tunel, odziana w czarno-brązową suknię jednej ze służących. W domu publicznym wśród równin na wschód od miasta kupiła klacz od tłustego, kulawego starego karczmarza. Lubieżny mężczyzna, opierający się na swych kulach, patrzył się na nią tak otwarcie, że czuła się szczęśliwa, że uciekła z jego szponów z koniem i nietkniętym kobiecym honorem. Zaiste, moralność ludzi wyraźnie spadła od czasu, gdy wprowadzono nową religię Melkora, którą osobiście uważała za oszustwo wymyślone przez Saurona. W każdym razie, jechała całą noc i pod osłoną ciemności zaczęła swą wspinaczkę w górę zboczy Meneltarmy.

Gdy słońce zaczęło wspinać się nad wschodni horyzont, Miriel ogarnął kontemplacyjny nastrój. Pomimo jej izolacji od ludzi, wiedziała od plotkujących pokojówek, że kraina kipi aktywnością od miesięcy, a każdy dostatecznie zbudowany mężczyzna, od młodzieńców do starszych panów zostaje wysłany do armii Króla. Ar-Pharazon powiedział ludziom tylko tyle, że planuje zacząć wielką wojnę, lecz z powodów bezpieczeństwa jej cel nie będzie wyjawiony, póki żołnierze nie będą gotowi. Nie wyjawił nic także Miriel, ale w końcu, przecież nigdy tego nie robił.

Jednak miała ona swe podejrzenia. Z początku nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jaki może być wróg na świecie, przeciwko któremu Król potrzebowałby takiej armii. Lecz po tym, jak wyruszył, słyszała plotki z Andunie, że flota króla popłynęła na _Zachód_. Przez jakiś czas, nie chciała dać im wiary, gdyż wszyscy ludzie wiedzieli, że płynięcie na Zachód jest zakazane.

Lecz potem przypomniała sobie ten straszliwy atak olbrzymich Orłów, tuż przed wyruszeniem króla do Andunie. Orły, jak wiedziała, były sługami Manwego i z pewnością zostały wysłane przez Valarów jako ostrzeżenie przeciwko bluźnierstwom Numenorejczyków. Jakimś cudem Sauron, z pomocą mrocznej magii, odparł Orły i ocalił plugawą Świątynię od ich ataków. Od czasu tego wydarzenia, ludzie zapadli jeszcze głębiej w jego urok. Nawet teraz, ten demon ukrywał się w Świątyni, odprawiając swe rytuały ku czci diabła.

Jednak, wciąż była pewna, że nawet samym Ar-Pharazonem wstrząsnął widok Orłów i ich wypad przeciwko jego Pałacowi i Świątyni. W noc przed jego wyjazdem, widziała go, jak miotał się po Pałacowych Ogrodach, wygrażając pięścią ugwieżdżonemu niebu i przysięgając zemstę Valarom. Myśląc o tym teraz, Miriel zaczęła podejrzewać, że król, bez względu na wcześniejszy powód budowania armady, popłynął na Zachód, w próżnej próbie wywarcia zemsty na samym Manwe! Mogło się to wydawać skrajną głupotą, jednak Miriel znała swego żałosnego męża na tyle dobrze, by być pewnym, że w swym szaleństwie, był wcale zdolny do takiego planu. Jeśli taki był jego zamysł, to bez wątpienia sprawi to, że tuziny jego statków rozbiją się o skały Zaczarowanych Wysp, zanim uda mu się dotrzeć do celu. Bez wątpienia Sauron popchnął go do tego szaleństwa, a teraz śmiał się za jego plecami.

Na szczęście, każda chmura ma też jasną stronę. Teraz, gdy Pharazona już tu nie było, by ją męczyć, Miriel wykorzystała okazję, by uciec z Pałacu i od żałosnego hedonizmu jej sług i dworzan. Czuła palącą potrzebę uspokojenia swego zmęczonego ducha w tym sanktuarium.

Jej potrzeba samotności była teraz szczególnie dotkliwa, gdyż kilka nocy temu – w kilka tygodni od wyruszenia króla z Armenelos – Miriel męczył dziwny sen. Tajemnicza obecność pokazała jej wizję krain Numenoru w płomieniach, po której nastąpiła wizja zrąbanego Białego Drzewa, zapuszczającego znów korzenie w ziemi Śródziemia. Obecność ostrzegła ją, tak jak jednego z Wiernych, by nie zwlekała w Numenorze, by odeszła stąd w pośpiechu. Potem, sen urwał się nagle, a ona ocknęła się w swych komnatach, dygocząca i pełna wątpliwości.

Miriel rozpatrywała ten sen od tego czasu i wciąż nie potrafiło do końca uchwycić jego sensu. Nie chciała opuszczać starożytnej krainy jej królewskiego rodu. Lecz, nawet gdyby nie chciała dłużej pozostać w Numenorze, to gdzie miałaby się udać? Nie mogła popłynąć na Zachód, tak jak nie mógł tego zrobić każdy śmiertelnik. Jednak, na pewno nie chodziło o ziemię na Wschodzie, to Śródziemie, gdyż była to kraina samego Saurona Wstrętnego.

To, że miałaby zobaczyć jak Białe Drzewo wyrasta z ziemi tak odległej krainy kłopotało ją. Isildur zabrał nasienie Pięknej Nimloth lata temu: czy wizja wskazywała na to, że będzie chciał je teraz posadzić w Śródziemiu? Czy powiedziano jej, że może mu towarzyszyć, mimo jej przekonania, że jej obowiązkiem było pozostać w Armenelos? Udała się w podróż do Kaplicy Eru w nadziei, że w tym świętym miejscu znajdzie odpowiedzi na temat znaczenia tego snu.

Myśli Miriel zostały przerwane przez dziwny dźwięk, głęboki, dudniący ryk, który nie przypominał nic, co kiedykolwiek czuła. Ciekawe, skąd on dochodzi? Spojrzała w górę, ku szczytom Meneltarmy. Ku jej zdumieniu, mogła dostrzec cienką strużkę pary, wypływającą z Kaplicy Eru, jakby ognista komnata daleko w dole została odblokowana i wypluwała parę przez szczelinę w skorupie góry, by przypalić niebieskie niebo.

Nagły dreszcz strachu przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie, a jej koń krzyknął i zarżał. Zrzucił ją z siodła i Miriel wylądowała ciężko na plecach, a powietrze uciekło jej z płuc. Leżało nieruchomo przez kilka minut, chwytając powietrze, aż miała dość sił, by stanąć na nogi. Patrząc w dół, na trawiaste górskie zbocza, mogła zobaczyć swą klacz, która galopowała w przerażeniu daleko od Meneltarmy, tak szybko jak jej stare nogi mogły ją unieść.

Wielka fala gorąca uniosła się za nią i przebiegła gorącymi palcami po jej plecach. Odwróciwszy się ku szczytowi Meneltarmy, zobaczyła jak wielkie strugi gorącej pary wystrzeliwały na mile w niebo. Ziemia pod jej stopami zaczęła się trząść, na początku lekko, a potem ostro i nagle, znów zwalając ją z nóg. Gdy zaczęła ześlizgiwać się z górskiej ścieżki, chwyciła się prawą ręką kępy trawy, szukając oparcia, gdy jej bezwładne lewe ramię zwisało jej z boku. Dudniący odgłos, który usłyszała wcześniej stał się jeszcze głośniejszy, a zachodnie niebo pogrążyło się w kompletnej ciemności. Zwróciła się ku Zachodowi i zobaczyła Zagładę, poprzedzaną przez straszliwy ryk, niosący się przez całą krainę.

Z twarzą pobladłą ze strachu i ze łzami w oczach, Miriel uniosła błagalny wzrok ku niebiosom, wołając do Eru, by ją ocalił…

Jak dotąd, rozmyślał Ar-Pharazon, wszystko toczyło się zgodnie z jego planem. Już teraz zaszedł dalej niż śmiał śnić jeszcze rok temu!

W trzy dni po tym, jak odpłynęli poza zasięg wzroku z Numenoru, Armada Gniewu natknęła się na cieniste mgły Zaczarowanych Wysp, które nagle wyrosły przed nimi. Z pomocą urządzenia, które Sauron zainstalował na ich flagowym statku, królewscy kapitanowie byli w stanie widzieć przez mgłę, dokładnie tak, jak im powiedział. Jednak i tak potrzeba było kilku tygodni, by przeprowadzić długą flotyllę statków między ostrymi jak brzytwa skałami, które skrywały mgły. Lecz królewscy admirałowie byli doskonałymi żeglarzami i przeprowadzili oni flotę przez wyspy, nie tracąc nawet jednego statku. Potem postawili żagle i popłynęli przez ciepłe, seledynowe wody, które otaczały krainy Valinoru.

Valinor! To miejsce z legend, zakazane ludziom, było teraz w ich zasięgu! Przedtem złowrogi widok na niebie - teraz wielkie Orły, które szybowały nad Zaczarowanymi Wyspami, nie były już widoczne. One, tak jak mgły Wysp, okazały się tylko iluzją. Niebo było teraz niebieskie i czyste. Słońce świeciło jasno za dnia, a gwiazdy i księżyc migotały w nocy, gdy wiatr ze Wschodu wypełniał żagle królewskich statków. Zaiste, łaska Melkora była z Ludźmi Numenoru. Ar-Pharazon dziękował sobie w duchu, że posłuchał rady Saurona i pozwolił mu powrócić do Świątyni, by zapewnił Melkorowi odpowiednie ofiary.

Flota żeglowała przez spokojne morza kilka tygodni. Królewscy admirałowie wydali się trochę zdziwieni, że nie mogą dłużej dostrzec światła z Wieży Avallone. Zapewne dostrzeżono ich Wielką Armadę, lub Morskie Elfy Falmari otrzymali ostrzeżenie od Valarów i światło zostało zgaszone. Admirałowie zbadali starożytne mapy Valinoru, które Wysokie Elfy dały jednemu z królewskich przodków, wieki temu. Zgodnie z nimi i ich pozycją w stosunku do słońca i gwiazd, admirałowie naprowadzili flotę, która płynęła teraz stale na Zachód.

Popołudniu, trzydziestego siódmego dnia od ich wyruszenia z Andunie, biała, długa linia pojawiła się na zachodnim horyzoncie – wybrzeże samego Valinoru! Ludzie zaczęli głośno wiwatować, dmąc w swe mosiężne trąby i uderzając w potężne, wojenne bębny. Tego ranka, trzydziestego ósmego dnia podróży, wyrósł przed nimi sam ląd. Rozległe, kamienne mury Gór Pelori, których szczyty okryte były śniegiem, wystrzeliwały wysoko nad zachodni horyzont. Wysoko nad Pelori wzrastała Taniquetil, Góra Wiecznobiała. Promienny słup najczystszego białego światła lśnił nad Oiolosse, jej najwyższym szczytem.

Gdy Ar-Pharazon patrzył się na śnieżne zbocze Taniquetilu i spoglądał na światło Pałacu Manwego, nawiedziło go niejasne złe przeczucie, które wypełniło mu klatkę piersiową. Światło to wydawało mu się zimne i ostre, pozbawione litości i sympatii w stosunku do ludzi. Wiedział, że nie może oczekiwać żadnej litości od Valarów, gdyby zawiódł na swojej misji. Nie mógł też mieć nadziei na łaskę Melkora, który, jak Sauron często mu mówił, nagradzał porażkę śmiercią. Stał pomiędzy tymi tytanami i czuł się, jakby był zaledwie pionkiem na szachownicy Bogów. Było już o wiele za późno, by zawrócić. A jednak teraz, gdy Valinor był w zasięgu jego ręki, wahał się po niego sięgnąć.

Lecz wtedy utwardził on swe serce, a jego stara duma powróciła. Wielka nagroda wymagała podjęcia wielkiego ryzyka i tylko olbrzym wśród ludzi, nieustraszony i śmiały, mógł mieć nadzieję na wydarcie od Valarów ich Błogosławionych Krain. Tym olbrzymem był nikt inny, tylko on sam. On, Ar-Pharazon Złoty, z łaską Melkora wkrótce zapanuje nad tą krainą i nad tymi, którzy w niej mieszkają!

Statki floty płynęły wciąż na zachód, a ląd rozpościerał się przed nimi. Otoczona przez Góry Pelori była Zatoka Eldamaru, połyskująca we wschodzącym słońcu. Bardzo blisko floty, na środku Zatoki, wyrosła szmaragdowo-zielona wyspa Tol Eressea. Wieża Avallone była wyraźnie widoczna, chociaż jej światło zostało zgaszone.

Najbardziej zagadkowe były całkowita cisza i bezruch, panujące na wyspie. Dawno temu, jak mówiła Kronika Królów, Wysokie Elfy, odwiedzające Numenor opowiadały o delfinach, baraszkujących w wodach Zatoki Eldamar, o łabędziach, szybujących w powietrzu i o słodkich głosach niosących się po wodach Zatoki z Valinoru. Jednak teraz, poza odgłosem wody i hałasem pracujących na statkach żeglarzy, nie słychać było innych dźwięków, nie widać było żadnego ruchu. Jakby cała kraina nagle wstrzymała oddech.

Lecz ludzie nie kłopotali się tymi sprawami. Znów wiwatowali, dęli w trąby i grali na bębnach, gdyż cieszyło ich niezmiernie, że mogą zobaczyć własnymi oczami to miejsce z legend! Z niecierpliwością myśleli o tamtej ziemi, gdyż ich król powiedział im ostatnio, iż wystarczy że postawią stopę na ziemi Valinoru i otrzymają wieczne życie! Mieli tylko nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie nadchodzącej bitwy, gdyż co za gorzka ironia by to była – otrzymać wieczne życie elfów, tylko po to, by dać sobie je ukraść przez dobrze wymierzoną elficką strzałę.

Nie było jednak nigdzie śladu elfickiego ludu. Flota skierowała się na północny-zachód, ominęła brzegi Tol Eressei, zielone od egzotycznych drzew, które dawały kwiaty i owoce przez cały rok i przepłynęła obok Wieży i lśniących bielą domów Avallone. Ludzie mogli dostrzec ze swych statków, że miasto było całkowicie opustoszałe. „Jedne z domów Falmari, Morskich Elfów z Nieśmiertelnych Krain" rzekł król, pouczając swych admirałów. „Zawsze byli tchórzliwym ludem o wiotkich sercach. Kiedy wylądujemy na wybrzeżu Valinoru, bez wątpienia znajdziemy tam ich miasto, Aqualonde, także opuszczone. Wygląda na to, że, tak jak podejrzewaliście, ze swej Wieży na Eressei zobaczyli czarno-złote żagle naszych statków już kilka dni temu. Tak więc mieli dość czasu, nie tylko by zgasić swe światło, ale także by opuścić swe domy i uciec z wyspy.

Ar-Pharazon prychnął z pogardą. „Bez wątpienia nie napotkamy żadnych z tych tak zwanych Wysokich Elfów, chociaż myślę, że są zwykłymi sługami, póki nasza armia nie dojdzie do Przełęczy Światła i do fortecy Tirionu. Nie możemy iść dalej, głębiej w krainy Valarów, póki nie zajmiemy tej fortecy. A, że jest ona obsadzona przez Noldorów – którzy, musimy im to przyznać, zawsze byli dumną i waleczną rasą – najprawdopodobniej przed murami Tirionu będziemy mieli swoją bitwę." Admirałowie skinęli głowami, lecz zachowali milczenie. Ich jedynym zmartwieniem było pomyślne ustawienie statków floty wzdłuż brzegu – co będzie potem nie leżało w zakresie ich odpowiedzialności.

Lecz zadanie admirałów nie mogłoby być prostsze. Bali się, że wielka flota białych Łabędzich Statków przypłynie, by wydać im bitwę, zanim nawet dotrą do brzegów Valinoru i byli przygotowani na tą ewentualność. Jednak, tak jak powiedział król, wyglądało na to, że Morskie Elfy rzeczywiście są tchórzliwe, gdyż zostawiły otworem dostęp do Zatoki Eldamar i opuściły swój skrawek Elfickiego Domu, bez choćby protestującego szeptu, nie ważąc sie nawet pokazać swych twarzy. Może, szeptali między sobą Admirałowie, Ar-Pharazon miał rację – Wysokie Elfy i Valarowie byli rzeczywiście słabi pod tą swą maszkaradą i wiedzieli, że nie mogą się przeciwstawić armiom Króla Ludzi.

Przepływając obok Aqualonde, Łabędziej Przystani, której mury i wieże z białego marmuru i lapis lazuli przycupnęły u stóp Gór Pelori, statki Wielkiej Armady utworzyły długą kolumnę wzdłuż północnego brzegu zatoki. Każdy statek przybijał równolegle do brzegu, sterburtą do lądu, by marynarze mogli zrzucić swe trapy. W tym ustawieniu, wszystkie statki floty mogły wyrzucać swój ładunek ludzi i zaopatrzenia jednocześnie, by cała Armia mogła wysiąść w kilka godzin.

Statki rzuciły kotwice, złożyły swe czarno-złote żagle i zrzuciły swe trapy na brzegi, które mieniły się klejnotami. W istocie, ludzie mogli teraz zobaczyć, że gdzie w krainach śmiertelnych na plaży leżałby piasek, cała szerokość plaży u podstawy wielkich, kamiennych gór była usiana drogimi kamieniami! Wiedzieni żądzą bogactw, tak jak życia wiecznego, żołnierze zeskoczyli z trapów, krzycząc z radości gdy ich stopy dotknęły brzegu. Rzucając na ziemię swój ekwipunek, zdjęli swe żelazne hełmy i zaczęli napełniać je klejnotami. Wkrótce przypominali bardziej zdezorganizowaną hołotę, wędrującą wciąż dalej wzdłuż brzegu.

Admirałowie spojrzeli na generałów, którzy wciąż stali na statkach i uśmiechnęli się ponuro. _Ich _praca została wykonana z sukcesem – teraz kolej na generałów.

Wywarkując rozkazy, z biczami, przygotowanymi u swych sierżantów, generałowie i ich oficerowie, odziani w płaty polerowanego żelaza i otuleni w czerwone tuniki z herbem czarnego węża, pomaszerowali w dół trapów. Kilka uderzeń biczem i szybkie odrąbanie kilku napuchłych głów przypomniało żołnierzom, że mimo, iż teraz może i są nieśmiertelni jak elfowie, ale tak jak oni, wciąż są podatni na wojenne zabiegi. Żołnierze, których dyscyplina została przywołana przez groźbę kary, wyrzucili klejnoty ze swych hełmów – „Będzie na to mnóstwo czasu, PO bitwie, chłopcy" krzyknął sierżant – uformowali równe kolumny, gdy ich wypolerowane żelazne tarcze błyszczały w słońcu, a ich sprzęt oblężniczy był gotowy do użycia. Każda kolumna miała własny sztandar, czarnego węża na czerwony polu, umieszczonego nad osobistym herbem pułku, trzymanego dumnie przez najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych ludzi.

W takim stylu, rozmyślał Ar-Pharazon, przebiegały wydarzenia tego dnia. Teraz było już późne popołudnie i śniegi Gór Pelori znaczone były różowym blaskiem, gdy słońce tonęło na najdalszym Zachodzie. Król, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, stał u steru swego flagowego statku – Alcondarasu i patrzył z rosnącą dumą na rozległą armię Ludzi Numenoru, dwóch milionów żołnierzy, którzy stali przed nim na baczność. Pokazał swą moc Wysokim Elfom i Valarom – teraz nadszedł czas, by sam zszedł na brzeg i zagarnął siedzisko Manwego dla siebie!

Zszedłszy w dół trapu, wspaniała postać w powiewającym, czerwonym płaszczu, błyszczącej zbroi i wysadzanej klejnotami, srebrnej koronie, Ar-Pharazon postawił stopę na brzegu, a klejnoty chrobotały pod jego podkutymi srebrem stopami. Żołnierze sapnęli na moment, gdy opadł na kolana, zaciskając rękę na kamieniach. Potem powstał, prostując się do swej pełnej wysokości, dobrze ponad sześciu stóp i podniósł do góry klejnoty, trzymane w zaciśniętej pięści. „Tak jak ja zgarnąłem te klejnoty" zawołał. „Tak i my wszyscy zgarnęliśmy wieczne życie! Tak i zagarniemy każdy cal tej pięknej krainy! Tak zagarniemy dla siebie boskość!" Straszliwy ryk aprobaty wyleciał z gardeł żołnierzy, który zaczęli uderzać włóczniami o tarcze, a ich krzyki, dźwięki mosiężnych trąb i dudnienie wojennych bębnów poniosło się przez Zatokę Eldamar do odległego brzegu i z powrotem, wzbijając się aż pod niebiosa.

Trapem przyprowadzono królowi białego rumaka, jak i konie generałów i ludzi z wyszkolonej kawalerii. Oficerowie poprowadzą swych ludzi pieszo; eskortowani z boku przez oddziały kawalerii. Król wskoczył na swego konia, a jeden z jego sług podał mu złote berło, które chwycił lewą ręką. Potem Ar-Pharazon swą prawą ręką dobył miecza, którego stalowe ostrze zabłysło jasno. „Naprzód do zwycięstwa!" zawołał, a Armia ruszyła, ogłuszający łomot dwóch milionów par podkutych stalą butów prawie wyparł okropny jazgot trąb i bębnów.

Chowając swój miecz, król, w towarzystwie swych generałów, skierował swego konia na czoło kawalerii i poprowadził armię wyznaczonym szlakiem. Przez kilka godzin maszerowali oni wzdłuż brzegu, aż dotarli do drogi, brukowanej białymi płytami. Droga ta wiodła z perłowych drzwi Aqualonde i biegła na zachód do Calaciryi, Przełęczy Światła, która wiodła przez Góry Pelori do Valinoru. Ludzie zatrzymali się u bram miasta, które wydawało się opuszczone. Wysłano małą grupę zwiadowców, by upewnić się, że to nie podstęp, a oni oznajmili, że wszystko jest takie na jakie wygląda – Aqualonde w istocie była pusta.

Spluwając na ziemię w pogardzie na tchórzostwo Morskich Elfów, Ar-Pharazon odwrócił się do Calaciryi. Mógł teraz dostrzec wieże fortecy Tirionu z biało-różowego marmuru, ustawione na grzebieniu Przełęczy. Nawet swymi starzejącymi się oczami – chociaż teraz wiek nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia! – mógł zobaczyć światło szybko zachodzącego słońca odbijające się na złotej zbroi Noldorskich Elfów, którzy najwyraźniej obsadzili mury fortecy wieloma wojownikami.

„Przynajmniej teraz czeka nas odpowiednia bitwa" powiedział król do swych generałów. „Było by to straszliwie nieklimatyczne, gdyby ta cała kraina wpadła w nasze ręce bez oporu. Byłbym prawie rozczarowany. Naprzód!" krzyknął, odwracając się do armii. „Musimy tylko zająć tą fortecę, a ta cała kraina będzie nasza! Nigdzie na płaskim lądzie poza górami elfowie nie będą w stanie przeprowadzić przeciw nam skutecznej defensywy!" Oficerowie przekazali słowa króla kolumnom ludzi, którzy oddali jeszcze jeden głośny wiwat i zaczęli maszerować do Przełęczy, ku fortecy Wysokich Elfów, ich wrogów.

We wczesnych godzinach porannych zdyszani Ludzie Numenoru znaleźli się w Przełęczy Światła. Przed nimi górowały mury Tirionu, który leżał w małej szczelinie pomiędzy zboczami dwóch stromych gór. Sam Tirion był pozornie wątły. Jego cienkie, zewnętrzne mury uformowane były z falistych pasm różowo-białego marmuru, przeciętych pojedynczą bramą. Bramę okrywał most zwodzony, wykonany z metalu o dziwnym odcieniu. Z zielonych wzgórz Tuna, otoczonych murami, wyrastało wiele misternie rzeźbionych domów i wież z marmuru, nad którymi górowała strażnica Mindon Endaliova.

Srebrna lampa, która, według legendy, zawsze jaśniała ze szczytu strażnicy została zgaszona przez elfy, najpewniej w próżnej próbie zirytowania atakujących nocą ludzi, pogrążając dolinę w ciemności. Nocne niebo było czyste, a światło księżyca i gwiazd ukazywało ludziom każdy detal doliny, tak jak i mury i wieże fortecy i elfów jej strzegących. Głęboki wąwóz leżał pomiędzy murami fortecy a ludźmi, a spływające z północnych gór wody ryczały w nim w swej wędrówce na wschód, ku Zatoce Eldamar. Wiele tysięcy Noldorskich wojowników stało na murach Tirionu, trzymając w rękach swe słynne łuki, a z pleców zwisały im kołczany pełne strzał. Niektórzy z elfów, złotowłosi i jaśniejący, byli uzbrojeni nawet bardziej misternie niż inni – najwyraźniej kilku z wojowników Vanyarów z Valimaru zdecydowało się dołączyć do swych Noldorskich braci w obronie Tirionu.

Ar-Pharazon wiedział, z rozdziału Kroniki Królów traktującego o wizycie Wysokich Elfów w Numenorze, że delikatny wygląd fortecy był złudny. Cienkie, żłobione marmurowe mury pokryte były nieustępliwą powłoką, całkowicie nieprzenikliwą dla sprzętu oblężniczego, czy bombardowania. Odrzwia bramy i most zwodzony, wykonane z mithrilu, były także nieprzenikalne. Skoro most został podniesiony, a przez mury nie dało się przebić, ludzie będą musieli przeprawić się przez wąwóz i wspiąć się na mury za pomocą drabin, jeśli mieli mieć nadzieję na zdobycie Tirionu. A zdobyć go musieli, bo forteca strzegła jedynego wyjścia z Przełęczy, a także przejścia do rozległych zielonych łąk i lasów Valinoru.

Ar-Pharazon wiedział też, że na dziedzińcu strażnicy posadzony był Galathilion, święte Białe Drzewo Noldorów i rodziciel tego Białego Drzewa Numenoru, które rozkazał spalić w ogniach Melkora. Król cieszył się na myśl ofiarowania także tego rodzicielskiego Drzewa Władcy Ciemności. To, że spłonie ono wkrótce, wśród dymiących ruin samego Tirionu, było szczególnie słodką zemstą przeciwko tym bezczelnym Elfom! Pozwoli tym Noldorom, którzy przetrwają bitwę, być światkami zagłady ich ukochanego drzewa, nim rzuci ich w płomienie w ślad za nim.

Oczywiście, najpierw musi zając samą fortecę. Zawsze spragniony pompy i ceremoniału, Ar-Pharazon wysłał swego Herolda na skraj wąwozu. Herold, odziany teraz w złoto-srebrną zbroję i z wspaniałym złotym hełmem z czerwonym pióropuszem na głowie, stał bez ruchu kilka chwil, gładząc swą brązową brodę i łypiąc butnie na swych elfickich wrogów. Potem wyjął zwój i głośnie przeczytał żądania, by Noldorowie z Tirionu oddali swe miasto jego nowemu panu i władcy, królowi Ar-Pharazonowi Złotemu. Herold otrzymał w odpowiedzi salwę elfickich strzał – wszystkie zagłębiły się w ziemię tuż pod jego stopami, poza jedną, która oderwała jego czerwony pióropusz od jego złotego hełmu, sprawiając, że wyglądał raczej absurdalnie. Drżąc z upokorzenia, Herold umknął z powrotem do króla.

„Czy mamy cierpieć zniewagę z rąk grupy zniewieściałych elfów, chłopcy?" wrzasnął Ar-Pharazon ze swojego białego rumaka. Dobywając miecza prawą ręką, a lewą wymachując berłem, zawołał „Przyprowadźcie swe drabiny! Na mury i na nich!" Z rykiem bitewnej furii, dwumilionowa Armia, odziana w czerwone tuniki i stal, uniosła swe drabiny i ruszyła w kohortach w górę wąskiej Przełęczy.

Wtedy ludzie zderzyli się z nawałnicą elfickich strzał, które posypały się z murów Tirionu, by spaść w tysiącach na ziemię lub na dno wąwozu. Żelazne tarcze ludzi okazały się za słabe, by powstrzymać potężne elfickie strzały o stalowych grotach. Niektórzy z Vanyarów ciskali zaczarowane włócznie, a każda z nich przebijała pół tuzina mężczyzn na raz. Gdy każda kolejna fala ludzi zostawała wybita do nogi, wydawało się przez jakiś czas, że Tirion jest nie do zdobycia, że żadna wroga armia nie mogła mieć nadziei na złamanie jego obrony.

Lecz wtedy, elfowie zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, że ich własna siła militarna bladnie, w porównaniu z potęgą Numenoru. Z każdym poległym człowiekiem, dziesięciu było gotowych, by zająć jego miejsce, krzycząc z rządzy krwi, gdy nacierali na swych elfickich wrogów. Królewscy łucznicy strzelali bełtami z kuszy w elfów i trafiali wielu z nich. Wielka fala ludzi podchodziła bliżej, bliżej, nieubłaganie, aż ich drabiny uniosły się i spoczęły na murach Tirionu.

Mury okazały się jeszcze bardziej zdradzieckie niż myślał król. Gdy drabiny starały się znaleźć uchwyt, elfowie obrócili dźwignie, które obracały całe sekcje murów, zrzucając haki i wysyłając drabiny na dno wąwozu. Jednak, mimo że wiele z nich zostało odciętych, zrzucając ludzi na nich ku wodnej śmierci daleko w dole, wiele innych drabin znalazło pewny uchwyt na murach.

Zapas elfickich strzał zaczął się wyczerpywać, chociaż ledwo zrobiły one wyrwę w armii Numenorejczyków, więc Noldorowie i Vanyarscy wojownicy broniący murów sięgnęli po swe paskudnie wyglądające dzidy. Z odcieniem rozpaczy, znaczącym ich piękne twarze, przygotowywali się na śmierć z rąk Ludzi Numenoru, niegdysiejszych przyjaciół.

Z bezpiecznej odległości, król Ar-Pharazon Złoty, siedzący na swym białym wierzchowcu, oglądał bitewny szał pod światłem gwiazd i księżyca, aż blady blask świtu zabłysł na wschodnim horyzoncie. Wkrótce, bardzo niebawem droga do Taniquetil, samej Góry Śnieżnobiałej, stanie przed nim otworem, pozbawiona obrońców! Wkrótce będzie rządził jako Bóg, sam Król Bogów!

Z Pałacu Manwego i jego Królowej Vardy na szczycie Taniquetilu, Valarowie patrzyli w dół, na Calaciryę, pełni smutku i rozpaczy. Pomimo ostrzegawczych sygnałów na niebie, które wysłał im Manwe, pomimo odważnego oporu Noldorów i Vanyarów w Tirionie, wydawało się, że nic nie może odwieźć Ludzi Numenoru od tego szaleństwa. Valarowie widzieli, że Numenorejczycy mają nad elfami straszliwą przewagę liczebną, a forteca wpadnie w ręce Ludzi Króla jeszcze tego ranka. Wtedy nic nie stanie im na przeszkodzie w drodze w dół Przełęczy, nic nie powstrzyma ich od pustoszenia bezbronnego, nieotoczonego murami, złotego miasta Valimaru, czy nawet samych świętych zboczy Taniquetilu!

Co robić? Wielu z Valarów i tych z Maiarów, którzy im służyli, było rzemieślnikami i pasterzami – nie mieli pojęcia o walce. Inny byli potężni w sztukach wojennych, jednak tych było tylko kilku. Wysokie Elfy z Nieśmiertelnych Krain schroniły się w Tirionie, najsilniejszej fortecy tej krainy. Jeśli Tirion upadnie, zostaną wyrżnięci i nic nie będzie stało na drodze pomiędzy Numenorejczykami i samym Pałacem Manwego.

Garstka Valarów i Maiarów uzdolnionych w sztuce wojennej, wspomagana przez Orły Manwego, mogła dokonać wielkich szkód. Mogli ruszyć do bitwy ze swą bronią z zaklętego mithrilu, i z błyskawicą, i ogniem, i mrozem, i z wichrem, i z mgłą, i z innym sprzętem. Jednak nawet te środki nie wystarczą, by powstrzymać rozległą falę ludzi, która przetoczy się po równinach Valinoru, aż Zaczarowane Krainy obrócą się w dymiącą ruinę. Na to Valarowie nigdy nie pozwolą. Lecz jak mają powstrzymać wielką armię ludzi, bez zdewastowania swej własnej krainy? I jak mieliby powstrzymać ocalałych z wyspy Numenoru od zbudowania nowej armii i wysłania jej znowu przeciwko nim?

W końcu przemówił Manwe, Król Valarów i Władca Zachodu. Zasiadał przy boku Vardy, znanej Wysokim Elfom jako Elbereth, ich ukochana Królowa Gwiazd. Ze swego kryształowego tronu, który świecił się jasnym, wewnętrznym światłem, Manwe powiedział swej braci to, co już dawno wiedzieli w swym sercu. Sami nie powstrzymają Ludzi Numenoru, poza środkami, które zamieniłyby cały Valinor w poczerniałe, zrujnowane pustkowie. Co więcej, Ludziom Numenoru, pod władzą Saurona, zajęłoby tylko kilka dekad odnowienie swych sił, a wtedy straszliwy cykl zacząłby się od nowa. Jeśli Valarowie mają oszczędzić sobie, elfom pod ich opieką i Błogosławionym Krainom takiego losu, to mają tylko jeden wybór. Muszą przywołać samego Eru Illuvatara, by interweniował i zrobił to, co uważa za słuszne.

Varda, której jaśniejące piękno zabarwione było jej smutkiem, zgodziła się z argumentami Manwego. Powiedziała, że nadszedł czas, by Valarowie oddali swą władzę nad Światem i złożyli jego los w rękach Eru. A chociaż drżeli na myśl o wywoływaniu wielkiego Stwórcy, którego myśli były dla nich niemalże nieprzeniknione, Valarowie, ostatecznie, zgodzili się z radą Manwego i Vardy. Po prawdzie, wiedzieli, że nie mają innego wyboru.

Manwe powstał ze swego tronu, uniósł błagalnie ręce i swym głębokim, czystym głosem, zawołał do Eru:

„O Eru" wołał. „ty, któryś rozpalił Płomień Anoru, któryś wypowiedział święte Słowo, które powołało Świat do istnienia, czyś świadom, że święta kraina Valinoru jest atakowana? Tak, jest oblężona przez tych apostatycznych Ludzi Numenoru, którzy w swej głupocie sami chcą zostać Bogami, gromiąc los, który tyś im wyznaczył. Dali posłuch kłamstwom Saurona Wstrętnego i oddawali cześć Wielkiemu Nieprzyjacielowi, Morgothowi Bauglirowi, dokonując wielu obrzydliwości. Jednak żadne z nich nie dorównuje temu! My, Valarowie, wyznaczeni przez ciebie do nadzorowania i ochrony tego Świata, nie możemy wypędzić tych apostatów, nie czyniąc straszliwej szkody Błogosławionym Krainom. Zrzucamy zatem swą władzę nad światem i prosimy cię o pomoc! Zrób, co uważasz za słuszne, by ocalić tą krainę i jej lud, przywrócić porządek Światu i ukarać tych nikczemnych ludzi!"

Przez długi czas, była tylko cisza. Potem Valarowie poczuli, jak opary z Morza zaczynają sunąć na zachód, formując rozległą, mroczną masę burzowych chmur, które odcięły światło gwiazd i księżyca i rzuciły cień na całe Nieśmiertelne Krainy. Valarowie zerknęli po sobie niepewnie, gdyż wiedzieli, że wezwanie Eru oznaczało wyzwolenie Mocy, która wykraczała daleko poza ich wyobraźnię, której dogłębne cele i ostateczne przyczyny były tajemnicą, nawet dla nich.

Potem, potężny głos, głębszy niż głębiny Morza, mocniejszy niż fundamenty Ziemi, wygrzmiał z Niebios. „STAŁO SIĘ!"

Valarowie ukryli swe twarze w dłoniach i zapłakali.

Kataklizm rozpętał się natychmiast. W jednej chwili, ogromna armia Ludzi Numenoru postępowała w górę drabin ku murom Tirionu, a jego elficcy obrońcy gotowali się do ostatniego, desperackiego starcia. Numenoryjscy Oficerowie zapalili i unieśli pochodnie, gdyż gruby, czarny masyw chmur pogrążył Przełęcz w ciemności i dolina zalśniła tysiącami migoczących, pomarańczowych świateł.

Wtedy, w nagłym porywie zimna, biała woda wypadła z wąwozu, uderzając o mury. Zmiotła wszystkie drabiny atakujących, prawie sięgając, by obmyć zdumione elfy, które broniły murów. Chwilę później, Góry Pelori jęknęły straszliwie i potężny odgłos pękania zawibrował przez całą Calaciryę, jakby cała Góra została oderwana od swych korzeni.

Król i jego generałowie usiedli okrakiem na swym dumnych wierzchowcach, które nagle odskoczyły do tyłu, krzycząc i pieniąc się w panice. Ar-Pharazon popatrzył w górę i przez krótki moment jego twarz przybrała pusty wyraz skrajnego niedowierzenia. Potem, król Ar-Pharazon Złoty, jego generałowie, oficerowie, sierżanci i jego Armia dwóch milionów Ludzi Numenoru zostało pogrzebanych, gdy cała góra po ich północnej stronie zsunęła się ze swym fundamentów, pogrążając ich w jej gruzach. W przyszłych dniach, Noldorowie z Tirionu, do miasta których wieść miała nowa droga, wycięta wzdłuż południowego zbocza Calaciryi, będą nazywać kurhan Jaskiniami Zapomnianych. Tam, uwięzieni, mają leżeć król i jego ludzie aż do Ostatniej Bitwy i Dnia Zagłady.

Ze swych pozycji wzdłuż brzegu, królewscy admirałowie i ich załoga, obozujący na klejnotach na plaży i obserwujący ponuro skłębione sztormowe chmury, usłyszeli echo wielkiego pękania i dudnienia od Przełęczy Światła, wibrujące przez całą Zatokę Eldamar. Byli zdziwieni, lecz nigdy nie mieli okazji, by dowiedzieć się, co się stało – gdyż chwilę później góra, u której stóp obozowali wydała straszliwy jęk i zwaliła się na nich! Morska fala, wywołana spadającą górą, która urosła do olbrzymiej, pięciometrowej masy, zmiotła ponad dwa tysiące statków królewskiej floty i w ciągu kilku minut wywróciły się one i zatonęły w morskie otchłanie.

Tak to, w mniej niż kwadrans, Wielka Armada, najpotężniejsza flota i najpotężniejsza armia kiedykolwiek zgromadzona w historii świata, została obrócona w niwecz przez Gniew Eru.

Jednak był to dopiero początek. Gdyż teraz potężne dygotanie i trzęsienie ziemi poniosło się przez cały dysk Świata, od Zachodu Zachodu przy Drzwiach Nocy poza zachodnimi granicami Valinoru, aż do Wschodu Wschodu, tych tajemniczych krain poza Śródziemiem, leżącymi przy Drzwiach Poranka. Przez całą długość Świata, Morze wrzało, Wichry wyły, Ziemia trzęsła się i jęczała. A centralnym punktem tego chaosu była, co wkrótce stało się jasnym, Wyspa Numenoru wśród zachodnich mórz.

W swym Pałacu na szczycie Taniquetilu, Valarowie zadrżeli i modlili się, by Moc, którą uwolnili, ustąpiła, nim zniszczy cały Świat w swej furii.

Na pokładzie statku Isildura kapitanowie i oficerowie odwrócili się i spojrzeli do tyłu, słysząc krzyk swego pana. Potem opadły im szczęki ze zdumienia. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich reszta oficerów i załoga, którzy stali na pokładach wszystkich dziewięciu statków Elendilich.

Ze szczytu Góry Meneltarmy, która z tej odległości wyglądała jak małe wypuklenie na zachodnim horyzoncie, wystrzelił wielki strumień białej pary, przy którym dymy ze Świątyni Melkora na Wschodzie wydawały się małe i nikłe. Przez kilka minut para unosiła się w górę, rozprzestrzeniając się i tworząc wielką chmurę nad całą krainą, gdy na zachodnim horyzoncie pojawiła się ogromna ściana burzy, sunąca na Wschód z niesamowitą prędkością. Z zachodu zerwał się nagły wiatr, przechodząc w kilka sekund w potężną wichurę, spychającą statki Elendilich na Wschód.

„Zwińcie żagle, szybko!" krzyknął Isildur do swych ludzi, którzy pośpieszyli wykonać rozkaz, gdy odwrócił znów wzrok ku niesamowitej scenie. Teraz wichry utworzyły potężne fale i Isildur musiał chwycić ster, by utrzymać równowagę. Jednak nawet gdy statek skakał w górę i w dół po falach, które rosły z każdą chwilą, Isildur wpatrywał się w zdumieniu i strachu na scenę zagłady, rozgrywającą się przed nim.

Gdyż, z potężnym rykiem, który poniósł się przez cały Świat, Góra Meneltarma eksplodowała! Gdzie chwilę temu unosił się słup pary, teraz ogromny filar ognia, przyćmiewający ten w Świątyni Melkora, wystrzelił w górę, aż dosięgnął do samego nieba. Słup płomieni ciągle się wznosił, a niezliczone ilości ognistych kamieni wystrzeliwały z niego na wielkie odległości, aż cały Numenor był nimi pokryty. Gdziekolwiek upadły, trawa, drzewa i wszystko wokół co mogło spłonąć, zajmowało się ogniem. W ciągu dziesięciu minut, niegdyś dumna wyspa, która teraz dygotała w śmiertelnej agonii, płonęła niezliczonymi, rozprzestrzeniającymi się ogniami, a czarny dym, który unosił się z pogorzeliska, zaczął przesłaniać jej obraz.

Jednak nawet wtedy nie nadszedł koniec. Z Zachodu dało się słyszeć rozległy, dudniący odgłos, który poprzedzał falę o takiej wysokości, że ludzie, który ją zobaczyli, ledwie mogli wierzyć swym oczom. Wyrastała wyżej niż na ligę, gdy przetaczała się do przodu, dusząc ognie z wnętrza ziemi, znaczące umęczoną wyspę. Góry i wzgórza poddały się fali i zostały pochłonięte przez Morze.

Siekany ciężkim deszczem, który wylewał się z ciemnych chmur nad nim, zbyt zdruzgotany i przerażony by płakać, Isildur patrzył się tylko na krainę, którą znał jako Numenor, lecz która znana była później ludziom jako Atlante, Upadła Wyspa, na zawsze już okryta falami. Modlił się tylko, by Gniew Eru – gdyż to, jak wierzył teraz, zapowiadały sny Amandila i Elendila – nie zostanie nigdy skierowany przeciwko niemu.

Na swym tronie z rzeźbionego hebanu, Sauron siedział bez ruchu, patrząc, jak jego Świątynia zapada się pod nim. Fala uderzeniowa z eksplodującej Meneltarmy, która zmiotła Pałac Armenelos jak domek z piasku, ledwo zarysowała Świątynię Melkora. Gdyż Świątynia powstała dzięki mocy Jedynego Pierścienia i zwykły wiaterek nie mógł jej zaszkodzić.

Lecz, pomyślał Sauron, gdy kawałki srebrnej kopuły zaczęły rozpryskiwać się o ziemię, a krzyki jego przerażonych kapłanów wibrowały mu w uszach, czego wichry nie potrafiły dokonać, siła Ziemi, Morza, może Ognia, potrafiła. Potężne trzęsienia ziemi chwiały powierzchnią tej krainy, wielkie morskie fale napełniały wgłębienie, w którym kiedyś paliły się teraz wygasłe ognie Melkora, a masywne ogniste głazy waliły o srebrny, kopulasty dach, topiąc go w niektórych miejscach i odłupując jego kawałki, które spadały na ziemię, w innych.

Jeden z kapłanów Saurona podbiegł do niego, błagając go, by zawołał do Melkora i zakończył gniew zbuntowanych Valarów. Sauron, jakby od niechcenia, machnął swoją stopą, która zagłębiła się pierś mężczyzny jak w spróchniałą deskę. Gdy jego ciało zwaliło się na ziemię, Sauron wsparł swą drugą stopę o głowę martwego kapłana, oparł sobie policzek na pięści i pozwolił, by jego myśli krążyły wokół tego, jakim cudem stał się on ofiarą tej katastrofy.

Sauron nie był bogiem, chociaż długo dążył do tego, by nim być i często służyło jego planom wmawianie tym śmiertelnym głupcom, że nim jest. Eony wcześniej, kiedy świat był jeszcze młody, Sauron był jednym z Maiarów, częścią armii żywiołowych duchów, które służyły Valarom i pomagały im w kształtowaniu Świata. Sam Sauron był duchem związanym z żywiołem Ziemi, na długo przed tym, nim został przekabacony przez Melkora i stał się potężnym demonem, służącym siłom Ognia i Cienia. Więź Saurona z kamiennymi aspektami ziemi była wciąż bardzo silna i nawet bez mocy Jedynego Pierścienia mógł wyczuć ruchy ziemi, jakby były częścią jego własnego ciała.

Wiedział, że konwulsje ziemi, których centrum było w Numenorze, rozchodziły się po całym dysku Świata. Gdziekolwiek posłał swe myśli, mógł wyczuć wrzenie ziemi, jakby coś odrywało ją od jej fundamentów. Wulkany wybuchały, nawet jego własna Orodruina w Mordorze, trzęsienia ziemi chwiały jej powierzchnią; w niektórych miejscach wyrastały góry, gdy w innych się zapadały. Tam z Morza powstawały nowe lądy, a gdzie indziej stare lądy znikały pod jego powierzchnią. Czuł, jak Niebiosa i Morza odgrywają swą rolę w cierpieniu Ziemi, siekając ją wiatrami i wysyłając olbrzymie fale, by roztrzaskiwały się o jej brzegi. Co więcej, tam, gdzie niegdyś leżały Zaczarowane Wyspy, poczuł, jak olbrzymia wyrwa otwiera się w głębinach zachodniego Morza, wciągając Numenor w otchłań. Było tak, jakby dysk świata został rozerwany, z Valinorem po jednej stronie, Śródziemiem i Wschodem Wschodu po drugiej, a Numenorem, rozrywanym na kawałki, pośrodku.

Sauron wiedział bardzo dobrze, że gniew Valarów będzie niesamowity. Jego intryga, stworzona prawie sześć dekad wcześniej, miała zawsze za zadanie namówić tego pretensjonalnego głupca Ar-Pharazona, by ruszył na wojnę przeciwko nim. Ufał, że Valarowie wykonają swoją część, zmiatając Armię i Armadę Numenoru na dno Morza, a potem powrócą do swej wiecznej stagnacji.

Po tym wszystkim, nie zostałby nikt, kto mógłby przeszkodzić mu w panowaniu nad śmiertelnymi krainami Śródziemia, od Numenoru do Wschodu Wschodu. Kobiety, bachory i trzęsący się dziadkowie, którzy przetrwaliby w Numenorze i pytaliby, co stało się z ich mężczyznami, zaakceptowaliby jakąkolwiek historię, którą podałby im ich Wysoki Kapłan. Królowej można by się cicho pozbyć, gdyby sprawiała dalsze problemy. Ci tak zwani Elendili, nawet jeśliby uciekli Ludziom Króla, nie stanowiliby zagrożenia dla jego olbrzymich armii w Śródziemiu.

Lecz nie spodziewał się, że zemsta Valarów będzie tak daleko idąca i straszliwa. Nie wierzył, że jest to możliwe – w istocie, wiedział, że nie jest to możliwe. Z pewnością nie byli jednak tak pochopni, by zwrócić się do Eru o pomoc? Skąd mieliby wiedzieć, że nie wyrwie Świata z jego fundamentów w Swym gniewie?

Gniew Eru nie był tematem, który Sauron lubił roztrząsać, szczególnie, gdy zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę, że właśnie go doświadcza, i że jest on skierowany w dużej mierze przeciwko niemu. Sauron walczył, by zdusić rosnący w nim płomień paniki. Co Eru zamierzał? Z pewnością nie zamierza zniszczyć całego Świata, Jego własnej kreacji?

To, że Eru nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić, zawsze było podstawą wszystkich planów Saurona. Ostatecznym jego zamierzeniem było zdobycie władzy nad wszystkimi śmiertelnymi krainami Ziemi, a potem trzymanie jej i jej mieszkańców jako zakładników, jednocześnie ubiegając się u Eru pokoju i uznania jego pozycji. Sauron zaproponowałby, że, tak jak Eru uznał Valarów za Władców Nieśmiertelnych Krain na Zachodzie, tak niech uzna Saurona za Władcę Śmiertelnych Krain na Wschodzie. Valarowie mogliby zażądać suwerenności nad elfami, a Sauron przyznałby im to i deportowałby wszystkie, pozostałe w Śródziemiu elfy, do Valinoru. On sam zażądał by suwerenności nad ludźmi. Potem, gdy Świat byłby podzielony między jego i Valarów, wprowadziłby swój porządek i władzę do krain ludzi pod jego władaniem i ukształtowałby je tak, jakby to uznał za słuszne. Sauron nie uważał nawet, że jego intencje w stosunku do ludzi są całkowicie wrogie. Gdy już nauczyliby się służyć mu bez pytania, nagrodziłby tych najbardziej zasłużonych spośród nich wieloma darami umiejętności i wiedzy, które mogliby użyć, by podnieść się z bagna Śródziemia i znaleźć jakiś cel w swej zbyt krótkiej egzystencji.

To, że Eru odrzuciłby taki układ, po to, by całkowicie zniszczyć ten Świat, nie postało nawet w umyśle Saurona. Czyżby popełnił fatalny błąd? Czyżby jego ambitne plany władzy były głupotą? Zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju, gdy coraz większe fragmenty muru roztrzaskiwały się wokół niego, a ostatnich z jego kapłanów spotykał koniec, Sauron posłał swe myśli znów głęboko do wnętrza Ziemi.

Po kilku chwilach, zalała go fala ulgi, gdy zrozumiał, co zamierza Eru. Nie zamierzał zniszczyć Świata. Raczej przekształcał go, dokonywał wielkiej Przemiany Świata. Nieśmiertelne Krainy były odrywane od Ziemi, przypuszczalnie po to, by umieścić je w innym wymiarze czasu i przestrzeni, wolnym od ryzyka kolejnej napaści ludzi. Śmiertelne krainy Śródziemia i Wschód Wschodu formowały olbrzymią kulę, jej końce splatały się tak, że Wschód Wschodu, połączony z nowymi krainami, powstającymi z wody, leżał teraz na Zachodzie Śródziemia, pod drugiej stronie połączonych Mórz. Słońce i Księżyc zmieniały swe ścieżki – wyglądało na to, że nowa Ziemia krążyła będzie wokół Słońca, chociaż Księżyc dalej będzie krążył wokół Ziemi. Światło z Silmarilu Earendila przybierało nowy kształt, formując świecącą kulę pomiędzy Ziemią, a Słońcem. Sauron mógł też wyczuć, że niematerialny most formuje się pomiędzy północno-zachodnimi częściami Śródziemia, a wschodnimi skrajami Valinoru – możliwe, że droga, którą elfowie ze Śródziemia mogliby popłynąć do Nieśmiertelnych Krain, nawet jeśli zostały one umieszczone poza zasięgiem ludzi?

Zatem tylko Numenor został skazany na zagładę. Niestety, zauważył Sauron, gdy wielki kawał muru rozbił się u jego stóp i bulgocząca morska woda sięgnęła ku niemu, to zostawiało jego z trudnym problemem. Jak ma uciec z Numenoru, pośród tego nieprzewidzianego chaosu? Wszystkie łodzie, stojące na wodzie blisko Armenelos dawno zostały rozbite na kawałki przez olbrzymie fale zalewające brzegi. Musiał wymyślić jakiś plan, i to szybko, lub jego ciało i Jedyny Pierścień wkrótce będą leżeć pogrzebane na zawsze pod stertą srebra i marmuru na dnie Morza.

Sauron skupił swój umysł i zrozumiał, że leżała przed nim tylko jedna ścieżka. Jego cielesna powłoka była problemem, lecz Jedyny Pierścień oferował rozwiązanie. Z cieniem żalu, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie tęsknił za obecnym ciałem. Służyło mu dobrze przez prawie dwa tysiące lat. Stał się nawet trochę próżny i pozwolił sobie czuć absurdalne zadowolenie, gdy otrzymywał pełne podziwu spojrzenia, lub był obiektem pochlebstw, wychwalającym jego nieziemskie piękno.

Cóż, nie było na to rady. Jeśli nie zadziała szybko, jego ciało i tak zostanie pogrzebane pod falami. Tak długo, jak miał fizyczny kontakt z Jedynym Pierścieniem, mógł skupić swą moc przez niego, by rozpuścić swe ciało w kontrolowany sposób, taki, który pozwoli mu przybrać formę bardziej odpowiednią w obecnej sytuacji, która zaniesie jego ducha i jego Pierścień z powrotem do Mordoru.

Zużył wiele ze swej mocy na tworzenie obecnej powłoki i wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przybrać inne przybranie, tak samo przyjemne oczom elfów i ludzi. Jednak, nie potrzebuje przecież już takiej formy. Czas pochlebstw i zwodzenia się skończył, teraz przyszedł czas na otwartą wojnę przeciwko niedobitkom, które jeszcze mu się sprzeciwiały. Stworzy sobie nowe ciało, bardziej odpowiednie dla jego obecnych celów.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Sauron zamknął ostatni raz swe czyste, niebieskie oczy i skupił swą wolę na czekającym go zadaniu, a napis na jego złotym pierścieniu jarzył się jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek, gdy przekierowywał przez niego całą swą moc. Gdyby którykolwiek z kapłanów rozpadającej się Świątyni jeszcze żył, zobaczyłby jak czarno-szkarłatne szaty Saurona opadają łagodnie na jego hebanowy tron, gdy jego ciało zaczyna zanikać, aż staje się półprzezroczyste, jak kępa trawy pokryta siwą warstwą mrozu. Potem , jego niegdyś piękne rysy zaczęły się skręcać i rozpływać w bardzo obrzydliwy sposób. Co dziwne, Jedyny Pierścień wciąż unosił się w powietrzu tam, gdzie wcześniej była jego ręka, nawet gdy reszta rozpłynęła się w drgającą, bezkształtną masę. Teraz masa ta zaczęła ciemnieć, aż przyjęła kształt chmury czarnego, skręcającego się dymu. Czarna chmura unosiła się, aż skoncentrowała się wokół Jedynego Pierścienia, który świecił się jasno z jej cienistego wnętrza.

Wielkie odłamki muru i rozpalonego kamienia przelatywały przez cienistą chmurę, jednak nie wpływały na nią w żaden sposób. Unosząc się w powietrze, wyleciała przez zapadający się dach Świątyni, gdzie została złapana w potężny powiew wiatru, który dął z Zachodu. Sauron nie wiedział, że został on wysłany, by przyśpieszyć ucieczkę Elendilich z upadłego Numenoru do brzegów Śródziemia. Jednak teraz służył też w przetransportowaniu Cienia Wschodu z powrotem na kolebkę większej części jego mocy.

Gdy jego cienista forma, unosząca Jedyny Pierścień, szybowała wysoko nad ryczącym Morzem, a ostatnie pozostałości wyspy Numenoru zapadały się bulgoczące wody, Sauron rozmyślał nad dziwnymi wyborami Eru. Nawet jeśli zesłał Swe wiatry, by oczyściły Świat z sił ciemności, pomógł także tym siłom tym szybciej uzyskać swój cel. Nawet jeśli Valinor na zawsze został usunięty poza zasięg ludzi, tak też Sauron, który nie musiał już dłużej dzielić Świata z Valarami, mógł uzyskać całkowitą kontrolę nad Śródziemiem.


	12. Ostatni Sojusz

Ostatni Sojusz

W zimny, wiosenny dzień roku 3320, Isildur i Anarion odpoczywali w komnacie o marmurowych ścianach w fortecy Pelargiru, na zachodnich brzegach Ujścia Anduiny i rozkoszowali się luksusem gorącej kąpieli. Oparty o dębową wannę i relaksujący się w gorącej wodzie Isildur rozmyślał nad obecną sytuacją jego ludzi.

Gdy wzmógł się potężny sztorm, a Numenor zatonął pod falami na jego własnych oczach, dziewięć statków Elendilich zostało rozdzielonych. Cztery z nich, w tym ten Elendila, zostały wyniesione na północ, gdy pozostała piątka, razem ze statkami Isildura i Anariona, została popchnięta na wschód. Po wielu dniach targania w tą i wewtą przez wzburzone morze, gdy serca jak i żołądki mężczyzn i kobiet na pokładzie ogarnęła choroba, burzowe chmury znikły nagle, Morze stało się znów spokojne, a zielone wybrzeże Śródziemia zamajaczyło na wschodnim horyzoncie.

Ich statki rozwinęły znów żagle, przepłynęły obok stromych klifów Wyspy Tolfalas i znalazły się przy ujściu rzeki Anduiny. Gdy manewrowali przez mulisty kanał, natknęli się na Pelargir, nie wiedząc, czy nie jest on wciąż w rękach Ludzi Króla. Gdy dotarli do miasta, nie dostrzegli przeklętego herbu Ludzi Króla – czarnego węża, powiewającego na jego murach z różowego granitu, lecz raczej tradycyjny, zielono-niebieski proporzec. Wtedy statki rzuciły kotwicę przy mulistych, zachodnich brzegach rzeki, za którymi leżały zielone pola, usiane ściętymi pniami dębów i cyprysów.

Gdy uchodźcy zeszli na brzeg, grupa strażników z miasta przybyła, by ich powitać. Poinformowali oni braci, że miasto zostało opuszczone przez większą część Ludzi Króla, gdy dostali oni wezwanie do Andunie – zostawiono tylko minimum, niezbędne do utrzymania porządku. Strażnicy wytłumaczyli Isildurowi i Anarionowi, że mieszkańcy Pelargiru, zapewne ze względu na ich starożytne więzy z przyjaciółmi elfów w Romennie, przyjęli kult Morgotha wyłącznie pod przymusem. Tak więc, pośród furii wyjących sztormów, wszczęli oni rebelię przeciwko tej reszce Ludzi Króla, który zarządzali miastem. Wielu z nich zostało zabitych przez rebeliantów, a reszta uciekła na wschód, przez Anduinę.

Pelargir nie ocalał całkiem od wielkiego kataklizmu, gdyż fale powodzi wymiotły z portu wiele statków, które wyniosło na mile w głąb lądu, po czym Anduina zmieniła swój bieg, pozostawiając na mieliźnie zrujnowane doki i magazyny. Isildura cieszyło, że teraz, gdy zima minęła, wielu z uchodźców pomagało mieszkańcom Pelargiru budować nowe doki przy rzece, gdy inni, obozujący na polach przed miastem, współpracowało z Pelargirianami w tworzeniu dla siebie nowych domów.

Potężnie zbudowany, szaro brody mężczyzna o imieniu Ulbar był mieszkańcem miasta, który długo służył w jej straży i pierwszym, który pozdrowił Isildura, gdy ten postawił stopę w Śródziemiu. Od czasu rebelii, mieszkańcy wyznaczyli go kapitanem straży miejskiej, która w sekrecie nie popierała Ludzi Króla. On i inni mieszkańcy Pelargiru z początku zareagowali na wieści o upadku Numenoru z szokiem i niedowierzeniem. Jednak nie mogli zaprzeczyć bladym twarzom, pustym spojrzeniom i strachowi na twarzach uchodźców z Romenny. Nie mogli też uznać trzęsień ziemi, ryczących wichrów i fal powodzi, które sami przecierpieli, za coś innego niż dowód boskiego gniewu na bluźnierstwa Ar-Pharazona.

Niedawno Ulbar, z wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy, poinformował Isildura i Anariona o niepożądanych wydarzeniach na Południu. Kilku zwiadowców, którzy zostali wysłani do południowych krain, poinformowali o przewrocie w Umbarze i o tym, że do Ludzi Króla, którzy zarządzali tym miastem, do których dołączyli ci z Pelargiru, dotarła rozprzestrzeniająca się plotka o upadku Numenoru. Wkrótce potem, zmienili oni swój herb na zielonego węża na czerwonym polu. Ogłosili to heraldycznym znakiem ich umyślonego Imperium Haradu, gdyż zamierzali wciągnąć Południowców pod swe rządy.

„Imperium Haradu, zaiste" rzekł wtedy Anarion. „Ci Czarni Numenorejczycy nie staną się niczym więcej niż sługami Czarnego Kraju, czy zdają sobie z tego sprawę, czy nie."

Lecz pomimo tego pecha, do Isildura i Anariona dotarły także dobre wieści. Używając swych Palantirów, udało im się, po wielu nieudanych próbach, nawiązać kontakt z Elendilem. Jego pięć statków zostało wyniesionych daleko północny-zachód od Pelargiru, aż do Zatoki Lune, gdzie wylądowały w Mithlondzie, w domu Cirdana, Władcy Falathrimów – Morskich Elfów Śródziemia. Przyjaciel Elendila – Gil-galad, Najwyższy Król Elfów Śródziemia, pożeglował z Forlondu do Mithlondu, by spotkać się z Elendilem i naradzić się z Cirdanem.

Elfowie ze Śródziemia nie uciekli kłopotom, które wstrząsnęły Światem, gdyż wielka fala z Morza przetoczyła się przez Zatokę Lune, unosząc ze sobą wiele z bardziej kruchych budynków elfickich przystani, topiąc kilka pechowych elfów i zmuszając resztę do poszukiwania schronienia wysoko w Górach Błękitnych, zanim sztorm ustał i mogli znów wrócić do swych zrujnowanych domów. W Forlondzie, piękny ogród Gil-galada został zamulony i zapchany wodorostami, a wiele z drewnianych domów było w ruinach. Nawet teraz elfowie z Lindonu pracowali ciężko, naprawiając wyrządzone szkody.

„Moi lordowie Gil-galad i Cirdan" powiedział Elendil przez Palantir" uważają za niezmiernie ważne, byśmy my i kilka innych osób odbyło razem naradę. Musicie zorganizować odpowiednią grupę ochroniarzy i wziąć ze sobą kilku przewodników, obznajomionych ze Śródziemiem, którzy będą potrafili wskazać wam właściwą drogę. Wasza eskorta musi być niewielka, gdyż nie chcę ogołacać Pelargiru z obrońców, kiedy leży on tak blisko Czarnego Kraju. Jedźcie na zachód, do Brodów Angreny, lub Iseny, jak niektórzy je zwą, a potem na północ, aż dotrzecie do Brodów Bruinen. Ta ścieżka jest mniej bezpośrednia niż droga na północ wzdłuż Anduiny i na zachód, wzdłuż Gór Mglistych, jednak jest bezpieczniejsza, gdyż król Gil-galad poinformował mnie, że Góry są pełne orków. Przy Brodach Bruinen spotka się z wami grupa elfów i poprowadzi was do Imladris, które ludzie zwą Rivendell, do domu naszego dalekiego krewnego, mistrza Elronda, brata naszego przodka, Elrosa. Rivendell uniknęło na szczęście w większej mierze kataklizmu, który dotknął Świat. Tam mnie znajdziecie, z królem Gil-galadem i lordem Cirdanem. Spotkacie się też królową Galadrielę i lorda Celeborna, których wezwał do swego domu mistrz Elrond z ich ukrytego królestwa, Lothlorien. Przekroczą oni Wysoką Przełęcz nad górami z wielką, uzbrojoną eskortą, więc jeśli zyskacie ich przyjaźń w trakcie swego pobytu w Rivendell, to przy odrobinie szczęścia dadzą się przekonać, byście mogli towarzyszyć im w drodze do domu, tym samym przyśpieszając swój powrót do Pelargiru."

„W Rivendell" wyjaśnił Elendil, „odbędziemy naradę z wszystkimi tymi mądrymi i potężnymi osobami i zdecydujemy, co należy postąpić. Gdyż ani Gil-galad, ani Cirdan nie wierzą w śmierć Saurona, nawet jeśli był on obecny w Numenorze podczas jego upadku. Dzięki jakimś zmysłom poza mym pojmowaniem, są oni pewni, że jego plugawy duch powrócił do Mordoru. Zatem ruszajcie do domu Elronda, i to szybko!"

Isildur i Anarion posłuchali oczywiście rozkazu ojca. Ich dzisiejsza, poranna kąpiel była ostatnią, którą będą mieli w ciągu dwóch dobrych miesięcy, bo tyle czekało przed nimi dni ciężkiej jazdy. Isildur spojrzał na Anariona, a potem nabrał garść wody i rzucił w niego figlarnie. Anarion zaśmiał się, coś, czego nie robił od długiego czasu. Potem uśmiechnął się blado. „Cóż bracie" rzekł, „skoro nie będziemy mieli żadnych kąpieli przez jakiś czas, to nie przeszkadza mi to. Ale widziałem już wystarczająco dużo rozpryskującej się wody, tak że wystarczy mi do końca życia."

Dwa miesiące później Isildur, Anarion i Elendil byli już w Rivendell, razem z elfimi lordami i damami, których wezwano na naradę; Elrondem, Gil-galadem, Cirdanem, Celebornem i Galadrielą. Był to piękny, ciepły, późnowiosenny dzień. Niebo było koloru czystego błękitu, a kilka płatków z pobliskich sadów tańczyło w delikatnym wietrzyku, by spadając, dotknąć sklepienia Rivendell.

Obecni na naradzie siedzieli na zewnątrz, na tarasie, przy jednej z misternie zdobionych sal Elronda. Stamtąd mogli dostrzec szmaragdowo zielone korony dębowych i bukowych lasów, które wspinały się na strome ściany ukrytej doliny Imladris. Mogli dosłyszeć echa wód, spływających rzekami w dole, które splatały się ze słodkimi głosami elfickich minstreli, śpiewających w radości i zachwycie o poranku nowego roku, o kwitnących drzewach i kwiatach i o ptakach i zwierzętach, żyjących pod słońcem.

Isildur chłonął piękno tej scenerii i zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż nie zastąpi ono upadłego Numenoru, to Śródziemie też miało swój urok. Miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia pokocha swą nową ojczyznę na tej zmienionej Ziemi, tak samo, jak kochał starą. Gdyż słyszał jak mistrz Elrond mówił, że wraz z upadkiem Numenoru, cały świat jakby się odmienił. Elfowie byli silnie związanie z Ziemią i czuli, że przyjęła ona teraz kształt olbrzymiej kuli. Wschodnie i zachodnie skraje ocalałych śmiertelnych krain owinęły się wokół tej kuli, tak, że niemal stykały się ze sobą. Ludzie, płynący na zachód od Śródziemia, znaleźli by się po jakimś czasie przy brzegach tego, co niegdyś było Wschodem Wschodu. Wyglądało na to, że Nieśmiertelne Krainy zostały usunięte całkowicie z obrębu Ziemi, chociaż lord Cirdan twierdził, że potrafi wyczuć niewidzialny most, który teraz prowadził z Zatoki Lune przy jego Szarych Przystaniach w Niebiosa. Wierzył, że most ten może pozwolić elfom odpłynąć ze Śródziemia do Valinoru, nawet jeśli ta podróż zaprowadziłaby ich teraz do ukrytej krainy.

Isildur, przeklinając, że pozwolił swej ciekawości zasnuć mu umysł w czasie narady, zwrócił swą uwagę z powrotem na bieżące sprawy.

„Zatem uważasz, że powinniśmy zbudować dwa królestwa na wygnaniu?" spytał Elendil.

Mistrz Elrond, którego czarne loki oplatała srebrna opaska, wpatrujący się swymi chłodnymi, niebieskimi oczami w swego odległego krewnego, skinął głową na potwierdzenie. „Gdyż" rzekł „krainy na zachód od Anduiny są zbyt rozległe, a twoi zwolennicy zbyt nieliczni, byście mogli kontrolować je ze stolicy. Zatem, oto moja sugestia; ty, Elendilu, zostaniesz Najwyższym Królem Numenoru na Wygnaniu. Lecz stworzysz też swe własne królestwo, choćby tu na północy, nad którym sprawować będziesz codzienną kontrolę. Twoi synowie, Isildur i Anarion, mają odpowiednio trzydzieści i dwadzieścia pięć lat. To niewiele, nawet według miary ludzi, lecz odpowiednio dużo, by uważani byli za pełnoletnich i by można było im powierzyć władzę i odpowiedzialność. Powinni stworzyć swe własne królestwo – na Południu, jeśli ty wybierzesz Północ – który uzna twe zwierzchnictwo, lecz nad którym oni sprawować będą codzienną kontrolę. Gdy nadejdzie czas, powinieneś wskazać, który z nich przejmie władzę nad Północnym Królestwem po tobie, a który rządzić będzie Królestwem na Zachodzie."

„Widzę mądrość tego planu i zgadzam się z nim" odparł Elendil. „A wybór podejmę już teraz. Północne Królestwo nazwę Arnorem, Krajem Króla, a jego stolica, którą nazwę Annuminas, Wieżą Zachodu, stać będzie przy brzegach jeziora Evendim, niedaleko przystani Lorda Cirdana. Górzyste Południowe Królestwo nazwę Gondorem, Krajem Kamienia, a jego stolicą zostanie Osgiliath, Miasto Gwiazd. Zwiedziłem niższy bieg Anduiny lata temu, po tym tak zwanym Wielkim Zwycięstwie nad Nieprzyjacielem. Znam doskonałe miejsce na stolice naszego Zachodniego Królestwa, na odcinku rzeki, który leży pomiędzy śnieżnym szczytem góry Mindoluiny a pokrytą sosnami doliną, która wcina się w Góry Cienia na Wschodzie. Podzielimy Palantiri pomiędzy naszymi krajami. Trzy dostanie Arnor, jeden umieścimy w strażnicy, którą zbudujemy przy Brodach Angreny, lub Iseny, jak niektórzy je zwą, która stała będzie na granicy obu królestw, a trzy pozostaną w Gondorze. Gdy mój czas minie, Arnor przypadnie Isildurowi i jego dziedzicom, a Gondor Anarionowi i jego potomkom."

„I pamiętajcie" powiedział, odwracając się do swych synów. „nim nie pokonamy Cienia Wschodu, obrona naszego Południowego Królestwa będzie szczególnie ważna. Gdyż wasze królestwo Gondoru leży na zachodnich marchiach Czarnego Kraju. Zatem zbudujemy też dwie fortece, by podeprzeć obronę Osgiliath. Na Zachodzie, pod szczytem góry Mindoluiny, zbudujemy jedną z nich, którą nazwiemy Minas Anor, Wieżą Zachodzącego Słońca. Anarion obejmie nad nią dowództwo. Na Wschodzie, w pokrytej sosnami dolinie, o której wspomniałem wcześniej, na samych granicach Mordoru, zbudujemy Minas Ithil, Wieżę Wschodzącego Księżyca. Odkąd ty, Isildurze, jesteś tym bardziej wojowniczym synem, obejmiesz dowództwo nad tą fortecą i stamtąd utrzymywał będziesz uważną obserwację Czarnego Kraju. Dopiero po ostatecznym pokonaniu Nieprzyjaciela i gdy mój czas odbiegnie końca, powierzysz tą fortecę swemu bratu i przeniesiesz się do twego Północnego Królestwa Arnoru."

„Stanie się zgodnie z twym życzeniem, mój suzerenie" zaintonowali bracia, pochylając głowy. Isildur przysiągł sobie w duchu, że posadzi w ich nowej krainie Gondoru sadzonkę Białego Drzewa, które doniósł aż do Pelargiru, by proroczy sen jego ojca spełnił się całkowicie.

„A co do Nieprzyjaciela" rzekł Elendil mrocznie, odwracając się do Gil-galada i Cirdana. „Czy są może jakieś wątpliwości, że Sauron powrócił do Śródziemia, nawet gdy był on Numenorze podczas upadku?"

„Przykro mi to mówić, ale jego powrotu jestem pewien" powiedział Gil-galad, patrząc się ponuro swymi niebieskimi oczami na Elendila spod swej złotej opaski.

„Najwyższy Król mówi prawdę" rzekł Cirdan, grymas pogłębił linie na jego twarzy. Cirdan był ciekawostką wśród elfów – jedyny, który pozwolił swemu obliczu postarzeć się, aż wyglądał jak siwowłosy, starszy mężczyzna. „Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że Nieprzyjaciel znów mieszka w Śródziemiu" powtórzył z naciskiem.

„Lecz jak możecie być tego tak pewni, moi lordowie?" zapytał zdziwiony Anarion. Nie czuł się komfortowo, wątpiąc w słowa tak starożytnych i mądrych istot jak Gil-galad i Cirdan, lecz czuł także, że sprawa losu Nieprzyjaciela była zbyt ważna, by ją bagatelizować. „Mroczny przebywał cały czas w swe plugawej Świątyni w Armenelos, w centrum Numenoru" kontynuował. „Kataklizm spadł na wyspę tak nagle, że nie widzę, jak miałby mu uciec. Nawet jakby wsiadł na jakiś statek, zostałby on wywrócony, lub nawet roztrzaskany na kawałki na brzegu, zanim zdążył choćby wypłynąć na otwarte Morze."

Królowa Galadriela odwróciła się do Anariona. Popatrzył na nią z zachwytem, gdyż jej złote włosy lśniły w blasku słońca, a młodość jej świetlistych rysów kontrastowała z jej głębokimi, niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi sekretnej wiedzy i starożytnych tajemnic. Uśmiechając się lekko, odparła „Miejsce pobytu Nieprzyjaciela od zawsze jest dla nas jasne, dla króla Gil-galada, lorda Cirdana i mnie. Gdyż jak długo Jedyny Pierścień spoczywa na dłoni Nieprzyjaciela, tak długo Powiernicy mogą wyczuć jego mroczną obecność, nawet jeśli nie noszą swych własnych pierścieni na palcach."

„Masz na myśli…" rzekł Anarion.

Galadriela popatrzyła się znacząco na Gil-galada i Cirdana, którzy skinęli jej głowami. Każdy z nich wyciągnął wtedy, zawieszone na złotych łańcuszkach na ich szyjach, Trzy Pierścienie Elfów, które dotąd schowane były pod ich szatami. Trzej obecni tam mężczyźni patrzyli z otwartymi ustami, widząc takie obiekty Mocy, zgromadzone w jednym miejscu. Nawet Elrond i Cirdan wydawali się poruszeni tym widokiem. Każdy z trzech Powierników przemówił po kolei.

„Oto jest Vilya, Pierścień Powietrza, najpotężniejszy z Trzech, który leczy ciało i koi ducha tych, którzy potrzebują komfortu i pocieszenia" powiedział Gil-galad, podnosząc swój złoty pierścień z niebieskim kamieniem.

„Oto jest Narya, Pierścień Ognia, który obdarza odwagą i siłą woli serca elfów, a może też ludzi" dodał Cirdan, ukazując swój złoty pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem.

„Oto jest Nenya, Pierścień Wody, który spowalnia niszczący upływ czasu i uchrania od obumarcia to, co inaczej zanikłoby w promieniach słońca" rzekła Galadriela, unosząc pierścień z białego złota z jasnym kamieniem.

Obecni tam elfowie i ludzie mogli usłyszeć melodyjne tony, gdy Trzy Pierścienie witały się wzajemnie, radując się wzajemną obecnością. Lecz wtedy Powiernicy szybko ukryli swe skarby pod szatami.

„Jesteście pewni, że Pierścieni Elfów nie można by użyć przeciwko Nieprzyjacielowi?" zapytał Elendil.

„Omawialiśmy to już wcześniej, mój przyjacielu" odparł Gil-galad. „Trzymając te pierścienie przy sobie, możemy wyczuć jego obecność, gdy nosi on Jedyny na ręce, jednak on może tylko mgliście wyczuć naszą, gdyż nie brał bezpośredniego udziału w kształtowaniu Trzech. Lecz gdy założymy pierścienie na palce, co musielibyśmy zrobić, by użyć ich mocy – bo tak zostały stworzone – wtedy ujawnimy się przed nim całkowicie, póki nosi on Jedyny. Pozna wszystkie nasze myśli, wszystkie nasze sekrety i nie będziemy mieli nadziei, by go pokonać. Zatem muszą one pozostać w ukryciu, a my musimy pokonać go w otwartej wojnie."

„Lecz jakim sposobem?" zapytał Elendil. „Sam opowiedziałeś mi o sile jego wojsk. Nie mogliście go pokonać, nawet gdy wasze armie były potężniejsze niż dziś."

„Wojna to coś więcej niż tylko rozmiar armii" rzekł lord Celeborn, gdy słońce błyszczało w jego srebrnych włosach, kontrastujących z jego gładką twarzą. „Zostaliśmy pokonani przez Saurona, w ostatniej wojnie przeciwko niemu, nie w małej części dlatego, że całkowicie nas zaskoczył i użył elementu zaskoczenia na naszą niekorzyść. Lecz obserwowaliśmy go przez długie stulecia i wynaleźliśmy wiele strategii, które można by użyć przeciwko jego wojskom. Łatwiej będzie nam je zastosować, gdy do naszych armii dołączą też wasze, choćby tak małe. Możemy też szukać pomocy u naszych krewnych w Zielonej Puszczy na wschód od Anduiny, którzy niedawno przysięgli wierność memu kuzynowi Thranduilowi; gdy ty, ze swojej strony, możesz spróbować wciągnąć pod swoją flagę trochę dzikich ludzi, którzy żyją na zachód od Anduiny. Lecz na razie, nie jesteśmy dość silni, by zaatakować Mordor, który obecnie kontrolowany jest przez plugawych Ulairi i ich Króla Nazguli. Stale obserwujemy Czarny Kraj, lecz musimy poczekać, aż Nieprzyjaciel uderzy na nas poza swymi granicami o stalowych murach, zanim będziemy mogli wciągnąć jego wojska w bitwę. Może to się nie zdarzyć przez dłuższy czas, bo podejrzewam, że ciało Saurona zostało w istocie zniszczone, z powodów, które wspomniałeś, Anarionie. W takim wypadku zgromadzenie odpowiedniej siły do zbudowania nowej, psychicznej formy zajmie mu lata. Kiedy to zrobi, ruszy na nas otwarcie, a my będziemy musieli połączyć się w sojusz elfów i ludzi, jeśli ma nam się powieść!"

Potem Celeborn uśmiechnął się ponuro. „Szkoda, że nie możemy zawrzeć sojuszu także z krasnoludami. Gdyż jest ich wielu i są to zawzięci wojownicy, których topory przechyliły szalę w niejednej bitwie. Lecz od czasu głupoty elfów z Eregionu, którzy nieświadomie przysłużyli się planom Mrocznego Władcy, Krasnoludy złamały swą przyjaźń z nami. Będą bronić swych własnych górskich fortec przeciwko Sauronowi, lecz nie przyjdą elfom z pomocą za żadne skarby, czy błagania."

„Może jednak przyjdą z pomocą ludziom" rzekł Elendil, mrużąc przebiegle oczy. „Gdyż nie mają oni żadnej urazy w stosunku do ludzi z mego rodu, a jestem pewien, że możemy zaoferować im wiele cennych nagród w zamian za ich pomoc przeciwko Nieprzyjacielowi."

„Może" odparł Celeborn niepewnie. „Chociaż krasnoludy są zatwardziałe i przebiegłe i wątpię, by udało ci się utargować tu coś więcej. Lecz proszę bardzo, błagaj je o pomoc – może uda ci się tam, gdzie myśmy zawiedli."

„Niech tak będzie" powiedział mistrz Elrond. „Czy będziemy mieli pomoc krasnoludów, czy nie, stworzyliśmy dziś podstawy tego, co za jakiś czas nazywane będzie Przymierzem Elfów i Ludzi. Może i Ostatnim Przymierzem Elfów i Ludzi. Gdyż jeśli pokonamy Nieprzyjaciela, niepotrzebne będą kolejne przymierza wojenne, a nasze dwa narody będą mogły żyć w pokoju i przyjaźni, niż tylko w zwykłym sojuszu w obliczu wspólnego wroga!"

„A i mam dla ciebie dar, Elendilu!" kontynuował Elrond. Skinął na oczekujących służących, którzy przynieśli mu długi worek z czarnego aksamitu. Wstając ze swego siedziska, Elrond sięgnął do worka i wyjął ze środka wielki stalowy miecz w pochwie. Ściągnął lewą ręką pochwę, a prawą machnął nim w powietrzu kilka razy. Z każdym machnięciem, ostrze zdawało się śpiewać, jakby czystym, dźwięcznym głosem.

Odwracając się do Elendila, rzekł „Ten miecz to Narsil. Został wykonany dla efów przez Telcharów, krasnoludzkich mistrzów kowalstwa z Nogrodu, który leżał w Beleriandzie w dawnych dniach. Elficcy kowale umieścili na tym ostrzu zaklęcia. Elfowie i krasnoludowie byli wtedy przyjaciółmi. Narsil może zranić Mrocznego Władcę i jego Upiory Pierścienia w bitwie, gdzie nie poradziłoby sobie śmiertelne ostrze. Strzeż go dobrze i używaj go mądrze. Niech symbolizuje on więź między twym rodem, a moim, gdyż zawsze pamiętał będę, że ty i twoi dziedzice jesteście przodkami mojego drogiego brata Elrosa, więc będę udzielał takiej pomocy, jakiej tylko będę mógł, tobie i twej rodzinie, przez wszystkie moje dni." Wtedy Elrond przekazał ostrze Elendilowi.

Elendil ujął miecz za rękojeść i sam machnął nim kilka razy w powietrzu. Spojrzał na Elronda i uśmiechnął się. „Wielkie dzięki, mistrzu Elrondzie, gdyż jest to w istocie królewski dar. Rozpieszczacie mnie, ty i Gil-galad. Narsil, który uważam za Miecz Króla, będzie odtąd dziedzictwem mojego rodu i symbolem więzi, krwi i historii, która łączy twój ród z moim. Niech przyniesie nam szczęście w nadchodzącej wojnie!"

„Wojna" wyrzekł Isildur. „Tak, jedną rzeczą jest rozprawianie o niej, lecz to jej wygranie będzie najtrudniejsze, a to leży jeszcze przed nami."

W Saamath Naur, tych Komnatach Ognia w sercu Orodruiny, które ludzie zwą Szczelinami Zagłady, cienisty duch Saurona zaczął przybierać swą nową formę. Przez ponad wiek od czasu upadku Numenoru jego duch zamieszkiwał w cienistych głębinach Barad-dur. Niedawno wycofał się do Saamath Naur, czerpiąc siłę z ogni wewnętrznej Ziemi. Teraz był już gotowy, by otwarcie ogłosić się Mrocznym Władcą Świata.

W dole jezioro ognia bulgotało i syczało, rzucając swój pomarańczowy blask przez siarkowe powietrze komnaty, gdy ciemny kształt zaczął formować się nad urwiskiem, wystającym nad jeziorem. Pismo na Jedynym Pierścieniu świeciło jasno, tak jak dzieło jego pana. Potem, po wielu godzinach, forma, którą chciał on stworzyć, zaczęła przybierać kształt. Sauron z Mordoru odrodził się!

Spojrzał w dół ze swej nowej wysokości, gdyż był teraz dwukrotnie wyższy od najwyższych elfów czy ludzi. Jedyny Pierścień powiększył się, by pasować na wielki, upazurzony trzeci palec jego prawej ręki. Czarna jak węgiel, paląca, gorąca skóra pokrywała jego potężnie umięśnione ciało. Jego ogniste oczy, płonące okrucieństwem i furią, odbijały się czerwono na powierzchni jego nowej zbroi, która leżała w kawałkach na ziemi w dole. Ta zbroja, ukuta ze stali w Barad-dur, została wykonana przez najlepszych zbrojmistrzów według jego własnego projektu.

Przekazał ten projekt przez swego porucznika, Króla Nazguli. Obecnie stał on przed Saamath Naur z grupą orkowych kapitanów i wodzów dzikich ludzi ze Wschodu i Południa. Wezwano ich do Orodruiny, by uczcić powrót ich pana, Saurona. Chociaż ich armie zostały zdziesiątkowane na skutek kataklizmu, który nawiedził Mordor podczas przemiany Świata, to ocaleni szybko się pomnożyli i byli teraz tak liczni jak nigdy wcześniej. Wezwano także władców Czarnych Numenorejczyków z Południa, których kult Melkora został zastąpiony przez Saurona, dla nich żywego boga. Czarni Numenorejczycy sprzymierzyli się z Mordorem przeciwko ich znienawidzonej braci, Numenorejczykom z Arnoru i Gondoru.

Sauron podniósł okrutną buławę ze stali, która została dla niego wykuta. Machnął nią przez rozpalone powietrze komnaty kilka razy i uśmiechnął się, a żółte kły wychyliły się z jego czarnych jak węgiel warg. Wkrótce ta buława unicestwi tych głupców, którzy wciąż mu się sprzeciwiali! Zmienił się sam kształt Świata, a jednak Sauron przetrwał ten kataklizm, tak samo jak przetrwał wiele wcześniejszych katastrof w wielu wcześniejszych erach. Jedyny Pierścień zaiste służył swemu panu dobrze.

Sauron odłożył buławę i odział się w swą nową zbroję, od podkutych stalą butów do hełmu ze szpikulcami, który maskował jego nowe, straszliwe oblicze. Jego opancerzona forma była i tak dość przytłaczająca – nie było potrzeby, by wszyscy służący mu ludzie padli z przerażenia, spojrzawszy tylko na jego odkrytą twarz.

Ponownie podniósł swą broń i wyszedł z Saamath Naur na małą półkę, która leżała za ich wejściem, wysoko na zboczach Orodruiny. Daleko w dole mógł dostrzec spustoszone połacie Gorgoroth, ciemne pod mrocznym niebem Mordoru. Na północnym horyzoncie, wystrzeliwując na milę nad grzbietami Ered Lithui, stała wspaniała wieża Barad-dur, wkrótce stolica całego Świata!

Potem Sauron zwrócił swą uwagę na słabowite istoty, które kuliły się przed nim. Kilku odzianych w stal orków płaszczyło się w brudzie, ich skórzaste, paskudne twarze były wykrzywione strachem. Odziani w skóry, czarnobrodzi wodzowie dzikich ludzi ze Wschodu i Południa, a nawet garstka dobrze uzbrojonych Czarnych Numenorejczyków, którzy im towarzyszyli, wydawało się przerażonych widokiem nowej, gigantycznej formy ich Okrutnego Pana. Sauron mógł wyczuć unoszący się z nich strach i był on dla niego jak balsam.

Obok tych przerażonych sługusów stała jedna istota, która nie czuła strachu, nie starała się nawet przed nim płaszczyć. Chociaż miał on tylko połowę jego wzrostu, Król Nazguli po prostu popatrzył się na Saurona przez chwilę, a potem krótko skinął mu głową.

Bez wątpienia, pomyślał Sauron, przymus spędzenia połowy dnia w towarzystwie Króla Nazguli zdenerwowało orków i ludzi, zanim nawet on sam wyszedł z Saamath Naur. Gdyż armie ze Wschodu i Południa bały się tego, znanego im jako Król Nazguli, prawie tak samo jak samego Mrocznego Władcy. W ich oczach, jak wiedział Sauron, Król Nazguli był gigantem, wysokim na siedem stóp, odzianym w czarne szaty i stalową zbroję, spod kaptura którego wyglądał tylko cień tam, gdzie powinna być twarz. Był starożytną istotą z koszmaru i legendy.

Tylko Sauron znał jego prawdziwą tożsamość i widział jego prawdziwą formę. Dwa tysiące lat temu, był on Ar-Murazorem z Numenoru, młodszym bratem Króla Tar-Atanamira Wielkiego, tego monarchy, który przyjął emisariuszy od Valarów z niechęcią, a potem rozdarł więzi pomiędzy Numenorem a elfami. Odcięty od tronu Numenoru przez prawa dziedziczenia, Ar-Murazor zamiast tego wykorzystywał swą energię w pościgu za wiedzą, porzucając swój dom, gdy wyczerpał już jego rozległe biblioteki i podróżując wzdłuż i wszerz całego Śródziemia w poszukiwaniu ezoterycznej wiedzy.

W ten sposób skupił na sobie uwagę Saurona, który w tych dniach wciąż zwał się Annatarem, Panem Darów. Badania Ar-Murazora, jak się okazało, wpłynęły na powiększenie jego własnej czarodziejskiej mocy i na przedłużenie mu życia. Sauron uprzywilejował go, czyniąc go pierwszym śmiertelnikiem, któremu przekazał Pierścień Władzy, jeden z Dziewięciu Pierścieni Ludzi. Ar-Murazor chciwie przyjął ten dar, gdyż Sauron obiecał księciu, że Pierścień da mu ogromną moc i wieczne życie. Przez Ar-Murazora, Sauron dowiedział się, że Ludzie Numenoru boją się śmierci ponad wszystko inne i ponad wszystko inne pożądają władzy. Dzięki manipulowaniu ich strachem i chciwością, mógł kontrolować ich całkowicie. Ta lekcja była pierwszym z wielu sposobów, na które Ar-Murazor okazał się niezwykle cenny dla Saurona.

Lecz na nieszczęście dla tego Księcia Numenoru, jego moc i pozorna długowieczność nie obeszła się bez ceny. Pod jego szatami i zbroją, jego ciało było niewidzialne dla oczu śmiertelnika. Lecz dla Saurona był on wychudzoną postacią, odzianą w wystrzępiony szary całun, tak lubiany przez Numenorejczyków dwa tysiące lat wcześniej. Na głowie nosił chłodno błyszczącą koronę, obwieszoną ostrymi szpikulcami, które wystawały w górę. Jego starożytne, wymizerowane oblicze, okolone śmiertelnie białymi włosami, było wykrzywione w wiecznym grymasie. Jego twarz jaśniała bladym, trupim światłem, niezdrowym blaskiem, który nie oświetlał niczego. Jego oczy były zimne i puste, okna do nicości. Na butwiejącym, trzecim palcu prawej ręki, nosił intrygująco wykuty pierścień ze srebra i złota, z osadzonym w nim bursztynem; Pierścień Władzy, symbol i narzędzie jego zniewolenia przez Mrocznego Władcę. Teraz był tylko Królem Nazguli, pierwszym i najpotężniejszym ze straszliwych Upiorów Pierścienia.

Spoglądając znów na Saurona, Król Nazguli zaintonował swym grobowym głosem, „Jakie są twe rozkazy, panie? Rozkazuj nam Sauronie, Władco Ziemi, a my zrealizujemy cokolwiek jest twym żądaniem. O co życzysz sobie, byśmy walczyli?"

„_O dominację!_" Głos Saurona, głębszy niż najniższe czeluście Barad-dur, był zimny i twardy. Orkowie zaczęli teraz bełkotać ze strachu, a wielu z ludzi chyba zemdlało, bo leżało teraz, rozpłaszczonych w piachu. Tam, gdzie powinni, pomyślał Sauron.

„Jak mamy uzyskać dla ciebie Dominację, mój panie?" zaintonował Król Nazguli pustym głosem. „Kogo życzysz sobie, byśmy zniszczyli i zatruli, torturowali i zabijali?"

Sauron zawył pod swym stalowym hełmem. Z Barad-dur, dawno spostrzegł przybycie lordów Andunie i ich zwolenników do Śródziemia. Od tego czasu, jego szpiedzy uważnie obserwowali ich postępki. Ci głupcy śmieli nawet założyć swe Zachodnie Królestwo na samych granicach Mordoru, w szyderstwie wobec jego mocy! Teraz, gdy jego armie odbudowały się, a on zreinkarnował się jako Mroczny Władca, drogo zapłacą za swą bezczelność.

„Zapolujcie na psy z Gondoru i Arnoru i ich panów, elfów ze Śródziemia!" zagrzmiał Sauron swym głębokim, ostrym głosem. „Wytępcie ich wszystkich, do ostatniego wyjącego bachora.

„Co nasz Okrutny Pan sobie życzy, zostanie wykonane natychmiast" wyrzekł Król Nazguli monotonnym głosem. Potem odwrócił się do orkowych kapitanów, wskazując swym opancerzonym palcem w dół ścieżki, wiodącej do podstawy góry. Orkowie bełkotali i jęczeli. Ciągnąc tych z ludzi, którzy zemdleli, w towarzystwie tych trzęsących się mężczyzn, którzy wciąż zachowali zmysły, zeszli w dół góry, by wydać rozkazy swym zwolennikom.

Król Nazguli odwrócił się potem do Saurona. „Moich ośmiu braci i ja dopilnowaliśmy, by nasze armie urosły w siłę, panie. Chociaż to robactwo skompromitowało się strachem w obliczu twej mrocznej obecności, to rzucą się oni na wroga pełni wojennej rządzy i furii."

„Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości" zagrzmiał Sauron. „Sprawiliście się dobrze. Musimy tylko wywalczyć tą ostatnią wojnę, a nasze zwycięstwo będzie kompletne!"

Król Nazguli skinął milcząco, wpatrując się w Jedyny Pierścień, który jarzył się jasno na ręce jego pana.

W roku 3441 Drugiej Ery, sto dwadzieścia dwa lata od dnia, gdy jego statek przywiózł go do przystani Pelargiru, Isildur Silny leżał rozciągnięty w piachu Gorgoroth, czekając na swą zgubę.

W tym momencie, główne wydarzenia ostatniego wieku przebiegły mu przed oczami. Isildur i Anarion zbudowali swe Zachodnie Królestwo zgodnie z instrukcjami Elendila. Wykuli nawet swe własne, potężne podobizny w kamieniu klifów Anduiny, na północ od Sarn Gebir, a te Filary Królów stanowiły złowieszcze ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy chcieliby wkroczyć nieproszeni na ziemie ludzi.

Przez dekady ich Zachodnie Królestwo i Północne Królestwo ich ojca rozwijały się w dostatku. Isildur i Anarion oboje ożenili się i wychowali własnych synów. Isildur posadził sadzonkę Białego Drzewa na dziedzińcu Minas Ithil, wypełniając przepowiednię swego ojca. Lecz przez cały ten czas, Cień ze Wschodu wisiał, jak echo grozy, nad ich krainami. Obserwowali Mordor czujnie, w obawie przed nieznanym złem, które gniło za jego granicami.

Potem, dwanaście lat temu, Nieprzyjaciel przypuścił atak na Ludzi Zachodu. Minas Ithil zostało nagle oblężone przez straszliwe Upiory Pierścienia, które użyły wielu okropnych zaklęć przeciwko jego obrońcom. Przejęły fortecę dla siebie, przemianowując ją na Minas Morgul, Wieżę Mrocznej Magii. Isildurowi i jego rodzinie ledwo udało się uciec, zabrawszy ze sobą tylko Palantir z Ithilu, a także Owoc i Kwiat Drzewa Ithil, ocalone przez Isildura, nim sam Król Nazguli wziął pod topór to dziecię Nimloth. Palantir z Ithilu był teraz ukryty na zachodnich brzegach Osgiliath, a Owoc Drzewa Ithil był przechowywany pod kluczem i strażą w najwyższej wieży Minas Anor.

Szpiedzy Isildura i Anariona wkrótce usłyszeli plotki, krążące wśród Czarnych Numenorejczyków, mówiące o powrocie Saurona, który otwarcie ogłosił się Mrocznym Władcą Świata. Przejęcie Minas Ithil było tylko pierwszą fazą jego finałowej gry o dominację. Wkrótce przypuści atak na Gondor, a potem pośle swe armie na północ, przez Arnor i krainy elfów. Gil-galad i Elendil, Najwyżsi Królowie Elfów i Ludzi, skonsultowali się ze sobą i uformowali od tak dawna planowany Sojusz.

Dzięki użyciu wielu zmyślnych strategii i dzięki wielu odważnych czynom, Sojusz Elfów i Ludzi odniósł sporo sukcesów w nękaniu i osłabianiu wroga. Pomogła im w tym wielka grupa Leśnych Elfów z Zielonej Puszczy, leżącej na wschód od Anduiny. Te dzikie elfy unikały poprzednich wojen z Sauronem, lecz teraz walczyły pod flagą króla Thranduila, kuzyna lorda Celeborna, który niedawno poskromił tych sylvańskich krewnych. Byli z nich cenni sojusznicy, gdyż szybkie strzały Leśnych Elfów spadły na wiele zabłąkanych orków i dzikich ludzi ze Wschodu przez lata.

Co więcej, wielu z dzikich ludzi z Zachodu Anduiny przysięgło wierność Najwyższemu Królowi Elendilowi i jego potomkom. Długo cierpieli z rąk swych wschodnich krewnych i Orków i byli gotowi pomścić się teraz, gdy zyskali potężnych sojuszników. Numenorejczycy na wygnaniu szybko wyszkolili ich i ucywilizowali i po jakimś czasie uformowali oni tył armii Gondoru i Arnoru.

Sojusz wspomogły też topory krasnoludów, gdyż krasnoludzcy władcy z Khazad-Dum, którzy wzgardzili błaganiami elfów, zgodzili się posłużyć Najwyższemu Królowi Ludzi – w zamian za dużą ilość złota – póki Sauron nie zostanie pokonany. W całości, Sojusz liczył ponad 250 tysięcy wojska.

Przeciwko nim stało prawie milion oddziałów w służbie Nieprzyjaciela, nie tylko orków i dzikich ludzi ze Wschodu i Południa, lecz też tych Czarnych Numenorejczyków, którzy kontrolowali Harad, których Gondorczycy nazwali Korsarzami z Umbaru. Nawet kilka pokrętnych krasnoludów, którzy odwrócili się od Ludzi Zachodu, służyło Czarnemu Władcy. Jednak, mimo swej liczebności, słudzy Nieprzyjaciela byli pchani wyłącznie chciwością i strachem i nie mieli takiego ducha walki, jak ci, co walczyli w imię wolności i honoru.

Na początku Nieprzyjaciel spustoszył dolny bieg Anduiny, spalając do ziemi tą połowę Osgiliath, która leżała na wschód od rzeki. Lecz wtedy, przez jakiś czas, wyglądało jakby szala przechyliła się w stronę Sojuszu. Rozgnietli potężną armię Nieprzyjaciela w Dagorlandzie, lub Polu Bitwy, które leżało przed samą Bramą Mordoru, chociaż wiele elfów i ludzi zginęło razem z orkami, zanim udało się odnieść zwycięstwo. Triumfująca armia Królów Elfów i Ludzi pośpieszyła przez pustą dolinę Udunu do serca Mordoru. Tam założyli obóz na popielnej równinie Gorgoroth, przed bramami samej Barad-Dur. Stamtąd rozpoczęli oblężenie Czarnej Wieży.

Lecz tam też ich szczęście się skończyło. Gdyż Barad-Dur, której adamantowe mury i wieżyce wyrastały na milę nad równiną, była najpotężniejszą fortecą w historii. Za swą ognistą fosą szydziła z każdej próby zdobycia jej murów, którą przeprowadzał Sojusz. Przez siedem długich lat wytrzymywała ich oblężenie. Elfowie i ludzie, a nawet ta garstka krzepkich krasnoludów, która im towarzyszyła, znużyła się już obozowaniem na tej sterylnej, ciemnej równinie Gorgoroth i łaknęła choćby krótkiego przebłysku słońca, lub lasów, lub błyszczących klejnotów w sekretnych kopalniach.

Fortuna jednak wciąż sprzyjała Sojuszowi od czasu do czasu. Wielki oddział, wysłany z obozu na równiny Gorgoroth zdołał niedawno, z pomocą wielu elfów, wyprzeć Upiory Pierścienia z Minas Ithil. Nawet teraz, starali się oczyścić ją z plugastwa orków, którzy ją zajmowali. Trzech synów Isildura poprowadziło przejęcie Minas Ithil i było tam teraz, chociaż jego najmłodszy syn, Valandil, wciąż jeszcze dziecko, był bezpieczny za murami Annuminas ze swą matką.

Jednak pomimo tego zwycięstwa oblężenie Barad-Dur, które wydawało się coraz bardziej bezowocne, trwało dalej, a sprawy przechodziły od złych w jeszcze gorsze. Miesiąc temu, w rodzinę Isildura uderzyła tragedia, gdy Anarion został zabity przez kamień, ciśnięty z Czarnej Wieży, gdy prowadził kolejny skazany na porażkę atak przeciwko jej adamantowym murom. Teraz syn Anariona, Meneldil, zajął jego miejsce w sali tronowej Minas Anor, jako współwładca Gondoru. Elendil prawie załamał się stratą Anariona, chociaż nie mógł okazać braku wiary przed swymi ludźmi, lub przed swym sojusznikiem, Gil-galadem, którego namiot stał tuż koło jego.

Jakby tego było mało, gdy Isildur rozkazał dużej grupie ludzi z Białych Gór Gondoru pomóc im w zakończeniu oblężenia Czarnej Wieży, złamali oni swą przysięgę, odmawiając odpowiedzi na wezwanie do wojny. By ukarać ich za tę zdradę, Isildur rzucił na nich straszliwą klątwę. Za życia, znikną i rozpłyną się jako ludzie, aż nie pozostanie po nich nic, prócz wspomnienia. W śmierci, cienie tych wojowników nigdy nie zaznają ukojenia, póki nie dopełnią przysięgi wobec Isildura lub jednego z jego dziedziców. Isildur dokonał na nich swej pomsty, lecz gorycz straty, pomieszana z tą zdradą, jeszcze bardziej nadszarpnęła ducha ludzi oblężających Barad-Dur.

Wtedy, tego ranka, wydarzenia przyjęły szokujący obrót. Okute stalą drzwi nad żelaznym mostem Barad-dur otworzyły się i wyskoczyła z nich olbrzymia horda orków! Elendil i Gil-galad nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego Nieprzyjaciel nagle porzucił strategię długotrwałego oblężenia. Mogło to być z powodu tego, że Sojusz pochopnie wysłał tak wielu wojowników do odzyskania i utrzymania Minas Ithil, chociaż mogło to być też dlatego, że nawet rozległe zapasy Czarnej Wieży wyczerpały się po siedmioletnim oblężeniu. Fakt, że horda składała się tylko z orków, a była pozbawiona ludzi, skłaniał się ku temu wyjaśnieniu, znając tendencję orków do kanibalizmu. Lecz teraz plugawe kreatury pośpieszyły przez równinę, ku samym zboczom Orodruiny, znanej Gondorczykom jako Góra Przeznaczenia, która obudziła się ze snu i wypuszczała niski słup czerwonych płomieni i czarnego dymu i popiołu w rudawe niebo. U stóp góry orkowie napotkali zwołaną w pośpiechu armię elfów i ludzi, gotowych by ich powitać; krasnoludy zostały z tyłu, by bronić obozu Sojuszu.

Orkowie naparli na ścianę tarcz Wysokich Elfów Śródziemia, uzbrojonych w pozłacaną stal, lecz zostali odparci. Tysiące tysięcy orków padało od elfickich strzał. Król Gil-galad zabijał niezliczone rzesze orków swą zaczarowaną włócznią, Aiglosem, a Elrond, który grał rolę herolda i dzierżyciela proporca Gil-galada, gromił niezliczone ilości innych swym własnym elfickim mieczem.

Uciekając przed elfami, orkowie napadli na uzbrojonych w stal ludzi z Arnoru i Gondoru, którzy nosili czarne tuniki z podobizną Białego Drzewa – strój elitarnych wojowników Numenoru przed jego upadkiem. Lecz natarcie orków nic nie dało, bo zostali wycięci w pień ostrzami wściekłych ludzi. Elendil, dzierżący swój zaczarowany miecz, Narsil, zabijał setki orków w zemście za swego syna, Anariona, a Isildur nie pozostawał zbyt daleko za nim.

Wtedy, gdy zwycięstwo wydawało się bliskie, cień zamajaczył nad elfami i ludźmi. Spoglądając w górę, zobaczyli gigantyczną, odzianą w stal postać, dwa razy wyższą niż jakikolwiek elf czy człowiek, brodzącą ku nim przez hordę ujadających orków. Postać ta dzierżyła potężną buławę ze stali w swej ebonowej dłoni. Na trzecim palcu tej ręki, ci, stojący blisko zbliżającego się giganta, mogli dostrzec złoty Pierścień, którego napis jarzył się jasno. Sauron! W końcu, sam Mroczny Władca dołączył do bitwy przeciwko swym wrogom. Jego straszliwa forma była mocnym zaskoczeniem dla tych elfów i ludzi, którzy znali Saurona w pięknym przybraniu Annatara, Dawcy Darów. Teraz był to Sauron, Mroczny Władca, Dawca Śmierci. Ruszył w kierunku przywódców Przymierza, który wpatrywali się w niego ponuro. Zauważyli niespokojnie, że orkowie uciekają od niego, wyjąc.

Przez chwilę, Sauron stał nieruchomo i kontemplował te mierne istoty przed nim. Potem, szybciej niż błyskawica, machnął swą buławą na elfy po prawej. Buława uderzyła Gil-galada prosto w pierś, złamała jego włócznię, Aiglosa i cisnęła jego połamane ciało i ciała dwudziestu jego przybocznych w powietrze, aż zwaliły się na ziemię sto stóp dalej. Przerażone elfy stały jak wbite w ziemię, zawodząc z rozpaczy na widok śmierci ich starożytnego Najwyższego Króla i jego przybocznych.

Wrzeszcząc z furii na widok śmierci ich elfickiego przyjaciela Elendil, Isildur i Ludzie z Gondoru i Arnoru ruszyli do ataku na Saurona. Lecz byli oni jak dokuczliwe muchy, atakujące filar z kamienia. Ich miecze posyłały deszcze iskier ze zbroi Saurona, jednak i zbroja i jego czarna jak węgiel skóra były niewrażliwe na ich śmiertelne ostrza. Sauron machnął swą buławą znów, i kolejny raz i za każdym razem dziesiątki ludzi zostawało zmiażdżonych i posyłanych w powietrze. Sauron brodził w ich armii jak młocarz, koszący łany zboża, tylko że on kosił życia swych wrogów.

Sam Elendil natarł na Mrocznego Władcę, krzycząc „Za Earendila i Elrosa!" i unosząc swój zaczarowany miecz, Narsil. Lecz Narsil nic nie znaczył dla Saurona. Szybko jak błysk, dostrzegł on Elendila i uderzył go z całą siłą w pierś swą buławą. Połamane ciało Elendila poleciało w powietrze, uderzyło w skalną ścianę i osunęło się z łoskotem na ziemię w dole.

Krzycząc z furii i rozpaczy, Isildur rzucił swoje bezużyteczne, śmiertelne ostrze i podbiegł do ojca. Kołysał Elendila w ramionach, lecz jego szklane oczy powiedziały mu, że duch jego ojca nie mieszkał już w jego zrujnowanym ciele. Połykając łzy, Isildur ledwo mógł powstrzymać swą żałość.

Nagle, wielki cień zamajaczył nad nim. Spoglądając w górę, zobaczył odzianą w zbroję postać Saurona Straszliwego, który sprowadził zagładę na jego rodzinną wyspę i bezustanne cierpienie i śmierć na jego rodzinę i lud. Krzycząc w bitewnej furii, Isildur sięgnął po Narsila, który leżał na ziemi niedaleko ciała Elendila. Lecz wielka, podkuta stalą stopa Saurona nastąpiła na Narsila, roztrzaskując go na tuzin kawałków. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła Isildura na ziemię.

I tak to czekał teraz w pyle na uderzenie buławy Mrocznego Władcy, by unicestwiła ostatnią generację jego rodziny, która widziała Numenor. Spojrzał w górę, poza wszelką nadzieją i ku swemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył, że Sauron przełożył buławę do swej lewej ręki. Szpony jego prawej ręki, na której trzecim palcu jarzył się złoty Pierścień, sięgnęły w dół ku niemu. Czyżby Mroczny Władca wolał zabić Isildura powoli niż szybko, wyciskając z niego życie? Bez wątpienia, Sauron żywił szczególną urazę w stosunku do Isildura, który dwukrotnie ocalił ostatnie Owoce Białych Drzew. Isildur uciekł ze swą zdobyczą zarówno z Armenelos, jak i Minas Ithil. Teraz, nareszcie, czeka go odpowiednia kara.

Isildur popatrzył w górę na złoty Pierścień, który był coraz bliżej, gdy opadała olbrzymia ręka. Pierścień. Odetnij go, powiedział głos w jego głowie. Odetnij go z jego dłoni! Szybko!

Isildur gorączkowo spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że rękojeść Narsila i spora część wciąż przyłączonego do niej ostrza, leżała na wyciągnięcie ręki. W desperackim rzucie, Isildur chwycił rękojeść, odwrócił się do wroga i machnął na niego ślepo.

Czy to przez przypadek, czy przez wyrok losu, cios Isildura nie trafił w puste powietrze. Raczej ciął w ten sam palec na ręce Mrocznego Władcy, na którym widniał Jedyny Pierścień. Odcięty palec upadł na ziemię, a Pierścień razem z nim!

Sauron zatoczył się do tyłu, z wstrząsającym ziemią krzykiem agonii i rozpaczy. Wiedział od razu, jakie konsekwencje niesie czyn Isildura. Stworzył to ciało przy pomocy Jedynego Pierścienia i mógł utrzymać je, lub rozproszyć w kontrolowany sposób, tak długo jak nosił Jedyny Pierścień. Teraz, gdy Pierścień został odcięty z jego dłoni bez ostrzeżenia, nie potrafił dłużej utrzymać swego ciała. Rozpadało się, poza jego kontrolą, przed jego własnymi oczami!

Gdy elfowie i ludzie wpatrywali się w niego w zdumieniu, gdy orkowie wrzeszczeli ze strachu i uciekali, bełkocząc, z pola bitwy, białe światło wydobywało się ze wszystkich szczelin i połączeń stalowego pancerza Saurona. Z jego potężnego ciała wydobył się wicher, które przybierał na sile z każdą sekundą. Nagle, oślepiający błysk białego światła wystrzelił z jego zbroi, razem z potężną falą wiatru, zwalając wszystkich ludzi i elfów i uciekających orków z nóg. Spoglądali w górę zdumieni. Ciało Saurona zniknęło! Jego buława, jego pancerz, a potem jego dymiący hełm upadł na ziemię, pusty.

Gdy orkowie wrzeszczeli i czołgali się, elfowie i ludzie zaczęli podnosić się z pyłu, zdumieni tym, co widzieli. Potem nagle, ich umysły rozbłysły radością zwycięstwa wbrew wszelkiej nadziei, gdyż zdali sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Isildur odciął Pierścień z ręki Nieprzyjaciela i nastał wreszcie koniec tego demona. Sauron, wróg Wolnych Ludów Śródziemia, poniósł klęskę! Gdy orkowie uciekali w przerażeniu z pola bitwy, elfowie i ludzie podjęli potężny okrzyk; „_Zwycięstwo! Zwycięstwo! Chwała Isildurowi, pogromcy demonów! Chwała Isildurowi, Zgubie Saurona! Chwała Isildurowi, który dał nam zwycięstwo!" _Ich radosne wołania i krzyki odbijały się wśród pustkowi Gorgoroth i docierały aż do Barad-dur, która łypała ponuro nad krainą swego upadłego pana.

Isildur, który wciąż leżał na ziemi, także patrzył się z zachwytem. Lecz jego wzroku nie przyciągał widok dymiącej zbroi Nieprzyjaciela, czy okrzyki jego kompanów. Zamiast tego zafascynował go złoty Pierścień Saurona, który leżał na ziemi zaledwie kilka cali od niego. Isildur nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, że jest on tak piękny. Gdy tak patrzył, czarny palec Saurona rozkruszył się w pył, który uniósł wiatr. Teraz pozostał tylko Pierścień, a jego lśniące litery zaczęły szybko zanikać. Przepełniony jakąś potrzebą, Isildur sięgnął swą prawą dłonią i podniósł Pierścień.

Natychmiast poczuł jak ból rozlewa się po jego ręce, mimo że była ona chroniona przez grubą, skórzaną rękawicę. Pierścień, który tak długo pozostawał w kontakcie z palącą skórą Nieprzyjaciela, był rozpalony do białości! Isildur stłumił krzyk, jednak nie mógł się zmusić, by odrzucić tą nagrodę. Ku jego zdumieniu, Pierścień zaczął się gwałtownie kurczyć, aż był tak mały jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz go ujrzał, ponad stulecie wcześniej. Wystarczająco mały, by pasować na rękę człowieka. Jego rękę… Isildur zauważył, że płonące litery na powierzchni Pierścienia zanikły całkowicie. Trzymał teraz w garści mały, zwykły złoty pierścień, chociaż wciąż gorący w dotyku, nawet przez rękawicę. Spoglądając na niego, pomyślał, że w jego obecnej, pomniejszonej formie, można było nie zauważyć, że jest takim skarbem…

„Isildurze!" zawołał mocny głos nad nim, wyrywając go z zadumy. Spoglądając w górę, zobaczył mistrza Elronda. Isildur wykrzywił się, gdy jego pięść zacisnęła się wokół rozpalonego do białości Pierścienia w ochronnym geście. Zauważył nieobecnie, że Elrond nosił Pierścień Vilyę o niebieskim kamieniu na swej prawej dłoni – gdyż po pokonaniu Saurona nie było obawy w noszeniu go. Elrond musiał zabrać Vilyę z ciała Gil-galada prawie natychmiast po jego śmierci. Isildur nie wiedział, że Gil-galad przeznaczył Vilyę Elrondowi w razie jego śmierci w bitwie. Dla niego, Elrond wydawał się wcale nie lepszy od rabusia grobów.

„Chodź ze mną!" oznajmił Elrond i bez dalszych wyjaśnień podniósł Isildura z ziemi i zaczął go w połowie wlec, w połowie nieść w stronę szerokiej ścieżki, która wiodła w górę popielnych zboczy Góry Przeznaczenia. Elrond prowadził Isildura z łatwością, bo pomimo masy jego i zbroi, smukłe ramiona Elronda, jak u wszystkich elfów, były znacznie silniejsze niż na to wyglądały. Isildur wciąż ściskał rozpalony pierścień w swej zaciśniętej w rękawicy pięści, chociaż przynosił mu on wielki ból.

Gdy szli w kierunku ścieżki, dołączył do nich lord Cirdan, który wyróżnił się w bitwie odwagą i umiejętnościami. Cirdan zdjął swój złoty hełm i popatrzył na nich z żalem, gdy Isildur i Elrond czekali, aż do nich przemówi. „Dzisiaj byliśmy świadkami wielkiego triumfu i wielkiej tragedii" powiedział Cirdan cicho. „Wróg leży pokonany, dzięki męstwu Isildura i dzięki ostrzu Narsila. Jednak dwóch potężnych Królów poległo. Na nieszczęście dla drogiego Ereniona Gil-galada! Powinien żyć pod gwiazdami jeszcze przez wiele er, aż do Załamania Świata! Jednak teraz leży martwy. Jego śmierć jest gorzkim ciosem dla naszych ludzi. Boję się, że przemijanie elfów ze Śródziemia przyśpieszy się z jego odejściem, gdyż wielu z Noldorów szczyciło swą obecnością te śmiertelne krainy tylko ze względu na niego. Teraz popłyną z Przystani Prostą Drogą do Valinoru, by już nigdy nie powrócić." Cirdan westchnął. „I na nieszczęście dla biednego Elendila. Był najodważniejszym i najdostojniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znałem. Chociaż jego dni były policzone, jak są wszystkich śmiertelników, powinien żyć, by zobaczyć nasze zwycięstwo i mieszkać w Annuminas w pokoju i radości jeszcze przez wiele słonecznych lat." Isildur skłonił swą głowę, lecz zachował milczenie.

Potem głos Cirdana stwardniał i przemówił on z naciskiem. „Jednak nasze zwycięstwo nie jest kompletne. Jedno zadanie wciąż jeszcze leży przed nami i jeśli go nie wypełnimy, to wszystko, czego dokonaliśmy tego dnia pójdzie na marne, a wszystkie nasze ofiary staną się próżne. Wiesz, o czym mówię, mistrzu Elrondzie." Elrond skinął głową. „Nie będę towarzyszył wam w waszej misji" kontynuował Cirdan, „gdyż jako najstarszemu i najbardziej szanowanemu spośród naszych ludzi, którzy przetrwali tą bitwę, moim obowiązkiem jest wywiezienie ciała naszego Najwyższego Króla z tego przeklętego miejsca i poniesienie go ku lepszym krainom, gdzie będzie mógł otrzymać stosowny pochówek. I dopilnuję tego, królu Isildurze, by twój ojciec, Elendil, został podjęty przez waszych ludzi, by mógł zostać zawieziony na ostateczny spoczynek do swych własnych ziem." Potem popatrzył się znacząco na Isildura. „Lecz ty nie możesz jeszcze towarzyszyć mu przy marach, gdyż twój obowiązek czeka przy mistrzu Elrondzie, w sercu Orodruiny. Tam musisz zrobić to, co ci nakaże i oczyścić tą znużoną Ziemię od zła Saurona!"

Cirdan skłonił się, a potem odwrócił się, by zająć się szczątkami Gil-galada i Elendila. Elrond odkłonił się mu, a potem wznowił swą wędrówkę, prowadząc Isildura w górę zboczy góry. Isildur, odwracał właśnie wzrok od odchodzącego Morskiego Elfa, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Cirdan także nosił na widoku swój elficki Pierścień, Naryę. Isildur zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

Po upływie jakiejś godziny, Isildur, wciąż osłabiony po bitwie, uwolnił się z uchwytu Elronda i zaczął podążać za nim na własnych nogach. Zauważył mgliście, że Jedyny Pierścień się ochładza i nie sprawia mu już tyle bólu, jak wcześniej.

W końcu stanęli na szczycie ścieżki, naprzeciwko wielkiej, otwartej bramy, wyciętej w zboczu góry. Z wnętrza wydobywał się przygasły, pomarańczowy blask, gdy głębokie grzmoty brzmiały złowieszczo w środku. Filar ognia, który wystrzeliwał ze szczytu góry zaczął się wycofywać, chociaż Góra Przeznaczenia wciąż wydychała rozległe, ciemne chmury popiołu, kalając mętne, szare niebo.

Odwracając się do Isildura, Elrond powiedział „Oto wejście do Saamath Naur, Komnat Ognia, nazywanych przez ludzi Szczelinami Zagłady. Tutaj ukuto Pierścień, dwa tysiące lat temu. Za mną!"

Bez słowa, Isildur podążył za Elrondem w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Po jakimś czasie, gdy gorąco wrastało z każdym krokiem, dotarli do rozległej komnaty, wydrążonej w żywej skale. Stali na szczycie wąskiej półki, która wystawała nad jeziorem płynnego ognia. Ogień, bulgoczący i syczący, rzucał pomarańczowy poblask na całą komnatę. Góra zagrzmiała, wstrząsając ziemią. Gorące, suche, siarkowe opary kąsały skórę i płuca i elfa i człowieka.

Przez kilka chwil, Elrond stał bez słowa, wpatrując się w odmęty ognistego jeziora. Potem odwrócił się do Isildura i przemówił do niego nagląco:

„Szybko, Isildurze!" zawołał Elrond. „Teraz mamy szansę, by zniszczyć tą inkarnację zła, by na zawsze uwolnić ten Świat od Saurona, tak jak dawno temu, Valarowie uwolnili na zawsze Świat od jego pana, Morgotha. Nadeszła chwila twojego przeznaczenia. Wrzuć Pierścień w ogień!"

Isildur zamachnął się, gotowy, by wrzucić Pierścień w płomienną otchłań w dole.

_Isildurze._

Co? Elrond nie przemówił ponownie. A może jednak?

_Czyż nie jestem dla ciebie skarbem?_

Isildur opuścił ramię, otworzył pięść i popatrzył się na Jedyny Pierścień. Był już całkiem chłodny i lśnił błagalnie w odbitym świetle płomieni.

„Czemu się wahasz? Zniszcz go teraz!" zawołał Elrond.

_Weź mnie dla siebie, Isildurze, a moja moc będzie służyła Królowi Ludzi na wieki!_

Isildur spojrzał na Elronda i dostrzegł elficki Pierścień Vilyę, którą Elrond tak bezczelnie zabrał z trupa Gil-galada. Jakie typowe dla elfa, pomyślał Isildur – słowa, które ktoś jakby wyszeptał w jego umyśle. Tak, jakie typowe. Nie wystarczyło, że Elrond, elfi lord, cieszył się perspektywą wiecznego życia, gdy on, Isildur, był skazany, by pewnego dnia stawić czoła koszmarowi śmierci. Elrond chciał, by Isildur rzucił Jedyny Pierścień, najpotężniejszą broń świata, w ognie Góry Przeznaczenia. Jednak on i Cirdan zamierzali zatrzymać własne Pierścienie władzy! Od zawsze elfy ukazywały się jako piękne i mądre, jednocześnie manipulując głupimi śmiertelnikami dla własnych, samolubnych celów. Jeśli Elrond postawiłby na swoim to ten Pierścień – _„Mój _Pierścień" pomyślał Isildur – zostałby rzucony w ogień, bez względu na to, jakim był on skarbem, a Elrond, Cirdan i ich elfie sługusy śmieliby się z Isildura, Króla Głupców, długo po tym, jak jego ciało rozpadłoby się w proch…

Jego Skarb…

Isildur zacisnął ciasno pięść wokół Pierścienia. Popatrzył na Elronda zimnymi, twardymi oczami, chociaż ślad uśmiechu błąkał mu się po wargach.

„Nie."

Isildur odwrócił się plecami do Elronda i wyszedł ze Szczelin Zagłady.

„Isildurze!" zawołał Elrond. Jego głos odbił się echem od ścian pustej komnaty. Na próżno.

W drugim roku Trzeciej Ery Isildur, jego trzech najstarszych synów i grupa sześćdziesięciu strażników jechali konno przez Pola Gladden, jakieś pięćset mil na północ od Gondoru. Niebieskie grzbiety Gór Mglistych majaczyły na zachodzie, gdy szerokie wody Wielkiej Rzeki Anduiny rozciągały się na wschodzie. Gdy grupa jechała przez cichy krajobraz, Isildur rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami, które nastąpiły po pokonaniu Nieprzyjaciela, dwa lata wcześniej.

Po wyparciu ostatnich orków, armie elfów i ludzi rozdzieliły się w Mordorze. Elfowie zdawali się dziwnie zagniewani na ludzi z Gondoru i Arnoru, którzy ze swej strony nie mogli zrozumieć tej nagłej zmiany nastawienia swych pięknych przyjaciół. Chodziły plotki, że nastąpiła swego rodzaju kłótnia między Elrondem i Isildurem o jakąś broń Nieprzyjaciela, którą Isildur sobie przywłaszczył.

Wkrótce dowiedziano się, że Isildur zabrał magiczny Pierścień Nieprzyjaciela, który teraz nosił na złotym łańcuszku wokół szyi. Co niezwykłe, Elrond, za poparciem Cirdana, chciał nakłonić Isildura, by wrzucił go w płomienie Góry Przeznaczenia, twierdząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, Sauron powróci. Ludzie uważali to za absurd – czyż nie widzieli na własne oczy unicestwienia Saurona? Z pewnością, Elronda i Cirdana pchała zazdrość w stosunku do Isildura, który dzięki swemu męstwu zdobył magiczny Pierścień, przewyższający mocą Pierścienie Elfów. Ludzie byli zawiedzeni zawiścią także innych elfich przyjaciół, lecz doskonale rozumieli decyzję swego króla, który postanowił zatrzymać Pierścień dla siebie. To Isildur, a nie Elrond czy Cirdan, był tym, który zabił Mrocznego Władcę, a więc Jedyny Pierścień prawowicie należał się jemu, jako okup za śmierć jego ojca Elendila i jego brata Anariona.

Krasnoludowie z Khazad-Dum wydawali się mało zainteresowani losem Pierścienia, gdyż uważali, że kłótnie między elfami a ludźmi to nie ich sprawa. Gdy elfowie odeszli z Gorgoroth, krasnoludy pozostały z tyłu – w zamian za kolejną sporą ilość srebra i złota – i, korzystając ze swej wiedzy mistrzów budownictwa, dopilnowali szybkiej rozbiórki Barad-dur. Zaledwie w kilka krótkich miesięcy ta masywna wieża została rozebrana do fundamentów, a krasnoludowie powrócili do swych kamiennych domów. Wielu ludzi z Arnoru i Gondoru wydawało się martwić nawet bardziej niż Isildur tym, że same fundamenty okazały się dziwnie odporne na jakikolwiek atak i wciąż znaczyły sterylną równinę Gorgoroth. Lecz Isildur machnął lekceważąco ręką na zrujnowaną fortecę Nieprzyjaciela, a potem poprowadził swe armie na północ, do Czarnej Bramy i na południe, przez Ithilien, do królestwa Gondoru.

Isildur pozostawił wielką grupę swych ludzi, by strzegli odzyskanej niedawno fortecy Minas Ithil. W tym miejscu po raz pierwszy założył Jedyny Pierścień na palec, odkrywając jego dziwaczną moc dawania niewidzialności. Gdy zakładał Pierścień, mógł swobodnie wędrować po swej fortecy, ukryty przed oczami swych ludzi i dostrzegał wtedy wiele plugawych symboli, świecących bladym, trupim światłem, które zostały wydrapane na ścianach. Te, jak wiedział, zostały wykonane przez wstrętne Upiory Pierścienia i ich Króla Nazguli, gdy zamieszkiwali jeszcze w tym miejscu, zwanym przez nich Minas Morgul. Upiory Pierścienia zniknęły razem z Sauronem, jednak ten ślad ich obecności pozostał. Te pełne zła glify były niewidzialne dla Isildura, gdy ściągał Jedyny Pierścień z palca, a jego ludzie nie mogli ich dostrzec, a jednak wszyscy oni czuli lodowatą aurą tego miejsca. Isildur powstrzymał dreszcze, a potem odwrócił się plecami do Minas Ithil, gdzie już nie potrafił czuć się jak w domu.

Isildur i jego synowie ruszyli na zachód, przez ruiny Osgiliath, gdzie Ludzie Gondoru zaczęli odbudowywać swą piękną stolicę. Razem jechali przez Pola Pelennoru, do Minas Anor o siedmiu poziomach, które leżało pod ośnieżonym zboczem Góry Mindoluiny. Tam Isildur i jego bratanek, król Meneldil z Gondoru, urządzili odpowiedni pogrzeb Elendilowi i trumnie Anariona. Potem, na dziedzińcu najwyższego poziomu Minas Anor, Isildur posadził nasienie Białego Drzewa, które ocalił z Minas Ithil przed jego zniszczeniem przez Króla Nazguli. Sadząc ostatnie ocalałe nasienie Białego Drzewa w fortecy Anariona, Isildur składał tym samym hołd ukochanemu bratu.

Przez dwa lata Isildur mieszkał w Minas Anor, oferując swą radę i wspierając doświadczeniem młodego Meneldila, który chętnie uczył się tajemnic królowania od swego legendarnego wuja. Gdy Isildur był zadowolony z przebiegu spraw w Gondorze, on i jego synowie pożegnali Meneldila i ruszyli na północ, jadąc wzdłuż zachodniego brzegu Anduiny przez wiele tygodni. Isildur wysłał wcześniej armię Arnoru na północny zachód, przez Brody Angreny, najszybszą drogą do domu. Jednakże on i jego synowie mieli jeszcze jedno zadanie, a najprostsza droga do ich celu wiodła inną trasą. W towarzystwie grupy sześćdziesięciu strażników, okrążyli lasy Fangornu i Lothlorien, a teraz byli już na ostatnim odcinku drogi do Wysokiej Przełęczy, która wiodła na zachód przez góry, do domu Elronda w Rivendell.

Isildur nie zamierzał przepraszać Elronda za zabranie Pierścienia. Miał jednak nadzieję, że zdoła zasypać szczelinę między nimi i namówić Elronda, by przekonał on Cirdana, by ten także odzyskał rozsądek. Isildur wciąż gniewał się na elfy za ich próbę zmanipulowania go do zniszczenia Pierścienia, lecz widział rozsądek w tym, by podjąć ostatnią próbę naprawienia ich relacji. Isildur miał teraz 154 lata i ostatnio zaczął czuć się cienki, rozciągnięty brzemieniem lat, więc nie miał zamiaru spędzać starości, znosząc wrogość elfich władców, którzy żyli tak blisko jego kraju – Arnoru.

Gdy już załatwią sprawę Elronda, Isildur i jego najstarsi synowie ruszą na zachód do swego pałacu w Annuminas, na brzegach jeziora Evendim, gdzie nawet teraz jego żona i jego najmłodszy syn Valandil czekali na niego. Isildur uśmiechnął się na myśl, że znowu ich zobaczy.

Nagle Isildur został wyrwany z zadumy krzykiem jednego ze strażników. Człowiek ten zwalił się z konia, z orkową strzałą o czarnych piórach, sterczącą mu z pleców. „Zasadzka!" wrzasnęli inni strażnicy, gdy setki orkowych grabieżców z Gór Mglistych wyskoczyło z zarośli, które rosły przy wąskim brzegu rzeki! Ich paskudne twarze wykrzywione były uciechą z powodu sukcesu ich pułapki i chciwością na myśl zyskania łupów od tych nieostrożnych podróżników, gdy wystrzelili salwę strzał w kierunku bezradnych ludzi.

Przeklinając, że przez swą głupotę nie wybrał mniej prostej, ale za to bezpieczniejszej trasy do Rivendell i zbytnią pewność siebie, która kazała mu wziąć ze sobą tylko małą grupę strażników, Isildur wyciągnął miecz, próbując wesprzeć swych ludzi. Lecz na nic się to zdało; na każdego człowieka przypadało co najmniej dziesięciu orków, a ich okrutne strzały przeszywały ludzi ze wszystkich stron. Już teraz wycięto w pień większość jego strażników i ich konie, gdy inni uciekali, ratując siebie, ścigani przez bandę orków. Koń Isildura padł nagle pod nim i był on zmuszony zeskoczyć na ziemię, z mieczem w dłoni. Jego trzej synowie byli dobrze opancerzeni i zabili wiele orków swymi długimi mieczami, lecz w tej sytuacji Isildur mógł tylko patrzyć bezradnie, ku swej rozpaczy, jak padają, jeden za drugim, pod potokiem tego obrzydliwego robactwa.

„Othar!" wrzasnął. Othar, jego giermek, który wciąż siedział na swym koniu, był jedynym człowiekiem w zasięgu wzroku, który nie został jeszcze zabity przez orków. W pakunku przy siodle, nosił on odłamki Narsila.

„Biegnij jak wiatr, Othar" zawołał Isildur. „i strzeż Narsil swym życiem! Użyję Pierścienia, by przechytrzyć te bestie. Nasza zemsta na nich musi poczekać na inny dzień."

Othar, z młodą twarzą wykrzywioną przerażeniem, skinął głową ponuro, a potem pognał konia przez las, ścigany przez wyjących orków, które chciały powstrzymać go przed ucieczką.

Gdy Isildur obserwował ucieczkę Othara, poczuł jak jego krew zamarza mu w żyłach. Był jedynym człowiekiem stojącym na polach, a orkowie biegli już ku niemu, ze strzałami, włóczniami i pikami w gotowości. Upuszczając swój miecz, zerwał Pierścień ze złotego łańcuszka wokół szyi i wsunął go na trzeci palec swej prawej ręki.

Orkowie zatrzymali się jak wryci, niektórzy wrzeszcząc ze zdumienia, inni wykrzykując wokół oskarżenia. Ich ostatnia ofiara zniknęła im na ich własnych oczach! Podczas gdy kłócili się między sobą, Isildur, okryty niewidzialnością daną przez Pierścień niby płaszczem, biegł ile sił w nogach do rzeki. Nie śmiał podjąć ryzyka i przebiec pieszo między hordą orków, w obawie, że się z którymś zderzy. Lecz mógł przepłynąć przez rzekę, a tam, na drugim brzegu, będzie już bezpieczny.

Gdy orkowi zwiadowcy biegali wokół brzegów, szukając swej ofiary, Isildur wślizgnął się cicho do rzeki, wytwarzając tylko kilka małych kręgów. Orkowie zobaczyli kręgi, lecz zignorowali je, przekonani, że ich ofiara musi ukrywać się w krzakach. Walcząc z ciężarem swej stalowej zbroi i z silnym prądem rzeki, Isildur machnął rękami, przepływając sporą odległość pod zimną, ciemną wodą, mając nadzieję, że zdąży odpłynąć od brzegu, zanim będzie musiał wypłynąć, by nabrać powietrza, co orkowie mogliby usłyszeć.

Nagle, ku jego przerażeniu, Pierścień ześlizgnął mu się z dłoni! Tak jakby zdecydował się porzucić go wtedy, gdy potrzebował go najbardziej! Gdy Isildur miotał się w wodzie, desperacko szukając Pierścienia, jeden z bystrookich orkowych zwiadowców dostrzegł go pod powierzchnią wody. Uśmiechając się złośliwie, ork wystrzelił strzałę prosto w niego, uderzając go z pełną siłą w plecy. Dwóch z jego kamratów także zobaczyło swą ofiarę, a każda z ich strzał także znalazła swój cel.

Zbroja Isildura nie była w stanie ochronić go od strzał, wystrzelonych z kompozytowych łuków orków z tak bliskiej odległości. Śmiertelnie ranny, rzucał się w wodzie krótko. Potem jego bezwładne ciało wypłynęło na powierzchnię i zostało zniesione w dół rzeki z prądem. Niektórzy z orków biegli wzdłuż brzegu, by zbezcześcić ciało, gdyby zmyło je do brzegu.

Pierścień opadł łagodnie na muliste dno rzeki, czekając, by omamić kolejnego właściciela.


End file.
